


Water Cools Not Love

by JulianObviouslyLovesToad



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Collars, Coming Untouched, D/s, Depression, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ex Drama, Foot Massage, Frottage, Gym Sex, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Kink Negotiation, Leashes, Literary References & Allusions, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mary Helps, Massage, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Political Humor, Politics, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spandex, Spoilers, Tag As I Go, Teenage Drama, Watersports, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 102,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianObviouslyLovesToad/pseuds/JulianObviouslyLovesToad
Summary: Fluff, smut, drama and all the wrestling trivia you never knew you needed.





	1. Midnight Star

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a bit self-inserty, though personal details have been changed, amplified or reduced in some capacity. Rating will increase and new tags will be added as the story progresses. Get in here and learn about wrestling, nerds!

Hugo had been so afraid of showing Christoph his Wrestling Room. All he'd really known about the blonde at that point was that he worked out on a semi-regular basis and liked to read. He also knew that the man had been somewhat afraid to put his hand in the touch-tank at the aquarium.

With a little gentle coaxing, the other man was nearly elbow deep in the water, giggling. The expression of wonder on the soft face with that charmingly big, but not comedically over-sized nose was a sight to see, he brush of their fingers electric. Despite catching the other looking at him out of the corner of his eye throughout the trip, Hugo couldn't help the thoughts that always, always bubbled up in the back of his mind when he gained interest in someone new: You don't have the time. They won't accept you for who you are. What about Earnest?

Yet, there he was, bearing just a little bit of his soul to the man who'd moved into the neighborhood just over five weeks ago.

Blue eyes widened impossibly and Hugo tried not to clench his jaw. He waited for the laughter, the teasing, but it never came. At some point, he'd closed his eyes. A delighted squeal had him opening them in a flash. A flash much like the way Christoph moved deeper into the room, making a beeline for one of the boxed figures hanging on the wall.

"Oh my god, Hugo," the blonde gasped, reaching one hand toward the box that was admittedly a little dusty, stopping just short of touching it. He stared at the figure in awe, lips slightly parted. "Where- _how_ did you get this? You must've spent a fortune!" He curled his fingers as if resisting the urge to just feel it, make sure it was real.

"Beg pardon?" Hugo asked, walking closer on near-numb legs.

"This," Christoph breathed, gesturing toward the box he was looking so intently at. "Only twenty-five of these were made."

Something warm curled around the taller man's spine in that moment, heated him from tailbone to throat, and on to the back of his eyes. It burned the bridge of his nose much like a blush, but it wasn't embarrassment he felt. It was acceptance.

"I may have... treated myself once, when I was having a particularly rough week," he admitted, rubbing his hands together to avoid the urge to push at his glasses that were sitting exactly how they should.

"Wow," the blonde said. He soon righted himself, backing away from the display. The reddish glow to his skin was enhanced by the heat in his face. He was embarrassed, and Hugo couldn't help but wonder what for. It was usually the other way around. He was usually the one turning red. "Why didn't you tell me you like wrestling sooner?" Christoph asked, rubbing at his neck and smiling nervously. "We could've geeked out already."

"You... like professional wrestling?" Hugo asked, putting a hand to his chest. He knew he should have figured with the way the other had reacted to the rare figure, but to hear someone else that he enjoyed the company of say it... He'd need to brace himself for that.

"Oh, I sure do," Chrostoph explained, looking around the room. His eyes were impossibly wide, like a child given free range at a toy store. "Amanda's mom actually got me into it when I was about, oh, nineteen. I'd just been in a car accident and-" Hugo blinked, held his breath. "-well, never mind. It was just the most amazing thing. It was exactly what I needed to recover." The taller man sucked in a breath. He wanted to ask for the details skipped, but couldn't make himself inquire. He could hardly make himself breathe. His breath was stolen all over again when Christoph turned to look up at him, looking ten years younger with that wide smile and glittering eyes. "I mean, I don't really keep up with it these days. Except maybe ROH, if you're into that. We could watch it together some day."

"I am," Hugo answered. He swore he could hear his face creak when he smiled.

"That's awesome," the blonde said, tucking a lock of his unruly hair behind his ear. "I can record it on Saturday if you can't stay up that late."

"I usually watch the Sunday replay," Hugo admitted. Christoph smirked a little deviously, and the taller man's fingertips started to feel numb.

"Living a little dangerously for a teacher, aren't you?" The blonde bumped his shoulder against Hugo's bicep teasingly. The taller man's fingers itched to curl around the other's shoulder and pull him into his side, romantic or friendly, the nature of the contact didn't matter. He instead continued rubbing his hands together.

"Well, I can usually manage on only five and a half hours of sleep. Mondays are slow, sleepy days anyway. Almost none of my students are paying attention," he admitted, moving a hand up to scratch at his elbow.

"Would you get that much sleep if you watched it with me?"

The question was an innocent one, spoken in a virginal tone, yet the words went straight to Hugo's dick.

"I... excuse me?" he asked, heat spreading over his face and twisting in his gut.

"I mean, it ends at eleven, and we'd probably chat about it for a little bit afterward. I'd have to walk you home if we had wine while watching."

"Hmm, you think I can't handle my alcohol?" Hugo teased.

"You cut an imposing figure, but I think I could drink you under the table," Christoph teased. Hugo felt a bit more comfortable, putting his hands on his hips to stare down at the blonde.

"You're all of five-seven and, what, a hundred seventy-five pounds? I think I could handle a bit more than you," he teased back. The smaller man turned his nose up in mock offense.

"I'm about two-hundred, thank you very much," he said, turning a cheek to Hugo playfully.

"Oh. Really?" Hugo asked, hands falling from his hips.

"I'm all muscle," Christoph taunted. Hugo was almost certain he'd misinterpreted the tone, but it seemed to come off as flirtatious. Before he could stop himself, lose his nerve, the words tumbled from his mouth;

"Prove it."

Christoph blinked a few times, stunned. Just as Hugo had started to feel regret tickle the back of his throat, the blonde grinned.

"I don't think you're ready for this, Vega," he taunted.

"I couldn't be more ready for my quiet little columnist neighbor to try to put my figures to shame," Hugo taunted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Christoph shucked his brown flannel shirt, something Hugo had yet to see the man without, and he could already take note of the sinewy length of sturdy forearms dusted with peach fuzz. The smaller man pushed up the elbow-length sleeves of his red T-shirt and lifted one arm to flex. Hugo was frankly stunned. The blonde was more lean than buff, but he had a healthy swell of bicep. He even had dimples accenting the muscles almost... cheerfully. Maybe tauntingly, Hugo's mind supplied. The slight pinch of underarm fat or possibly loose skin under the other man's arm didn't take away from the lovely image of a certainly still-fit man in his early forties.

"Nice shape," Hugo said, grinning. He had to move back into the arena of friendly banter or he ran the risk of admitting a growing attraction, "but you're still a bit thin. I've got more mass to combat drunkenness." Christoph seemed to consider that for a moment, a devious glint shining in his gray eyes.

"I think it's your turn to prove it," the blonde fired back, dropping his arms to his sides, one sleeve falling back into place.

"Oh, I don't know..." Hugo suddenly shied away, once more wringing his hands. He brought a broad hand up to the back of his neck, nervously playing with the hair that refused to stay in his bun.

"Hey," and Hugo jumped at a hand on his elbow. He looked at the shorter man, a dusting of red on his cheeks, a prickling sensation behind his nose. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," the blonde promised, smiling softly. "It's okay. You don't have to."

"I've already shown you a lot of myself this evening," Hugo muttered into his hand that had wandered around from the back of his neck to cover his mouth. Christoph let go of his elbow to pick up his shirt and put it back on, rolling his shoulder until the fabrics aligned properly.

"And I appreciate it," he said. "Some day, though," he teased, "you're going to have to show me how you could pick up a two-hundred pound man so easily."

"I was excited to win, that's all," Hugo demured. Christoph hummed.

"I'll believe you after I get a look at those arms," he said, a slip of a teasing pink tongue against a pale lower lip.

"Ah, perhaps... Perhaps when we watch ROH." Hugo hesitated for a moment. "...This Sunday?"

"I'd like that," Christoph said, his eyes softening along with his smile. Hugo had the strange urge to fix the mussed mop of hair, but he resisted, pulling at his tie instead. "Can I look at more of your figures right now, though?" Hugo almost laughed at the puppy-dog eyes the shorter man gave him.

"Please," Hugo invited, splaying a hand. The smaller man walked over to the shelf of miniatures above his desk, trying to keep the bounce out of his step. It really was cute how excited he was.

"Can I pick these up?" he asked.

"Of course," Hugo answered. "Just not the ones under the lamp. They're still drying."

He watched as Christoph reached toward the figures, wondering which one he'd choose to examine. He cocked his head when the blonde picked up one of his Lita figures and smiled. He turned it over in his hands and giggled. There had to be a story there, but before he could ask Ernest chose that moment to yell at him.

Hugo sighed before raising his voice to answer, pushing his glasses up and pinching the bridge of his nose. The boy poked his head in the room, a frown on his face and pink plate of pizza rolls in hand. The two bantered, one half-angry, the other exasperated. Christoph had, at some point, put Lita back in her spot and almost curled into himself as he waited for the two to finish. He blinked when Ernest added, "and your stupid friend!" before stomping off with his pizza rolls.

"I'm sorry about... him. He's just going through some things," Hugo managed, tugging at the stray strands of hair his fingers had found after he'd taken to rubbing his temples. The urge to yell was dying down, but his chest was still tight.

"It's alright," Christoph answered, once more at his elbow. His comforting hand was just a little too hot, not that he could really feel the temperature of the other's skin through two layers of fabric, but the pressure was a bit too much. Still, Hugo didn't shrug out of it like he wanted to.

"It's really not. He shouldn't be behaving like that. It's just..." Hugo looked away from the imploring, concerned gray eyes, sighing. Something about those eyes made him want to tell the shorter man everything. But he wouldn't. He wouldn't say a damned thing. Except, maybe... "It's just my ex gets to be the cool Weekend Dad, and I'm just Hugo who makes him eat his vegetables and turn his homework in on time, and he hates me for it, but all I want for him is to be healthy and prepared for adulthood..." Hugo let small hands tug him down to rest his head on a surprisingly sturdy shoulder. Those same hands came to rest on his shoulder blades, just holding him close for a moment.

"He'll come to appreciate it someday," Christoph promised right in his ear.

After a moment of biting back sobs, Hugo managed, "I hope so." He pulled himself from the pleasant embrace, wiped away a half-formed tear and righted his glasses. As he fixed his sleeves, he said, "I should probably go talk to him." Hugo sounded so defeated. He couldn't look at the other, afraid, he could admit to himself, of what he'd find in those endlessly attentive eyes. Concern was most likely, and he didn't want to see even that. Christoph hummed.

"We still on for Sunday?"

"Sure," Hugo said, managing a smile.  
  


* * *

 

Sunday, Hugo showed up half an hour before the show was set to start, putting him on Christoph's porch at 9:30 with a wheel of brie and a bottle of relatively low-cost chardonnay. It wasn't exactly the best thing for watching wrestling, but he felt the need to bring a gift, something to talk about if things grew awkward. He could hear music coming from inside as he lifted a finger to the doorbell.

Not thirty seconds later, Amanda swung the door open, grinning up at him from under a white Stetson that was far too large for her. For anyone, really.

"Hi, Mr. Vega," she called over the music, at a volume that wasn't really necessary. She danced backward to the cheesy, twangy tune, moving in time with the woman's voice as she sang about the very activity Amanda was doing. She clopped toward the kitchen in boots that were just too large for her feet. Hugo realized they must've been her father's as the music stopped.

"Amanda," Christoph scolded lightly, "turn off the music before you answer the door."

"Aww, but I was really feeling that song," she whined. "You haven't broken out the Dixie Chicks in forever."

"And you haven't worn my clothes in forever, but here we are," he teased, motioning to the boots she was wearing. They matched the hat down to the color of the stitching.

"They almost fit now! Man, the last time I put these on, they tripped me!" She looked over at Hugo, then down to his hands. "Well, Mr. Vega has wine, so I guess that's my cue to leave." She took off the hat and sat it on the arm of the couch. "Leave room for Jesus, kids. I want you in bed by midnight, Christoph," she teased.

"Yes, father," he said with a roll of his eyes. "And I want you in bed by eleven." Amanda smirked, nodded and ran off to her room, still in the man's boots. When Christoph pushed away from where he was leaning against the arch that led to the kitchen, he noticed Hugo's eyes were a little misty. "Hey, Hugo," he said, reaching out for the other.

"You have... a wonderful relationship with Amanda," the taller man muttered dazedly. He quickly caught himself acting strange and righted himself. "H-here," he said, thrusting the wrapped cheese and wine at the other. "I know it's not the, uh, most appropriate... snack for watching wrestling, but I thought it might be nice." The more he spoke, the more time passed between each word.

"This is lovely, Hugo. Thank you," Christoph said, lips turning up in a smile. He sat the items on the coffee table. "I'll go get some glasses and crackers. Make yourself at home." The blonde disappeared around the corner before Hugo should ask if he should take off his shoes, so he shucked his jacket and folded it over the back of the couch, sitting in front of it.

When the smaller man returned, Hugo took a long look at him as he organized things on the small table. His hair was barely long enough to be pulled back in a small ponytail that was little more than a nubbly poof, a few strands too short to be contained. He wore a soft-looking, long-sleeved, maroon shirt that had a zipper that extended from the neck a third of the length of the garment. It was unzipped far enough to give a tantalizing peek at his collar bone and a loose undershirt, splayed in such a way that advertised his Adam's Apple. Black jeans made white socks and Adidas sandals stick out glaringly. Hugo felt overdressed in tan slacks, a brown zig-zag patterned sweater and simple leather dress shoes. He mentally kicked himself for not just throwing on a pair of jeans as he took in the sight of the other's skin that looked to be perpetually in a state of blushing with it's loud red undertones.

"Hugo?" Christoph asked, his throat bobbing. The bigger man tore his gaze away and up to his eyes. He tried not to grit his teeth at the way he found the man frowning slightly.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, certainly," Hugo stammered, running a finger under his lower lip.

"You looked lost in thought," Christoph said, lightly placing his hand on Hugo's knee, which they both realized rested higher than the surface of the coffee table. The bigger man was suddenly aware of his sheer size, and how everything in Christoph's house was set up for someone his size, someone Amanda's size, who was barely an inch or two shorter than her father.

"I was just thinking about how long it's been since I've watched wrestling with someone else. I, uh, may be a bit of a fanboy, just to warn you," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Ernest doesn't watch with you?"

"He's... not really all that interested. He occasionally walks by and comments on the attractiveness of the wrestlers, but that's about it." Hugo seemed to deflate a bit, and Christoph's small hand squeezed. "Sometimes I wish he shared my hobbies, but if his lewd comments are any indication of how this one would go, perhaps I should be glad he doesn't." Christoph huffed out a little laugh, and quickly apologized for it.

"Sorry, just... If you don't like the lewd comments, perhaps you won't enjoy watching wrestling with me. I," and gray eyes seemed to grow warm with the memory, "used to go to friends' houses for Pay-Per-Views, and the straight boys got so irritated with my dirty comments that they once told me to hold everything in until the end, then they'd let me yell any obscene things I wanted." Hugo cocked his head.

"Did you yell obscene things?"

"Oh my, yes. It was many years ago, so I only remember the one the others laughed at the hardest now." He finally took his hand back and Hugo missed the contact immediately.

"Should I even ask?"

"I believe it was 'Randy Orton has a boner'," Christoph muttered into his palm.

"Oh my," Hugo said, hiding a laugh in his fist. "Are you still in the habit of making those kinds of comments?" he asked, reaching out to take the bottle in hand and tear off the packaging protecting the cork just for something to do.

Christoph hummed quietly. "Who would I make them to? Amanda doesn't like wrestling outside of NXT, and I'm not all that into NXT these days." He reached for the cheese knife.

"Do you find something wrong with NXT?"

"It's not that there's anything particularly wrong with NXT, it's just... Vince McMahon is trying to have a monopoly on wrestling in the United States, and he's damn near got it. Companies like Impact and Ring of Honor have to scrap for everything they can get." He sighed. "I suppose... I suppose I just find the struggle of the smaller companies more," he held the knife above the cheese, just staring at it, "romantic, I guess. Then when TNA became iMPACT and so on after that, copying the WWE's format, I just... Stuck with ROH and let the others go."

"What do you mean by 'copied the WWE's format'?" Hugo asked, turning bodily toward the other man. He was certainly interested in hearing the explanation. He'd never once had a chance to speak of the politics of wrestling to someone in person.

"Ah, you know," Christoph said, setting the cheese knife aside, putting his hands on his knees, "showcasing the same two guys every week, the predictable story lines... I've heard the WWE has been doing better with that lately, but I," and he stopped to frown again, "I just haven't had the energy to get involved again. I've heard Matt Hardy is back, and he was always one of my favorites, but..." and he shrugged loosely.

"Matt?" Hugo asked, honestly surprised. "Not Jeff?" He was so relieved when Christoph smiled, too-perfect teeth shining dully in the overhead light.

"Jeff is cool and all, and I still listen to some of his music, but I always liked Matt more. He was... kinda forced to play the supportive role to his flashy, bishie younger brother. I identified with that. Like, not to a brother or anything, but that was always my role with my friends. I was the shoulder, the rock. They were all so impressive and I was just... sturdy. That's all." He was quiet for a moment, and Hugo was tempted to touch the smaller man, to tell him he understood even if he couldn't say anything around the lump in his throat. As he moved a hand from the bottle to reach out to the other, they both looked up at heavy footsteps plodding down the hall.

"Uh, so, I just realized there was cheese involved in this evening, and I wanted to see if I could get me some of that before I vanish to my room and leave you two to your Honorable Ring," Amanda said, giving her best innocent grin.

"Be my guest," Hugo said with an amused huff.

"Yes!" she cheered, snatching up the cheese knife and cutting into the brie, taking a large chunk for herself. "Aww yeah, it's gooey!" She grabbed a handful of crackers with her other hand and started back to her room. "Thanks!" she called out around a mouthful.

"Amanda Ann, use a plate!" Christoph called after her. Hugo gave another amused huff as the smaller man sighed and picked up the remote to turn on the television. "We've still got a few minutes, but..." as he trailed off, Hugo took control of the conversation.

"Ya know, I'm a big fan of Matt Hardy, too. Do you know anything about his new gimmick?"

"I know he's gone crazy," Christoph admitted.

"Oh, it's more than just that. With how much you loved the complexity of Matt back in the day, I feel like you'd really love the way he's going now. It's his time to shine. He beat Jeff in a match and now Jeff works for him, and the loser had to change their name and Jeff is going by Nero now," Hugo babbled excitedly. He stopped suddenly at the bright smile Christoph had aimed at him. "Um," he stuttered, smiling a bit himself. "Maybe I could assemble a few clips from YouTube and show you sometime this week, if you'd be interested."

"I would," Christoph answered, his crows feet crinkling charmingly at the way he smiled. He then looked down to Hugo's hands. "Oh, we need a cork screw, don't we? I have one around here somewhere, but I don't usually drink things with corks," and he gave a laugh that had an edge of bitterness. He started to stand and Hugo reached out to place his hand carefully on his arm and gently encourage him to sit back down.

"I've got it," he said, digging his nails into the exposed part of the cork, popping it out with no issue. Christoph's jaw dropped, and he stared at Hugo's hands, which were enormous in comparison to his own. His gaze slowly moved to Hugo's blushing face.

"Holy shit, dude," Christoph said. "How did that not break your nails?"

"Ah, well, I have a lot of calcium in my diet," he muttered.

"I don't," Christoph said, moving a smidgen closer with their glasses in hand, "but I have the feeling that's about to change, isn't it?"

Hugo smiled, then his lips parted, revealing his teeth. He quickly closed his lips, but they remained turned up as he poured their drinks.

"I certainly hope so," he said. "We can't have your nails breaking on every little thing, now can we?"

"We simply cannot," Christoph teased, tilting his face toward the glass, taking a whiff of the beverage. He hummed quietly.

"To the health of our nails," Hugo said, lifting his glass. The blonde hid a snicker behind his free hand and raised his glass to tap against Hugo's.

"To the health of our nails," he repeated.

They both took a sip. Not a minute later, Ring of Honor's opening theme played, and Christoph turned the volume up. The smaller man stifled giggles at the other's expression, at how intently he watched the screen, how he expertly refilled their drinks and spread cheese on wheat crackers without looking away. Though Hugo found himself able to snort at the blonde's antics when one of his favorite's music started to play, found his attention drawn away from the screen by the way the smaller man bounced excitedly.

"Is Dalton Castle your favorite?" Hugo asked in hushed tones.

"Oh yes," Christoph breathed, chancing a glance over at Hugo to find him blushing. "Are you..." _alright_ was on the tip of his tongue, but Hugo hastily nodded.

"I think I've had enough to drink," he muttered into his palm, tearing his gaze from the smaller man at his side, back to the screen to watch Dalton peacock around the ring, The Boys at his sides.

"What happened to being able to out-drink me?" Christoph teased just as quietly, bumping his shoulder against Hugo's arm, even as he stared at the screen. Hugo chuckled a bit nervously. The taller man lifted his arm in offer, wondering if the other would even notice. If he didn't, he planned on throwing it over the back of the sofa. He let out a huff of surprise when a smaller form flopped into his side, a clothy 'whump' sounding from between them. Hugo couldn't help but snort, resting his hand on a small but shapely shoulder. He realized in that moment that he liked just how big the other man made him feel. He gave the shoulder a pat before stilling his hand and forcing himself to keep it in the same position.

In that position he could feel every one of the small blonde's reactions; the way his breath hitched at every particularly dangerous move, the way he bounced a little when Dalton gained the upper hand, and even the quiet little moan that he felt more than heard when the opponent grabbed a fist full of Dalton's hair and yanked his head up. Hugo leaned in just a fraction to ask;

"Got a dirty comment for that one?" he husked, loving the way the other's breath caught. Blonde locks bounced as he shook his head.

"That's just... hot," was the answering whisper.

"It's also illegal," Hugo teased.

"It's always the illegal moves that get your dick interested, innit?" Christoph shot back, the corner of his mouth turning up. Oh, and that did something to Hugo, made his body flush and his fingertips prickle. The blonde seemed to devote his attention fully to the show once more, so Hugo tried to so the same. He jumped at the end of the match when Christoph outright squealed.

"Sorry, sorry!" he said, laughing behind his fist. "I just get really excited over Dalton Castle."

"We all have our favorites," Hugo said, missing the half-hug they'd been in for most of the last match. They'd separated pretty quickly when Hugo startled, and he had no idea what to do with his hand after that. He held it up awkwardly for a moment before resting it on the back of the sofa.

"So," Christoph said, setting his nearly empty glass on the table, turning to Hugo excitedly. His grin was almost childish and disturbingly wide. "Gonna show me how you picked me up like I was nothing the other night?"

"Oh," and Hugo brought his hands down to his lap, "I don't know..."

"We could wrestle," the blonde offered, knocking his knee against Hugo's.

"I," and he hesitated, "wouldn't want to hurt you." Christoph snorted.

"Please," he said, leaning back on his hands. "Do you really think you could? Just because you're big doesn't mean you're stronger than me," he teased.

"You think you're stronger than me?" Hugo asked, taking the bait.

"Think?" the blonde asked dramatically, narrowing his eyes playfully as he raised a shoulder to tuck his chin against it. "More like I know I'm stronger than you." His grin never once wavered.

"Well, I guess I have to prove you wrong, don't I?" Hugo asked, standing. He pulled his sweater off over his head, thankful for the T-shirt he wore under it and unbearably aware of Christoph staring at him. "Enjoying the view?" he teased, lifting his arms over his head to stretch them. The blonde watched, taking in the details of thick biceps and shapely forearms dusted with black hair, his smile dropping a notch from maniacal to lascivious.

"Oh, you know, I'm just imagining what you're going to look like pinned." Christoph leaned back further, tossing one leg up on the couch, crossing the other over it. He folded his arms behind his head and watched Hugo stretch, his tight white shirt pulling taut as he twisted his thick torso, then brought each leg up to stretch it out, too. "The look of shock on your face is going to be delicious." Hugo couldn't help but grin, couldn't help but get into character himself. He toed off his shoes and slapped Christoph's legs off the couch. The blonde sat up suddenly.

"Get up and stretch, because you're going down."

Christoph's near-maniacal smile came back full force, and he kicked off his sandals, not paying attention to where they landed. He pushed the coffee table away with his feet before standing. His long-sleeved shirt was off as soon as his ass left the cushion, and he bent over to stretch, placing his palms flat against the ground. He slowly brought himself back to a vertical base, taunting;

"You're going to regret talking like that, Vega." The way Christoph stretched was blatantly sexual, but Hugo assumed it was just the character the blonde was assuming, for his sanity. He made a note of talking to the smaller man about what their gimmicks would be if they were wrestlers at a later date. He had a feeling the way the blonde was acting was strongly influenced by Dalton Castle. "You ready, big boy?" and if that didn't go to his dick. Hugo gulped, and hooked his fingers behind his back for one last stretch. "Code of honor?" He was asked, the shorter man extending his hand in a dainty manner that was very unlike the man standing before him. He was reserved, for sure, but not at all feminine.

Hugo extended his hand, expecting a loose shake. Instead of the gentle slap of palms wrestlers gave each other, Christoph took his hand in a firm grip and pulled him in close. Not expecting a sudden aggressive move, they locked up, the smaller man already at an advantage.

"You gonna stiff me, Chris?" Hugo asked, applying a bit of pressure, hoping to get the smaller man to take a knee.

"I generally prefer to be the one getting stiffed, but I think I can make an exception for you," Christoph teased, licking his lips. The bigger man sputtered, almost breaking character for just a moment as his face heated, sure his cheeks were practically glowing red. He steeled his embarrassed features into a face of rage, and applied pressure until Christoph dropped to one knee. Hugo swiftly stepped in behind the smaller man, wrapping his larger body around Christoph and pulling him into a headlock, stretching his body taught against his own, putting him on display for an imaginary audience. The blonde squirmed for a moment, playing along as he was lifted, aiding with his feet placed on conveniently meaty thighs. Hugo stood, taking the other with him, catching on quickly to what Christoph was doing as he braced himself on Hugo's shoulders, pushing himself further up the other's body. He released the headlock as the smaller man pushed off of his thighs, slipping over him and over his head, toppling off on the other side.

Hugo turned around quickly, scared that the other might have hurt himself, attempting such an aerial feat in the confined space, but was met with a socked foot brushing his mustache, the sound of Christoph slapping his own thigh meeting his ears. He couldn't help but grin as he stumbled back.

"Hey, sorry to break character," Christoph started, fists balled by his chest excitedly, "but that was so cool! Like, it has been so long since someone has been strong enough to even lift me off the ground, much less do that!" He bounced a little, excitedly.

"I... like to stay in shape," Hugo answered with a nervous laugh. "Alright, let's get back to it," he said, stalking up to Christoph who cowered in response. The larger man briefly felt guilty, Christoph's expression so realistic. He wrapped a large hand around the slender neck, feeling the elevated pulse beating rapidly against his skin. Christoph's hands shot up, attempting in vain to break the hold.

"Hey, I don't think a Chokeslam is the best thing to do on this carpeted floor, huh?" the blonde suggested.

"Oh, right. I wasn't going to actually pick you up, anyway," Hugo said, pulling back awkwardly.

"A Gore would work here. C'mon!" Christoph suggested, bracing himself. Smiling, Hugo ducked down and launched himself forward, careful not to put too much pressure on the smaller man. A small hand shot out to block his head from hitting the end table, pushing it away as he fell.

"Oh shit, Christoph! I'm so sorry," Hugo quickly forced out, sitting up and checking the other over. "Are you okay? Oh my god, I'm so, so-" his apology ended in a yelp as he was taken about the side of his neck with a slender hand and flipped over. The lithe blonde straddled his broad waist and delivered a series of harmless forearms.

"I know where my stuff is. I've got the home arena advantage," Christoph cooed, just sitting on Hugo for a moment.

"So you're OK?" Hugo asked, reaching out to take hold of the other's elbows.

"Yeah, I'm good," the blonde promised, his gray eyes still sparkling with mischief. "Like, I'm so happy you're so strong. It's been years since I could let loose like this."

"You're pretty tough yourself," the bigger man said, running his hands up the length of the other's arms, feeling the platinum peach fuzz, the dips of his inner elbows and his biceps that Hugo found himself marveling over, at how his hands didn't quite wrap all the way around the muscles despite his hands dwarfing Christoph's own. The ruddy brown of his skin seemed to bring out the reds in Christoph's, a flush creeping up his pale neck, and down into his tank.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," the blonde whispered, pulling out his hair tie which was practically useless at that point, holding only a few strands back. He shook his head and looked down at Hugo, that damnable grin back in place. "You still haven't pinned me," he teased, raising one shoulder, turning his head to speak into it in a faux-innocent gesture. Hugo laughed and gave the other a playful shove, pushing him off of him.

They gave up their personas as they rolled around on the floor, the smaller man squirming out of every hold Hugo managed to put him in, bending in ways that were a bit on the unbelievable side for a man in his forties. After nearly pinning the other twice, Hugo got to his feet. He reached out and grabbed a fistful of that messy blonde hair. He pulled, expecting Christoph to come with him. Instead, the sound the smaller man let out was downright pornographic. He released the blonde locks immediately and dropped to his knees when Christoph curled in on himself.

"Are you alright?" Hugo asked, damning his interested cock when his friend was curled up, face toward the carpet.

"Yeah..." he muttered. Hugo splayed a hand on Christoph's back, giving a slow and careful rub. Eventually, the blonde relaxed and lay out flat on his stomach. "Um," he said, letting out a snorting laugh, putting his hands in his hair, "maybe next time we should do this before the drinking. I... I swear I'm not thirteen." His face was red and his eyes glassy when he looked up at Hugo, smiling weakly. Realization dawned on the bigger man then, and he sat next to the blonde, stretching himself out.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he said, "I almost got there myself a couple of times. It... happens when it's been a while." Hugo looked away to where the end table was askew from earlier in their match.

"Doesn't make it any easier when the guy who manhandles you is hot," Christoph said, folding his arms under his chin to rest his head in. Hugo didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. "This is why I could never be a wrestler," he said with a snicker. "I like being manhandled too much."

"I mean, you could always tuck and use tape," Hugo said without thinking. "Oh geez, I mean-" and he stopped to listen to Christoph's delighted laughter.

"And wear actual pants instead of trunks," Christoph added.

"And wrestle guys you're not attracted to."

"Alright. I'll have a killer rivalry with AJ Styles." Hugo turned his head toward the blonde so fast they were both surprised his neck didn't pop.

"You don't find AJ Styles attractive? What." Christoph snickered in response.

"Hey, to each their own," Christoph said, giggling into the bend of his arm. Hugo eased himself down onto his back, looking up at the ceiling, folding his hands on his stomach.

"Who do you like?" Hugo asked, turning his head slightly to look at the other.

Christoph fought off the urge to answer with 'you,' and thought about it for a moment. "I don't really think I have a particular type. Different people just... I dunno. I can give you a short list."

"I'm listening."

"Like," and he stopped to giggle again, "Dalton Castle's Boys, Punishment Martinez, Caprice Coleman's ass," and Hugo laughed at that one, "Matt Hardy, the Undertaker, Shannon Moore, Amazing Red, Orlando Jordan. There's also Vinny Marseglia."

"What," Hugo said, his shoulders shaking with a laugh.

"OK, fine. He needs to shave. But when he first came to ROH, he was gorgeous. I thought Lita was hot when I first saw her, but when I realized all that drama was realish, she kinda... Eh. Beth Pheonix. Ayako Hamada is just... beautiful. Like, it's not even sexual with her. It's just, like, respect."

"She is very talented. Even in her early work you can see that she's been around wrestling all of her life," Hugo agreed. He startled when the smaller man moved closer, laid his head against a broad shoulder. He sighed.

"I had fun tonight."

"Me too," Hugo agreed, worming his arm under Christoph to give him a one-armed hug. "We should do this again. Maybe get a six pack and some pretzels or something. What?" he asked at the blonde's dopey grin.

"I think that habit of saving the dirty comments until after the show has stuck is all," the smaller man waved him off, getting up.

"Tell me?" Hugo asked, looking around for his sweater.

"Uh, well, I was thinking 'you already have a six pack, and I wouldn't mind being twisted into pretzels' but that's highly inappropriate and something I'm not going to say out loud," was the answer from the smaller man who stood there with a hand on his hip and an evil grin on his salmon lips. Hugo snorted as he slipped his sweater on. He had intended to tease back, then he saw the clock.

"Sweet manchego, is that clock right?"

"Yeah, why- Oh. Oh, shit, man. I am so sorry," Christoph said, putting his shirt back on. He seemed to shy away from Hugo a little when he realized how late it was. "Really- I was having so much fun I-"

"It's alright," Hugo said, running his hand through his hair. He'd lost his hair tie at some point. He smoothed it down as he continued, "I'll just get some coffee tomorrow morning instead of tea. I'll be fine. I'll still get four hours of sleep. I had fun," he said, turning to look at the other, offering a smile.

"I'm glad," he said, shoulders hunched. He jumped when large hands came down on his shoulders. He looked up at Hugo, struck by the way his hair fanned out around his face, cute little curls accenting his cheekbones.

"Really. I don't regret a thing," Hugo assured him, watching an honest smile creep onto the other's face. "Though, maybe Saturday would be a good idea next week."

"Agreed," Christoph said, unable to keep himself from snorting. "Walk you home? I was gonna have a smoke, anyway."

"Oh, such a gentleman," Hugo teased with a half-roll of his eyes, taking his hands from the other to reach for his sweater and jacket. Christoph smirked and threw his flannel on, opening the door for Hugo with an overdramatic bow. Hugo laughed.


	2. Corona Crash

By Wednesday, that trouble student Hugo only identified as Colin was acting up again and Hugo was beyond exasperated. Sharing Matt's story and a beer with Christoph was a great relief, a relaxing way to spend a lazy Wednesday afternoon. Having the smaller man stifle laughter in his shoulder at Matt's antics as they curled up on the couch with their drinks and Hugo's tablet left him feeling pleasantly warm. Hugo couldn't even bring himself to get upset later that evening when Ernest complained about the man's dietary restrictions for the umpteenth time that week. He found himself so delighted that he took Ernest out for McDonald's, on the stipulation that he ate a stick of plain celery first.

"Without peanut butter, Ernest."  


* * *

 

Christoph had been so nervous as he did research between writing columns and responding to what could loosely be described as 'fan mail.' He'd been shopping online for gifts all day. DVDs and a player for Amanda, and copy of his favorite book for Hugo. He was unsure of whether or not the other would have any interest whatsoever in the book. It was a relatively new piece of fiction, and one someone might describe as 'edgy' in a condescending tone. He remembered letting Amanda read his battered copy when she turned sixteen, and she'd given it back to him with a shrug and a 'still a better love story than Twilight.'

But the real issue was the screen he was looking at, his mouse hovering over the icon that would finalize his purchase. He knew Amanda would love her gifts, and it wouldn't be that big of a deal if Hugo didn't like the book because he considered fiction a personal experience, and not everyone had the same tastes. But this. Was a Pay-Per-View really the best way to get back into the WWE, he wondered. With a deep breath, he ordered the tickets, deciding to panic over his choices later.

And he did, over sharing a tub of ice cream with Amanda on their couch as they watched Meat Hell. She reassured him that he'd made the right choice and flicked a dab of ice cream in his direction.  
  


* * *

 

Getting ready for their weekly trivia night, Christoph tucked the tickets into the book and slipped the book in his pocket, trying not to frown openly. Of course Amanda noticed and gave him one of her pep talks, not trying to veil the fact that she liked having the house to herself. He pulled her into a hug, and she returned it, both still a bit emotionally raw over what had happened recently with Amanda's friends.

"Have a good time, dad," she said, "you deserve it."

He smoked a cigarette while he waited for Hugo to come out of his house, leaning on the mailbox. Right on time, Hugo opened his front door, raising his voice to tell Earnest he was leaving. Hugo seemed to deflate for a moment at whatever response he received that the blonde couldn't hear. When the taller man's expression brightened upon seeing him, Christoph gave a happy sigh he was glad the other couldn't hear.

"Sorry if I made you wait," Hugo apologized immediately, tucking a scarf over one shoulder. The weather was warming, but it was still quite chilly in the evenings, and his vest and sweater wasn't quite enough.

"Oh no," Christoph teased, "you're a whole ten seconds late. I'm going to have to deduct some points from your score."

"What score, hmm?" Hugo asked as they walked. The further they got from his house, the more he seemed to let go of the weight of the world. The smaller man loved seeing Hugo's brow relaxed, free of that pinch that was surely causing him a headache.

"Hmm," Christoph hummed, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans, not wanting to fiddle with the book in his jacket pocket. "I don't have a punny name for it, but it's the score that the closer to one-hundred you are, the more perfect and beyond human you are, and the closer to zero you are, the more flawed and human you are." Hugo blinked cutely and Christoph couldn't help but give that grin that stretched his face whenever he was embarrassed, but happy. "The closer to the fifty your score is, the better."

"What's my score right now?" Hugo asked, tilting his head up a little, looking down his nose at the smaller man in an almost teasing manner.

"Good question," the blonde said in answer, just smiling. Hugo pouted, but held the door open for the smaller man as they entered the restaurant anyway.

Finding their regular booth free, they took it and ordered.

Trivia went wonderfully, and Christoph tried not to giggle at the awkward hug Hugo gave Quizzmaster Quinn. When he returned to their booth, the blonde took a deep breath.

"Um, so," he started, suddenly losing his nerve.

"Yes?" Hugo encouraged Christoph to continue when he just stopped flat. There was a look creeping over the other's face that the brunette didn't like seeing. Apprehension was the name he'd give it. He had noted that the blonde seemed to grow tight and tense like that when anything serious in his own life was brought up, any story that he didn't quite want to tell. Or wanted to tell, but couldn't bring himself to put to words. "Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no. Not at all, I just... My mouth got away from my brain and I hadn't thought of how I wanted to phrase this before sounds started coming out."

"There's no rush," Hugo assured him. "Take your time."

"No, I got it. I, uh, got you something, actually."

"You... did?"

"Yeah," Christoph said with a lopsided smile, pulling the book from his pocket. Instead of trying to keep his hands steady while he waited for Hugo to take it, he sat it on the table in front of the other. "It's a copy of my favorite book. Like, I'm not trying to push my preferences on you or anything, but, um, I hope you wind up liking it."

"After Human," Hugo read out loud. "What's it about?"

"Vampires," the blonde answered, nervously scratching at the edge of his glass just for something to do. When Hugo arched a brow dramatically, Christoph hunched his shoulders. "I mean, I liked it. A couple of them are trying to take over the world, one of them is tired of being immortal and just wants to die because he's just so tired, I... really liked it. It's a little on the, uh, edgy side, though, so... fair warning? Maybe you should flip through it real quick." Hugo's other brow went up to match the first, but he soon turned his gaze toward the book and the shorter man took that opportunity to study the other's face. He could admit to himself that he loved the other's high cheekbones, the way his blush was always broadcast to the world despite his dark skin, the one line that was starting to form where his brow furrowed, no doubt from the stress of having to deal with middleschoolers. Even the mustache had grown on him, and Christoph found himself wanting to touch it more than once. The blonde put a hand to his own mouth, stopping just short of touching a knuckle to his lips when Hugo found his gift, hazel eyes going wide.

"You're kidding me!" he yelled, startling Christoph so badly he jumped and knocked over his thankfully empty glass. The blonde quickly righted it as Hugo looked around to make sure he hadn't caused a scene. He smiled awkwardly at the curious members of Provolone 2: Lost in New York and quickly turned his attention back to the blonde, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "You're kidding me," he said again, much quieter. He took the tickets from the book. "This is to the Backlash Pay-Per-View," his voice quivered a bit as he spoke.

"Well, you've been working so hard lately, trying to keep those middleschoolers under control. I thought, maybe, you'd like to go," Christoph said, trying to shrug casually.

"Like to? Christoph, I... I love this, thank you," the brunette said, his eyes misting as he stared at the tickets in his grip. "There's two, so I assume that means you're coming with me, but..."

"Is something wrong, Hugo?" Christoph asked. He wanted to reach out for the other man's hand, but something held him back.

"Are you sure you really want to go to a WWE event? You don't really know what's going on right now. I mean, would you enjoy that?" The bigger man looked up from under his lashes. Christoph finally found himself smiling, the other's concern for his enjoyment so touching.

"I'm sure you can get me caught up. And yes, if I'm there with you, I'm sure I'll enjoy myself," he said, resting his cheek against his folded hand, giving Hugo his trademark grin. Christoph blinked when Hugo slipped out of the booth to come around and pull him out bodily, scooping him up in a tight hug. He laughed into the shoulder of Hugo's smooth vest as the bigger man spun them around, both well aware that others were looking at that point. Christoph wrapped his arms around Hugo's thick neck, delighted to be picked up, still stifling giggles in the other's clothes. He gave a small, sad whine he hoped the other didn't hear when he was placed back on his own two feet, Hugo's arms still around him. He clung to Hugo's vest for just a moment.

"Thank you," Hugo said again, crushing the smaller man to his chest for the briefest, fiercest hug. He stepped back and adjusted his glasses, his face blazing with the realization of his display. "Uh, so, when do you want to start getting caught up?"

"How about now?" Christoph asked, dropping his hands to his sides since he couldn't clutch at the other's vest anymore. "We could swing by Jim and Kim's for a drink, and you could start explaining it to me there, then we'll just get together whenever we've got free time in the next couple weeks..." He gave a small shrug and prayed his smile didn't look too hopeful. His grin faltered a little as he watched microexpressions flicker across Hugo's features, the man weighing his options.

"I do still have to prove that I can drink you under the table," he said thoughtfully, rubbing a finger under his lower lip. His delighted smile and blush were back in place, and Christoph wanted to share his joy, but;

"Is that something we can do tonight?" he asked. "I mean, I'm down for a contest, but, I don't think I'll remember any of what you tell me if we do that."

"Alright, then. One drink, I'll give you the brief rundown," Hugo agreed, grabbing his scarf from the booth. He raised his hand for their bill and paid before they hurried from the restaurant.

The brunette excitedly chattered about AJ Styles' rivalries of the past year, since that was a name Christoph knew, while his companion smoked on their way to the Jim 'n' Kim's. He'd covered the rivalry with John Cena, and moved on to Dean Ambrose by the time the bar's bell chimed to announce their entry. He wrapped that story up as they took their seats to order a drink. They briefly debated having their drinking contest, and decided to let the evening go wherever it went since it wasn't a school night. A few minutes later, they had an Old Fashioned and a Long Island Iced Tea at their elbows as Hugo seamlessly transitioned from AJ's rivalry with Roman Reigns' to how Reigns was bringing the heat unlike anyone before him. Christoph sipped his sweet bourbon, unable to keep himself from grinning as Hugo spoke animatedly, waving his hands and barely stopping to take a drink or even a breath.

"Wait a second," Christoph said, lifting his fingers from the bar-top. "Reigns is the hot one, right?" He motioned Neil over for another drink, still chewing on the stem of his cherry from the last one.

"Eh," Hugo said without thinking. "He's one of those guys who needs the advantage of angle on his side, and I've got maybe an inch on him, so he wouldn't have it." The blonde snickered in response.

"You are so tall, wow," he said. "I forget sometimes with how you carry yourself." Hugo had taken a moment to take a long pull from his drink and raised a brow at the remark. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, it's fine," Hugo said as he put the glass back on the bar-top. "Though I would like to know what you mean by that."

"Hmm, you just... try to make yourself seem smaller all the time," Christoph said. "Like, I guess, everything has to go in it's neat little box." The blonde looked down into his glass, blaming what was left of the bourbon for his loose tongue. "Ya know what? I had three glasses of wine earlier, and now these. Maybe I shouldn't be-"

"No, I understand you," Hugo interrupted. "I just don't want to come off as intimidating. Especially with the career I've chosen." He looked at the glass in his hand and sighed. "If I didn't do all that, I think I'd have far fewer friends. I think my students would fear me, and that would be worse than them being disrespectful." He was quiet for a moment, running his free hand through his hair, pulling out his hair tie. He sat his glass aside and retied his locks. "Don't get me wrong, I like being this big, though-" He ran his fingers through his hair again and pocketed his hair tie that time. "-If I don't maintain my image of a mild-mannered scholar, I'm afraid people will avoid me. I'm already worried that I curse too much." He tugged on one of his curls nervously. "I'm not one of those people that thinks cursing has anything to do with someone's intelligence level, but..." he stopped to knock back the rest of his drink. Hugo blinked wetly when he heard the loud sound of worn rubber on hard wood as Christoph moved his stool closer, bumping their knees together.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you," he said, reaching out to put his hands on larger knees. "You know I won't avoid you," he promised, leaning forward, grinning. "And I think it's kinda cute when you curse. It is unexpected, but that's what makes it so charming."

Hugo snorted out a laugh, covering his mouth with a hand. Once he calmed, he reached out and cupped the back of Christoph's head, pulling the smaller man closer, pressing their foreheads together.

"I know you won't avoid me, Christoph, and I appreciate it," he said.

"What's goin' on, nerds?" came a voice to their side and they startled, Christoph knocking over his glass, Hugo's hand shooting out to right it before more than a dribble could spill. "Oh, were you two having a moment?" Mary teased. "Sorry I ruined it, but you were getting the bar all mushy. Maybe take it somewhere else, hmm?" She draped herself over one of Hugo's massive shoulders and pointed at him with her glass. "And I heard you two talking about a drinking contest earlier. Shame on you, Hugo, the kid'll kill himself trying to impress you."

"Hey!" Christoph griped with a pout.

"You're tiny, kid," she said, a hint of her tongue sticking out between her teeth. "You couldn't even outdrink me."

"Mary," Hugo said, a chuckle underlying his words, "I don't think I could outdrink you."

"Mmm, good point," she agreed with a wink. "But seriously, get out of here."

Christoph paid their tabs in spite of Hugo's protesting.

"You paid earlier."

"You paid for Backlash tickets!"

"See? We take turns." He knocked the rest of his drink back, keeping the cherry between his teeth. "Let's go," he said around the candied fruit, "I want a smoke, anyway."

Outside, Hugo made to apologize, but Christoph stopped him.

"Wait a second. I want to see if I can still do this."

"Do what?"

Christoph held up a finger, asking the brunette to wait. He seemed to be chewing on something, and Hugo cocked his head curiously. The smaller man leaned against the front of the building, humming in concentration. Not quite a minute later, he made a victorious noise. He stuck out his tongue, revealing the cherry stem, tied in a knot.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Hugo groaned, taking off his glasses so he could run his other hand down his face. "Alright, we need to get you home," he ordered, stomping down on the sudden heat that flared up in him. He turned to head back toward the cul-de-sac, putting his glasses back on. Christoph spat out the stem and ran after him, slowing down when he took up Hugo's side. He lit a cigarette.

"You okay?"

"Yes," the bigger man near-squeaked. "Yes, I am very okay. I am better than okay. I'm," and he paused for a moment, grinning as he got an idea, "happy." He reached out and snagged Christoph's cigarette, bringing it to his lips, staring the man down as he took a drag.

"Woah," the blonde said, stopping in his tracks. "I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't," Hugo answered with a toothy grin.

"Then don't start now. Give that back!" Christoph reached out for the cigarette, but the brunette held it up, out of his reach. "C'mon, man," he whined, standing on his toes. Hugo wrapped his other arm around the smaller man and lifted him. The blonde yelped, then laughed, bracing himself on Hugo's shoulders. "I thought you were gonna keep telling me about the fearsome reign of Roman Reigns?" Christoph said, trying to get his cigarette back. Hugo laughed.

"I'm surprised you remember that," he said, his eyes warm under the streetlamps.

"Hey. I'm not drunk. I'm slightly tipsy."

"Slightly tipsy," Hugo repeated, teasing, shaking his head. "Oh," he said when he realized the little blonde had finally stolen his cigarette back.

"Yes," Christoph answered, blowing smoke in Hugo's face. "Slightly," he repeated. He figured he should have been afraid that the other would drop him, but he wasn't. He was content to be held with his feet nearly two feet off the ground, just enjoying a moment with Hugo. The brunette huffed and blew the smoke away.

"Well, I best put you down, since I'm 'slightly tipsy' myself." They reluctantly pried apart and resumed the journey home. The silence was oddly companionable and easy.

"I trust you not to drop me," Christoph said when they stopped by Hugo's mailbox. Hugo smiled down at him. He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching, smoke curling up from the blonde's lips swirling patterns on the edges of their vision.

"I guess I'll have to do my best never to let you fall, then," he said reverently.

"You know you can count on me, too," the smaller man answered just as softly.

"Yes. Thank you, Christoph. For tonight, Backlash... for everything." He pulled away, smiling down at the other.

"It's my pleasure," the blonde said, turning away slightly to hide his blush and take another pull from his cigarette. "I'll see you again soon?"

"Oh yes," Hugo promised, "we haven't even gotten into the Divas yet, and they had some pretty knock-down, drag-out rivalries this last year." Christoph chuckled in response.

"Go make sure Ernest hasn't burned the house down," he teased. Hugo half turned and glanced at the building.

"Looks like it's still standing." He then turned back to Christoph. "Again, thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."  
  
As soon as he walked in the door, Christoph threw his flannel over the back of the couch and turned on the CD player, making sure the volume was low enough that it wouldn't wake Amanda, and flipped to the song he wanted to hear. He swayed to the twangy tune, trying not to laugh at himself.

"You're in love with Mr. Vega, aren't you?"

The man stopped dead in a goofy pose, slowly turning toward the hallway where Amanda stood with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Why are you still awake, young lady?"

"Uh, because it's eleven P.M. on a Saturday?" she asked, raising a brow. "Now answer the question."

"I... What makes you say that?" he asked. She looked pointedly at the CD player, and started singing along, improvising some of her own lyrics;

"It's a long way down but it's too late. If you fall he's goin' down with ya. Goin' down with ya, dad, if you fall. You're my dad and I want you to be happy. He's goin' down with ya, dad, heart and all." She gave him finger guns as he curled in on himself, giggling. Christoph reached over and slapped the CD player off. "Seriously. Like, you're both blind if you don't see it." Straightening himself out, the blonde strode over to Amanda and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, returning the hug. "Now go shower, you smell like booze," she said with a snort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably tell by now that I headcanon Hugo as massive. Uh, I'm not sure where it came from, but I can't shake myself of it. He is a gorgeous beast of a man.


	3. Cross Rhodes

The night of Backlash, Hugo showed up in a bright yellow T-shirt that was too big for even him. Christoph couldn't keep himself from letting out a quiet huff of laughter. The bigger man was so excited, trying to contain himself, his face a constant blush at the effort it was taking. 

Throughout the event, Hugo would grab his hand at an exciting move, then quickly let go, embarrassed. About the fourth time he did it, Christoph held tight when he tried to pull away. Hugo looked over, turning the same awe he gave the wrestlers on the blonde at his side. He was met with a small smile before they both turned their attention back to the ring. 

When they finally found a moment of solace after relieving their bladders during the break, they stood together against a spare spot of wall. 

"What do you think?" Hugo asked, hunching his shoulders as Christoph slipped his hand back in the larger one. 

"I'm enjoying myself. It was really nice to see Kevin Steen again," he said, leaning forward to rest his head against Hugo's chest. They chat for a few minutes, Hugo bringing a hand up to run his fingers through the hairs that had escaped the other's nubbly ponytail. He told the story of how his father used to bring him and his siblings to events as kids. Mid-tale, he stopped. 

"He was- Oh no," the bigger man gasped.

"What?" the blonde asked, turning his head up to look at Hugo. He frowned at the look of fear on the other's face, the bead of sweat running down his temple. "What is it?"

"It's Colin," Hugo said, putting a respectable amount of distance between them. "That kid that keeps giving me hell. If he sees me here I'll never hear the end of this." 

"What? Who would believe him, anyway?"

"Colin is a conniving little piece of work. He'll convince people. What do we do? I can't have him see me."

"You're kind of hard to hide, but, I think, maybe- Come here," Christoph ordered, pulling Hugo down. He lifted his shirt and threw it over Hugo's head, cradling the other against his chest as they awkwardly waddled back toward the entrance to the arena. Through the doors, Hugo pried himself from a sparsely furred chest almost reluctantly, laughing. 

"You are crazy," he said, taking the smaller man's hand again as he practically dragged him back to their seats. Seated, their faces flushed, they couldn't stop laughing. "I'm gonna have to watch out for you," Hugo said between gasps for air. 

"I'm a crafty bitch, too," he said with his grin in place, face red, not having recovered from the feeling of having the other's face pressed against him. Hugo had let go of his hand when they'd sat back down, and Christoph wanted to reach out for it again, but found himself unable. He settled for leaning over the armrest to get as close to the other as he could. 

When the next match featured Hugo's beloved Eastern Dragon, they were both on their feet, cheering. They were gasping and jumping, startling and shoving each other like a couple of excited teenagers. When the Eastern Dragon was pinned, Hugo slumped back into his seat.

"Wow, that was some of the best technical wrestling I've ever seen," Christoph offered, placing his hand gently over the bigger man's forearm.

"Yeah, he's really good. He shoulda won that. He deserves to hold the title. He may not be the best on the mic, but..."

"He'll get it one of these days," the blonde offered soothingly, petting the other's arm lightly, treating himself to the feeling of the hairs there under his fingers. "This has been amazing, Hugo. I'm so glad we did this."

"Me too. Thank you so much," he said, his eyes crinkling at the corners cutely with the intensity of his smile. His hair was still mussed from the undershirt adventure, and the blonde couldn't help but chuckle and reach out to fix it since they had nothing to do at the moment than wait for the next match to start. 

"Oh. Since when does the WWE do a kiss cam?"

"I didn't know they did. I haven't been to a show since they were the WWF," Hugo answered, watching with a raised brow. 

"Wouldn't it be funny if it landed on us?"

"I really don't think the WWE is progressive enough for that. Not with-"

"Yeah, I know, that's the whole reason I stopped watching. But, I mean, it's all on the camera guy so-oh my god."

Seeing themselves on the Titantron is a terrifying feeling. They both shake, looking at each other with mortified expressions. Before he knew what he was doing, Christoph leaned up, fully intending to brush his lips over Hugo's. They soon realize that it wasn't them the camera was on when snacks rained down on them from the sloppy couple behind them making out and not paying attention to their snacks that pour from the containers in their off-hands. The blonde cursed M&Ms and swore to never buy them again. 

They're both awkward after the incident, but eventually they're drawn back into the wrestling. They wait for a while after the show is over for other people to clear out.

"We could offer to help clean up. I did that at a couple of TNA shows and I got to meet some of the guys in the dark matches and was able to take home a small piece of one of the broken tables," Christoph suggested. 

"As awesome as that sounds, it might just be better to hang back here. Looks like it's clearing out pretty quickly."

"That's 'cuz no one wants to stay and help clean up!" They shared a laugh. 

When the cleaning crew started to roll in, they headed for Hugo's car.

"Pretty funny about the kiss cam, huh?"

"Yeah," the bigger man agreed. Neither of them laugh. 

"Look, Hugo, I-" and he gasped, finding himself pinned against the back of the brunette's car. Hugo leered down at the blonde, holding him where he was with one arm at either of his sides, palms to the metal. Christoph reached up, splaying his hand over the side of a broad neck, feeling a rapid pulse thrumming excitedly under the skin. 

A call of "Hey, cool shirt," broke their intense moment, and Christoph wanted to bang his head on something. "I haven't seen one of those in years," the man said as he walked up. His anger fled when he realized Hugo was getting a chance to meet one of his heroes, and hoisted himself up onto the trunk to watch. 

"Hey, you look familiar," he heard to his left, a guy who had hung back when the Eastern Dragon approached Hugo trotting up to him. The blonde blinked. That drew the attention of the others after Hugo had gotten his shirt signed. 

"Yeah, so do you," the blonde answered. "Man, I know I should recognize you, but I'm just now getting back into the WWE after so many years of being out of the game."

"Nah, don't sweat it, man. Maybe I saw you walking by the merchandise booths earlier or something," he said. 

"Amir, we good to head out?" the Eastern Dragon asked, hooking his thumb back toward his car.

"Wait, Amir? Did you, maybe, uh, go to WildKat for your wrestling training?" Christoph asked, hopping off the car to take a closer look at the man.

"Yeah, I did! Why'd you ask?" he asked, thrusting a hand into his thick black hair and grinning. He motioned for the other wrestler to give him a minute.

"Uh, so, do you remember a fat, girly-lookin' guy who was there with a friend for all of about two weeks, drew pictures of everyone, and left?" the blonde asked, scratching his wrist nervously.

"Oh, shit, yeah I do!" Amir cheered. "Chet, man, how have you been?" The man pulled Christoph in for a bro-hug, patting his back roughly a few times. "Man, you really got your shit together. What're you doing these days? Still drawing, I hope! Ya know, a bunch of us still have your drawings you did."

"Oh, that's embarrassing! Throw them out, they're trash! And, uh, I'm a columnist. Yeah, I still draw, but I don't really do anything with it."

"But, hey, sounds like you went to college, yeah? Started eating right and exercising every day?"

"I did. After a while. I got... really depressed after leaving you guys. But, hey, I'm happy now! And Hugo here is getting me back into the WWE after only paying attention to ROH for so long."

"Good man, Hugo," Amir said, holding his fist out for a bump. The brunette returned the gesture, barely restraining his grin. "Man, it was cool to run into you again."

"Hey, maybe you can get an artist for your breakdowns, J.D.," the Eastern Dragon said with a wink. "Start your own website. I'm sure it would take off like wildfire."

"Hell yeah, I'd check it out," Amir promised. "Take care of each other!" he said, waving. "Hope I run into you again some day, Chet!" 

Christoph waved, struck speechless. 

"You know the Southern Dandy. You went to wrestling training with him?! Wha-" Hugo's words broke off in a strangled gasp. He seemed almost unable to process the events. "Oh, and... Chet?"

"It was a nickname," Christoph answered, covering his mouth and looking away. The pressure pulsing under his skin at the force of his blush was intense. He lit a cigarette as an excuse not to talk for a few seconds. "It was... Going to WildKat, I mean, was the best and worst decision I'd ever made. I wasn't really in any shape to be doing that kind of thing at the time, but," and he stopped, sighing. "I've always been strong, but strong's not enough to be a wrestler. I have a crippling fear of public speaking, so I don't know what possessed me and made me think I could perform in front of thousands of people on a regular basis. But, I went. For, like, two weeks. It is what it is."

"Still, you went. You tried. That's more than most people can say," Hugo offered, leaning against the trunk of his car next to Christoph. "That explains why you knew all those moves the other night when we wrestled, how to make the sounds with thigh-slapping and how to fall."

"Nah, I picked all that up online and backyard wrestling with my college bros," Christoph said with a fond chuckle. "But, I don't really want to talk about going to WildKat right now. I don't want to bring down the mood. You totally got to meet your favorite wrestler, Hugo!" the blonde cheered, turning toward the other. He let his smoke dangle from his lips so he could ball his hands in fists by his chest and peer up expectantly. 

"I did!" Hugo agreed readily, uncrossing his arms. "He's gonna PM me!"

"You're gonna be friends!"

"Maybe he can get you back in touch with Amir," Hugo said excitedly, the two exchanging a high five. 

"That would be awesome. They were all friendly down there, but Amir was the-"

"Mr. Vega?" Christoph paled as he saw Colin approach. He only caught a brief glance at the look of horror on Hugo's features when the larger man spun around to address Colin.

"Colin," he started awkwardly, "So nice to see you and your friends all the way out here." He put his hands together nervously.

"What are you doing here? I don't see a library anywhere near us," the kid asked, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket. 

"I... was watching the Pay-Per-View with my friend," Hugo answered, seeming to shrink in on himself. Christoph reminded himself that striking a child was one of the worst things a person could do to try to get a handle on the anger that grew in him at seeing Hugo's passive work facade slip back in place.

"Ha! Mr. Vega likes wrestling? What a fartknocker," Collin quipped, looking to his friends for a laugh. His face twisted when he didn't immediately receive a reaction.

"Actually, that's pretty cool," one of the other boys spoke up, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I mean, that's what we came out here for."

"Shut up, dickweed," Colin hissed, kicking at the other boy's shin, the other barely moving out of the way in time. 

"Nah, man. That's actually rad as hell," the unnamed kid defended, standing up straight. Colin scoffed and turned away from his friend.

"Who were you just talking to?" he taunted Hugo. "Probably one of your book nerd friends."

"Actually," Christoph started, blowing out an ominous stream of smoke, "he was talking to his good buddy the Eastern Dragon." The children all gasped and Colin grit his teeth. 

"Guys, come on, he's lying. There's no way the Eastern Dragon would hang out with these losers!"

Hugo grinned, and Christoph couldn't help but grin along with him.

"Oh yeah? If that's the case, then how did I get his autograph?"

Colin's friends abandoned him to run over to Hugo, screaming with delight. Their teacher happily leaned down to show them his signed shirt. Colin's face turned red with his anger, fists balled in his jacket. Hugo straightened out just as Christoph crushed his cigarette underboot and they both started for his car. 

"See you in class, bitch," Hugo taunted. 

"You can't say that!" Colin shouted.

"Who's gonna believe you?" Hugo asked, raising a brow, still smirking. As they climb in the car, they can hear Colin's friends ribbing him and they can't help but share a chuckle.

"Oh my god, Hugo. That was just... the best," the blonde said amidst a fit of giggles.

"I've wanted to cuss at him for so long now," the bigger man said, laughing himself. "That was... just great. The whole evening, just..." and he laughed more. The two traded their favorite wrestling taunts between fits of giggles on the drive home. "Come in for a bit?" Hugo asked when they parked, back in the relative safety of the cul-de-sac.

"Of course," Christoph agreed. 

Hugo grabbed the ring of a thankfully untouched six-pack of beer and led the blonde to his wrestling room, explaining that he was sure Earnest would have tried to have stolen one by that point. He flipped on the lights and leaned against his desk, prying a beer from the plastic, throwing it to the other. They popped open their drinks and let a pleasant silence wash over them.

"Hey," Christoph started after a few minutes had passed, cocking his head slightly, "If you were a wrestler, what would your ring name and finisher be?"

"Oh," and Hugo perked up immediately, "J.D. Slamminger, my forum name. Gotta represent my literary roots. I'd come out in a tweed coat, and my finisher would be 'A Catcher in the Eye,' where I poke my opponent's eyes out and call them a phony." Christoph couldn't help but giggle. "What about you? What would yours have been if you'd... been able?"

"I think it really would have depended on the company I worked for," he answered honestly. "When I went down there, I wanted to work for TNA, and I was really into, like, Abyss and crew, and I wanted to make a stable with them so bad. I was thinking about going with the name Genocide, ya know, since they had wrestlers going by the names Homicide and Suicide, and a finisher referencing dropping bombs, where I'd just lift my opponent over my head and just step out from under them and walk away, letting them hit the mat. Kinda... political. Ya know?"

"That's actually pretty cool," Hugo said, a bright smile lighting up his face. 

"Nah, yours has more meaning. Mine was just edgy," the blonde brushed off the compliment by muttering into his beer. 

"We, uh, we never finished our match the other day," Hugo suggested, sitting his drink aside. 

"Ohh, what? J.D., you think you can seriously take on Genocide? You must be out of your damn mind," the smaller man taunted, putting his drink on the desk alongside Hugo's. "What can one man do against an atom bomb? Come at me- oof," and he laughed, knocked to the ground before he could finish his taunt. 

Hugo twisted him into a figure four and pulled, applying some pressure. The blonde had to bite down on his lip not to moan. Recovering fairly quickly, he twisted his torso to brace himself on the ground and used his legs to turn their bodies over so he had command of the lock. The bigger man let out a strangled curse, pulling his legs free. He scooped Christoph up for a pin, holding him in place with one firm leg over his shoulder. When the blonde only stared up at him, not fighting to break out, he swallowed thickly. 

"Oh, ah... Should I count?"

His breath caught as Christoph's hands shot out for his face. He went forward willingly, letting the other's leg slide off his shoulder and down to rest against his hip. The blonde kissed him with a passion, threading his fingers in curly locks, tugging out the tie so he could have them slide between his fingers as he carressed Hugo's head, scratching infinitely lightly at his scalp. When the smaller man finally released him, he looked as dazed as Hugo felt. 

"Sorry, I- I just-" He was cut off by Hugo taking his lips, brushing his tongue against the other's only briefly. He sat back on his haunches, pulling the other into his lap. He cradled the smaller man with one hand at the back of his head, and a strong arm wrapped around his body. Christoph brought his arms back up to wrap around Hugo's neck, holding on for the ride a wicked tongue was taking him for, whining at the back of his throat. They both sighed when they parted.

"Don't apologize," Hugo breathed. He then grinned, a glint of something devious in his eyes that made the smaller man shiver. "Also, I pinned you," he teased, planting a kiss on Christoph's jaw. "But I think we're both winners here." He sat back and leaned against the wall, bringing the other with him. He wrapped his arms around Christoph, holding him tight to his chest. Smaller hands had to move not to be crushed against the wall and found themselves resting over Hugo's pecs, appreciating their feel. 

"I've been wanting to do that for so long now, Hugo," the blonde muttered into the neck of the bright yellow shirt. He seemed to shiver a little, and Hugo held him tighter. 

"Me too, but I," and he stopped to chuckle quietly when Christoph sat back and reached up to stroke his cheek. The blonde continued to stroke a thumb over the contours of his face as he continued, "I honestly couldn't tell if you were flirting with me or just being friendly." Christoph kissed him again, only a light peck before nuzzling his lips against Hugo's mustache until the bigger man laughed again.

"And here I thought I was being so forward I'd almost scared you off," he muttered, closing his eyes. 

"I must be oblivious," Hugo said quietly, though he kept smiling. 

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Hugo laughed at that, an honest, joyous laugh, looking at the blonde from under his lashes. He stroked one hand up and down the other's back, loving the way the smaller form trembled under his touch. 

"Make me uncomfortable?" he asked, his words underlined with chuckles. "If you were making me uncomfortable, I'd let you know." Christoph gave him a deadpan look, slumping against the broad chest a little at those words.

"Would you really, though?"

"Well, probably not, but I worried more about making you uncomfortable, hurting you when I'm being playful..." Hugo dropped his head forward, onto Christoph's shoulder. Strong arms wrapped around his neck and head, holding him close. 

"Please," he said, teasing just a little. "If there's one thing I can say about myself that's certain, it's that I'm tough. I may not be as strong as you, but I can handle whatever you throw at me." He waited a tick before he added, "promise," and kissed the side of Hugo's head. The brunette let his hands fall to Christoph's hips and just rested, all of the tension easing from his body. 

When Hugo lifted his head, brown curls framing his high cheekbones in exactly the right way, no more words were needed between the two. They exchanged soft smiles before pressing their lips together, sharing a series of long, tender, open-mouthed but tongueless kisses. Their hands found their way into each other's hair, stroking and caressing, moving on to exploring the shapes of each other's faces, necks and shoulders with their fingertips. Huge hands found themselves back on Christoph's hips and pulled him closer, rolling their bodies together slowly. 

"Oh," he breathed, breaking their kiss. "If you want me going home tonight, you shouldn't do that," he said with a low chuckle. 

"You act like that's something I want," Hugo husked, one side of his mouth turning up, exposing just a sliver of his blindingly white teeth in such a lovely contrast to his dark lips and darker mustache. 

"What about Ernest?" the blonde asked, resting his arms on Hugo's shoulders, folding his hands behind the other man's head. Hugo sighed through his nose. He turned his head up to steal another kiss as if buying himself a moment before he responded to the question.

"I'll have to explain this to him eventually and, first, I'd like to do it on my own. But, I'd like to have you around more so he gets used to the idea of you being around, at least." Christoph leaned their foreheads together, and Hugo closed his eyes as he continued; "I have no clue how he's going to react. My ex and I have only been divorced for a couple years now, and I don't know if that's enough time for that wound to have healed, or even scabbed over for him." Hugo sagged a bit, and Christoph wrapped his arms just a little tighter around the larger man's neck. "He was always closer with Anthony because he was into things that were more... wild than most of my hobbies, I guess. Things that kids are more likely to enjoy. Arcades, batting cages, theme parks - that kind of thing. 

"I'm not opposed to those things, either, but it was every weekend with him. No time to relax. I'd sit on a bench at the theme park and read and wait for the two of them to get done, and I just... Grew apart from Ernest. Or I guess, he grew apart from me?" His brow pinched and Christoph started massaging the back of his neck with clever little fingers. "Ernest is the most important person in my life, and I'd do anything for him, but," he stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath, "I'd like to be happy, too." He opened his eyes and looked at Christoph, his hazel eyes misting over. "I'm sure you'll grow on him. Please be patient with him, and with me when I'm dealing with him." 

"Of course," Christoph agreed, offering a soft smile.

"And I-" Hugo hesitated for a moment. He looked away over a smaller shoulder. "I don't want this to be some kind of fling where we're sneaking around like a couple of teenagers. Christoph, I- I have real feelings for you, and I want to do this right."

"Me too," Christoph answered. "I've got plenty of time, Hugo," he swore, pushing brown curls out of the taller man's face. 

"I do want you," the brunette reassured, taking Christoph's hips in a firm grip. "I don't know if I should say this, but god, I want to throw you down and take you right here. I won't, I won't, so please don't worry, but damn," he said with a quiet, near-bitter laugh. "You just... make me feel so good. I feel so big and strong, but not like a monster."

"You're definitely not a monster," Christoph said, baring his teeth in a grin. "Please don't ever think that," he pleaded, tucking a lock of Hugo's hair behind his ear. "I feel safe with you, I really do. I don't have to worry too much about hurting you, or you hurting me. It's amazing, and a little arousing, I won't lie. I wouldn't mind if you threw me down right here, but-" and he stopped to giggle, "-if you do, please be gentle with me the first time. It's been a while." Hugo groaned, letting his head fall back against the wall with a loud 'thunk.'

"Don't tempt me," the bigger man begged. "Contrary to popular belief, my self-control isn't all that great." He kept his eyes closed and his head turned toward the ceiling. "But I do want to have you in a bed the first time we're intimate like that, on a night where Earnest is out of the house and I can take you apart piece by piece in comfort, when it won't matter if you cry out or if we get too rowdy and make a lot of noise. When we can doze off afterward without having to worry about having someone walk in on us."

"And wake up for a round two, or maybe three?" Christoph teased, bumping his nose against Hugo's chin.

"I like how much faith you have in my stamina," Hugo said with a laugh, opening his eyes and turning an amused gaze down to the other. He stole a kiss and couldn't contain his smile. 

"I'm sure you'll wear me out." Christoph's playful air soon melted away, and he looked down, off to the side, then back up at Hugo. "Can we have this for a few more minutes, though? I- I just want to be close to you for a little bit. It's... nice."

"Of course," and the blonde folded himself into Hugo's chest, making a happy cooing noise at the way large hands came up to embrace him, rubbing soothing patterns on his back. "Thank you," Hugo said, burying his face in messy blonde locks. The only response he received was a happy sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is awkward, but, um... I did go to wrestling training. For all of about two weeks. Unfortunately, financial concerns sent me home. I regret going into something like that without a better plan, but I'm still grateful for the people I met and the experiences I gained.


	4. Twist of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a brief description of injuries from a car accident and a mention of vomiting near the end of this chapter, just to warn y'all.

The following Friday, Hugo messaged Christoph.

_I'm dropping Ernest off with Anthony in a little bit if you'd like to spend some time together tonight. If you're available, that is._

Five minutes later, he received a reply.

_I'd love to! Any plans?_

_After the week I had, a quiet night at home sounds great. You might be able to talk me into going out for a drink, though. We'll see how the night goes._ Hugo typed out his response before making sure Ernest had socks and underwear in his overnight bag, only getting an irritated roll of the boy's eyes in answer. He piled the young man and his things into his car, and the two of them headed off to Anthony's apartment.

As soon as Hugo'd parked, Ernest nearly launched himself from the car, flinging doors open and shut, grabbing his things and running toward the tall blonde smoking a cigarette on the small porch, leaning on the bit of fencing that seperated his porch from the community sidewalk.

"Tony!" Ernest cheered, giving the man a light and playful punch to the arm. "Can I go fire up the X-Box?"

"It's already on, kid," the man answered, smiling softly.

"Kick ass!"

"Ernest, language," Hugo scolded, shutting the door to his car.

"What are you still doing here?" Ernest asked, huffing out a snort before giving up on the conversation and heading inside.

"Hugo," Anthony greeted, standing at his full height, only a couple inches shorter than Hugo. He raked the fingers of his free hand through his crew cut as he waited for the other man to speak.

"New ink?" the taller man asked, gesturing to a colorful portion of one of the man's sleeve tattoos that he didn't remember.

"Yeah, it is," Anthony answered with a skeptical brow raised. "But, I have the feeling you didn't get out of your car to shoot the shit about my new tattoos." Hugo couldn't help but flinch slightly at the curse, remembering what kind of mouth Anthony had on him. "So spit it out."

"I-" and Hugo stopped to draw in a breath. He smoothed some of the stray strands that had escaped his bun back and tried again; "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Unless it's about Ernest, we really don't have anything to talk about."

"It _is_ about Ernest, Anthony," Hugo bit out, sighing through his nose.

"Did something happen? You still have my number so you can call or text if something happens to the kid." Anthony lit another cigarette with the butt of his first.

"Nothing has happened. I was just wondering if you'd... talked to him about us seeing other people," Hugo managed, going from irritated to embarrassed in the span of one sentence.

"I didn't think I'd have to," Anthony admitted. He popped his neck and rolled his shoulders. "He's already met Petr and they get along fairly well." Hugo blinked. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bit down on it, trying to resist the urge to start ranting. He put two fingers to his temple for just a moment.

"Alright, then," he said tersely. "I wish you would have spoken to me before introducing an adult I don't know into his life."

"I don't need your permission to date someone, Hugo," Anthony spat.

"Of course not," Hugo answered, "but you do need my permission to bring strange men around Ernest."

"It's none of your business," Anthony was firm in his declaration.

Hugo huffed out another sigh, resting his hands in the pockets of his suit jacket so he wouldn't ball them into fists.

"It should be. I- I'm about to start seeing someone, and I wanted to let you know, in case Ernest decided he wanted to talk to you about it."

"Why would he want to talk to me about that?" Anthony asked, flicking his ash.

"I don't know. Maybe he'd be upset about having more authority figures in his life. Maybe he'd feel like we're trying to replace each other."

"Aren't we?" Anthony asked, laughing. "And, 'authority figures'? Sounds serious. Thinking about getting married again?"

"It's nothing like that, Anthony. Damn," Hugo's curse was out of his mouth before he could catch it. "This is why we- never mind." He cursed the slip of his tongue in his anger.

"Why we what? Got divorced?"

"I don't want to start a fight," Hugo said, looking away. "I'm sorry. Look, I'm just worried about Ernest, alright? I don't want to introduce new people into his life if he's not ready for it."

Anthony sighed out smoke through his nose.

"He seems to understand the situation pretty well. He's smarter than you give him credit for. It's not like he calls Petr 'dad' or anything," the blonde said, shrugging. "He knows the guy is just my boyfriend." He waited a beat. "And no, I'm not going to introduce you to him."

"I'm not asking you to. I just wish you would have told me before having him around Ernest. That's all."

"It's not like I can control when he shows up. Sometimes he pops in on my weekends with Ernest," Anthony said with a shrug. He flicked his cigarette out into the parking lot.

"I meant when you started seeing someone new."

The blonde gave a heavy sigh. He stared Hugo down, frowning slightly.

"Hugo, I started seeing someone new a month after our divorce was finalized. I dated that guy for four months, nothing came of it, we broke up, and a few weeks later I met Petr. We've been dating for almost a year now. He's safe to have around Ernest. I wouldn't do anything that would put our child in danger, Hugo, you know that." As much as Hugo wanted to point out Anthony's smoking around Ernest, and his awful eating habits, he settled on:

"I know you wouldn't, but I worry." They both sighed. Hugo took a hand from his pocket to push his hair back again. He started to speak a few times, stopping each time before a sound could escape.

"I'm kinda surprised it took you this long to find someone else," Anthony said with an amused huff.

"It's not like I have a whole lot of free time," Hugo said.

"What are you talking about? You have the entire summer off."

"When I don't let myself get suckered into doing summer school, sure." The taller man stuffed his hand back in his pocket. "But that's not the point. I just wanted to extend to you the courtesy of warning you in advance in case Ernest had any questions."

The tense silence was broken by the blonde muttering, "thanks."

"Now that that's done, I'm going to go. Have fun with Ernest this weekend, and make sure he brushes his teeth."

When he returned home, Hugo sat in his car in his driveway for a few minutes. He took off his glasses and threw them on the dash so he could rub his hands over his face. He took a few deep breaths and dabbed at imaginary moisture at the corners of his eyes before reaching out for his glasses and putting them back on. Steeling himself, he got out of his car and headed inside. He changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, combed his hair and pulled it back, and opened Dadbook to message Christoph. He read the message waiting for him.

 _Amanda is going out with friends tonight, but she has a key so I'm not worried. I'm down for whatever. Looking forward to having some time alone with you, though._ It read. He typed quickly, before he lost his nerve and hid until the wave of emotions washing over him passed.

_Drinks at Jim 'n' Kim's, then back to my place for a movie or something?_

The response was nearly immediate.

_Sounds great! Give me five minutes to brush my hair and put on a pair of shoes that aren't sandals. Meet you outside!_

Hugo found himself smiling. He'd never admit it out loud, but he found it charming that the small blonde shamelessly wore white socks with sandals. He grabbed a stack of student papers from his school bag and graded a few quizzes to pass the few minutes. He sat the papers aside with a sigh, he decided to leave that baggage behind when he headed outside.

He found Christoph leaning on his mailbox as he was wont to do, a cigarette dangling from his brilliant grin. The look soon fell away and the smaller man took the cigarette from his mouth. He put the lighter he'd been fiddling with in the pocket of his flannel and jogged up to Hugo.

"Hey," he said, brushing his fingertips against Hugo's arm, "are you alright?"

"Yes," the bigger man answered, reaching out to pull Christoph close for a moment, burrying his face in the other's hair. "I am now."

"Did something happen?" Christoph asked, holding his cigarette as far away from the bigger man as he could, wrapping the other arm around his waist. "Want me to put this out? We can go inside and talk if you'd rather-"

"No," Hugo interrupted, pulling away. "Let's go have some fun for once."

"Hugo, I always have fun with you," the blonde assured, giving Hugo's forearm a brief squeeze. He looked up at the other man with a small smile.

"I'm glad to hear it," the brunette answered honestly. "Let's go get a drink. Oh, and I'm paying this time." Christoph held up his hands in defeat and followed Hugo when he turned to head to the bar.

"We have time to have our contest tonight, if you want," Hugo offered once they had their first drinks in their hands. He took a sip of his Long Island Iced Tea while waiting for a response.

"As fun as that sounds, I don't wanna have whiskey dick when we finally have time alone together," Christoph answered around an icecube sucked up from his beverage.

"We have all night, and all day tomorrow if Amanda can cook for herself, but I'll respect your choices," the brunette said with a wink. When the blonde sat his drink down, Hugo reached out and ran a finger along the rim of the other's glass. "Lechery, sir, it provokes and unprovokes," he lilted, teasing. Christoph snatched his drink away, adding;

"It provokes the desire, but takes away the performance," he muttered into the rim of his glass, grinning.

"Oh," Hugo breathed. Christoph snorted.

"Hey, if you're going to try to turn me on in public, I'm going to return the favor," he said.

"Oh, what are you losers doing here?" Mary taunted as she walked up, grinning something wicked.

"Us, losers?" Christoph asked, leaning back against the bar. "I suppose we're in good company, then," he teased her back. She raised a brow, her grin growing.

"Ooh, you're getting some claws," she prodded, "how much have you had to drink already? I think I'll just take this so you don't make a fool of yourself." She reached between the men and grabbed Christoph's drink, knocking it back before he could even say anything. Hugo couldn't keep himself from giving a little huff of laughter.

"Ah- well, fuck," Christoph said. He turned in his seat, looking for Niel. "Hey, can I get a Long Island Iced Tea, please? Mary just decided for me that Hugo and I are gonna go pound for pound tonight and see who can drink more." Both Hugo and Mary raised their brows at that.

"Oops," Mary said with a giddy titter, eyeing the bigger man out of the corner of her eye.

"Good luck," Neil said after he made the drink, setting it on the table at the blonde's elbow.

"So, we're actually going to have our contest tonight, then?" Hugo asked.

"You said we have all night," Christoph offered, trying to catch up to where Hugo was on his drink. "You could stand to let loose, anyway," he added, putting his free hand on the bigger man's thigh in what served for a respectable place.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that," Mary offered, putting her wine glass on the bar. Hugo's cheeks reddened and he put the backs of his fingers to his mouth. "What's the next drink, boys?"

"Any suggestions?" the brunette asked.

"Bloody Marys," she said, snorting.

"Mary, you know it freaks me out when people order things with their own name in them," Neil said.

"You heard the man, Hugo," she said, elbowing him, "order me a Bloody Mary."

"Uh," the man sputtered for a moment, "three... Bloody Marys?" Neil half-sighed, half-chuckled in response and went to prepare the drinks. They finished off their current drinks while they waited for their new ones.

"Are you getting in on this contest, Mary?" Christoph asked. She thought about it for a moment, putting her fingers to her chin.

"I could, if you wouldn't mind, big guy," she said, looking up at Hugo.

"Be my guest," he offered, splaying a hand toward the drinks that awaited them on the counter. He smirked as she started on hers right away.

"Let's get another spicy drink," Christoph suggested after they'd finished the ones they were working on.

"Hot Bloodeds?" Hugo suggested. Christoph outright moaned in answer and Mary laughed so hard she snorted.

"How do you want those?" Neil asked.

"Really spicy and really sweet," the blonde said before anyone else could give their imput.

"The juice will come from a carton," the bartender warned.

"That's fine," Christoph said with a nod that was a little too deep.

"Are you drunk already?" Mary teased, throwing her arm around Christoph's shoulders.

"Getting there, but not quite yet." He looked over at Hugo and knocked his knee against the other's. "How you holdin' up?"

"I'm still good," Hugo said, grinning.

By the time they finished those drinks, Christoph was singing along with the music playing in the background, Mary and Hugo failing to stiffle their giggles.

"You're going to kill me, kid," she said, giving him a playful shove. "I think I'm out, or I'm not going to be able to get home tonight. You guys should cool it yourselves." With that, she wandered off elsewhere, vanishing from sight.

"She gonna be alright?" Christoph asked.

"We keep an eye on her, yeah," Neil answered. "I'm cutting you off after this drink. What're you guys having?" Christoph and Hugo looked at each other for a long moment.

"Maybe we should cool it," Hugo said, nodding. "Maybe something light to round out the evening?"

"Let me tell you a secret? I really, really like hard cider," Christoph whispered. Hugo laughed warmly.

"We'll have hard cider, then. Go ahead and run my card after this," the brunette said to Neil.

"We have a special pineapple cider on tap right now, if you're interested," Neil offered. When Christoph started bouncing at his side, Hugo said;

"That sounds great," with a little laugh.

They sipped their drinks in companionable silence, the blonde leaning against Hugo's arm. After a few minutes, he turned slightly so he could rest his arm behind the smaller man, curling his large hand around the other's hip.

"You about ready to go?" Hugo asked, starting to worry that he might be slurring.

"Mm," Christoph responded with a nod. "I'm... a little drunk."

"A little?" the brunette teased, snorting.

"You're in the same boat I am!" came the accusation with a dramaticly pointing finger.

"Nonsense," Hugo ribbed, leaning down to nip at Christoph's finger, sending the smaller man into a giggle fit. "I'm good enough to get you home."

"Your home, right?" the blonde asked, turning deep gray eyes up at the bigger man.

"Yes," Hugo said, stopping to chuckle, "my home. Where we're going to sit on the couch and watch videos of comedic botches until we sober up."

"Steinerisms?" the smaller man asked hopefully. Hugo covered his mouth as if that would hold in the giggle fit thoughts of Scott Steiner on the mic evoked in him.

"Sure," he finally managed. "I hope the walk sobers me up a little. I might die of laughter."

"You won't get my sympy!" Hugo let out a long, loud laugh in response. After a moment, he put both hands over his mouth to try to calm himself down, but the way the blonde at his side was grinning and struggling not to laugh himself didn't help matters.

"Alright, let's go," Hugo ordered, guiding the other with a gentle grip on his bicep.

"Oh," Christoph breathed, "yes sir." The brunette nearly growled. He knew he had to get a handle on himself, being in better shape than the giggling blonde, but something in the way he taunted made Hugo want to throw him over the nearest solid surface.

Once outside, Christoph lit a cigarette. He giggled when it took more than one try to strike a flame. They didn't get more than a few feet before the smaller man found himself crowded back against the brick of the building, Hugo's body nearly flush against his. Looking up at the brunette's face, his intense and hungry expression, sent a shiver through the blonde and he let out a small noise against his will. He nearly dropped his cigarette, but Hugo swiped it up and took a drag. Christoph stared with a slack jaw as smoke curled from Hugo's lips lazily, clinging to his features as it floated up, breaking against his glasses and dissolving into the night air.

"Hugo, why..." he didn't finish his sentence, one hand bracing himself on Hugo's bicep, the other curled awkwardly by his chest, resting more against the larger man's than his own.

"Rough day," Hugo said lowly, taking another pull from the cigarette. He leaned down to share it with Christoph who parted his lips readily, his eyelids lowering, but not quite closing.

"Don't poison yourself because of it," the blonde asked, reaching up to take his cigarette back. To his surprise, Hugo let it go. The brunette tilted his head to kiss Christoph's cheek, then nuzzled his mustache against a clean shaven cheek until the smaller man giggled.

"I know I shouldn't," Hugo started between kisses along the other's jaw, "but sometimes you just wanna make a bad decision."

"No," the blonde huffed, nosing at Hugo until he moved back enough for a soft kiss. "No bad decisions tonight. Just fun and, uh, togetherness. Yeah, that." Hugo chuckled.

"I mean, we're already drunk," the larger man said.

"Doesn't mean you need to take up smoking," Christoph said with a shake of his head. "And we should really get back to your place because having you pressed up against me like this really, really makes me want to make bad decisions of my own," he hissed, rolling his hips against Hugo's. Hugo only pressed him harder into the wall and the blonde whimpered, gripping a massive arm.

"You don't want to make out and dry hump in public like we're teenagers again?" the bigger man teased, reaching down to take one of Christoph's thighs in a firm grip, pulling it up until it rested over his hip, until he could grind against the smaller man.

"Oh, god yes, I do," was the answer as the smaller man squirmed, pushing his lower half against the other's with no particular grace. "But I'd think you get enough of that every day by breaking them up," he huffed.

Hugo groaned miserably and pulled back, easing the other's leg down. He buried his face in blonde locks and sighed heavily.

"You're right. You're right..." he said quietly. "I'm sorry." His wet-sounding voice made Christoph give him a gentle push back.

"Hugo, what's wrong?" he asked, going from aroused to worried in a matter of a few seconds. Hugo looked down at the smaller man, scratching his chin for a moment. He sighed.

"Not here, alright? I'll... I'll tell you when we get home."

"Alright," the blonde said, reaching out for Hugo's hand. Surprised, the bigger man let him take it. He gave a fond shake of his head and they headed back toward the cul-de-sac. Christoph re-lit his cigarette and finished it on the way back.

Once inside, Hugo sat on the couch. He took off his glasses and sat them on a stack of books beside the sofa. He leaned his elbows on his knees and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"I'm sorry," he started, "I just wanted us to have fun tonight, and I've gone and ruined it already." He chuckled bitterly.

"No you haven't," Christoph said, dropping to his knees in front of the other. "Let me in," he asked quietly, shimmying between Hugo's legs when they parted for him. The blonde reached up and took Hugo's face in his hands. "Tell me what's bothering you?" he asked. Hugo placed his hands over Christoph's for a moment, sighing through his nose.

"You don't need to hear about my problems."

"But I want to," the smaller man assured him. "I may not have the best advice right now, since I'm still a little, ya know, under the influence, but I wanna help you however I can."

"Thank you," Hugo said, shutting his eyes tight for a moment. He soon sat up and pulled away from the other. "I found out today that my ex has had his new boyfriend, and possibly the one before that, around Ernest without talking to me about it first. Maybe," and he looked off over Christoph's shoulder, "maybe I'm overreacting, but I don't really like the idea of strange adults around Ernest. Do you think I'm... overthinking this?"

"It's only natural to worry about your child, hun," Christoph assured him, rubbing his knees gently, slowly. "Are you afraid that someone is going to hurt Ernest?"

"It isn't that, exactly. I trust Anthony far enough not to date a child-molester," he said, sounding like he was growing close to hysterics near the end. "It's more that, well, he doesn't make the best lifestyle decisions. He eats too much of the wrong things, he smokes, he stays up too late, he cusses out other players on those online games he plays... in front of Earnest. I'm honestly shocked that Earnest doesn't say 'fuck' every few sentences yet."

"I do... m-many of those things," Christoph said nervously, gripping Hugo's knees.

"Yes, you do, but the difference is that you don't do them around Ernest."

"And I wouldn't until he's old enough to know better," Christoph promised. Hugo then carded his fingers in blonde hair, pulling out the smaller man's hair tie, letting it slide down to his wrist. He scraped his nails over the other's scalp as he enjoyed the feeling of soft hair sliding between his fingers.

"I appreciate that. So much." The brunette hummed quietly to himself for a moment. "Also, you may eat junk food on a regular basis, but you and Amanda get a good amount of exercise and drink plenty of water to help mitigate that. I don't think Ernest understands how much Anthony works out to eat the way he does. I don't think he's talked to him about it. He just lets Ernest eat whatever he wants, and I guess they go out and do things, but they sit around playing video games a lot, too." Hugo reached down and hooked his hands under Christoph's arms, pulling the smaller man into his lap. "I've tried everything to get Ernest to work out with me, but-" he sighed, ruffling Christoph's hair. "-it's 'lame,' and he 'gets enough of that at school.' I've even tried bribery. That worked for all of a week."

"Can you maybe talk to Anthony about talking to him about it? You said he works out, right?" Christoph asked, moving to cup Hugo's face and rub his thumbs over the edges of the man's mustache. "Maybe you could convince him to show Ernest how much work he does to eat whatever he wants. That way, maybe, Ernest would either take an interest in working out or eating healthier, if he, like, thinks it's too much work." Hugo let his hands come to rest on Christoph's hips, mimicking the other's actions by stroking there with his thumbs.

"I can barely talk to Anthony without starting a fight," Hugo admitted with a sigh. "I wish things were different but, when I get frustrated, things come out of my mouth before I can stop them. I'm working on it, but it's a slow process.

"I almost started a fight today. He was taunting me, and I took the bait."

"Like, a _fight_ fight, or an argument?" Christoph asked, moving his hands up to rub the other's temples, following with the man when he let his head fall back against the sofa.

"An argument. I would never, ever hit anyone out of anger. I swear. I can yell, though. No- I _do_ yell when I lose my temper." He opened his eyes to find Christoph peering down at him with a lopsided frown of concern. "I know that might seem unexpected, but... I do have slight anger issues, and it's a struggle, but I've learned to keep a lid on it for Ernest's sake." When he opened his mouth to apologize, the blonde pressed their lips together.

"I have the same- er, a similar problem, so we can help each other out. We'll share stress-relief tips, yeah? I know you love Earnest, but you have to take care of yourself, too." He braced himself on Hugo's shoulder so he could run his right hand down to Hugo's chest, laying it over his heart. "Bottling it up is really bad for your heart, blood pressure, and some other stuff I'll remember when I'm completely sober. But, like, I'm here for you. Really. We can wrestle. We can go down to the gym and box, if you think that would help let off some steam," he offered with a slight and hopeful smile.

"I'd be too afraid of hurting you to box, but you seem perfectly capable of worming your way out of whatever hold I put you in, so I would certainly be interested in more wrestling," Hugo answered, managing a small smile and a huff of laughter of his own.

"That's probably a good thing, since I'd need to get a special brace for my left thumb if we were to go boxing, anyway," Christoph said with a laugh.

"What?"

"Uh, remember that car accident I mentioned forever ago?" the blonde asked, leaning back to thrust one of his hands into his hair awkwardly. "Yeah," he drew out the word, "I, uh, my thumb was broken by the seatbelt and it never healed right."

"Oh. Did the hospital set it wrong?" Hugo asked, reaching out for the other's left hand. Christoph let him take it, watching as Hugo brought it to his lips, giving his thumb a kiss.

"Nah, I just have shit bones," he said, chuckling. "Another reason I couldn't be a wrestler. Oh, but the hospital did give me an antibiotic I told them I was allergic to!" A shit-eating grin took up residence on his features as he added, "I threw up on the doctor in revenge." Hugo sputtered out a laugh of disbelief. "Oh, hey," he said, sliding off of Hugo's lap to cuddle up to his side, "you never told me wrestlers you find attractive."

"AJ Styles," Hugo deadpanned. After a few seconds of silence, they broke into a giggle fit. "Chris Jericho, Dolph Ziggler, uh, I guess Roman Reigns is alright. Tyler Breeze is kinda cute. Ted Dibiase jr.- I was a huge fan of his father, and then he went and had a hot son? Amazing." Christoph giggled, snuggling closer into Hugo's side as the bigger man reached over to the book case to pick up his tablet. "Can Steinerisms salvage the mood I ruined?" He asked with a hopeful little smile.

"You didn't ruin anything," Christoph promised. "I'm... touched... that you would share with me. Steinerisms do sound awesome, though."

Hugo snorted out a little laugh and turned on his tablet. The two of them went down a rabbit hole of videos of Scott Steiner's unique charm, laughing until their stomachs ached and their eyes brimmed with tears. Eventually, Christoph laughed himself to sleep against Hugo's side. The brunette sat his tablet aside and picked up the top book from the stack beside the couch after moving his glasses to safety. He ran his fingers through the other's locks as he resumed reading where he'd left off the last time he'd had a chance to sit down and read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is named after the finisher of both Matt and Jeff Hardy. Though I'm personally more of a fan of Matt, Jeff has earned my respect. Though he's made many mistakes, I will say I'm proud of the fact that he gave up drinking while his wife was pregnant because she couldn't drink and so she wouldn't feel left out.


	5. Bangarang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating went up, tags were updated. Heed them.

Christoph woke, looking up from Hugo's lap, a large hand partially obscuring his vision. He almost closed his eyes again at the way his hair was being stroked, but he forced himself to keep his eyes open, to observe the brunette. Hugo's eyes moved back and forth as he read, a small, amused smile on his lips, his hair falling around his face. A few locks were pushed back as if Hugo had tried to tuck it behind his ear, but given up.

"Oh, you're reading it," Christoph murmured. Hugo's eyebrows rose a bit before he looked over. He then smiled.

"Yes, I am," he said, running his finger's through blonde locks one more time before taking his hand away to insert a folded piece of paper to mark his page. 

"How are you liking it so far?" the smaller man asked as he sat up.

"It's certainly interesting," Hugo said with a nod, sitting the book aside, back on the stack he picked it up from.

"That means 'bad', huh?"

"Now I never said that," Hugo said with a fond chuckle, guiding the blonde into his lap. Christoph curled himself into the larger body, making a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whine. 

"How long was I out?" he muttered into the neck of Hugo's shirt. 

"Oh, about thirty-four pages," Hugo said softly, slipping his hands under the back of the smaller man's shirt, ghosting his fingers over his skin. The blonde couldn't stop himself from shivering at the contact. 

"That translates to?"

"Hmm. About an hour, I suppose."

"Oh, good. So I didn't waste our whole night," Christoph said with a sigh of relief. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Hugo's neck.

"Even if you'd have slept the whole night, it wouldn't have been a waste. Just having you here makes me feel better," the brunette said, taking one of his hands from Christoph's back to lift the smaller man's chin so they could share a soft kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," he sighed against Hugo's lips, "but hungry." Hugo turned his head away to snort out a laugh. 

"Wanna order pizza?" Hugo offered.

"Won't Ernest be upset if you have pizza without him?"

"He's probably going to have pizza for every meal this weekend," Hugo grumbled. "We can have our own cheat meal. I'll make us something healthy in the morning."

"That sounds great," Christoph groaned. "Can I eat it off of you?" Hugo drew in a sharp breath.

"... The pizza or the healthy breakfast?" he asked, smirking after he pushed down the desire that started to burn in his gut.

"Either one."

"Let's order the pizza first and see where the night goes," Hugo said, laughing quietly. "What kind do you want?"

"Pineapple and banana peppers," the blonde supplied. The brunette pulled a face, leaning back to look at Christoph like he'd grown a second head. "It's good, I swear." One of the thick brows shot up. "It really is. A lot of people don't like pineapple on pizza because it's sweet, and the sauce itself is already sweet, but the bitterness of the banana peppers takes the edge off of the sweetness and, like, gives the pizza a crisp, wet crunch that is absolutely amazing." Hugo brought his hand up to his mouth to stifle his laughter in his knuckles.

"Alright, alright," he said, leaning forward to steal a kiss, "you sold me. I'll try it."

"Yes!" Christoph cheered.

As they ate, they watched a few more videos, further getting Christoph caught up on what was going on in the WWE, leaning against each other on the small sofa. 

"You didn't eat much," Hugo noted after the blonde stopped eating. 

"Oh, I learned not to gorge myself on pizza in college," Christoph answered. "I'll eat more when my stomach is ready for it."

"You should fuel up for the night ahead of us," Hugo said, holding the slice he was working on to the side so Christoph could see his lascivious grin. 

"Oh," the blonde said, his face turning a charming shade of red. "Oh," he said again, grinning awkwardly. Hugo chuckled and finished his slice, letting the rest of the video they were watching play. 

Christoph couldn't concentrate on the video after that, catching himself glancing at Hugo's face every few seconds instead of watching the action. Hugo noticed and huffed out a laugh, but kept his eyes trained on the video.

"Be a good boy and watch the video," Hugo said, dropping his voice to whisper the command. Something hot licked up Christoph's spine and he made a small noise, forcing himself to watch Kaitlynn drive her opponent into the mat. Once the brunette finished his pizza, he wiped his hand with a napkin before putting his arm around Christoph's shoulders, soaking up the way the man was trembling. He teased the side of the blonde's neck with his nails, moving from ear to collar bone then back up. 

"Ah," the blonde whined, squirming. 

"Hush, it's almost over," Hugo purred. It was almost physically painful to sit still in that moment, heat roiling Christoph's blood, searing his skin as he bit his lip to sit still and keep himself quiet. "Good boy," Hugo praised and Christoph bit down harder on his lip, fisting his hands in his jeans. "Now, don't do that," Hugo said, gently prying the tortured lip from the vice of his teeth. "Do you need something else in your mouth to keep you quiet?"

"Yes," Christoph whined, and was granted two of Hugo's fingers. He eagerly sucked them into his mouth, laving them with his tongue. 

"Oh, that's lovely," the bigger man said, pressing his fingers down against the other's tongue as the blonde choked back a whimper. "Only a little less than two minutes left," he promised, holding his tablet directly in the other's view, "You can do it." When the video ended, Christoph heaved a sigh of relief through his nose. He sucked the fingers deeper, his tongue delving between them. Hugo made a low sound right in Christoph's ear that went straight to the shorter man's dick. "Let me have these back, now," he said, pulling his fingers from between salmon lips. Christoph tried to chase them with his tongue, whining. "Come with me," Hugo said as he stood, extending a hand to Christoph. 

He walked the other down the hall to his bedroom, barely tapping the dimmer knob, giving them just enough light to see. 

"Let's lay here and talk for a moment. We need to discuss a few things," Hugo said, shucking his shoes and socks. He patted the bed next to him. Christoph sat, his brows pinched together. "You've said you like being manhandled before," Hugo prodded, bringing one knee up on the bed so he could face the blonde. "You also seem to like it when I take control. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes," the blonde answered, his shoulders hunched. 

"Relax, sweetheart," the bigger man said, holding his hand out for the other. Christoph took it and, expecting to be pulled into Hugo's embrace, raised his brows in surprise when Hugo simply held his hand. Hugo smiled at the look. "We need to talk about this because I don't want to hurt you or cross any lines, so I'm going to need more than one word answers. Alright?"

"I- I can do that, yes," the blonde managed. 

"Wonderful," he said with a warm smile. "Tell me what you like?" When the blonde didn't answer for a moment, Hugo gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Christoph? Hey, it's alright if you're not into anything... special. I'm not asking for the full nine tonight, or ever if you're not comfortable with it, and I will never, ever hit you. Understand?" The blonde's shoulders hunched.

"Not even a little spanking?" he asked timidly. Hugo huffed out a laugh. He brought Christoph's hand to his lips to give his knuckles a kiss.

"We can talk about that later, but that's not really something I'm comfortable with. The farthest I can go toward... a violent act is hair-pulling," he then trailed off for a moment, "and I also have a tendency to, uh, bite quite a bit."

"I like both of those things," Chrstoph said, giving Hugo's hand a little squeeze. 

"I'm happy to hear that. I can restrain myself if you don't want to do anything like that tonight, though," Hugo promised, nuzzling the other's knuckles.

"But-" the blonde started, cutting himself off, biting his lip again.

"But?"

"I'm already hot for it," the smaller man said, looking away. 

"Oh," Hugo breathed. "I shouldn't have done what I did earlier. Maybe it would be better if we just got to know each other's bodies tonight, talk about what we're into."

"That works, too. I- I just really wanna kiss you and feel your skin right now."

"That can be arranged. Take your shoes off," he suggested. Christoph's feet were soon bare, his shoes and socks cast aside with Hugo's. "Come up here," he said, once more taking the smaller hand in his, pulling him to lay beside him on the expertly made bed. They shared open-mouthed kisses, threading fingers in each other's hair, hands slipping under shirts for slips of skin-contact. "Here," Hugo said, sitting up just enough to slip his shirt off. "You said you wanted to feel my skin, right?" he couldn't resist teasing a little. 

"Yes, very much," the blonde said, reaching out to place his hand over Hugo's pecs, moaning when he found them bigger than his own hands. "Christ, Hugo," he whispered, tracing the shape, barely brushing his nipples as he followed the pattern of hair down his front to carefully caress the toned abs and farther down to the skin of his soon-to-be-lover's belly that was starting to show the first signs of the softness of age. "You're gorgeous," he breathed reverently, moving back up to feel the swell of the other's pecs. 

Hugo smiled a bit awkwardly, flattered, but out of his element with the compliments and small hands exploring him. He gave a pleased sigh when Christoph leaned forward to place a series of soft kisses along his collar bone. One of Hugo's hands twisted in blonde locks, not yet pulling. 

"Is it alright if I move your mouth were I want it?" he asked.

"Please," Christoph gasped, clinging to the bigger man's sides. Hugo took a long moment to study Christoph's face for any sign of discomfort before moving even to speak.

"I want you to tell me if you don't like something I do, alright? Before we continue, I want you to promise me that you'll speak up if anything makes you uncomfortable at all."

"I promise," the blonde said, already panting.

"You promise to do what?" Hugo asked for clarification. Christoph blinked a few times, his eyes coming into focus.

"I promise to say something if anything you do makes me uncomfortable."

"Good boy," Hugo purred. He guided the other's lips to his left nipple, pushing himself against the other's face. "Use your tongue, please," he asked, rewarding the blonde by petting his head when his tongue immediately darted out to lick a stripe over the hard nub. He licked and sucked until Hugo let out soft sighs of pleasure. "You can bite gently if you want. You don't have to, though." When Christoph grazed his teeth over the dark nub, the bigger man arched against him. "That's perfect, yes," Hugo praised, the words and tone of his voice going straight to Christoph's aching desire. He couldn't help but whimper. 

Hugo carefully pulled him back by the grip on his hair. 

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," the blonde answered quickly. "Yes, yes, please, let me," he begged, panting. Hugo sat up bringing Christoph with him.

"Calm down a little, Christoph," he said softly. He ran his fingers through his smaller lover's hair. "We're just experimenting here," he explained as he moved his hands to cup the other's cheeks, holding his entire face in both hands. "Let me touch you?" The smaller man nodded vigorously, putting his arms up when the brunette took a hold of the hem of his shirt. 

Hugo slipped off the garment, setting it aside. He pulled Christoph closer, splaying his hands over his ribs. Tipping the blonde onto his back, Hugo swung a leg over and straddled him. The smaller body arched against Hugo's hands as they traveled over his chest, tracing nonsensical patterns into the skin, teasing until the hairs stood on end. He thumbed at the blonde's nipples until they were erect, leaning down to suck and kiss until one of Christoph's hands flew to his mouth to stifle the sounds he was making. 

"Let me hear you," Hugo said, taking Christoph's wrist in hand. He lifted the hand to his mouth and kissed it. 

The blonde was struck by the way Hugo looked in that moment. Massive shoulders blocking a good deal of the light, but leaving just enough for his face to be seen, his eyes nearly golden as he pressed his lips to Christoph's knuckles. His hair fell around his soft gaze, ringing it with dark brown curls. The smaller man gasped out loud when Hugo nipped his biggest knuckle. 

"That's a good boy," Hugo said, smiling. "This has been broken before, hasn't it?" he asked, placing another kiss to the bulbous knuckle on the slender hand.

"Twice," Christoph answered. Hugo hummed.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said. He pressed a kiss to the fleshy part of the other's hand between his forefinger and thumb, moving on to the underside of his wrist where he nipped. Christoph gasped again, a whimper on the exhale. 

"Please," the blonde rasped. 

"You keep saying 'please,' but you don't tell me what you want," the bigger man said, grinning against the soft underside of his lover's arm. 

"I want your dick, Hugo," Christoph bit out, crying out when Hugo's teeth sank into the soft flesh of his arm. "Please, please, just- Ahn," he whined when the bigger man pressed them flush together, rolling his hips down against the other's. 

"I'm sorry," Hugo gasped, pulling both of the other's still-clothed legs around his waist. He braced himself on one elbow, carding the fingers of the other hand in messy blonde locks, urging his head to the side so he could ghost kisses up a taut neck. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked. "I'm not getting too rough, am I?"

"Not at all," was the answer, Christoph's hands finding Hugo again, one on his side, fingers dancing over the bumps of muscle, the other timidly stroking at what he could reach of the bigger man's chest, brushing his fingers through the short hairs there. "You're holding back," he tried to complain, though it came out breathy at the feeling of Hugo's teeth digging into a tender spot, the feeling of the mustache brushing the bottom of his ear. 

"I don't want to hurt you, sweetheart," Hugo breathed in the other's ear, making the smaller man shake. "And welcome back," he teased a little. "You went under pretty fast."

"Well!" Christoph said with a huff, turning his head further away, pouting.

"Hey, hey," Hugo soothed, easing the other's head back with his careful grip in his hair. "I like that a lot," he promised, stealing a kiss. He rolled his hips, smiling down at Christoph. "But this time I need you fully coherent so I can get a feel for what you like. And yes," he added, "I'm holding back a bit." He eased his hand from Christoph's hair, putting a finger to his lips to quiet his protesting. "I can't tell you how much I want to see you covered in my teeth marks, or how much I want to throw your legs over my shoulders and fuck you until you're screaming my name," Christoph's legs tightened around his waist, his nails digging into the flushed ruddy skin, and Hugo had to pause to grit his teeth, "but I need to be sure that you're going to be honest with me. I can't bear the thought of hurting you," he admitted. 

"God, Hugo," Christoph murmured, lifting his arms to wrap them around Hugo's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. They rocked together, aided by Hugo's hands moving to the smaller man's hips, as they shared breath and sucked on each other's tongues. "Fuck," Christoph hissed, pulling back when Hugo bit down on his tongue.

"Should I not do that?" the brunette asked, his breath heavy and wet. 

"No, please, do that," Christoph asked, taking a moment to appreciate brown curls with his fingers, "though I'd prefer to be bitten other places," he managed. 

"Where's that?" Hugo asked, slipping his fingers under the waistband of Christoph's pants. 

"Where your fingers are, for one," the blonde managed with something close to his trademark smirk even though his legs were shaking with how much he wanted the bigger man. Hugo tried to suppress his groan at the idea, busying his fingers with popping the button open, sliding his zipper down. 

"Is now a good time?" the brunette asked, taking the blonde's hips in his hands again to stop the way his hands shook. 

"Just about any time is a good time to- Oh god, Hugo," Christoph cried, hands shooting down to touch the other again at the sensation of teeth scraping over his newly exposed hipbone. He buried his fingers in thick locks, unable to keep himself from pushing up against Hugo's mouth. "Harder," he begged, and Hugo groaned before clamping his teeth down on the delicate jut of bone. The bigger man held the squirming body down as he marked up the area with his teeth, smaller hands tangling in his hair, just short of pulling. "Can we- oh fuck-" Christoph gasped, half sitting up, curling around Hugo's head as the man sucked a mark into the skin toward his groin. "I want you so bad, please," he said, dragging his nails over Hugo's lats. 

"Yes," Hugo husked, pulling back to survey his work, the sight of a brilliantly red mark against the already red skin making his length throb against his zipper. "Yes we definitely can." He sat back on his knees to unbutton his pants and pull them down just enough to free himself. He gave his dripping length a cursory stroke, spreading the already smeared moisture at his tip and Christoph moaned. 

"Um," the blonde said, drawing Hugo's attention. The bigger man tilted his head slightly. "Can I, uh, take a turn with my mouth?"

"Fuck, yes," Hugo groaned. "Please." Christoph clambered to his hands and knees, leaning forward to flick his tongue over the glistening tip of the sizable organ. Hugo hissed out a curse, one hand finding blonde locks. "Stay with me, sweetheart," he said, scratching over the other's scalp before his fingers curled and he gave a little tug. He pushed his length inside the other's mouth, watching the darker skin slide between salmon lips. Christoph moaned around Hugo's prick, his eyes fluttering closed. "Eyes open," Hugo ordered. The blonde whined, his eyes opening for a second before they fell shut again. As delightful as it felt to shallowly thrust into the moist heat, dragging the head of his cock over a full, wet tongue, Hugo pulled back. His length bobbed in front of Christoph, who whimpered, cracking his eyes open just enough to see, to try to take it back into his mouth. It almost physically hurt, but Hugo tightened his grip, holding the pitifully whining blonde in place. "If you can't stay with me, we can't do this tonight," he said, softening his voice. Christoph reached out with shaking hands to brace himself on Hugo's hips. 

"Please, Hugo," he begged. "I'll keep my eyes open. Please, I want your dick. Fuck." The bigger man nearly bit his tongue at the words, a growl bubbling up in his throat before he could stop it.

"Only for a minute, Christoph," he said, his voice wavering as he tried to keep his tone soft. "If you close your eyes, I'm stopping."

"The whole thing or just the fucking my face?" the blonde asked, a little of his day-to-day sass finding it's way into his words. Hugo couldn't help but chuckle.

"Just fucking your face," he husked. "I want you too much to put a stop to everything over something so petty." Christoph whined in response. "So I can fuck your mouth?" Hugo asked, a bit of the wonder he felt at the notion finding his voice. The smaller man tried to nod, but Hugo's grip kept him in place. "Use your words, sweetheart," Hugo encouraged. 

"Yes, oh yes. Hugo, please fuck my face. I want nothing more in this moment. I'll keep my eyes open, I swear, just- just choke me with it, please." Hugo felt like the air had been knocked from him at the words, and he couldn't stop the clenching of his stomach muscles, the twitching of his length. 

"Damn," he breathed. "Alright. I'm not going to do this for very long. If you need to stop, give my thigh a slap, won't you?"

"Yes," Christoph agreed. He then opened his mouth, turning his gaze up to catch eyes with Hugo.

Hugo took the blonde by the back of the head and crammed his cock down the other's throat, forcing him to deepthroat it right away. Christoph moaned, gagged, and his eyelids fluttered for a moment as he tried to fight off the gagging feeling, but managed to maintain Hugo's gaze. 

"Such a good boy," Hugo praised, canting his hips. He grit his teeth and tried not to close his own eyes, to lose himself to the feeling of the throat constricting around him as it tried to push the intrusion out. Christoph clung to dark, sharp hips, letting his jaw go slack and his mouth be used, all the while looking up at the object of his desire, whining as best he could. Having his nose buried in a thick thatch of neatly trimmed curls and an impressive prick blocking his airway was a heady experience, but he maintained eye contact for fear of having the sensation taken away.

"Fuck," Hugo gasped, his eyes widening. He pulled back, panting, open-mouthed. He kept his hands in blonde locks as he sucked in a desperate breath, watching saliva leak from one corner of the other's mouth, his lips spit-slick and swollen. He cursed again and yanked Christoph up into a messy, wet kiss. They toppled back to the bed and the smaller man's hands shot to his hair, tugging on the curls as Hugo fumbled for his pants, yanking them down by a grip on his pockets. 

"Please," was all the blonde could manage, voice rough, breaking on the word. 

"Yes," Hugo promised, "yes, I'm getting there. I'll get you there, sweetheart," he muttered between filthy kisses. He wiped his mouth with his arm when he pulled back and fumbled for the lower drawer of his bedside stand. He cursed when he couldn't find what he was looking for. "Go ahead and take your pants off. I'm going to need a second." 

Things being moved in the drawer made loud sounds as Christoph drew up his legs to pull his pants off and chuck them aside. As Hugo continued to search, Christoph's fingers started teasing his sides, planting kisses in the hair that lined his front, up from his belly all the way to a nipple. Hugo bit back a curse as he cradled the other's head to his chest when he took a nipple between his teeth, still searching for his lubricant. 

"Fuck, sweetheart, stop," he nearly begged, unable to keep a whine from edging in on his voice. Christoph looked up, scared that he might have hurt the other. Hugo made a victorious sound at having found the tube and turned to look at the worried blonde. His smile softened. "Hey," he said, moving his hand to cup a cheek and pull him up for a brief kiss, "it's alright, don't worry now. It's just... It's like those are tied right to my dick. I don't want this to be over just yet." He gave an embarrassed little laugh. 

"Then get inside me and let me play with your nipples," Christoph growled, tilting his face up to nip at Hugo's chin. Hugo hissed and pushed the blonde down with a hand splayed on his chest. 

"Spread your legs for me," he requested, keeping a handle on his desire to make it an order. The reaction was instant, the smaller man's legs spreading, giving Hugo a view of skin flushed red, lightly furred with platinum hairs, and his length straining up against his somewhat soft stomach. "Wow," he breathed, taking in the sight. The marks he left on a pale hip standing out sent a bolt of need through Hugo. "I'm going to open you up, alright?"

"Please?" Christoph asked, a note of hope in his voice. 

Hugo popped open the tube, squeezing a decent sized dollop onto his fingers. He reached down to smear it against the the other's pucker, spreading his fingers to catch a glimpse of his partner's hole. He gave an apology for the chilly lube when the blonde yelped. They shared a laugh, as the bigger man put more lubricant on his fingers, until it was cut off by Hugo pressing his middle finger in up to the second knuckle. 

"You alright?"

"Yes," the blonde gasped, hands fisted in the comforter. "Your fingers are big," he marveled, squirming as Hugo moved the digit in and out, pressing a bit deeper with each pass. 

"Imagine how my dick is gonna feel," Hugo teased. He grinned when Christoph moaned. After a moment, he added a second finger, and soon a third. Hugo found himself wanting to open the smaller man wide on four of his fingers, wanted to see just how much he could take. But each occasional pass over his prostate made the blonde yelp in pleasure, made his eyes gloss over with unshed tears, gasp out another plea to have the man inside him. "Not much longer, sweetheart," he promised, pulling his fingers out, only to press them back in with more lube. 

"Baby, please," Christoph whined, taking a hold of the other's arm with both hands. "Want you so bad," he growled the words unintentionally. 

"Alright, yes," Hugo agreed. "Just let me..." and he trailed off into a reserved moan as he spread lubricant of his own straining shaft. He snapped the cap shut and threw the lube back in the drawer, then wiped his hands on the bedspread before pulling Christoph's legs up. He held one in place around his waist as he used the other hand to guide himself into the eager, dripping wet pucker. He groaned as the head popped through the muscle, sinking in another inch before he let go of his length to lay over Christoph and wrap his arms around the smaller body. "Christoph," he cooed into the smaller man's ear, "how are you feeling?"

"Alright," the man answered honestly, wrapping his arms around Hugo's neck. "It's- you're big. I- ah-" his face was red with both the embarrassment of saying those words and the strain of taking the other inside him. "Kiss me for a bit? Uh, distract me from the hard part?" 

"Of course," Hugo breathed, moving an arm up to cradle the smaller man's head. He pressed their lips together tenderly, making the other man gasp and melt into the moment, molding their lips together almost sweetly. Hugo rocked them slowly, pressing minutely deeper with every pseudothrust, slipping a teasing hint of tongue every time the blonde whimpered. "Oh," Hugo broke the kiss to moan when he bottomed out, panting against the other's cheek. "Are you doin' okay, sweetheart?" he asked, pulling back just enough to pet blonde locks with his cleaner hand. 

"Yeah," Christoph said, his voice airy, still rough. He held tight to Hugo's neck, stroking his fingers over what skin he could reach. "I really appreciate how gentle you're being with me," he muttered.

"I don't want to hurt you," Hugo said, spreading his legs under the other's thighs so he could grind slowly as they spoke. "That's the last thing I want. It's why I had to calm you down a little. You were begging so sweetly and it was going right to my dick," and Christoph gasped, his fingers curling against skin that was starting to sweat, "and it made me want to pound you into the mattress, but I'd never forgive myself if I went too fast and hurt you." He nudged Christoph's cheek to the side so he could kiss the taut neck, lick away the not-quite-formed-yet moisture. "I'm gonna move, alright?"

"Please," the smaller man said, lifting his legs to wrap them around Hugo's thick waist. He cried out at the first deep thrust, his body jolting with it.

"Good?" Hugo asked, repeating the action as he continued to suck kisses into the other's skin.

"Yes," Christoph hissed, squirming.

"None of that, now," Hugo said, reaching down to take smaller hips in his hands, pulling him down on his dick. 

"Oh, fuck," the blonde breathed, still clinging to Hugo's lats. The bigger man huffed out a chuckle. "Harder. I can handle it harder now," he said, tapping the back of Hugo's thighs with his heels.

"Before that, I want to ask you what you promised me earlier," Hugo asked, pressing a series of tender kisses to Christoph's cheek and jaw. 

"That I, uh, that I would say something if anything you did made me uncomfortable," Christoph said, a bit dazedly. 

"Wonderful, sweetheart," Hugo cooed. Before Christoph could smile at him, the bigger man started pounding into the smaller body, holding him down with his weight. The blonde cried out, digging his nails into Hugo's skin. Hugo panted against the moist skin of a neck vibrating with the way the smaller man was wailing at every thrust. Hugo slowed for a moment and Christoph let out a pitiful whine. He was about to ask the other not to stop, beg for more when Hugo asked, "can you come from anal stimulation?"

"Yes," Christoph practically shouted, trying to push back against the pressure of Hugo inside him. The bigger man cursed, delighted, and picked up the pace once more, drilling into the smaller body, watching the pale red skin grow redder and sweatier with each passing moment. 

"So good for me, so tight," Hugo praised between kisses and a spattering of nips. His hips stuttered when the tight passage fluttered, gasped out as a tight heat squeezed his length and he couldn't hold back a curse. "'M close, sweetheart. Think you are too, aren't ya?"

"Yeah," the blonde managed between loud gasps for air and the occasional whimper. 

"Wanna come for me, beautiful? Wanna come on my dick and let me mark you from the inside?" The pathetic whimper he received in response was music to Hugo's ears, the spasming of the other's hole nearly unbearable. He thrust hard and deep a few more times, wanting to push the other over the edge, wanted the image of seeing his partner coming to get him to his own little death. Looking down between them, he watched as Christoph's dick jumped, spurt after spurt painting his belly and running down his side toward the comforter, a high-pitched whine a constant at the back of the smaller man's throat as he spilled his seed. "Beautiful," Hugo praised, turning his mouth into one of Christoph's shoulders. "Absolutely beautiful," he said once more before he bit down, pushing as deep as he could, listening to the whine turn into a wail as his dick jumped almost in time with the other's spasms, filling him. 

Dazed, Christoph looked up at Hugo with a look of wonder when the bigger man pulled only his head back, pushing his hair away from his sweaty forehead. His arms hung limp around those broad shoulders, but he did his best to squeeze, pull the man who looked just as dazed and more relaxed than he'd ever seen him into a kiss, a soft and lingering kiss that neither wanted to break. 

Hugo was the one to break the kiss, reluctantly backing off just enough to slip his softening length from his smaller partner. Christoph tried to move, but laughed awkwardly when he found his left leg stuck. 

"Are you alright?" Hugo asked, running a hand over the marks he'd left on the other's hip with a touch of possessiveness. 

"Yeah," Christoph said, a bit embarrassed, "I feel really good right now. Maybe as good as you look," he teased. "But, um," and he laughed again, "my leg is stuck." Hugo cocked his head and couldn't help a soft chuckle of his own. He started to massage the hip he was caressing, moving down to a tense thigh, trying to rub out the ache. The blonde moaned, bringing a hand to his lip. "Sorry," he muttered, an airy laugh following his apology.

"Don't apologize," Hugo said, smiling warmly. "Let me take care of you." He continued to rub all the way down to the knee, backing away to take the leg in his massive hands and stroke until it relaxed in his grip and was pliable enough for Hugo to move. He situated the smaller man on his side and fitted himself in behind the other, wrapping his arms around Christoph and rubbing his mustache over the spot he bit. 

"Uhn," Christoph complained, resting a hand over one of Hugo's arms, finding his hair tie still around the larger wrist. "Your massage got me half hard again. I like that a little too much." Hugo chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said. "You should have told me your leg was going to be sore," he said softly, "I can make accommodations for you, you know."

"Oh, it's nothing a couple Midol can't fix," Christoph said offhandedly.

"Midol?" Hugo asked with a snort.

"Don't you dare say it, Hugo. You're smarter than that. I swear to god, Hugo, if you say it-"

"I know it's not just for women," he said, still laughing. "But it is marketed toward women, so most men won't admit to even buying it, much less taking it." He snuggled in closer, burying his face in Christoph's neck, burrowing into his soft, messy hair. "What were you going to threaten me with if I had said it?"

"I was going to threaten to go use all your hot water in the shower." Hugo groaned at the thought of a long, hot shower. 

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. Why don't we catch our breath, then go take a long shower together? It might help your leg, too."

"That sounds heavenly," Christoph groaned. Hugo laughed, letting his eyes fall closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I extend my sincerest apologies to the amazing wrestler Dalton Castle for using his finishing move as the title for this chapter. 
> 
> Also, Midol is a wonder drug. Doesn't matter if you're male, female, or anything in between, Midol works wonders.


	6. White Noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a brief mention of past underage sexual assault in the later half of this chapter, just to warn y'all.

The two wound up dozing off for a bit and woke to the crunch of a comforter crusted with their emissions. Hugo laughed at the disgusted noises Christoph made.

"Shower?" the bigger man suggested.

"Yes," was all the blonde said. He squeaked when Hugo scooped him up and carried him to the en-suite bathroom. Setting the nude man on his own two feet, Hugo flicked on the light then busied himself with turning on the water to let it warm. He opened the door to a small closet, pulling out towels to toss them on the toilet lid. Christoph wrapped his arms around the bigger man's torso as he adjusted the temperature and turned the overhead spray on. "How do you shower?"

"Too hot for most people, but as long as it's not cold, I won't complain," the blonde muttered into Hugo's chest.

"How's this?" the brunette asked, taking one of the smaller hands from around him to hold it out under the spray. Christoph hummed and wiggled his fingers.

"I go warmer, but it'll do." Hugo smiled, turning up the heat.

"Keep your hand there," Hugo ordered, "tell me when it gets to where you like it." When it reached that warmth, the bigger man put his hand under the spray. "Wonderful," he moaned. "No one has ever liked showers as hot as I do."

"Which fucking sucks, because there's nothing as intimate as bathing each other," Christoph finished for the other. Hugo's smile grew, and he wrapped his arms around the other, stepping into the tub and bringing the blonde with him. They both let out deep groans under the assault of the hot spray, Christoph's voice cracking. Hugo chuckled, running his hands over the smaller man's back. The blonde tried to return the gesture, but wound up just pressing himself against the bigger body, holding tight as the moist hair of the other's chest scratched against his own barely fuzzed skin. "God, Hugo," he muttered against the moisture dripping off the other's pecs, dragging his lips over one stiff nipple. The bigger man let out a soft, pleased sigh.

"Trying to get me excited again?" he teased.

"I'm halfway there already," Christoph admitted, dragging his teeth over the curve just to the right of the dark nub.

"Ah," Hugo breathed, bringing his hands up to Christoph's hair to stroke and twist and pull at it until it was completely wet. As much as the blonde wanted to return the favor, Hugo seemed intent on pampering him even as he nibbled carefully around the swell of muscle, avoiding the spot Hugo most wanted him to touch. "Hey, let me take care of you," he asked, a bit breathless.

"Mm, but I want to take care of you, too," the blonde whined, drawing his fingers through the wet hair on Hugo's torso.

"You are, sweetheart, you are," Hugo promised, pulling Christoph back just a bit. He leaned down and stole a wet kiss, moving quickly to the other's throat, sucking at his Adam's Apple. The blonde trusted himself to Hugo's balance as the other leaned him back, holding him by his elbows. The bigger man peppered Christoph's neck and shoulders with kisses, sucking away the moisture that was quickly replaced. "I want to wash you first, then you can return the favor if you can stay awake," he husked against a sharp collar bone, laughing to himself.

"I'll stay awake to get my hands on your body again," the blonde said, almost as if he was complaining.

"You'll have plenty of opportunities, I promise," Hugo said with a louder laugh. "Don't exhaust yourself."

"You'll do that for me, right?" Christoph teased, raising a brow. Hugo smirked against his skin.

"That was the plan," he admitted, his tongue darting out for a taste.

"Well, you can try," the blonde offered, happy to finally have a chance to run his fingers through Hugo's wet locks, "you do inspire me, ya know." After a moment, he added, "and not just in a sexual way. In case you were wondering." Hugo pulled back to look at the other for a moment, loving the way his skin was flushed red in the heat of the shower, his usually unruly hair clung to his head and neck, the way he looked away with an awkward smile on his lips. He brought a hand to Christoph's cheek, drawing his face back toward his own for a soft kiss.

"Thank you," Hugo said softly, seriously. "Now turn around so I can get you clean," he said, his voice taking on a salacious tone. Christoph whimpered as he was manhandled, turned and pushed forward just a bit to brace himself on the wall with his hands. He watched as Hugo took possession of the loofah that was hanging over the shower head, and apply soap to it. He couldn't keep himself from giggling. As the bigger man brought the scratchy device over his chest and shoulders, his giggle fit intensified between soft moans and unintended squirming. "What's so funny?" Hugo asked against his neck.

"What're you gonna do with that- f-f-" he burst into laughter, barely managing to force out what served for the word "falafel." Hugo snorted out a laugh of his own.

"No," he groaned. "No political humor while we're naked," he protested even though he was laughing. As his laughter calmed, Christoph reached up and back to thread his fingers in Hugo's hair.

"I'm so glad you understood that," he said, a soft, happy sigh escaping his lips.

"As appalling as it is, I do follow politics relatively closely," Hugo said, dragging his teeth over a smaller shoulder to bring the other back into the moment. "But we can talk about that later. Right now I want to finger my seed out of you, if you'd be alright with that."

"Yes," the blonde hissed, pushing his hips forward against massive hands and rough, soapy fabric. "God, yes."

Christoph's legs spread readily as one of Hugo's hands moved down farther, the other with the scrubbing device resting over a marked up hip. A soaped-up finger slid in with only a little resistance, the blonde whimpering as Hugo pumped it in and out. He soon added a second, looking over Christoph's shoulder to watch the smaller man's erection bob under the harsh, hot spray, to watch his hips move of their own accord. He spread and twisted his fingers, letting his arm brush the straining prick, cleaning the pucker thoroughly.

"Hugo," he whined when the fingers slipped free, sagging back against the bigger body.

"Hush now," Hugo instructed, bringing the loofah up to stroke over strong arms, then his neck. He dropped it back down to pay special attention to the marked hip, and the side of his stomach where his emissions had long since washed away. "Lean forward so I can get your back," the bigger man whispered, urging the other forward to brace himself on the tile. He stoked gently over a strong back, down to a firm ass, teasing the slight wrinkle caused by the way the blonde was standing before taking to a knee to briefly wash each strong leg. He appreciated just how thick the blonde's calves were, teasing the backs of his knees with his fingertips.

Christoph whined, squirming.

"I'm almost done, sweetheart. Think you're going to have the energy to return the favor?" the bigger man teased, grazing his teeth over the smaller man's right glute. He couldn't help but grin as the muscle jumped under his teeth.

"And more," Christoph promised, sexuality dripping from his voice. Hugo's cock jumped in response to the tone, and he stood, dragging a teasing finger over the smaller man's crack.

"Then be my guest," he growled in the other's ear, reaching around the blonde to offer him the loofah.

Christoph took it and, in a surprising show of strength and dexterity, spun Hugo around and pushed him back against the tile. He held him back with a hand splayed at his chest as the other reached for the soap. He let the other go to apply more to the loofah and set the soap aside. He scrubbed the fabric over Hugo's chest, listening to the way the bigger man's breath caught.

"God, I wanna worship you," the smaller man breathed. Christoph paid particular attention to each swell and dip on the other's torso, holding him with his free hand at his side. He dipped down with both hands to give a gentle washing to Hugo's genitals, lifting his testicles to scrub them gently with soapy fingers.

"Christ, Christoph," he groaned, his prick twitching in eager hands. The blonde smirked, leaning forward, once the spray had rinsed the soap from the larger man's chest, to lick a stripe over the nipple he continually enjoyed abusing. He suckled softly, moaning when Hugo's fingers twisted in his hair. "Bite," Hugo ordered through gritted teeth. When he did, the bigger man let out a guttural groan, throwing his head back against the wall. "Fuck," he hissed, yanking the other back by the hair, looking down to find Christoph panting wetly, his tongue peeking out from behind his teeth. Pulling up on his lover's hair, the smaller body crashed against Hugo's as they kissed, all teeth and tongue. Hugo couldn't resist biting down on Christoph's tongue before pulling him back and guiding his head to his other nipple. He wormed a hand between their bodies to give the loofah a squeeze to soap up his hand, then wrapped it around their cocks he'd bent his knees to align.

"Mnh," the blonde whined from where he was crushed against Hugo's chest.

"Bite," the bigger man hissed, twisting his wrist around their throbbing desires. He bit out a curse when the smaller man did as told, clamping down on his nipple before laving it with apology kisses. He readjusted his grip on wet blonde locks when Christoph drug his teeth over the hard, sensitive bud again. "Yes," Hugo groaned, picking up the pace of his stroking, pulling on them both just this side of rough. "So close, sweetheart, so good for me," he praised, panting. "Gonna come, fuck," he hissed, his thick thighs tensing.

When Hugo's length started pulsing against his own, Christoph bit down again, earning himself a rough squeeze and Hugo's seed oozing down his still-hard length only to be washed away quickly by the spray.

"Damn," Hugo breathed, his chest heaving. He let go of Christoph's hair to push his own back, some of his wet curls still sticking to his face. "Wow, damn," he said again, giving a lopsided smile. He resumed stroking Christoph, wrapping his arm around the other's shoulders when the smaller body collapsed against his own.

"Hugo, please," the blonde whined, clinging to Hugo's pecs.

"I've got you, sweetheart. Come for me, please," he asked, his voice soft with relaxation after his orgasm. "Want you to feel as good as you make me feel," he cooed, his arm tightening around the other to pull him close enough to press a kiss to his temple.

Christoph's orgasm was a quiet one, his sudden relaxation only signified by a soft moan that faded into a sigh.

"Oh, hun," the blonde said quietly.

"That was amazing," Hugo said, pushing himself away from the wall. "Thank you, sweetheart," he said, leaning down to take Christoph's lips briefly. He grabbed the loofah from where it fell and soaped it up again, washing them both off. "Just need to wash your hair, then we can go take a real nap," he said, voice full of amusement and affection.

"Yours too," Christoph said, reaching up to stroke his fingers through thick brown curls.

"Can you stay awake for that?" Hugo teased, giggling helplessly when Christoph pouted.

They washed each other's hair, trading kisses every so often, and reluctantly climbed from the shower when the water started to lose it's heat. Hugo dried the blonde's body tenderly, urging him to sit on the toilet lid and dry his own hair while the bigger man dried himself off.

"Let's go back to bed, sweetheart," Hugo said after using Christoph's tie to pull his hair up. Christoph made a noise of agreement, but didn't make to move when large hands started combing through his hair to pull it back. He followed Hugo back into his bedroom, towel still draped over his shoulders.

Hugo untucked the comforter, pulling it off the bed with little grace, only going so far as to fold the stains in on themselves before tossing it aside. He knelt, giving the blonde a nice view of a lightly furred, toned ass as he pulled a flat plastic container out from under the bed to get a blanket. He stood and unfurled it, not bothering to perfect it's alignment with the sheets, turning them both back quickly so they could climb in. He took the towel from Christoph, tossing it on the pile with the comforter, wrapping an arm around the other to pull him in and pulled the blankets up to their chins.

"'Night," Christoph murmured against the brunette's shoulder.

"Good night, sweetheart."  
  


* * *

 

In the morning, Christoph woke to his phone dinging with a text. He sighed, pushing himself up just a bit.

"Morning," Hugo greeted from his side, giving an amused huff. "Your phone has been going off with texts every few minutes for the last half hour," he informed, reaching over to the bedside stand, picking up the device and handing it to the blonde, who realized Hugo had dressed at some point in sweatpants and a thin long-sleeved shirt. "I didn't read any of them, but I did take your phone out of your pants because I threw your clothes in the wash with mine and the comforter. I didn't wake you because I figured Amanda would call if there was an emergency."

"She's probably whining about me not making her breakfast," he said, turning the screen on to find that it was a little after ten in the morning. He laughed at the series of texts from his daughter.

 _Where's breakfast?_  
_Dad, feed your starving child._  
_Daaaad_ was followed by a laugh-crying emoji.  
_That was supposed to be this_ was followed by a crying emoji.  
_Geez, having fun with Mr. Vega, much?_  
_... You getting me that A?_

Christoph snorted out loud at the last one.

"Hmm?" Hugo asked, and when Christoph looked over, he realized Hugo had retrieved his glasses from the living room and the paper from the porch. He leaned over to show the other the text. "She ain't earning shit," he said with a smirk. "You're getting an A, though," he said as he turned his attention back to the paper. Christoph grinned.

 _You know how to put waffles in the toaster, child of mine_ he sent back.

_You gonna be gone all day?_

_If you can manage without me._

_Sure can! Get me that A_ was followed by a winking emoji.

 _Get your own A_ he sent back, snorting once more.

"Everything alright?" Hugo asked, folding the paper.

"Yes," Christoph said with a huff and a shake of his head. "She keeps making bad jokes," he explained.

"Now that I think about it, I'm not looking forward to her knowing smile on Monday," Hugo said and groaned.

"That's two days away and you only have a week of dealing with it left," Christoph comforted. "And, now that Amanda has made me think of food, I'm really hungry."

Hugo snorted out a laugh. He stood up and grabbed a stack of clothes off of the dresser across from the bed. With the lights on, Christoph could finally get a look at the whole room. It was as neat and orderly as the rest of Hugo's house, with just as many books laying around. There was a well-maintained and happy looking ficus in a pot it looked like Ernest had painted in the corner near the window. Hugo dropped the stack of clothing in front of Christoph when he sat up.

"These are the smallest clothes I have. I hope they'll do until yours get out of the wash." A grin split his face. "If not, you could always steal something from Ernest."

"Hey. Hey! I'm small, but I'm not _that_ small," Christoph complained, throwing the covers back. Hugo chuckled as the smaller man grabbed the sweatpants he'd been offered and shook them out. He slipped them on and pulled the drawstring tight. His toes barely peeked out from under the pool of fabric at his feet. The blonde huffed as Hugo's chuckles turned into giggles and threw on the shirt that actually fit fairly well.

"This must be tight on you," he marveled.

"Hmm," Hugo hummed, "maybe I'll wear it for you someday," he said with a wink. "Let's go make breakfast," he offered. Christoph pocketed his phone, the weight pulling the pants low on his hips as he followed a newspaper-carrying Hugo to the kitchen. Coffee was already on, and it smelled heavenly, making the blonde groan as he walked into the kitchen, smacked in the face with the delightful scent.

"I thought you were a tea guy," Christoph said, his voice a bit airy.

"I drink coffee when I don't get enough sleep," Hugo teased, wiggling his brows playfully. At Christoph's blush and nervous giggle, the bigger man turned away, opening the relatively new chrome refrigerator, taking things out. "Do you like turkey bacon? We don't eat pork because of it's fat content. It's not a religious thing, or anything like that."

"Bacon is bacon," Christoph said. "I buy turkey bacon myself when I'm feeling fat," he said with a snort.

"Then I'll put some bacon on real quick. Get in the crisper and pull out whatever vegetables you like in omelettes," Hugo instructed, putting a teaspoon of butter in the skillet as it heated. The blonde set his phone on the table in the breakfast nook next to Hugo's paper so it would stop weighing down his pants before opening the crisper, digging through the veggies Hugo kept stocked. He pulled out a bell pepper, an onion and a tomato.

"Bell pepper, really?" Hugo asked, sounding pleasantly surprised.

"I like crispy veggies in my yummy foods. It's more of a texture thing than a taste thing. Knife?" he asked, pulling down a cutting board from it's place on the wall.

"Drawer in front of you," Hugo said.

The two made breakfast together, and Hugo piled everything onto plates. He instructed Christoph to grab forks from a drawer, and carried their plates over to the table in the breakfast nook.

"Do you mind if we listen to the news while we eat?" Hugo asked, pouring himself some coffee. He pulled down a mug for the blonde as he waited for a response.

"Sure, I have to do that anyway later, so might as well get a jump start."

"Great, get yourself some coffee," Hugo said, motioning to the mug and the powdered creamer and sugar nearby. "I'll just set this up..." he trailed off as he turned on his laptop and navigated to an obscure podcast, letting it play.

The left-leaning podcast was broken up half an hour in with a book review and Christoph looked up from what little was left of his food to grin at a blushing Hugo who sipped his coffee to hide his expression. They sat and listened to the rest of the hour-long podcast, simply enjoying their coffee. They both poured themselves a second cup.

"Hey, where'd I leave my flannel last night? I'd like to have a cigarette," Christoph explained. "I... is it going to be alright if I smoke in your clothes?"

"They wash," Hugo said with an amused huff. "Your flannel is in the living room over the arm of the couch. I can show you the back yard while you smoke. Get your shirt and follow me," he instructed.

Once Christoph threw on his shirt, he padded back to the kitchen and followed Hugo outside through a sliding door.

"You actually look really good in that," Hugo said. "I'm a little jealous that you pull off casual so well."

"You just picked clothes that match my flannel," Christoph brushed off the compliment. "Anyone can look good in clothes that match." He looked around the back yard and the neatly trimmed lawn dotted with the occasional bush or plant. A swing set with something akin to a plastic tree house on one end rested near the far end of the yard.

"Ernest vapes in there when I get on him for doing it in my car," Hugo groused when he realized where Christoph was looking. The blonde lit his cigarette.

"Do you know how he got started smoking?" Christoph asked.

"Kids from school. I think he was trying to impress high schoolers," Hugo answered with a heavy sigh. "I wound up getting him his own vape so he wouldn't be sharing cigarettes with kids from school. Maybe that was a bad decision on my part, but I severely limit the amount of nicotine he can have, so he has to conserve it." Hugo sighed again. "He still finds ways to bum cigarettes from people, and he sneaks the vape to school when I forbade him from having it there... I really don't know what to do about that." Christoph gave a thoughtful hum.

"Can you maybe take it during school hours?"

"I've tried. He will go into my room to get it despite me asking him not to go in my room without my permission," Hugo complained.

"Have you had the carcinogen talk with him yet?"

"I tried. Twice, but he blew me off both times."

"Maybe ask your ex to do it, since he smokes?" Christoph suggested carefully.

"That's not a bad idea," Hugo said, though he sounded defeated, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But Anthony is relatively healthy, and hasn't really started to show any of the effects of smoking."

"I could scare the shit out of him," Christoph said, looking away.

"How?"

"Show him my fake teeth, blame them on smoking," he said with a loose shrug.

"You have fake teeth?" Hugo asked, cocking his head in his surprise. "I had my tongue down your throat. How did I not notice?"

"Medical technology is improving, my dear," Christoh teased. Hugo snorted.

"Or maybe I'm just oblivious," Hugo said.

"Nah, look- are you cool with me pulling my teeth out right here?"

"I was bound to see it eventually," Hugo said, gesturing for the blonde to continue.

Christoph reached into his mouth and pulled out a partial denture, showing six fake teeth and the wires necessary to hold it in place. He quickly popped the device back into his mouth.

"Do you mind if I ask what it's really from?" Hugo said quietly. Christoph took a drag from his cigarette to buy himself a moment.

"Fist fight in high school," the blonde answered. "Got two teeth knocked out. It hurt to brush, so I didn't. I'm sure smoking didn't help. I'm just lucky I was able to go to an orthodontist before the infection took everything."

"Fist fight?"

"My anger issues were a lot worse when I was a kid," Christoph said with a laugh. "I got called names a lot. The, uh, early nineties weren't really a good time to be openly bisexual in Farm Town, USA."

"Tell me about it," Hugo groaned. "That's probably why I buried myself in books, especially the classics. The homoeroticism in older literature was a great escape from the awful world for a gay kid," the bigger man commiserated. Christoph sighed, leaning against Hugo's side as he finished his cigarette, the brunette wrapping an arm around the smaller man's shoulders. "Maybe we should talk about happier things," he suggested, motioning to a potted plant on the small patio that had a few cigarette butts in it already. Christoph stubbed out his cigarette and looked at Hugo.

"What did you have in mind?"

"We could resume our conversation from last night. Talk about... things... we like and see where each other's lines are?" His face turned a charming shade of red as he spoke, and he put his mug to his lips to hide it.

"Sure," Christoph agreed, following Hugo inside, closing the sliding door behind them. Hugo refilled his mug and started with;

"Uh, toys?"

"What kind?" Christoph asked, checking his phone for any more texts before picking up his cup.

"Well, uh, what kind are you up for using?"

"I guess, like, dildos, vibrators," Christoph said, "nothing too big."

"Cock rings? Sounds?" Hugo nearly squeaked.

"No," the blonde groaned, dragging out the word. "My, uh, junk is way too sensitive for that and sounds scare the shit out of me, dude."

"Alright, I'll remember that," the brunette said, leaning against the counter to sip his coffee. "How about being partially tied up?"

"Partially?" Christoph cocked his head.

"As much as I like having complete control, I don't like having my partner completely immobilized by, say, ropes or handcuffs. Er, implements other than my own hands, I guess. I don't like not leaving a partner with that out, I guess," Hugo explained, shifting uncomfortably. "But sometimes it is kinda nice to see a partner with one arm cuffed or tied to something..."

"I feel ya," Christoph said with a nod. "I appreciate that, too. I, uh, had a bad experience with being tied up with the first guy I dated, anyway."

"Is that something you're... comfortable talking about?"

"Yeah. It's not that big of a deal anymore, but I was really freaked out at the time. He just... didn't stop when I told him to, so I broke the headboard he'd tied me to and, um," he looked embarrassed for a moment, muttering, "hit him with it." He laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Hugo said softly, a slight frown on his lips.

"No, no, it's- I'm alright now. I, uh, blamed it on him - and it was his fault I broke the headboard because he didn't listen to me - but I told his mom he did it and she was so pissed at him."

"Oh," Hugo said, his eyes widening. "You were underage when that happened?" Christoph took a deep breath.

"Fourteen," he answered.

"No bindings then," Hugo said, striking that from his mental checklist.

"It's really not that big of a deal. I trust you, especially if you leave me one hand and both legs free."

"I wouldn't be comfortable knowing you might be thinking about that. I don't want you to have any negative associations to our love-making," Hugo explained. "Maybe, and that's a big maybe, we can work our way up to that someday."

"Alright," Christoph agreed. "Thank you," he said quietly. A brief silence filled the room, so the blonde blurted; "Why don't you like spanking?" Hugo gave an awkward laugh.

"I, uh, worry about my strength. I don't want to hurt someone I care about, and with these hands," he said, splaying his free one for Christoph to look at it's big, broad, paler underside, "I could really hurt someone. Hell," he said, moving his hand back to his mug, "I worry about biting too much and too hard. I don't want to ever draw blood or cause lasting pain."

"So I guess knifeplay is out of the question, then, huh?" Christoph said, his tone light and joking.

"Oh, way out," Hugo said with a nod. "If we're in Maple Bay, knifeplay is in New Delhi- no, the moon."

"Alright," Christoph said with a little laugh.

"Um," Hugo started, then stopped, blush raising back to his distinguished features.

"What is it?" Christoph asked, cocking his head in the other direction.

"Watersports?" the bigger man whispered, shrinking into himself. Christoph hummed in thought.

"I couldn't piss on anyone, but I wouldn't mind being pissed on so much as long as I was nude and in the shower, so I could rinse off afterward," he said with a slight shrug. Hugo brightened a bit, smiling from under a deep blush.

"You'd do that for me?" Hugo asked, a hint of awe edging his voice.

"Since you seem to like marking me so much, yes," Christoph said with a a huff of laughter.

"Oh," Hugo cooed, "I'm going to fall in love with you," he whispered.

"I'd like that," the blonde said back, just as quietly. Hugo set his mug aside and strode over to the blonde, wrapping him up in his arms.

"Sweetheart," he breathed, pressing a kiss into messy, barely contained locks, making the smaller man giggle. Christoph wrapped his arms around the bigger man's waist, burying his face in the strong chest with a happy sigh. After a minute, Christoph's phone dinged with a text and he jumped, startling them both. They shared a laugh and a quick kiss before the blonde turned to check his texts.

"Amanda wants to know if I'm going to be back for lunch," he informed. Hugo put his fingers to his chin in thought.

"She likes spaghetti, right?"

"It's her favorite actual food," Christoph said with a laugh.

"How about we gather her up and go out to Olive Garden in a couple hours?"

"That sounds really nice," Christoph said, smiling. "I'll text her."

The two exchanged a couple of texts, Amanda incredibly excited for Italian food.

"Wanna finish out our conversation?" Christoph asked, setting his phone aside.

"Right, um," Hugo sputtered, heat rising to his cheeks and behind his eyes. "Eating ass?" Christoph couldn't resist snorting laughter.

"Which way?" he managed between giggles.

"Either?" Hugo asked, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"I'm down with both," Christoph answered.

"Then why'd you ask?" Hugo asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Trying to get a feel for your preferences, hun," the blonde informed, moving his hands to Hugo's hips. "I wouldn't mind burying my face in your furry ass." Hugo put his hands on smaller shoulders, but looked away.

"I might like that if I'm feeling it that day," he admitted under his breath. "Do you have any preference on penetration?" he continued muttering.

"You mean, like, do I prefer to fuck or get fucked?"

"Yes, that's what I mean," Hugo said, scoffing.

"I prefer to get fucked. Hell, I was even that way with women." Hugo then looked at Christoph, brows pinched together in a confused expression. "Strap-ons are a thing that exist!" the blonde said, his bashfulness explicit in his tone. "I mean, sometimes I like to take control, ride my partner and drive them mad, but, like, the anal stimulation is really what does it for me." Christoph was mumbling into the dip between Hugo's pecs by the end of his sentence.

"Glad to hear it," Hugo said, cupping the back of Christoph's head. "I've never really been a fan of being penetrated by anything more than a tongue or, like, a Bullet vibrator."

"Dirty talk?" the smaller man asked.

"You planning on talking dirty to me?" the brunette teased.

"I mean, I can try. I'm not really good at it, but I really liked being called your good boy and being told what to do," Christoph said, swallowing thickly. He made a small noise at the back of his throat and fisted his hands in Hugo's shirt. "I... get depressed really easily, so, like, I don't like being called a slut or anything like that but... I wanna be your good boy," he mumbled.

"I would never call you such horrible things, sweetheart," Hugo promised, pressing kisses into the smaller man's hair. "I'm going to treasure you, not use you." The blonde sighed happily and folded himself into the other's embrace.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"One more thing and we'll let this conversation rest for a bit."

"What's that?"

"How would you feel about... being collared?"

"Oh god, yes," Christoph moaned. "Please," he whined. "I just- yes. Yes."

"Damn," Hugo growled. "Don't turn me on right now, sweetheart. We don't have time for that."

"Sorry, sorry," the blonde said quickly, "I just... really like that idea. Want you to pull on it, too." Hugo closed his eyes and leaned his head back, biting down on the moan that threatened to bubble up in his throat. When he looked back down and found the blonde looking up at him, he couldn't keep himself from kissing the smaller man, pushing him back against the table.

"I'll have to get you one right away," Hugo growled against slack lips. He pulled back reluctantly, putting a respectable distance between them. "But right now, I should probably go change into something we can go out to eat in. We only have about an hour until we need to pick up Amanda."

"Mind if I go out on the back porch and smoke until I calm down?" the blonde asked.

"Be my guest," Hugo said with a nod. He turned to head to his room to change. "Do you mind if I hold on to your hair tie for now?"

"Please," Christoph said.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Hugo said with a soft smile. "I'll be back in fifteen to twenty minutes. Help yourself to more coffee while I'm gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I actually have fake teeth. The story is almost the same as in the fic. Don't get into fights, people.


	7. Neutralizer

When Christoph walked in the door, Amanda came barreling down the hall, fully intending to tackle her father with a hug, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed her teacher.

"Oh, uh, hi Mr. Vega," she said, grinning awkwardly.

"Hello, Amanda. Ready for spaghetti?" he asked.

"I, um, yes," she said, folding her hands behind her back. She quickly turned her attention to her father only to balk at what he was wearing. "Well, somebody's getting some A," she teased.

"Amanda Ann," Christoph scolded, his face turning red.

"A plus plus and extra credit," Hugo teased.

"Don't team up on me!" the blonde groaned miserably.

"Gross," Amanda said with a loud laugh. "Go change! I want professionally made spaghetti so bad that I'm willing to sit through my English teacher lecturing me about turning in my work on time to get it." Christoph started walking down the hall, grumbling. Almost to his room, he turned back to Amanda and said;

"Just wait until you get a boyfriend, young lady. I will embarrass the crap out of you." He then disappeared into his room, barely catching Amanda's call of;

"Isn't that what dads are for?"

Left alone with her teacher, Amanda fidgeted.

"You know we don't always have to talk about school, Amanda," Hugo offered. "How has your life been otherwise?"

"Oh!" and she brightened. "Pretty good, actually! Since I had the house to myself last night, Emma R. came over and we talked for a whi- wait, what did my dad tell you about my drama?" Hugo laughed quietly.

"Nothing. Your father is a vault for your secrets."

"Good," Amanda said sternly. "Well, I got into some stupid teenage drama stuff with my friends, and to make a long story short, we started making up last night."

"I'm glad to hear that," Hugo said with a slight nod.

"So, yeah, I'm happy. Now I'm getting spaghetti, so I'm doubly happy!" She balled her hands into fists by her chest. Her hands then fell to her sides. "So, uh... how's the..." and she looked around the room for inspiration, "...Ernest?" she settled on. "Why isn't he coming with us?"

"He's with his other dad this weekend," he explained. Amanda's face fell.

"Oh, that's right. You're divorced. I'm sorry for bringing it up," she said quietly.

"It's alright, Amanda. I'm not offended," Hugo promised.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure dad is head-over-heels for you." Hugo's brows shot up. He smiled.

"Is he now?"

"Oh my god, yes," Amanda said with a dramatic roll of her eyes. "You should see the dopey look he gets on his face when he talks about you. It's kinda gross," she said with a laugh, "but you make him happy, so I'm happy."

"Thank you, Amanda. Having your blessing means a lot to me," he said.

"Has my dad earned Ernest's blessing yet?" The look on her teacher's face gave her the answer. "Oh, that bad?" she asked.

"Truth be told, I haven't even talked to him about it yet. He probably knows that I'm seeing your father, but I'm not looking forward to him rebelling even more when I try to introduce the two of you into his life." Amanda hummed thoughtfully in response.

"Ya know, I could talk to him if you want. I'm really good with kids," she offered.

"I think I'd like to talk to him first, but can I keep you on call in case the conversation goes south?"

"Yes sir," she said, saluting.

The two wound up gabbing about NXT as they waited for Christoph to finish changing.

"And then, instead of cowering, she kicked him in the face!" Amanda cheered, punching the air in front of her.

"Oh good, you're not talking about me," Christoph said as he walked out. Student and teacher turned to look at the blonde.

"Well, I feel underdressed now," Amanda complained, taking in her father's slacks and button-down.

"You're fine," the blonde mumbled.

"No way," she said, shaking her head. "I'm going to go put on a nice shirt so I can ruin it with spaghetti sauce." She ran off toward her room and Hugo laughed. She returned a few minutes later, having changed her shirt and her shoes, looking very business-casual. "How's this?"

"Looks good, Manda Panda," Christoph said with a nod. "Wait, is that your dry-clean only blouse?"

"No, that one has the ruffles," she clarified.

"Alright, then. Let's go," Christoph called, taking his keys from his pocket.  
  


* * *

 

Amanda managed four plates of spaghetti as they ate and chatted, Hugo's eyes growing wider as she cleared each plate, mopping up the sauce with bread. Hugo was even impressed that Christoph managed to put away two bowls of salad, a plate of spaghetti and half a basket of bread by himself. He almost spit out the first bite of his own second plate of pasta when Amanda said;

"That waitress thinks I'm your kid, Mr. Vega."

"But you're sitting on the same side of the table as your father," he said lowly, glancing at the waitress as she walked by toward another table.

"Well, let's be honest here," Amanda started around a mouthful of bread, only to be interrupted by her father.

"Don't talk with your mouth full when we're in public." She chewed, swallowed and stuck out her tongue at the man so he could see that she had nothing in her mouth.

"As I was saying," she said, "let's be honest, our skin colors are closer together." Hugo looked away awkwardly. "Hey, it's nothing to get weird about," Amanda said, cocking her head.

"I know," he said with a sigh. "I just feel a little bit bad because the same thing would happen with Ernest all the time. My ex-husband is White, so no one ever assumed that Earnest was his child as well."

"Oh, dad is used to that," Amanda said before Christoph could offer comforting words. "I remember I said my first curse word telling off someone who thanked my dad for 'babysitting' me." Hugo put his knuckles to his lips to stifle his laughter.

"What did you say?" he asked. Amanda looked to her father for permission and she received an amused nod.

"I said, 'that's my dad, dumbass'." Hugo barked out a laugh, quickly covering his mouth.

"I was at once proud, embarrassed and angry," Christoph admitted.

"Ernest would just roll his eyes, call Anthony 'dad' and be done with it." He sighed and gave a sad smile. "I wonder if- well, never mind," he said.

"What is it, Mr. Vega?" Amanda asked. "You can talk to us, you know. You're going to be my second dad soon, anyway, right?" Christoph choked on his bread.

"Uh, well, I- I don't know about that," Hugo sputtered awkwardly. "Aside from that, I'm still your teacher for the next week, anyway. But, I suppose... I was going to say, I wonder sometimes if that has something to do with why Ernest calls Anthony 'dad' most of the time, and me 'Hugo'."

"He calls you by your first name?" Amanda asked, looking the slightest bit angry. "I couldn't imagine calling my dad anything other than dad... Or any of those dad-related nicknames I give him. Then again, Ernest can really be a brat, can't he?"

"Well," he trailed off for a moment, "yes," he finally admitted. He sighed and sat his fork aside. "But he's thirteen, so I expect as much."

"Still," Amanda said, frowning.

"I appreciate your concern, Amanda, but things will work out in the end."

"I hope so," she said.

"Dessert?" Hugo offered, changing the subject. Amanda brightened immediately and Christoph startled, knocking his fork on the floor when Amanda cheered;

"One of everything, please!"

The rest of the outing was less tense once Amanda had a piece of lemon cream cake piled with icecream in front of her. She muttered 'gross' fondly when her father and Hugo shared a lemon dolcini.

Amanda, stuffed, fell asleep on the ride home.

"I'm surprised she didn't spill anything on her shirt until dessert," Christoph commented.

"I'm a bit surprised she spilled anything at all," Hugo countered. "For as rambunctious as she is, she's surprisingly mature."

"She's a tough cookie," Christoph said with a warm smile. "You kinda have to be when you lose your mom at a young age and grow up with a small man who looks nothing like you for a father." Hugo reached over to rest a comforting hand over the other's on the gearshift.

"Hey, you're doing a great job," Hugo reassured him.

"Thanks."  
  


* * *

 

At home, Amanda stumbled inside, half-asleep.

"Are you going to be alright for the rest of the day if I go back to Hugo's place?" Christoph asked.

"As long as you don't mind if I take a nap right now," she said, rubbing at the red mark left on her face from falling asleep against the car's window.

"Just don't mess up your sleep cycle too badly."

"I won't," she promised.

"Text me if you need anything," he said, ruffling her hair.

Christoph lit a cigarette as he and Hugo left to head back to the bigger man's house.

"I think I ate too much," the blonde said with a little laugh.

"Me too," Hugo admitted. "Maybe it's time to just relax on the couch and read for a while?"

"Sounds good to me," the smaller man agreed.

"Do you need to do any work today?" Hugo asked, popping his neck as they stood on his porch.

"Nah," Christoph said with a shake of his head. "Unless Congress declares World War III, I'm set until about Tuesday."

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen. But with the current government, one never knows," Hugo said bitterly.

"It's Saturday," Christoph explained, "If The Bastard was going to start another war, he would have done it yesterday."

"You're right," Hugo agreed, "he does like his news to blow up over the weekend."

"Then I guess we can let our hair down until next Friday," Christoph said with a small scoff.

"I will be pissed if war is declared right as my vacation starts," the bigger man groused. "I know that sounds selfish as all hell, but that means no summer vacation. Just protesting, writing and research all summer," Hugo said with a heavy sigh. "Thank god I'm too old to be drafted and Earnest is too young."

"People will riot if the draft is reinstated. Myself included. I'm just young enough to be drafted, and I'll be damned if anyone sends me into combat." He thought for a moment. "Actually, my orthopedist would get me out because of my arthritis in my left leg."

"Oh, you have arthritis?" Hugo asked, half-grimacing, "and you've been wrestling with me and letting me manhandle you the way I have been?" Christoph coughed on smoke with his laugh.

"I take an anti-inflammatory medication, and I exercise... fairly regularly. Enough to keep it from really being a problem. Trust me," and he reached out for Hugo's arm, "I will let you know if my leg starts hurting. But, um, your profile says your ideal date is sitting on the couch and reading, so let's go in and curl up with some good books. Mind if I raid your bookshelf?"

"I don't mind at all," Hugo said with a soft smile, unlocking the door. "Though, I won't lie, I did have to keep my Dadbook page, uh, sanitary." He coughed awkwardly and the blonde laughed, putting out his cigarette on his shoe.

As the blonde crossed the threshold, he said; "I just remembered I left the comfy clothes you lent me at my place."

"Your clothes from yesterday should be dry by now," Hugo supplied. "You look good in what you're wearing, though. I wouldn't mind having you sitting on my couch in that," he purred.

"If I keep wearing this, how long is going to stay on?" the blonde teased.

"Oh, I think I can resist you for a couple hours," Hugo said, taking a seat, kicking off his shoes.

"I'm setting a timer," the smaller man said, messing with his phone.

"Really?" Hugo deadpanned. When Christoph showed him the screen counting seconds, the brunette laughed. "Get a book and sit your ass down," Hugo said. The blonde put the phone back in his pocket and started scanning the bookshelf while Hugo cracked open After Human again.

Scanning titles, Christoph recognized a few wrestler biographies and auto-biographies, but passed over those for a collection of Catullus' poems. Hugo looked over to see what the smaller man had chosen, and startled when he realized what he'd picked.

"Oh, that's in Latin," Hugo said.

"Cool," Christoph responded, flopping down on the opposite end of the couch, kicking off his shoes. He flipped the book open and buried his toes under Hugo's thigh.

"You can... read Latin?" Hugo asked, sounding just a bit hopeful.

"Mmhm," Christoph answered. "I took five semesters of Latin study in college after I messed up so badly with German."

"Oh, well, you know Catullus is... rather, um, raunchy, right?"

"Considering the first line of the poem I just flipped to is something about sodomy and face-fucking, I'd say so," Christoph said with a snort.

"Um," Hugo started, gulping audibly, "I might not last two hours knowing what you're reading." The blonde simply grinned in response. He wiggled his toes under thick thighs as the minutes ticked on, occasionally pulling out his phone to look up the translation for a word he didn't recognize, only to giggle and continue reading.

Eventually the brunette calmed, a pleasant buzz of happiness just under his skin. The two sat and read, Hugo occasionally stroking one of Christoph's legs, the blonde sneaking a peek at his lover's handsome face every now and then, trying to get a read on how he was feeling about the book. Some time passed before Christoph tired of trying, semi-successfully, to translate Latin and reluctantly took his feet from under Hugo and got up to return the book to the shelf. With a heavy sigh, he took out his phone and started going to his regular news websites, seeing what had happened over the weekend.

"I know you said opposite ends of the couch, but I'm a clingy bitch. Can I snuggle up to you?" Christoph asked, looking down at the bigger man from his standing position.

"A crafty bitch and a clingy bitch?" Hugo teased, looking up. He smiled. "Of course you can, sweetheart. Come here," he said, shifting his weight so the other would be able to lay against his side. Christoph made a happy noise and fit himself into the bigger man's side quickly. He resumed his research. Distracted by a large hand in his hair, Christoph said quietly;

"Ya know, I don't think I'd mind you calling me 'bitch' so much, as long as it was prefaced by, like, 'sweet' or 'darling' or something." Hugo hummed in thought.

"You wouldn't mind being my sweet bitch? My darling good boy?" he asked, voice light, smile kind. The blonde shivered against his side, staring resolutely at his phone.

"I like the way your voice sounds when you say it," Christoph whispered.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings, though," Hugo clarified, pulling out the other's hair tie so he could stroke the full length of his hair.

"It's not so bad if it's a term of endearment," the smaller man muttered.

"We'll see, sweetheart," Hugo said, then turned his attention back to the book. The blonde delved back into research, bookmarking videos for later so he wouldn't bother the bigger man.

Eventually Christoph's stomach growled, and the brunette broke into a giggle fit, marking his page so he wouldn't lose it in his amusement.

"We just ate a couple hours ago."

"According to my phone, we've been sitting here for a little over three hours now," the blonde supplied.

"Oh," Hugo said, his brows raising. "Snack followed by some exercise?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"If you'd like to see my home gym-"

"Yes!" Christoph cheered. Hugo gave an amused huff and set the book aside, easing the smaller man up off of him. He stood and stretched, extending a hand to the other.

"I was thinking, maybe, cheese, cold cuts and pickles?" Hugo suggested as Christoph stretched. He grimaced at the things that popped in the younger man.

"I fucking love pickles," the blonde cheered. The bigger man motioned for Christoph to follow him to the kitchen and took down a plate to fill it with finger foods.

They had their snack and finished off the coffee from the morning. Hugo rinsed out the carafe and washed off the plate.

"I guess you're going to have to borrow more clothes," he said with a laugh.

"I'll leave them here this time, I swear."

"I'll get you a pair of shorts so you can actually move in them. I might have to look for them, though," Hugo said, putting his fingers to his chin in thought.

"That's fine. It's been three hours since I've had a cigarette, so I'd kinda like one at this point. ...What?" Christoph asked when Hugo gave him a look of consideration.

"Someone had told me you were a chain-smoker. Robert, perhaps?" he wondered more to himself than to the other. "Don't get me wrong," he started to clarify, "I'm happy you don't seem to smoke that much, but I am a bit surprised."

"Oh, yeah," the blonde drew out the word in an embarrassed fashion. "I do chain-smoke when I get stressed out, but, I guess, when I'm with you I get so into what we're doing that I forget that I'm addicted." A devious grin split his features. "Maybe I'm getting addicted to you instead."

"I don't mind that one bit," Hugo answered, reaching out to run his fingers through the blonde's hair, pulling it back up with the tie he'd snatched earlier. "I'm not going to lecture you about smoking, but I really do love that I can help you smoke less. But, uh, yes, go ahead and have a cigarette while I look for those shorts."

A few minutes later, Christoph was changing in the kitchen, a blush taking up residence on Hugo's cheeks. When the bigger man collected himself, he led the blonde to the garage.

"It's not super impressive, but, as I've said, I do like to stay in shape," he explained as he flipped on the light.

"Hugo, this is great!" Christoph cheered, looking around at the equipment. A squat rack sat against the farthest wall, a bench press next to that, and further down an elliptical. Free weights sat in the middle of the garage, ringed by mats and leaving no room for a car. "This is why you leave your car in your driveway, huh?"

"Yes, though I move the mats in the winter so I can park my car in here," Hugo answered.

"You wanna fuck me over every piece of this equipment?" the blonde blurted.

"Uh, excuse me?" Hugo stammered, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth.

"Well, I mean," it was the smaller man's turn to grow embarrassed, "if that might be something you'd be interested in, eventually. Maybe?"

"If we did that, I don't think I'd ever be able to work out again without getting an erection," the brunette muttered. "Not to mention it is kind of dangerous."

"Alright, we don't have to. What kind of workout did you have in mind for tonight?"

"Just something light," Hugo explained, moving to a mat to stretch. "Join me down here?" he asked, his voice light and sweet, making the blonde flop down beside him quickly. They stretched together, Hugo even going so far as to help his smaller lover stretch out his left leg.

"You're so good to me," the blonde muttered, looking up at Hugo with such an adoring look that the bigger man had to look away.

"I don't want you to get hurt, sweetheart," was the answer, the brunette lifting a hand to tuck imaginary stray locks behind his ear.

"Still," the blonde said, sitting up to press a kiss to the other's cheek.

They had a light workout that consisted mostly of sit-ups, push-ups, and arm exercises and squats with the free weights. When they finished, Hugo put tea on before he went to retrieve Christoph's clothes. Once in jeans and T-shirts again, they sat at the table in the breakfast nook, sipped tea and chatted tentatively about politics. After Christoph checked in on Amanda through texts, he and Hugo went to bed early, spending another night getting to know each other's bodies. But not before Christoph stopped the timer and showed the time to Hugo, who promptly took his phone and tossed it on the couch.   
  
__

* * *

 

They woke late and kissed until their morning breath became annoying, and Hugo got up to wash his mouth out. He extended a bottle of Listerine to the blonde, who took it and tried to gargle without laughing. A while later they had gluten-free waffles with sugar-free syrup. As Hugo was considering letting Christoph go home, a strange car pulled up in the driveway.

"Oh no," Hugo groaned. He grabbed his phone to check for texts or missed calls, but found none. Christoph followed the brunette to the door, peering around the man to see a tall blonde helping Ernest with his things. The blonde looked over and Hugo splayed his arm, giving Christoph a gentle push back into the house. "Stay inside for a moment, if you would," he asked.

Ernest came up the steps quickly, pushing past Hugo and scoffing when he noticed Christoph. Without saying a word, he headed to his room.

"That your new man, Hugo?" Anthony asked with a smirk, tipping up his sunglasses. He took the cigarette that dangled from his lips and banged on the back door of his car, then gestured for the person who was in there to come out. "Not going to introduce me? Rude. I went out of my way to drag Petr out here to show you that he was a decent person, and you won't extend the same courtesy to me?"

"Give me a moment, Anthony," Hugo bit out between clenched teeth. The brunette stepped back inside, letting the screen door fall shut. "Christoph?" he asked, turning toward the other.

"Are you alright?" the smaller blonde immediately asked, shoulders hunched, hands in his pockets. Hugo huffed out a near-hysterical little laugh.

"No. No I'm not," he said honestly, "but I will be." Hugo held his hands up in a placating gesture. "I- I spoke to Anthony on Friday about wanting to be informed about him seeing someone new so I'd know when Ernest was going to have a new adult in his life, and it seems that Anthony has..." and he trailed off to take a deep breath, "...brought his boyfriend down to meet me for some reason. I suspect it's to get a rise out of me, but that's probably just my irritation at not being warned speaking."

"Hugo, Ernest is home and safe. You don't have to deal with this if you don't want to," Christoph said, taking his hands from his pockets. He wanted to reach up and cup the other's face, but he hadn't seen him upset enough to know how he'd react, so he restrained himself.

"It's not really myself I'm worried about," Hugo admitted, shoving his fingers under his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I may make a spectacle of myself if I let my anger get the better of me, but it isn't like everyone else in the neighborhood hasn't heard it at least once. Most of them lived here through the divorce." He waited a teeth-grinding moment before opening his mouth to continue, only to stop when Anthony knocked on the screen door.

"Yo, come on," he called, "Petr has to go to work in two hours."

"Give me a minute, Anthony," Hugo hissed, his hand falling from his face, both hands clenching into fists at his sides. He took a few deep breaths and forced himself to uncurl his fingers, the color coming back from where it had turned white from the pinch. "As I was about to say," the brunette began tersely, "It's not me I'm worried about. It's you." Christoph cocked his head and drew his brows together in confusion. "I don't want to drag you into my drama. You can just leave through the back door if you want. I can text Damien and tell him-"

"Hugo," the little blonde interrupted. Hugo snapped his mouth shut and raised his brows, waiting for the other to continue. "It's alright," Christoph promised. "I'm not gonna run and hide from your ex-husband. If something happens in your life, it's going to be a part of my life. I understood that when I signed on to this relationship. I'm not afraid of a little drama, if it's for you." The brunette gave a sigh that sounded somewhat like relief, and somewhat like anguish.

"Thank you," he said, a hand returning to the bridge of his nose. "Are you up to meeting Anthony now?"

"Yes," Christoph agreed, reaching out to place his hand on Hugo's elbow.

"About god damn time," Anthony said, one hand on his hip when Hugo pushed the screen door back open. "Oh, traded me in for a younger model, did you?" the tattooed blonde teased as the two walked out onto the porch and let the screen door shut behind them. An olive-complected, black haired man stood a few paces down the walkway awkwardly, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his khakis.

"Anthony, Christoph is two years older than you," Hugo informed, frowning.

"Oh," the taller blonde said, laughing a little. "My bad. I'm Anthony, the ex-husband and Earnest's other father," he introduced himself, bowing playfully before extending his hand to Christoph. The smaller man put out his own hand, blinking when his hand was taken in an excessively firm grip. He returned the strength of the shake and Anthony grinned. "A firm grip," the taller blonde appraised, swooning comedically. "What do you do for a living?" he asked without letting the smaller hand go.

"I'm a columnist. Yourself?"

"Professional beta tester and game manual writer."

"Oh, cool," Christoph said, brows raising. Anthony finally let go of the smaller hand, putting his own on his hip. He smiled.

"He seems nice," the taller blonde said, looking over at Hugo.

"I enjoy his company," Hugo managed.

"This is Petr," Anthony said, motioning for the other to come up onto the porch. "C'mon, babe, don't be shy."

"I should be shy, though," the man said, muttering around his impossible to place accent. "I'm the only one here who makes less than thirty-five thousand dollars a year."

"Money doesn't make a man, honey," the tattooed blonde said, throwing an arm around Petr's shoulders. "You know that."

"That's one thing we agree on," Hugo said. "Nice to meet you, Petr."

"Uh, y-yeah, you too... Hugo?" he said timidly, quickly extending his hand. Hugo gave the other a quick shake, keeping his grip light.

"Yes, that's right," the brunette said with a little laugh under his breath. "What do you do?"

"Oh, uh, I'm truck crew at Walmart," Petr said, gesturing to his outfit. "So, yeah, that's kinda why I'm embarrassed right now. I'm in college, though."

"Oh? What for?" Hugo asked.

"Nursing, actually," the man said, thrusting a hand into his hair, looking away.

"That's respectable," Hugo said. Petr grinned and blushed.

"So," Anthony started, a bit loud for the proximity of their conversation, "he good enough to have around Earnest?"

"Seems fine to me," Hugo said, his heckles raised once again at Anthony shoving his concerns right in his face. His eyelid may have twitched, but he pushed the flame of anger down, blinking slowly.

"Well, now that that's settled, we'll be off," the tattooed blonde announced, flipping his sun glasses back down. "Let's go get something to eat before you have to go to work, Petr."

"Uh, nice meeting you both," Petr said, giving the slightest of bows before turning to follow Anthony, sitting in the seat Earnest had vacated a little bit ago.

As they drove away, Hugo ushered Christoph back inside, closing both doors behind him.

"That went alright, I think," the blonde said.

"Yes," Hugo admitted reluctantly, "it did."

"Are you okay?" Christoph asked, lifting his arms to embrace the other, stopping just short of touching him.

"I will be," Hugo said, leaning into the phantom touch until he was taken in strong arms, urged to lean his head on the shorter man's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the smaller torso and just held the blonde close for a moment. After a minute, Hugo's phone rang out with a text. He checked it, keeping one arm around the blonde. It was from Brian, who had probably seen the whole ordeal from across the street;

_Everything alright over there?_

_It is now._ read the text he sent back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if Anthony is coming off as a total cockshit. He's supposed to read as a Cool Dad who maybe enjoys getting under people's skin just a little too much. He's not actually supposed to be a villain. He and Hugo are simply supposed to be two people who just fell out of love.


	8. Diving Bulldog

Hugo heaved a heavy sigh, finally prying himself from his smaller lover.

"As much as I don't want to toss you out, I should probably go talk to Ernest. He seemed even more... surly than usual when he came in."

The blonde pouted briefly, but nodded in understanding.

"I'll just grab my phone and clothes, then I'll be off," he said, reluctant to take more than a step away. "Remember, I'm just a phone call away," Christoph said, reaching out to brush his fingertips over Hugo's arm.

"Thank you, Christoph. So much. I," and he stopped to pull a face, to run his fingers through his hair, "may be on Dadbook later, if you'll be available."

"Always," the blonde answered. "I just have to make sure Amanda did all of her homework, then we'll probably watch Paranormal Ice Road Ghost Truckers, but I'll keep the computer on and my phone in my pocket."

Once the blonde left, Hugo trudged to Ernest's room. He tentatively knocked on the door.

"What?" came the irritated call from inside.

"Can I come in for a minute?" Hugo asked.

"It's your house," was Ernest's answer. Hugo sighed, closing his eyes for just a moment before pushing the door open.

"Hey," Hugo said softly, smiling weakly. He tried to push all other emotion from his features. Ernest looked up from where he was sitting on his bed, toes curled irritably in his SpongeBob comforter, knees drawn up with his arms resting over them, his phone in his hands. He pulled out one earbud to show Hugo that he had at least some of his attention. "Mind if I sit?" Hugo asked. Ernest huffed out a sigh through his nose.

"If you get to the point," the boy said, pulling his other earbud out. He threw his phone and the accompanying cords down on the bed beside him. He pulled the sleeves of his hoodie over his fingers as he waited for Hugo to sit and, after his father sat, stared at him with pinched brows until he spoke.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a minute," the man explained.

"Thirty seconds down, thirty to go," Ernest spat. Hugo grit his teeth, unable to keep from wincing slightly.

"How was your weekend?" he asked.

"It was fine."

"What did you do?" Ernest sighed before answering;

"We played Call of Duty, had pizza, went to that indoor water park... That's about it," he said lamely.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"Glad to hear it."

"Alright, it's been a full minute. Tell me what you're really here for," Ernest groused, curling in on himself.

"Well, ah," Hugo started, splaying his hands awkwardly, "I wanted to make sure you were alright. You didn't seem very happy when you came in earlier."

"You think I'm ever happy here?" Ernest spat before he could stop himself. Hugo blinked in shock. It wasn't long before he felt the tell-tale signs of tears building, burning at the corners of his eyes. He hoped Ernest couldn't see. "I don't mean that," the boy muttered. "I'm just... mad."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Hugo asked, proud of himself for the calm quality of his voice.

"Not really. I'm just going to yell at you if I say anything, so no."

"Have I done something to upset you, Ernest?" Hugo asked, turning a bit more toward his son.

"Dad told me you wanted to talk to me about you dating someone new, like I didn't already know you were fucking Amanda's dad," Ernest huffed, twisting the sleeves of his sweater. "His clothes were on the kitchen table when I came in for God's sake." Hugo opened his mouth to try to explain, but no sound came out as he hadn't a clue what to say. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"I don't think you're stupid, Ernest," Hugo answered quickly, "and please, watch your language."

"Clearly you do," the boy hissed, curling his legs up under himself and hunching his shoulders. "First, there was the way you acted with the thing with Lucien, like you were more upset that I was stupid enough to wait around for twenty minutes rather than that I was trying to get alcohol, then you act like I don't know you've been dating that short guy for weeks now." Ernest's brows were pinched together, he bore his teeth. "I don't care who you date. I don't know why you think I would." His anger faltered briefly and he looked away.

"I'm sorry about that reaction, Ernest, honestly. I was only so upset because it was the exact thing I was teaching at the moment. I'd think, that since I've read it to you, you would have remembered the trick."

"I wasn't thinking. It was _Lucien_ , come on," Ernest complained, the faintest hint of pink finding the bridge of his nose. "Like, shouldn't I be able to trust the neighbor kid?"

"Not if he's trying to get you drunk on school property."

Ernest deflated.

"That's fair, I guess," the boy grumbled. "I wanted to try it, though. Not even Tony will let me try it. A sip of wine isn't going to get me drunk." Hugo put his hand to his mouth to think for a moment.

"Would you like to try your first glass of wine this weekend?" Ernest's eyes widened, his jaw going slack as he stared up at Hugo. Soon, his brows pinched in suspicion.

"What's the catch?"

"You behave until then," Hugo reasoned.

"I think I can be good for five days. But that's a lot of work for a glass of wine," Ernest said, crossing his arms.

"It's that, or wait until you're twenty-one," Hugo said simply.

"I'll do it if you apologize for thinking I'm too stupid to figure out that you were dating Amanda's dad," Ernest huffed, tightening his arms around himself.

"It's not that I didn't think you wouldn't figure it out, Earnest." Hugo's sigh was out before he could stop it. "I don't think you're stupid, and I don't know what I can do to convince you of that. But, the whole thing with Christoph is..." Hugo trailed off for a moment. No matter how many times he had rehearsed the conversation in his head, the real thing was always different. It didn't help matters that Anthony had been the first to breach the subject of his new relationship with their son, a searing hot spot of anger needling the back of his mind over that. "I'd like this to be a serious relationship, but I was worried that you wouldn't be ready for that."

"Why does how I feel about it matter? It's your life."

"Ernest, you're the most important person in my life," Hugo said, reaching out to put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable."

"Are you gonna propose to him?" Ernest asked, a brief hint of fear flashing over his expression before he schooled it back to irritation. Hugo was a bit worried that the boy hadn't shrugged off his hand yet. He pulled it back cautiously.

"That's not something I've even considered yet," he answered honestly. "Neither of us is ready for that yet."

"Then what does it matter?"

"I want him and Amanda to be a part of your life." Ernest sighed and pouted slightly, looking away again.

"Amanda's cool, I guess," he groused. "But I don't see why your butt buddy has to be a part of my life."

"I love him, Ernest," Hugo said, surprising even himself. The way Ernest raised a brow showed him that he looked more surprised than his son did. "I want you two to get along and I'd like the four of us to be able to spend time together."

"What, as a family? You kinda missed that boat," the boy bit out. He immediately regretted it, grimacing. "I didn't mean that. I just... if you're not getting married, I don't see why it matters. It's not like Tony and Petr are getting married or anything like that."

"Do you like Petr?"

"He's alright. You met him today. What do you think?"

"He seems nice. I'm happy for Anthony," Hugo said, trying to offer a soft smile.

"Are you really?" Ernest asked, his tone one of disbelief.

"Yes, I am," Hugo assured. "There may have been a time when I couldn't have said that and meant it, but you should know that I don't hate Anthony. I don't want him to suffer or be lonely, and I don't want to keep you from him, either. You're our child, Ernest. We both love you, and I want both of us to be there for you even if he and I don't love each other anymore."

"It is gonna suck to have four parents some day," Ernest admitted, pulling his knees up to his chin.

"But," Hugo said, holding up one finger, "that means four times the Christmas and birthday presents." Ernest perked a little bit, smirking.

"That's true," he said.

"Maybe you should get on getting to know Christoph so he knows what to get you."

"Maybe I will," Ernest said with an amused huff. Hugo gave a small smile and stood to leave. "Hey," Ernest called, making the man turn back toward him with his brows raised. "Just because I don't like you very much doesn't mean I don't love you," he mumbled into his knees. "You're my dad. I kinda have to." Hugo smiled and huffed out a small chuckle.

"I love you too, Ernest."

The boy climbed off of his bed and grabbed the school bag he'd dropped in the corner of his bedroom when he'd come home on Friday and not touched since. He dumped it out on his bed and started sorting the papers and books.

"Ernest?"

"What?"

"What are you... What are you doing?"

"Homework," the boy supplied. "I said I was gonna be good for one week, so you hold up your end of the bargain, too."

"Alright. Good night," Hugo said, shaking his head fondly.

"'Night," was the response.

Once in the hall with the door closed behind him, Hugo took a deep breath. He had an uncomfortable itch in his palms that he knew was imaginary, caused by his nerves. He considered messaging Christoph briefly, but realized he still had papers to grade and set to work.

It was late by the time he finished translating what his students written into English, but he decided to message the blonde anyway, deciding he'd take a shower and go to sleep if the other didn't answer.

_I talked to Ernest about us._

He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

_How'd it go?_

_Better than I expected. Though I wound up agreeing to let him try his first glass of wine this weekend. Not sure how that happened, but I'd rather be the one to introduce him to alcohol than one of those idiots from his school. At least I can watch over him that way._

_I let Amanda have a beer when she was sixteen. She hated it so much she's never touched alcohol and has zero interest in it._

_Do you think Ernest is too young for that?_

_Not at all. If you introduce him to it early, it won't be as cool when the other kids try to get him to drink._  
_How did he react to us being together?_

 _He already knew, but he's a little scared that I'm going to make a mistake and go through what I went through with Anthony again._  
_Maybe this is a little deep to be talking about over Dadbook. You gonna smoke any time soon?_

_Is that your way of asking me to come outside? ;)_

_Nonsense! But... come outside._

Hugo walked outside, awkwardly leaning on his own mailbox as he waited for the other. He could see Christoph light a cigarette as soon as he'd closed the door behind him. His heart beat loud in his own ears as he watched the other walk over, a warm smile on his features.

"I'm starting to think I'm an addict myself," Hugo said as he drew the blonde into his arms.

"It takes two to tango," Christoph said, holding his cigarette out as far away from Hugo as he could with one hand, holding the bigger man close with the other.

"We just spent the whole weekend together, and yet... I don't want to let you go." Hugo admitted. He wouldn't confess his feelings there, he decided. As much as it swelled up in his throat and begged to be spilled, he held it back, just enjoying the embrace.

"You won't be able to get rid of me after Amanda goes off to school, so enjoy the peace and quiet while you can."

"I don't know how peaceful and quiet it is with Ernest and his shenanigans, but I'll try my best."

"Speaking of," the blonde started, pulling back. He looked up at Hugo as he put his cigarette to his lips.

"He's willing to try to get to know you," Hugo said, blowing away smoke that wafted up toward his face.

"That's good to hear," Christoph said, a pleasant smile on his features.

"Though, that may be for his own selfish reasons, but it's a start." When Christoph raised his brows, Hugo continued; "He uh, was sort of bemoaning having... four parental figures some day, and then he realized that meant twice the Christmas presents most kids get." The blonde laughed. After a moment, he made a curious noise that Hugo couldn't place. "Hmm?"

"Maybe, ah, I dunno if I should say this," Christoph started, scratching his head with the same hand that held his cigarette. Nervousness bubbled up in his throat and pricked at the back of his eyes as a blush that was nearly impossible to see in the low light found his face.

"If you have something to say, I want to hear it," Hugo offered, holding out a hand for the other. Christoph snatched it up and held tight. Perhaps a bit too tight in his nervousness.

"I'm happy that you're- that you're taking us so seriously, thinking about the future and all that," he muttered, looking at the ground rather than Hugo. "I'm honored that you want me to be a part of Ernest's life." The brunette's earlier decision crumbled at the other's words.

"Christoph," he started, bringing his other hand up to the other's neck, splaying his fingers, caressing a cheek that was starting to grow prickly with his thumb, "I'm too old to waste time on something that isn't serious. I'd have put a stop to this weeks ago if I didn't love you." Big gray eyes turned up again, staring at Hugo. "So, that's out there now," the taller man muttered, nervousness creeping into his voice, regret rising in his throat.

"I love you, too," was the timid answer.

Hugo smiled. He'd never imagined he'd be confessing his feelings by his mailbox at half past ten in the evening, but he couldn't imagine a better way in that moment as his nervousness receded and he could breathe again.

"We still on for trivia this week?" Hugo asked, still stroking the blonde's cheek.

"Of course," Christoph said. He stubbed out his cigarette on his shoe and put the butt in his pocket. He reached up for Hugo's embrace and the brunette gladly gave it, pulling the blonde closer to him, then picking him up. Wrapping his arms around Hugo's neck, Christoph lost himself to their kiss, sighing and whining softly. "Don't wanna go," he whined when he was returned to his feet.

"Me either, but we both have to sleep. As unfortunate as that is."

"Don't know how well I'll sleep without you wrapped around me," Christoph whined.

"Don't tempt me," Hugo teased, "I told you how bad my self-control is."

"Sorry," the blonde said quietly. He pulled away from the bigger man, smiling softly. "See you... tomorrow night, I guess?"

"Yes. I'll message you sometime tomorrow."

"G'night," Christoph said, taking a step back.

"Sleep well, sweetheart."  


* * *

 

Monday evening after trivia, Hugo came home to quite the scene.

He'd been on top of the world all day, even with Amanda embarrassing him in class, calling him 'dad' teasingly and informing him slyly that Christoph had been wearing Hugo's sweatpants while he made them breakfast that morning. He couldn't even bring himself to care that Amanda had wheedled her way into coming with them to trivia night, making fun of both men almost the entire night. He was quite flattered that she wanted to spend time with him, even though he was still her teacher for another two days.

But, when he returned home, he was greeted with the sight of Ernest laying on the ground with a large Mastiff licking his face between gobbling up spilled pizza rolls. Damien and Robert stood off to the side awkwardly.

"Oh..." is all he can bring himself to say for a moment as the startled, scared gazes of his friends turned his way. "Hey," he managed, raising a brow. When no one spoke, he started again; "What's... Why are you guys... Whose dog is this?"

"It's a long story," Robert said, jumping in for Damien, who had opened his mouth awkwardly, tugging at a lock of hair that had escaped his ponytail, "but it involves a large dog who knows how to open doors." The mastiff let out a happy, resonating bark, and resumed licking a giggling Ernest's face. "Uh, I present to you Duchess Cordelia," Robert said, splaying a hand and trying not to grimace.

"Uh," Hugo said, watching as the dog turned her attention to him, once again giving that happy bark. "How do you do?" he asked awkwardly. She borked again, licking Ernest's cheek when the boy threw an arm over the massive dog.

"We're friends!" he cheered.

Damien finally found his voice; "She's from the local animal shelter. She got out and we've been chasing her all around town," he explained. "Your house was her final stop."

"Dad, can we keep her?" Ernest pleaded, smiling brightly as he roughly petted the Duchess, who was enjoying the contact, pushing into it.

"Ernest, I don't know if we're set up to take care of a..." Hugo's eyes widened. He swore he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. "Wait, did you just call me 'dad'?"

Ignoring that, Ernest went on: "C'mon, please! Look at how cute she is!" He held her floppy ears up, trying to display the dog's adorable, wrinkly face as best he could. Hugo sighed. They'd had many conversations about getting some kind of pet. He would have preferred a dog in the hope that it would have gotten Ernest out of the house and more active, but such a large animal wouldn't exactly be the best choice for their home and all of his books.

"We had been talking about adopting a dog for a while," he started to cave. He was already planning the changes he'd have to make to the house; moving all the stacks of books off the floor, buying another bookshelf so he could leave the bottom rows free on the ones he already had, actually locking the door to his wrestling room so a dog wouldn't mistake his figures with chew toys. "But you'll have to promise me you'll take care of her," he said, giving Ernest a pointed look.

"Yeah!" Ernest eagerly agreed. "I'll give her all the pizza rolls her little heart desires!"

"Uh," Robert started, thrusting Mary's map of the area at Hugo, who raised a brow as he looked at the paper. "On the back, geez," the older man said. Hugo flipped the paper and realized he had an adoption form in his hand. "Got the paper right there, if you're interested," Robert muttered, shoving a hand in his hair.

"I'll even waive the adoption fee since, you know, we technically broke into your household," Damien said, a slight blush over his nose. Hugo couldn't help but chuckle, taking a pen from the pocket of his jacket.

"Well, alright. It's a deal."

As he filled out the paperwork, Ernest and the Duchess rolled around on the floor, the boy picking up spilled pizza rolls before they could be squashed into the carpet, feeding them to the dog.

"He sure seems happy with his new friend," Damien said, his shoulders hunched just a bit, a fond smile on his face. He turned to look at the other two, finding Robert staring at him with an amused fondness. His shoulders rose to his ears.

Without looking up from the paperwork, Hugo answered excitedly; "I know! He called me dad! Can you believe it?!" Damien reached out and placed a hand on Hugo's shoulder, making the brunette look up.

"I certainly can. I think this will be good for Ernest. It should teach him some responsibility."

"You should probably look into getting better locks on your doors, though," Robert added. Damien chuckled, putting his knuckles to his lips.

"The Duchess is a wily one, but do right by her and she'll love you two forever," he said, smiling into his hand.

"Thank you," Hugo said, handing the paperwork off to Damien, who gave it the once over. Hugo put a hand to his chin, thinking for a moment. "You know, I never thought I'd be thanking someone for breaking into my house."

"Well, it was more the dog than us," Robert defended awkwardly.

"Everything turned out alright in the end," Hugo said, chuckling again.  


* * *

 

The next time Christoph came over, which turned out to be the Thursday afternoon, he was knocked flat by a furry mass before Hugo even had a chance to explain that they'd gotten a dog.

"Oh my god!" the blonde cried out in joy. "You got a pupper!" he squealed, petting the dog excitedly, scrubbing his palms and nails over furry wrinkles. The Duchess barked excitedly, jumping and pawing at the other's chest.

"You like dogs?" Ernest asked, bounding around the corner from the hallway. He'd been about to pry the Duchess off of Christoph, but stopped at the other's excitement.

"I love dogs," he cheered, nuzzling the side of her face. Hugo heaved a sigh of relief and Ernest grinned. The boy snapped a leash on her collar.

"Got you!" he said victoriously. "Sorry about her," he said as Christoph dusted himself off. "She gets really excited when we're getting ready for a walk." At the word 'walk,' Cordelia started pulling at the leash excitedly, almost bouncing. Ernest laughed. "See?" He held the button on the mechanism that kept the leash short so his dog couldn't get her paws on either of the adults. "Well, I'm off, pops," he said, looking up at Hugo. "I'm gonna go down to the park and teach her how to fetch," he said, pulling one of her favorite chew toys from the pocket of his hoodie to show the others. The lime green rope was already mangled. "I'll be back by sundown. I've got my phone on me, and I've got the money you gave me to get tacos from the cart that's always out there, so I'm good on food. I'll call you if anything comes up," and with that, he bounded out the door, the Duchess practically dragging him.

When Christoph looked over at Hugo, he found the bigger man unable to contain his smile. He was grinning ear to ear, and the expression made heat rise to the cheeks of the paler man. He was so happy to see Hugo barely able to contain his joy.

"He calls me 'dad' and 'pops' sometimes now," the brunette explained, trying not to ball his fits by his chest out of his excitement. "It's still mostly 'Hugo,' but he's started throwing the others in. In only a few days, too." The bigger man made a happy little noise and drew the blonde into his chest for a tight hug. When Christoph squeaked, he let the other go, his whole face a blush. "Sorry, sorry," he said quickly. "I'm just... so happy."

"As you should be," the blonde agreed. "With mirth and laughter, let old wrinkles come," he said softly, splaying his arms for another hug. Hugo instead picked him up and spun them around, using the door to take some of the smaller man's weight.

"While I appreciate the poetry, I hope I don't have any serious wrinkles for a few more years yet," Hugo teased, pressing kisses against a neck that was bared to him readily. "But if it means every day feels like this, then I welcome the laugh lines," he admitted, simply pressing his cheek to the other's for a moment. He pulled back and smiled softly. "You seem to like Shakespeare a lot."

"Only poet I've really cared about recently," Christoph admitted, folding his arms around Hugo's neck. He grinned. "You've been getting me back into Catullus, though." Hugo's blush returned, and he grinned awkwardly.

"Catullus aside, I've got one for you," he said, leaning forward to rub their noses together. He closed his eyes as he started reciting; "Hap'ly I think on thee, and then my state, like to the lark at break of day arising from sullen Earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate; for thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings that then I scorn to change my state with kings." His face was bright red when he opened his eyes, but they were full of love and warmth despite his embarrassment.

"Mm," Christoph cooed happily, tightening his arms and legs around the other. "Nineteen?" he asked.

"Twenty-nine," Hugo corrected gently.

"Ah," the blonde said, huffing out a little laugh. He lifted a hand to stroke his fingers through renegade curls.

"I-" Hugo started, stopped to give an embarrassed smile, and continued quickly; "We don't have time to do a scene or anything, but I'd really like to be intimate with you right now."

"I'm yours," the blonde breathed.

They shared a long, slow kiss, melting into one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've stuck with me this long, drop me a comment and let me know what you think. Just pour your feelings out on me.


	9. Rite of Passage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, there's a little bit of underage drinking in this chapter.

On Friday, when Christoph picked Amanda up from school, he was surprised to find Ernest standing with her. He waved to Ernest who nodded slightly in answer. As Amanda climbed in the passenger seat, Ernest climbed in the back.

"Uh, so," Christoph started, both brows raised, "I'm taking you home, too?"

"If that's alright. Amanda said you wouldn't mind," he muttered.

"Well, I was planning on running by the mall for a little bit," Christoph said, his brows still raised. "But, I mean, you can come too if you can get your dad's permission, I guess."

"Cool," Ernest said simply. "He already knows I'm over here. I asked him if he minded if I went with you guys instead of him today, and he said that was fine, but give me a minute," he said as he pulled out his phone and looked for his dad in his contacts. He put the phone to his ear and held it with his shoulder. "Yo, it's me." He listened and his face twisted in anger for a second before he sighed. "No, nothing's wrong," he huffed, "I was just calling to ask if it was alright if I went to the mall with Amanda and her dad." Silence. "Yeah, hold on," Ernest said. He reached through to the front seat, startling Christoph by shoving his phone in his face. "Here. He wants to talk to you," the boy explained.

"Uh, hello?" the blonde asked into the receiver.

"Is it alright if he goes with you? You can always drop him off at home before you go, if you'd rather spend some time with Amanda. Oh, and how long will you be gone? He needs to walk the Duchess before it gets dark," Hugo babbled, the shuffling of papers in the background. Christoph chuckled.

"Yes, it's fine if he comes with us. We won't be gone long. We were just going to get some Chinese food from the food court and go to a couple of stores, so maybe an hour and a half tops. Hmm. Want me to bring you something to eat?"

"I'd love that. Oh god, I want some teriyaki chicken now." Christoph laughed at the way Hugo moaned over food.

"White rice or fried rice?" he asked. Ernest raised a brow from where he was leaning, holding his phone up to Christoph's ear. Amanda fought off giggles.

"White rice. Spring rolls? I'll pick up some wine on the way home, and you all can come over and we'll have mall food and wine at my place," Hugo suggested.

"I'll have to pick up some soda or something for Amanda, but sure," Christoph said with a laugh. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you," Hugo said quietly. Christoph smiled.

"I love you too."

"Hey," Ernest yelped, pulling his phone back. "Don't get my phone all mushy with your lovey-dovey crap," he complained. "Pops?" he asked into the receiver. "So, yeah, I'll be home soon. Right. Bye."

As soon as he hung up the phone and stuffed it in the pocket of his hoodie, Amanda burst into a giggle fit that lasted all the way to the mall.  
  


* * *

 

"Alright," Christoph said as he shut the car door behind him. "You ready to pick out your 'congrats on surviving high school' present?"

"Oh yeah," Amanda cheered.

"We're gonna shop first, then pick up food to go," Christoph informed.

They browsed a few stores, Amanda practically bouncing as she walked. In Dead, Goth and Beyond, the two caught Ernest staring loningly at an MCR display.

"See something you want?" Amanda asked, throwing an arm over his shoulder to lean on him.

"Pfft. No," Ernest answered, looking away. Amanda stood up straight.

"Aw, come on. I see you eyeing those MCR shirts," Amanda prodded. "If you asked nicely, I'm sure dad would get you one."

"I don't want one," Ernest groused.

"Dad!" Amanda called to get the man's attention. When she didn't get an answer, she looked around. "Now where'd he go? You stay here, alright?"

"Whatever," Ernest said with a roll of his eyes. Amanda walked deeper into the store to look for her father, fearing the man had been absorbed by the racks of all black clothing.

"What're you doing here?" Ernest heard and groaned.

"What do you want?" he asked, turning to look at Robert.

"To get a new knife that matches my boyfriend's aesthetic," the man answered.

"Boyfriend?" Ernest asked, pulling a face. "Jesus, is everyone gay around here?"

"Pretty much," Robert answered with a snort. "You're friends with his kid, ain't you?" Ernest's eyes bugged.

"You're dating Damien?!" he nearly shouted.

"Ah geez, kid," Robert muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "shout it so loud all the goths swarm me for taking their most eligible bachelor," he hissed.

"Robert and Damien are an item?" Christoph asked, walking up with Amanda in tow. "Hello Robert," he greeted.

"Oh, you're here, huh? Where's Hunka Burnin' Love?" he teased.

"If you mean Hugo," the blonde said with a furious blush, "he's not here."

"Then why's his brat here?" Robert asked.

"I'm right here!" Ernest called out, gritting his teeth.

"I brought Amanda and Ernest out to the mall to celebrate surviving school," the blonde explained.

"Alright, rock on," Robert said.

"Never imagined I'd see you in a store like this," he said with a raised brow as Amanda started picking up shirts, holding them up to Ernest to try to measure his size even as he fussed and weakly swatted at her.

"Well, times are changing. I'm starting to not be as edgy as I used to be. Had to do some research on what the young'uns consider 'edgy' these days," Robert joked. "And I might want to find a gift for Damien, but that's neither here nor there. God, it's loud in here, and I'm a guy who likes his music loud, but this is racket, not music. Christ." Robert blushed a little as he rambled. "I guess I better be off. It's not like there's anything even moderately Victorian here, anyway," he complained. "See ya later, nerds," he called at the group as he made a hasty exit.

"He doesn't look like he stole something at all," Ernest said sarcastically.

After snickering, Amanda said, "I think this one is your size," and thrust the shirt into his arms.

"Man, I don't want no dang MCR shirt!" he hissed, blushing.

"Find something you want, Ernest?" Christoph asked, peering at the item in his hands.

"I... guess?" he said lamely.

"How much is it?"

"Looks like it's twenty-two dollars."

"Eesh, for a shirt?" Christoph groaned. "Do you want it?"

"... Are you offering to buy it?"

"If that's all you ask for," Christoph said, nodding once. Ernest was silent for a minute. He held the shirt up and looked at it. It wasn't as if anyone would ever see it from under his hoodie, he figured. He balled up the shirt and held it to his chest.

"... thanks," was all he said in a small voice. Christoph reached out to ruffle the boy's hair and nearly got his hand bitten off for it. He laughed as he walked off in search of Amanda, who had disappeared at some point.

"Did you find something you want?" he asked when he found her with several garments thrown over a rack, spread out so she could inspect them.

"I'm torn," she admitted, a hand at her chin. "Either these boots," she said, showing a pair of biker boots that looked strikingly similar to the ones worn by one of the Paranormal Ice Road Truckers, "or this pair of Tripp pants that won't actually trip me," she gestured to a pair of straight legged black jeans with slender belts that hung from each pocket, "or this dress."

"The dress is out of the question," Christoph said quickly. "I'm not buying my daughter something like that. You can buy it with your own money, and I won't complain at you, but my money is not going to something that... skimpy."

"Such a dad response," she said with a laugh. "So, do you like the boots or the pants more?" she asked.

"Well, considering you only have three pairs of shoes, I'd say the boots," he answered honestly. "How much are they?"

"A hundred and sixteen dollars and some change," she answered. Christoph whistled lowly. "I can go with the pants instead," she said, grimacing slightly.

"No, if you want the boots, I'll get them for you. You did survive high school, after all."

"I wouldn't have without your help," she said, picking up the boots.

"You did most of the work yourself," he demurred.

"Yeah, but you were cheering for me the whole time," she said, thrusting the boots at her father.

They paid for their items after Christoph picked up a tattoo choker that gave him naughty ideas for himself. They then headed to the food court and placed their massive order. After Christoph paid, he turned to Earnest, holding out one of their bags of food.

"Wanna feel like you earned that shirt I got you?" he asked with a wink. Ernest rolled his eyes and took the bag, carrying it back to the car. He stuffed himself in the back seat with the bags of food, the school bags and Amanda's boots. "Excited to try your first wine tonight?" Christoph asked, looking at Ernest in the rear view mirror. The boy perked up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" he cheered.

"Blech," Amanda said at the mere thought of alcohol.

"Hey, I wanna try it," Ernest complained.

"Suit yourself," she said with a shrug, "but all alcohol tastes like a butt."

"And how would you know what a butt tastes like?" Ernest shot back. Amanda turned red.

"Yes, young lady, how would you know what a butt tastes like?"

"You'd know better than I would!" she said, embarrassed. Christoph blinked before dissolving into a fit of giggles, the other two joining him shortly.

"I think we should leave this conversation here and just assume you think alcohol tastes like butt because you think butts are gross," Christoph advised, his tone light and joking.

"Agreed," the others said.

* * *

 

Hugo welcomed them in with a bright smile. Ernest dropped the bag of food he was carrying on the kitchen table and ran off to his room for a few minutes.

"Can I walk the Duchess tonight, Mr. Vega?" Amanda asked.

"Dude," Ernest said as he came back into the room.

"You're going to have wine, so you can't leave the house," Amanda said, her hands on her hips. Ernest's shoulders sagged.

"I guess," he said, pouting.

"I'd appreciate that, Amanda," Hugo said, smiling softly. He'd already changed out of his suit and into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

"If you're going to walk her, you're going to need her favorite chew toy in case she gets away," Ernest explained. He vanished into the living room for a moment, coming back with the toy and a large dog bounding excitedly behind him. "She likes to run, but she always comes running back for this," he said, holding the toy out to her. Cordelia snatched it away before Amanda could take it and ran off down the hall. Ernest sighed. "That's fine, I guess, since we have to eat."

"Yeah, I'm starved," Amanda said, digging into one of the bags. "This is dad's," she said after examining the contents of one container. She divied them out along with plastic forks. The four ate and chatted about the end of the school year, and any summer plans they may have had. Amanda was excited for heading out to college early in the summer to get settled in right away, and waved her fork animatedly when she spoke. Hugo slyly put a hand on Christoph's thigh at the sad look that came over the other's face as Amanda spoke. Eventually, Amanda was able to pull Ernest into a conversation about his possible ideas about college in the future. He admitted an interest in becoming a veterinarian, his face turning red when Hugo beamed at him.

After dinner, Amanda ran off with the Duchess, promising to bring her back in an hour or so. Christoph excused himself to the bathroom as Hugo uncorked the wine with his bare hands.

After relieving himself, Christoph slid the choker he'd purchased on his leg, sliding it up to his thigh. He felt a bit silly, figuring the evening wouldn't go that way, but pulled his pants up over it and put it from his mind.

He returned to Hugo handing a three-fourths full glass of sangria to Ernest with the order to sip, not chug. The boy took it with a serious nod and put it to his lips to taste.

"It's... bitter," was all he said, wrinkling his nose.

"As far as alcohol goes, this one is rather on the sweet side," Hugo informed, extending a glass to Christoph.

"I guess being drunk must feel really good if people are willing to put up with the taste," Ernest complained, his brows pinched. He took another sip.

The three moved to the living room, and Hugo turned on the TV, letting the cartoon channel Ernest had had on before play in the back ground. Ernest took up residence in the recliner, sipping his drink and watching colorful characters get into shenanigans. Christoph and Hugo chatted quietly about the work Hugo still had left to do before he was free for the summer.

"It's not so bad, after a bit," Ernest said quietly, looking at Hugo over the glass that only had a few sips remaining. "It's kinda fruity after you get over the bitterness. I guess that's why Joseph's wife likes it so much." Both men regarded Earnest with a curious stare. "Ya know, because she's bitter, but also sweet?" They seemed surprised for a moment, then nodded in reluctant agreement. "Am I tipsy?" he asked.

"It sure seems that way," Christoph said. Earnest smiled.

"Cool."

Hugo got up to refill his and Christoph's glasses, and Ernest whined teasingly from the chair; "What, no refill for me?"

"You already said you're tipsy," Hugo complained lightly as he handed one of the refilled glasses to Christoph.

"Yeah, you're right," Ernest said, finishing his glass. "Kinda sleepy, too. How do people party when they drink this stuff?"

"Everyone has a different reaction, Earnest. Alcoholic beverages have been referred to as 'nightcaps' before, as they help some people get to sleep easier," Hugo explained.

"Oh. Man, it's gonna suck if I'm a sleepy drunk."

"I hope you're never a drunk," Hugo said. Ernest scoffed.

"You know what I mean. What if, like, when I'm in college and going out to parties with friends... If I fall asleep after one beer, people are gonna draw dicks on my face." Christoph couldn't stop his bark of laughter at that, and even Hugo chuckled.

"You're still growing, Ernest. You'll develop a natural tolerance as you enter adulthood and gain a larger mass," Hugo offered.

"Cool," the boy said again. "I think I'm gonna go to my room in case I fall asleep," he announced, standing. His steps didn't waver at all, though they looked heavy. "Oh, and two things," he said, stopping before he got to the hall. Hugo cocked his head slightly. "Thank you for sharing this with me. I don't say things like this enough, but I appreciate you looking out for me." Hugo smiled. "And, uh, two... You guys can do whatever you want tonight, I don't care. Just try to keep it down. I'm going to have my headphones in most of the night, but on the off chance that I take them out, I don't want to hear any weird dad sex-noises." Christoph fell into a guffaw, laughing so hard that Hugo had to snatch his glass away so he wouldn't spill it. The blonde gasped for breath, muttering 'weird dad sex-noises' under his breath.

"Uh," was all Hugo could manage for a moment.

"Night dad," Ernest said.

"G-good night, Ernest."

When the boy was out of sight, Hugo handed the glass back to a still giggling blonde.

"After we finish these, do you want to go have weird dad sex?" he asked.

"Not if you're going to put it like that," Hugo answered, fighting his blush to the best of his ability.

With Ernest out of the room, Christoph felt he could finally snuggle up to Hugo. Once he did, the brunette wrapped an arm around him and they sipped their drinks in silence. Hugo snatched the smaller man's glass away when Amanda and the Duchess came barreling in through the door, startling the blonde who nearly elbowed Hugo in the face.

"Hoo boy was that a workout!" she said, unhooking the leash from the dog's collar. She then caught a glimpse of the other two. "Well, it looks like I'm interrupting something, so I'll just mosey on home..." she said awkwardly. Almost out the door, she stopped. "Can I have an ice cream sandwich?" she asked.

"Sure," Christoph said with a little laugh.

"Sweet," Amanda cheered. "I'll call you if anything comes up. Behave, you two!" she said and stuck out her tongue, quickly closing the door.

The Duchess waddled over to her bed, dragging her favorite toy along with her. She flopped down and gnawed and pulled at the rope lazily.

"So, now that everything is in order..." Christoph started, trailing off with a coy smile.

"To bed?" Hugo asked, his face flushed even as he grinned.

"Please," Christoph said, knocking back the rest of his drink, surrendering the glass when Hugo held his hand out for it.


	10. Midnight Driver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone has a panic attack right after the smut, just to warn y'all.

Both men fell into Hugo's bed, wrapped up in each other. Hugo broke their kiss to groan, then pull his hair tie out as he rolled his hips down against Christoph's. He let the hair tie fall down to his wrist and, between gasping at the friction between them, Christoph let his fingers wander down Hugo's arm. 

"You still have my hair tie," he marveled.

"You act like you don't get to mark me, too," Hugo said lowly. 

"Oh," Christoph breathed, looking up at Hugo with wide eyes. Braced over the blonde, Hugo smiled down at him. He nosed the other's chin up until his neck was exposed, then planted a series of soft kisses over the expanse of skin.

"Can you be a good boy and be quiet for me tonight?" the brunette asked, dragging his teeth carefully over his lover's Adam's Apple. Christoph shuddered under him, hands coming up to fist in Hugo's shirt. 

"Yes," he breathed, blinking slowly a few times. 

"If you stay quiet for me until I come, if you can hold off for me, I'll finger you and suck you off," Hugo breathed against salty skin, giving his words a moment to sink in. "Would you like that, sweetheart?"

"Oh, yes," the blonde whimpered, fingers tightening in the other's shirt. Hugo smiled, lifting himself just enough to reach his hands between them and pry the fingers from his shirt. He held the smaller hands, giving each palm a kiss. 

"I'll let you hold on to me when I'm inside you, but until then, do you think you can keep your hands on the pillow?" Hugo reached behind Christoph to take the pillow out from under the tucked in blankets, carefully lifting the other's head to put the pillow back under him. "You can put your hands under it, if you want, as long as your hands are on it until I tell you otherwise. Can you do that for me, baby?" he asked, running his hands down lightly furred forearms after resting smaller hands on the pillow. 

"Yes," Christoph said with a nod. His voice was so breathless it made something sultry burn under the bigger man's skin, something provocative and addicting roiling up from his lower belly. 

"Such a good boy for me," Hugo cooed, pushing up the other's shirt to run his hands over the soft, smooth belly, up to his pecs to give a gentle squeeze. The blonde whimpered low in his throat, shifting under the touch. "So sweet," he continued to praise, applying a ghost of pressure to the stiffening nipples under his touch. "I'm going to leave your shirt on for now, okay, sweetheart?" he asked as he pulled his hands away, leaving the fabric bunched under the other's armpits. The smaller man nodded, eyes glazed over as he stared up at the ceiling. "Look at me, sweetheart," Hugo asked kindly, helping the other turn his head with a hand on his cheek. "There's a good boy," he said with a smile. "Can I take your pants off?" He sat back on his haunches when Christoph's face twisted up. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Mnh," the smaller man protested, squirming.

"Talk to me, baby," Hugo ordered softly.

"Will you take yours off soon, too?" Christoph asked in the smallest voice Hugo'd ever heard from the other. "I don't like being... exposed... alone."

"Of course I will, sweetheart," Hugo cooed, his smile returning as he shed his shirt. "I won't leave you alone," he promised, reaching for the button of the other's jeans. He resituated himself to ease the garment down and off. When he laid eyes on the tattoo choker, he outright moaned. "Oh, baby," he husked, running his fingers over the black pattern on a muscular thigh. "How long have you had this on?"

"Since after we ate," the blonde managed, swallowing thickly. 

"That is a sight," Hugo whispered in awe. He leaned down to bite at the skin just under the choker, drinking in the way Christoph bit back a moan of his own and fought to keep his hands on the pillow. As the brunette laved the area with his tongue and teeth, a stray curl occasionally brushing the sensitive, sparsely haired skin, the blonde had to shove his hands under the pillow and fist in it to keep them there. "Mm, that's a good boy," Hugo praised. After a few apology kisses, he sat back to unbutton his own pants. He twisted around as needed to rid himself of them, his underwear soon following. "Can we leave this on?" Hugo asked, shoving his fingers under the choker for a moment. 

"Yes," Christoph said with a hasty nod. 

"I want to bite it more," Hugo confessed, giving his length a stroke with the hand that wasn't occupied with the accessory.

"Please?" the smaller man whined hopefully. 

"After we get your underwear off," Hugo said. "Help me out, sweetheart," he ordered, tugging at the waistband of the garment. "Lift your hips... That's a good boy," he said as the garment fell away. He bent Christoph's leg back as if pinning him, bringing his teeth back to the jewelry. "I want to leave a ring of marks like this around your thigh," he said, giving a nip to the back of the raised leg. "Would that be alright with you?"

"Oh god, yes," Christoph gasped. 

Hugo groaned as he dug his teeth into the flesh, biting and sucking, stroking all over the smaller body as his partner writhed, bending the pillow around his head and over his face to keep himself from crying out. He moved the pliant man however he needed, still sucking and nipping and biting hard enough that he left clear imprints of his individual teeth, both fighting back the noises they wanted to make at the feeling. Hugo was panting by the time he let the other's leg down.

"So beautiful," he breathed, running his fingers over the marks, his length throbbing at being able to feel the dips his teeth left. He settled down between legs that readily spread for him and hooked his hands around strong thighs, lifting them. "You wouldn't mind if I opened you with my tongue first, would you?" Hugo asked, breath hot against Christoph's testicles and the gap between his thigh and torso.

"I- I'd like that," the blonde managed.

"Wonderful," the brunette breathed, giving the furry sack a gentle kiss before nuzzling it with his nose. He tilted his chin forward to press a kiss to the oversensitive perinium, earning a gasp as his mustache assaulted the sensitive skin. He lapped gently, his tongue occasionally brushing his lover's already quivering hole.

"Shit," Christoph gasped, curling his toes.

"Too much?" Hugo teased, then pressed forward to nuzzle the then moist skin, purposefully exposing the seldom-touched skin to as much of his mustache as he could. 

"N-no," the smaller man managed, "It's just new."

Hugo gave a happy hum, diving back in, plunging his tongue deep into the blonde right away. Christoph whined, pulling the pillow back over his face and biting it so he wouldn't make a sound. The bigger man moaned into the flesh, moving his hands to pry open his lover's cheeks with his thumbs, allowing him to get that much deeper. He pulled back to suckle on the skin of his partner's balls, rubbing his thumb over the wet pucker, soft noises of pleasure coming from under the pillow.

"Are you ready for more?" he asked, pressing his thumb until the pucker gave just a little, the digit sinking in. At a sound from under the pillow, Hugo withdrew his thumb. "What's that, sweetheart?" he asked, leaning forward to press a kiss at the base of the smaller man's straining cock. With a heavy sigh, Christoph pried the pillow from his face. 

"Please," the blonde whined, arching his hips, pushing back against Hugo. The bigger man chuckled, taking a firm hold of his lover's glutes, holding him still.

"Now, now," Hugo said with a soft chuckle against the light brown fur at the base of the smaller man's cock. He took a deep breath of the other's scent. "Be a good boy," he said softly.

"I am, I am," Christoph whined, then clamped his teeth on his lower lip. 

"Hey," was the soft call as Hugo reached up, leaning forward slightly so he could pry the abused lip from between the blonde's teeth. "Don't worry your lip like that," he said, sounding slightly amused. He knelt up over the smaller man, who gazed up at him with adoration, to whisper against his lips, "that's my job." Christoph whined when Hugo took his lower lip between his teeth and gave it a careful tug. His fingers twitched in the pillow, tightening his grip as he rocked his hips up, smearing precum over his bigger lover's abs. Hugo let out a heavy breath as he released the thoroughly ravished lip. "Eager, are we?" Hugo teased. 

"Sorry," the blonde muttered.

"None of that, now," Hugo said, stroking his fingers through soft locks, pulling out the tie and righting the hair that had become mussed in his fidgeting. "You're being such a good boy for me," and the answering whine was music to Hugo's ears. "Let me get the lube now, alright?" he asked, holding soft cheeks in his hands. Christoph nodded.

"Please," he muttered.

"Just one moment, sweetheart," Hugo said, splaying a hand on Christoph's chest as he reached for the second drawer of the bedside stand with the other. Easier to find this time, the brunette played with the diamond-patterned patch of soft hairs on his lover's chest as he popped the cap of the lubricant. "You ready for my fingers?" he asked as he pulled his hand away, making a show of drizzling the lubricant over his fingers. 

"Yes," Christoph gasped. "Please," he breathed, spreading his legs wider, planting his feet on the bed so he could. 

"Such a good boy," Hugo cooed, setting the lube aside to run his clean hand up Christoph's side while he brought his other hand down to circle the pucker teasingly. Salmon lips hung open and gray eyes seemed to stare through Hugo as he finally, finally pressed a finger inside his lover. A breathy sound escaped the blonde as a finger rocked inside him slowly, in and out until he was gritting his teeth. "Doin' alright?"

"Yes," the blonde hissed, pushing back against the finger.

"Hold still," Hugo ordered softly, pulling back until he could press a second finger in alongside the first. He carefully worked the blonde open, fingering him until he had the pillow back over his face, stifling moans in the fabric. "Do you need a moment?" Hugo asked, slowly pulling his fingers out. 

"Is... is that okay?" Christoph whispered, voice muffled by cotton. 

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll give you whatever you need to be a good boy for me," Hugo promised, gently urging the blonde to pull the pillow away from his face with his clean hand. "And you are being such a good boy," he promised, grinning at the way the smaller body shuddered. The brunette stroked trembling thighs as he waited, idly tracing patterns in the lube he'd smeared over the lightly fuzzed muscle. After a minute, he reached down to stroke himself with his still-moist hand, leaning to the side to stifle a quiet moan in a bent knee, placing a soft kiss there. "Do you think you'll be ready for more, soon?"

"Yes," Christoph said with a nod. He turned his gaze elsewhere muttering, "sorry."

"Shh," Hugo instructed, picking up the lubricant to apply more to his fingers. "There's no need to apologize, baby. If you need a minute to be a good boy and hold off for me, I'm more than willing to accommodate you. I want to be fingering my seed out of you when you come down my throat tonight," he whispered, pushing his slick fingers back into the blonde. Christoph's teeth snapped shut and he whined pitifully. 

The dripping wet fingers were only inside him for a few seconds before they were removed, something much larger teasing at his hole as Hugo positioned himself. Christoph stared up at his lover, entranced by his shape, his smile, the curls falling around his face as Hugo looked down reverently. 'Please' was on his lips, but he never quite made a sound as a thick prick was eased into him.

Hugo sighed when he bottomed out, laying himself over the blonde, wrapping his arms around the smaller body as he took a moment to calm himself down.

"You can hold on to me now, sweetheart," he said into a lightly perspiring neck. "You've been such a good boy, you deserve a reward." he cooed, pressing soft kisses into the other's skin, sliding his lips all the way down to his shoulder. Smaller hands trembled as they found purchase on a broad back, pressing hard in an effort to stop their shaking. "Do you need a moment, or can I fuck you into this mattress?" Hugo growled. The whimper the blonde let out made Hugo's dick throb, pulling delightfully at the smaller man's insides. 

"Oh, god," Christoph whined, leaning forward to bury his face in a thick shoulder. 

"Sweetheart," Hugo called for his lover's attention, "do you need a minute?"

"No, please, please," the blonde begged. "Just... fuck me, please." 

"Shh, shh," Hugo cooed, easing the blonde back to rest his head on the pillow. "Hold on for me, baby. Be my good boy. You won't have to wait long," he promised, stealing an almost chaste kiss before he canted his hips, driving into the smaller body. "Oh god," Hugo bit out when a small mouth clamped down on his shoulder, his hips stuttering. He panted desperately as he plowed into the smaller body, chasing his release. He almost groaned at the soft utterance from the blonde;

"W-wait," had him stopping immediately, still buried balls deep in the quivering hole.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked, trying to relax his face from it's desperate grimace.

"Um," was all the blonde could manage, looking anywhere but at Hugo.

"Sweetheart, tell me what's wrong?" Hugo asked, gently rubbing a thigh that rested around his hips.

"I- I don't think I'll make it. Can you... can you help me?" Christoph said, shifting uncomfortably. 

"What do you need me to do, baby? You're being such a good boy, let me help you," he breathed, unable to fight off the groan when silken heat flexed around his aching prick. 

"... squeeze me?" the smaller man asked in such a quiet voice that Hugo almost missed it.

"Sweetheart," Hugo breathed reverently, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I need it," the blonde gasped, digging his nails into Hugo's flesh. "Wanna be your good boy, please," he whined. 

"Shh," Hugo said softly, "I'll help you out. Such a good boy," he praised, leaning back, internally lamenting the loss of small hands on his back. He wrapped one massive hand around Christoph's cock and gave the base a firm squeeze, a little ashamed that the pained whimper went straight to his dick, which jumped inside the other. "Do you want me to hold you like this while I finish?" he asked, giving a test thrust of his hips.

"Please," Christoph asked, bringing a hand to his lips to gnaw on his knuckles. 

"I promise I'm going to make you feel so good after this, sweetheart. So, so good for me," Hugo babbled as he braced himself to one side of blonde locks, holding tight to his lover's cock as he resumed pounding the smaller man. It didn't take long for him to reach his peak, aided along by the sounds at the back of the blonde's throat, the sight of the younger man chewing his knuckles raw. He moaned low and long as he buried himself deep, emptying himself in the slighter man. 

He released the other's length and sat back, slowly easing himself out as the aftershocks made him shake and his eyelids flutter. 

"Such a good boy," Hugo breathed in awe, running his hands over still-shaking thighs. He felt a tug on his heartstrings when wet gray eyes looked up at him pleadingly. "Ready for your reward?" he asked, offering a soft smile. 

When he received only a nod, the blonde still chewing on his own hand, though he'd moved to a nail rather than a knuckle, Hugo picked up the lube again. He spread some on his fingers, though not as much as he had before, and tossed the tube back in the open drawer. He started with two fingers right away, curling them right into the spot that had Christoph closing his eyes tight and biting down on his nail. 

"You were so good for me, sweetheart," Hugo cooed as he added a third finger. "A good boy deserves a reward," he said, getting to his knees, bracing himself on one elbow. He leaned forward to lick a stripe up his lover's mostly erect length, teasing it with kisses and licks until it bobbed against his mouth. "There it is," Hugo said with a little chuckle. He pressed his pinky in alongside his other fingers and Christoph gasped before dissolving into a moaning mess, hands clamped over his mouth to keep the sounds inside. "So, so good," Hugo breathed reverently, watching four of his massive fingers disappear inside the blonde, all the way up to the knuckles. He teased the edge of the taut pucker with his thumb. "Do you think you could take my thumb, too?" he asked quietly. The blonde shook his head in an exaggerated manner. 

"No," he whined, "your fingers are huge," he gasped before returning his hands to his mouth.

"I won't, baby, I won't. Don't worry, now," Hugo promised, leaning forward to ghost a breath over the then eagerly twitching length. He took the head of his lover's cock into his mouth and sucked softly, flicking his tongue over the underside of the head, moaning as the blonde's insides clamped down on his fingers. 

"So close," Christoph whined between his fingers, "please."

Hugo took the blonde's cock into his mouth, it's length pressing at the back of his throat as he buried his nose in light brown curls, moaning quietly while he breathed in the scent of his lover's manhood and sweat. A hand found it's way to his hair shortly, and Hugo couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from twitching up, even as his lips were stretched around Christoph's cock. He bobbed his head a few times, the hand tugging carefully at his curls, warning of an impending orgasm. He continued pressing his fingers deep, shifting his wrist so he could assault that spot with his fingers over and over as he bobbed his head. 

"Fuck," Christoph hissed. "I'm- oh- I'm gonna-" and Hugo only sucked harder, making the blonde bite down on his own finger to stifle the scream he wanted to let out. He pushed Hugo's hair out of his face and held it there, watching in awe at Hugo's intense hazel gaze begging him to come. Closing his eyes, the blonde let himself go, giving a pathetic whimper as he spilled down his lover's throat, the other taking it in stride as he swallowed. 

Once Christoph was spent, Hugo, already half hard again, eased his fingers from the abused-red hole and pulled off of the smaller man's prick to lick his lips and chuckle. 

"Wonderful, sweetheart," Hugo cooed, looking back and forth between Christoph's panting, flushed face and the mess between his legs and on his own hand. "You were such a good boy." The blonde smiled weakly, relaxing a bit. "I'll just go get a washcloth and-" as he started to get up off the bed, a small hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. The grip was almost tight enough to hurt and the brunette turned a confused look at his partner, only to find tears welling in his eyes. "Sweetheart..." he breathed.

"Don't leave me," the blonde begged, stiff as a board when he'd been relaxed only seconds prior. "P-please," he asked, fighting back a sob. As the first tear fell, he curled in on himself, pulling his shirt back down when he let go of Hugo's wrist. 

"Sweetheart, baby," the bigger man said, crawling up to the younger man, wiping his hand off on the bedspread before taking him in his arms. "I'm sorry," he said, laying himself over the near-violently shaking form, trying not to frown at the way small hands clung to his shoulders. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," he promised, burying his face in blonde locks as the smaller man shook and sobbed. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Hugo promised, threading his cleaner hand in the other's hair, letting him bury his face in his neck to hide his tears. "I shouldn't have gotten up so soon. I'm not going anywhere now, I promise. I'm right here with you," he kept whispering, stroking and holding the blonde to him.

"Shit," Christoph huffed out, a wet snort of bitter laughter following. "I'm sorry," he muttered. 

"No, no, it's my fault, baby. You're such a good boy," Hugo promised, planting soft kisses all over wet cheeks when the blonde finally pried his face from Hugo's neck.

"I told you I'm a clingy bitch," he muttered, voice still wet. He looked away, blinking, lips quirked slightly in a rueful smile. 

"You're not a bitch, sweetheart," Hugo promised, sitting up, bringing Christoph with him. He cradled the smaller man in his lap until the tears subsided. "I'm so sorry," Hugo said again, face pressed against the side of his lover's head. The blonde gave it a muted shake. 

"I just overreacted," he said, wiping his face with a forearm. "That's... all." He looked up at Hugo from under moist lashes. "I, um, I love you," he whispered. 

"I love you too, Christoph. I can't apologize enough, sweetheart. I'm so, so sorry. I'll never do that again. I'll never leave you by yourself after such an experience. I love you so much."

"Really, I just... overreacted, that's all."

"No, baby, I understand. I scared you," Hugo reasoned, still cradling the smaller man to his chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Fi... A little wrung-out, honestly," the blonde mumbled. 

"That's understandable. Think a shower would help?"

"That, and a cigarette," Christoph said, huffing out a small chuckle through his nose. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"You've got nothing to apologize for, sweetheart," Hugo promised, scooting to the end of the bed, pulling his lover with him. "Shower real quick, then we'll go outside for you to smoke?" Christoph nodded against Hugo's shoulder, and let the bigger man lead him to the bath.

Once clean and dressed, he stuck close to Hugo, never letting the man get out of arm's reach. Outside, Hugo sat Christoph on a patio chair and quickly pulled up another plastic chair next to him. Christoph lit his cigarette and stared at the ground between his knees, still holding the lighter in his hand. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled after a moment of silence.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," Hugo promised, reaching over to rub Christoph's back. He rubbed until the blonde let out a cooing sound and took his cigarette from his lips, smoking it the way he usually did instead of letting it dangle. 

"I feel like I flubbed that," the smaller man admitted.

"You didn't. You were perfect, Christoph," Hugo assured. "I made the mistake of getting up too soon. I know it's an emotionally intense... activity, and I still... fucked up. None of the fault is yours."

"It's not your fault, either," the blonde said. "You didn't know I'd react like... this."

"I guess we still had more to talk about that we didn't cover in that one conversation, huh?" Hugo asked a bit regretfully, though he offered a small smile. 

"I wouldn't have... even thought about that," Christoph admitted, blowing out a stream of smoke through pursed lips.

"I should have, though. It's my... responsibility."

"I don't blame you," Christoph said.

"Just don't..." Hugo trailed off for a moment, carefully taking the other's free hand in his. "Just don't blame yourself. You didn't do anything wrong, Christoph." The other's lips briefly twitched up in a small smile.

"Thank you," was all he said.

After Christoph finished his first and had a second cigarette, he started to perk up a little. The two chatted quietly about After Human, Hugo giving his assessment of the piece thus far. Once the little blonde was smiling again, the bigger man drew him into a hug. 

"Is there anything else I could do for you?" Hugo asked, biting his lip for a moment.

"I could go for a snack right now," Christoph said with a little laugh under his breath.

"Want to finish off the Chinese food, or would you rather have something else?" Hugo asked, leaning the other by a gentle hand on his shoulder back into the kitchen. 

"Finishing the Chinese sounds great," the blonde answered with a nod. "Thank you, Hugo," he muttered as he stood next to the bigger man as he took the containers from the refrigerator. "I... appreciate you taking care of me." Setting the boxes on the counter, Hugo turned to Christoph.

"I love taking care of you, sweetheart," he said, taking the other's cheeks in hand. He placed a soft kiss where the other's brow was pinched together, showing off a darling wrinkle, then the tip of his nose, and finally, his lips. "I love you." Christoph gave an honest smile.

"I love you, too," he said quietly. Hugo gave him one more kiss before turning to put the food in the microwave. 

The two ate, for a few minutes in comfortable silence, then, once Christoph brought up a scandal wracking the White House, the two couldn't stay quiet to save their lives. They bantered lightly about politics, even though they largely agreed, which came as somewhat of a surprise to both of them. Once they'd finished, Christoph reached up to pluck a grain of rice from Hugo's mustache and giggled madly. Hugo pinned him against the counter and snagged the rice from between his fingers, licking them for good measure. 

"I'm happy to see you smiling and laughing again," Hugo said, giving the somewhat large nose he'd come to love so much a little peck. 

"It's nice to see you not causing yourself an aneurysm by worrying about me," Christoph shot back, playfully. "I'm tired, though," he mumbled, burring his face in Hugo's cotton-clad chest.

"Sleep?"

"Sleep," the blonde agreed. 

They curled up in Hugo's bed, the bigger man changing into sleep pants, the smaller simply shucking his jeans, not bothering to change the comforter. Hugo held his lover close close to his chest, delighted by the way it felt to have a cheek pressed to his bare skin, breath softly rustling his chest hair, and a small hand clinging to the waistband of his pants. He gave a happy sigh into locks that were still not completely dry, and they both drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in each other.


	11. Banzai Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a mention of past sexual assault near the end of this chapter, just to warn y'all.

Christoph cooed when he woke to Hugo's hands stroking his hair, a pleased hum buzzing in his throat as he pushed into the massive hands, earning himself a chuckle.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Hugo asked quietly.

"Good. Really good," the blonde said honestly.

"Glad to hear it," Hugo said with a soft smile.

"How are you feeling?" the smaller man asked, catching the larger wrists in his hands. Hugo blinked, his face going slack for a moment before a brilliant grin broke out over his features.

"Relieved," he told the truth. "Relaxed," he continued. "Free," he added. After almost pouting in thought for a few seconds, he tacked on; "hopeful."

"Hopeful?" Christoph asked, sitting up. He kicked the blankets back, too warm with the daylight filtering in through the window. Hugo sat up as well, leaning against the headboard and putting an arm around the smaller man.

"I... hmm, how do I put this?" he said to himself, rubbing his fingers over his lips. "I was scared last night that our- my mistake would've scared you away from doing anything like that in the future, but now, I think everything might be okay. Obviously we won't be trying anything like that any time soon, not without having another long talk, but some day."

"I'm hoping to do that again soon," Christoph said with a slight lopsided pout. "I really enjoy that. It feels... good. I just need to be cuddled afterward." His face was red by the time he was done speaking, a frown edging it's way onto his features.

"Eager to try again?" Hugo teased a little, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes," Christoph muttered, throwing himself comedically into Hugo's chest. He flopped his arms awkwardly as the bigger man laughed, once more running a hand through his hair. "I like being your good boy," he muttered as he slid down the other's torso, unable to stay in place, falling in his lover's lap.

"And you are, sweetheart," Hugo said softly, a smile in his voice, "but I don't want to scare you like that again, so we need to have a dos and don'ts talk. I'll have time later today after I figure out what Earnest plans on doing today, so you can run home later and see if Amanda needs anything, and if all is good, we can sit and chat for a while."

"We missed Smackdown last night," the blonde blurted. Hugo snorted out a laugh.

"I recorded it," Hugo promised. "I've also got ROH set to record in an hour or so. You're far more interesting than Smackdown, anyway," the brunette said, helping the other sit up.

"No," the blonde moaned, drawing the word out. "Don't say things like that," he grumbled into his hand, even though he was smiling behind it. "It's really embarassing. If I remember you correctly, you said wrestling has been your main love since you were twelve years old."

"Different kinds of love, sweetheart," Hugo said, ruffling Christoph's hair. The shorter man gave an undignified squeak and swatted weakly at the hand. "Let me brush your hair and make you breakfast?"

"Oh, you spoil me," Christoph said.

Once dressed, they headed to the kitchen. Christoph stood on his toes to give Hugo a kiss on the cheek before grabbing a cup of coffee that the brunette put on and heading out to the back patio to smoke and listen to one of his podcasts. He promised he'd be back in time for breakfast, and Hugo let him go after returning the affectionate gesture. Christoph took the Duchess outside with him. Hugo hummed to himself as he cooked.

"Dad?" Ernest asked, wandering around the corner, hands stuffed in the pockets of his pajama pants.

"Yes, Ernest?" he asked, looking over at his son.

"You didn't... break up with Christoph last night, did you?"

Hugo hissed out a curse under his breath as he burnt himself in his surprise. He turned on the water and held his finger under it as he spoke; "No, I certainly did not. What would make you think that?"

Ernest took a hand from his pocket to thrust it in his tangled hair awkwardly. He sighed, looking at the bacon in the pan on the stove instead of his father.

"I heard him crying last night and... you don't cry like that unless something bad happens."

Hugo paled. Explaining that to Ernest hadn't even crossed his mind. He'd assumed the boy would be doing something on the internet with his friends all night, with his headphones in, calling each other unacceptable names.

"Uh," he stammered, turning off the water. "No, it- it wasn't anything like that, Ernest."

"Good, because he's growing on me," the boy said, stuffing his hand back in his pocket. He looked elsewhere when Hugo went back to the stove. "So what happened?"

"Ah, Ernest," Hugo started awkwardly, staring at the bacon he was flipping, "I- I don't know if you're old enough to be having this conversation yet." That certainly drew Earnest's attention, the boy looking over at his father with a raised brow.

"What, did some freaky BDSM shit go wrong?" Hugo flinched at the question. He sighed and pushed up his glasses to rub at the corner of his eye.

"And just where did you learn about so-called 'freaky BDSM shit'?"

"Uh, the other kids at school?" Ernest sassed. "Everyone's read Fifty Shades, Hugo. Except me. That stuff's not my style."

"Good, because those books are filth meant for lonely housewives to lose themselves in fantasy to, and not a good representation of the lifestyle," Hugo said, half the critique out of his mouth before he even realized what he was saying. He chanced a look at Earnest who had both brows raised, and his head tilted back slightly. Hugo flushed. "Uh, and they're not for children, even teenagers," he tried to salvage.

"I know," Ernest grumbled. "So, are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

"Ernest," Hugo started, scooping the bacon from the pan to put it on a paper towel.

"Did you hurt him?"

"Not... physically," Hugo mumbled awkwardly. "Let me put the next round of bacon on, then we'll sit down and talk about this, okay?"

"Whatever," Ernest said, turning to the refrigerator to pour himself a glass of orange juice.

"Alright," Hugo started, picking up his coffee. He sat in a chair at the table in the breakfast nook, motioning for Earnest to sit beside him. With a roll of his eyes, the boy did. "So, uhm, what do you know about... BDSM?" Ernest blinked, staring at his father, who was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"Uh, that some people like to be tied up and spanked... and stuff." The boy's face started to glow with red after he'd managed to say it.

"Yes, some people do like that kind of thing, but that's not all there is to it," Hugo informed, sipping his coffee to buy himself a moment.

"Well, I mean, I know there's, like, whips and... toys, but, like, I really didn't want to say that out loud," Ernest complained, his blush spreading.

"I was referring to a more... mental aspect, Ernest. Do you know what the letters stand for in BDSM?"

"Bondage... uh... no," the boy admitted with a shrug.

"Bondage, domination, submission, and masochism."

"I don't know why I needed to know that," Ernest grumbled, staring resolutely at the refrigerator.

"Because," and Hugo sighed, "two things," he started, setting his mug down. "The first being, if you want to understand what happened last night, I need to explain a few things to you. The second is, that when you become sexually active, you should be educated about these types of things so you don't hurt yourself or your partner."

"Fine, but I don't want to hear about your sex life, _dad_ ," and he stressed the word. "That's... gross."

"What I did to upset Christoph wasn't... sexual in nature, anyway. I don't want to tell you about my sex life, Ernest," Hugo assured, picking up his coffee again. "I'm just as uncomfortable as you are right now." Earnest sipped his orange juice, waiting for the man to continue. After a minute of silence, Ernest grew antsy.

"You gonna continue, or what?"

"Right, well," Hugo sputtered, pushing a hand through his hair awkwardly. "What... what we engage in kind of... knocks off the first and last letters. It's more of a mental thing than a physical thing." Ernest's brow pinched in thought.

"If you're not doing the kinky stuff, why call it BDSM?"

"Well, it's still a dom/sub relationship, just without any pain or bondage."

"So one of you's a top, and one's a bottom. That sounds pretty vanilla to me," Ernest grumbled into the rim of his glass.

"It's a little more than that," Hugo started, checking his forehead for sweat with the back of his hand. "It's-" and he jumped up when the bacon hissed and popped in the pan, thankful for a distraction. Hugo felt as if Ernest's stare was a physical thing on his back as he flipped the bacon, biting down on the curse he wanted to let out when he found one side burnt.

"Well?" Ernest asked. When Hugo turned around, he found the boy with his feet crossed, propped up on the table.

"Ernest, don't put your feet up there. We eat off of that surface." The boy scoffed, but brought his legs down anyway. "Uh, as I was saying, I guess... It's more of a mental thing. It's about, uh, having complete control and the responsibility of taking care of your partner, or giving up control entirely and trusting that your partner will... be good to you."

"And you didn't take care of him?" Ernest asked, an unimpressed expression consuming his features.

"I made a mistake, yes," Hugo admitted. "I... didn't properly consider his emotional needs and left the bed while he was still... in need of a comforting presence."

"That's cold, Hugo," Ernest said, finishing off his juice. He went back to the refrigerator for more while Hugo stared at the ground and grit his teeth, fighting off the prickling feeling of tears at the backs of his eyes and behind his nose. "At least you didn't, like, beat him up or something." Hugo balked.

"Ernest, I would never. I would never hit someone, even if they asked me to. That's not something I'm capable of," Hugo said, a bit breathlessly.

"Good," was the only response as the boy sat his glass at his seat at the table. "You're... still together, right?" he muttered after a minute.

"Yes, Ernest," Hugo answered.

"... good," the boy said again, his voice small. "When's breakfast?" he demanded, snapping the tension by returning to his usual bratty state. "I'm starving."

"It'll be done in about twenty minutes," Hugo offered, though it sounded like a question.

"Cool. I'm gonna feed the Duchess, then see what's on TV until food's done," the boy announced, about to head to the garage to get the dog food. He stopped just inside the kitchen. He didn't look back when he spoke; "I can go take Cordy and chill with Amanda today if you want the house to yourself to... do whatever it is you have to do to make things up to Christoph."

"You don't have to do that, Ernest," Hugo said, scooping out the burned bacon.

"I was probably gonna leave anyway, might as well take Cordy to see her new friend, and that way you'll know I'm not getting into trouble."

"I dunno, you might with Amanda."

"Really?" Ernest asked, his voice going up an octave in excitement.

"Oh no," Hugo groaned, laughing. "What have I done?"

"I'm totally hanging out with Amanda today, then!" Ernest said, running off to the garage, the Duchess bounding after him shortly, having somehow gotten back inside.

With Ernest out of the room, Hugo let out a deep sigh and wiped at imaginary moisture at the corners of his eyes. He devoted his attention to cooking, trying to put the feelings Ernest had brought up about his mistake from his mind.

Christoph came in a little over ten minutes later, and embraced Hugo from behind.

"Smells good," he said.

"So do you," Hugo choked out, vaguely wondering when he'd started to find the smell of his little lover's brand of cigarettes comforting.

"Hey," Christoph started, gently urging Hugo to turn around, "what's wrong?"

"I..." The urge to say it was nothing clogged his throat with something that felt solid, but wasn't. A strange need to stay strong in front of the blonde after last night sat like a lead weight on his tongue, but it crumbled away at the sight of wide gray eyes staring up at him. "Ernest heard you crying last night." Those eyes widened a fraction more. "I told him... the truth as far as he needs to know. I messed up, I hurt your feelings, but we're okay now."

"If we're okay now, then why do you look like you're about to start crying?" the smaller man asked, hooking his fingers in the pockets of Hugo's jeans.

"I'm... upset that I hurt your feelings, and," he had to take a deep breath to be able to mutter, "so is Ernest."

"I'm alright now," the blonde assured him. "Really," he promised, standing on his toes to steal a kiss. Hugo cupped his cheeks, returning the affection softly.

"I don't ever want to hurt you," the brunette breathed. Christoph smiled.

"I know," was the answer. "If you want to talk about it more, we can after my stomach stops growling," the blonde said with a little laugh.

"Want to stay with me here while I cook?"

"Sure," the blonde offered, wrapping his arms around Hugo's waist when he turned back around to attend to what was on the stove. "What did you make?"

"Bacon, sausage-"

"Sausage?"

"Turkey sausage." Christoph laughed. "Eggs and some cucumber sandwiches," he added.

"Sounds great," the smaller man nearly moaned. "Hey, is that bacon burnt?"

"Uh, yes?"

"I want it." Hugo laughed.

"It's yours."

When it was finished, Hugo called out for Ernest and the boy came bounding into the kitchen, followed by a large, happy dog. They all ate together in the breakfast nook, both Ernest and Christoph sneaking the Duchess pieces of meat on occasion.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Amanda today," Ernest said to Christoph. "I already texted her and everything," he added, picking up his plate from the floor where he'd let the Duchess lick it clean. He rinsed it off in the sink and left it. "So you two can talk or whatever it is you need to do. I'll text before I come home," he said, looking to his father.

"Do you guys want money for a pizza?" Hugo asked.

"Is there a catch?" Ernest asked, raising a brow.

"Veggies and turkey for lunch tomorrow."

"That's fine. Money, please." Hugo laughed and handed the boy enough to get a decent pizza. "Thanks, pops." He turned to the Duchess. "Walk?" he asked. Her ears perked and she barked happily. The two vanished into the living room, the front door banging shut a minute later.

"He doesn't seem too mad," Christoph said, putting a hand on Hugo's arm.

"I hope that's the case," Hugo admitted. He sighed. "I don't want to bring the mood down again, but... we should probably talk."

"While I smoke?"

"Sure."

On the back porch, they stood. Awkward for a moment, but Christoph decided to get the ball rolling;

"So, I should have told you the depth of how clingy I actually am before last night.

"I really can't stand being alone, even more so after something... emotional. But, I didn't even think about how emotional of an experience that would be."

"I shouldn't have assumed you had experience, either," Hugo said, brushing the backs of his fingers against Christoph's arm. "But, now I know, and I won't ever get up or leave your side until you're ready."

"Just... Ah," and the blonde laughed a little, "if you ever need to calm me down, you can just put your hand over my face."

"Hmm?" Hugo asked, turning fully toward the other.

"Like this," he said, taking the brunette's hand in his free one. He brought the hand to his face, pressing Hugo's palm to his forehead, his smallest finger resting over closed eyes. "This is... one of the most comforting things. I don't know why, it just," and he shrugged, reluctantly pulling Hugo's hand away, "feels really good to me."

"I'll keep that in mind," Hugo said with a smile, stroking the backs of his fingers over a prickly jaw. "Is there anything else I shouldn't do?" Christoph hummed in thought.

"I don't want to be naked while you're fully clothed."

"I gathered that," Hugo said with a nod. "Should I undress first?"

"You don't have to, just don't leave me alone in, uh, nudity," Christoph muttered, his face turning red. "I like that you're asking me about everything before we do it," he said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, let me be honest here," Hugo said, taking Christoph's free hand in both of his. "I don't know why this is, but the idea of having a safeword makes me really uncomfortable. I know, I _know_ that's in bad form, but," he trailed off, biting his lip, "the idea that I would even do something that would come close to requiring something like that terrifies me. I never want to be a participant in something like that. I don't do play-rape. That's a hard no for me. I won't be someone's assailant or abuser. I," and he stopped for a moment, looking somewhat embarrassed. "I know those kinds of scenes can be done safely, but I just... I can't. I guess I could do colors, if you find yourself needing that, but." Hugo stopped to shrug, his face red.

"I don't like play-rape, either. I'd," and the blonde trailed off for a moment, "cry. I've... been there before, and that's not something I want to relive."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Hugo said softly, bringing the smaller hand to his lips to kiss the knuckles. "I will always stop the moment you say so, and also if you only look a little uncomfortable. Just because I want to have control of you, have you under me, begging for me... that doesn't mean I will ever discard your desires. Your enjoyment does as much for me as the physical sensation does, and if I can't please you..." he drew in a sharp breath, a strange tightness in his chest. "I'm getting a little carried away," he mumbled, face flushed, tears prickling at his eyes. Christoph quickly stubbed his cigarette out in the butt-plant, then reached up to pull Hugo's head down to his shoulder, wrapping his arms around the bigger man's head.

"It's okay," the blonde said softly. "Take a few deep breaths."

"Hey, I'm supposed to be comforting you," Hugo said with a little laugh, wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

"This is a two-way street," Christoph assured him, gasping out a breathy laugh when Hugo picked him up. He let his hands come to rest on Hugo's shoulders. "I really do trust you, Hugo. I'm willing to work with you if there's things you like that I don't, and yeah, I will need something then. Maybe the color system will work, but we can talk about that later. Oh," he said, his eyes widening. "I just remembered another thing I don't want."

"What's that?"

"Being blindfolded," Christoph said with a shudder. "If you ever want to do that to me, that would require the color system, and you'd have to be constantly touching me. I'd start bawling if I was left alone without my sight."

"That is something I like to do, but I won't ask you to do it. Not having sight amplifies physical sensation, and that is fun to play with, but it's already off the list of possible things to do," Hugo promised.

"Like I said, we can work up to it. And I can keep my eyes closed for you, as long as you're touching me. It just freaks me out to not be able to see what the other people in the room are doing, not knowing where they are." He leaned down to steal a kiss from Hugo, catching him off guard. Hugo huffed out a laugh through his nose and returned the kiss, eventually setting the smaller man back on his own two feet, leaning over to keep their mouths pressed together. "Is there anything else you won't do?" Christoph asked, keeping his arms around Hugo's neck.

"I mean, uh, scat. There's that. But I mean, like, causing you pain other than biting and a little hair pulling." He averted his gaze, unable to look his partner in the eyes as he told the story; "Once, a long time ago, Anthony put an end to a scene because I couldn't bring myself to hit him. I just can't do that. Hell, I don't think I'd even defend myself if a stranger attacked me." He trailed off for a moment, pulling Christoph against him bodily, turning his face to catch the other's eyes. "But you better believe I would if someone tried to hurt you or Earnest. Other than that, I can't raise a hand to anyone. It's... part of why I could never be a wrestler or a boxer, even though I have the build for it." The blonde reached up to tuck a lock of hair that had escaped Hugo's bun behind his ear.

"I won't ask you to, love," he said softly. "The hair-pulling and choking me on your dick is good enough for me."

"Thank you," Hugo breathed, laughing under his breath. He stood up straight, popping his neck, still holding on to Christoph. "We're both still a little worn out, though," he noted, "so why don't we spend the rest of the day doing something wholesome? Like finding out where our kids are and embarrassing them." The blonde snorted.

"Sounds great," Christoph agreed. "Hey, after they're tuckered out, do you want to help me plan Amanda's surprise graduation party?"

"I'd love to," Hugo said, stealing one last kiss before they went inside to grab their phones and keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're about at or around the halfway point here. How are y'all enjoying this so far? Drop me a line and let me know.


	12. Aftershock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sad, and I'm sorry, but we all knew Amanda was going off to school eventually.

Christoph wound up calling on the help of everyone in the cul-de-sac for Amanda's surprise graduation party.

Mat supplied Banana Bread Kenedys, delighted to assist with Carmensita's favorite babysitter's party. Brian fussed over the hedges and patio furniture, almost leading to a fight until Daisy stepped in and kindly asked Christoph if they could have that task because she really wanted to help with Amanda's party. The blonde caved quickly, unable to resist her freckled face and puppy-dog eyes. Joseph and his twins insisted on making cookies, and Mary ran the budget. Christoph was only mildly surprised what she found on what little she was given. Craig provided the music, enlisting his twins in helping him to drag over their sound system. Robert convinced Neil to swing by, having heard so much about Amanda from her father, Mary, and Robert that he felt like he almost knew her and wanted to say hello before she ran off to college. Hugo helped Christoph cook and bake the macaroni dishes, offering his expertise in cheese. Ernest insisted on some kind of fireworks to celebrate, and Hugo reluctantly gave him the money to go buy party poppers.

Even the Emmas were in on the surprise, dropping Amanda off at home, then parking down the street, coming back to the house with Damien's help, leading them and their other friends through a path behind the houses so they wouldn't be seen as Amanda went about her business.

After giving her her gifts, Christoph led Amanda outside, where the whole neighborhood and her friends yelled "surprise!" She jumped and stared at first, then brightened considerably, running off with her friends, playfully ribbing them for colluding with her father.

The party went well, though Christoph hung back a bit, not wanting to believe that Amanda would be leaving in just a few days. He could admit to himself that he'd been pretending they had more time together, had been putting off spending as much time with her as he wanted to. Sure, he'd listened to her drama, watched TV with her, taken her shopping, out with Craig and his kids, she'd tagged along on trivia nights a few times, but it almost felt hollow to the blonde. He told himself it was just his fear of having his baby girl moving so far away so soon that colored his perception of the last few months and did his best to join the party.

A delightfully sober Robert, accompanied by Damien, complimented the food. The taller man rolled his eyes as Robert did so between stuffing his face with spoon after spoon full of gooey goodness. At least Robert had the decency to blush.

Joseph wished Amanda well, and Mary advised her to pace herself when drinking.

"Hey," Christoph heard to his left when he'd slipped away to have a cigarette. He jumped a bit, and quickly hid his cigarette behind his back when he noticed Ernest. The boy rolled his eyes. "I know you smoke, geez," he grumbled.

"Yes, but I shouldn't be smoking around you," the blonde said, leaning back to stub his cigarette out on the side of the house.

"Whatever. I just wanted to say 'thanks,' I guess," Ernest said with a loose shrug.

"For... what, exactly?" The boy huffed out a sigh.

"The kids at school are really mean to my dad, and... I guess I am, too," Ernest said, frowning deeply. He kept his hands stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie, seemingly concentrating real hard on a bush on the edge of Joseph's yard. "But, ya know," he said with a shrug, "you make him happy, and that makes me happy, too."

"So you do have a soft side," Christoph teased, reaching out to ruffle Ernest's hair. The teen snapped his teeth at the blonde in retaliation.

"Tell anyone and I'll set your garbage can on fire," he spat.

"There it is," the older of the two said with a laugh. "Come on," he teased, "I know you're a good kid at heart."

"I'm really not," the brunette muttered, angry expression fading. "I'm lazy, rude, I don't eat right, I smoke," he trailed off, looking away once more.

"But you've shown that you can take care of the Duchess," Christoph reasoned.

"Yeah, but, ya know, I love dogs. I'd do just about anything for a dog, even a strange dog I don't know," Ernest mumbled.

"Amanda's the same way," the blonde huffed out on a chuckle. "Just don't go getting into any stranger's cars if they have dogs."

"I'm not that stupid!" Ernest hissed, balling his hands into fists inside his hoodie.

"Keep this a secret?" Christoph asked, ignoring the boy's anger and giving him a serious look. Ernest blinked, anger stunned away. He nodded. "When Amanda was your age, she was almost tricked into getting into a car that had a back seat full of puppies. I'm so lucky I looked up from what I was reading at the right moment and ran over. I had just enough time to pull her back before the car sped off. So, no," and he sighed, "I don't think it's stupidity acting when something like that happens, it's a kind soul wanting to play with an innocent animal. It's being too trusting or eager, not necessarily stupid."

"I... won't go near any stranger's cars," Ernest promised.

"Not even for puppies?"

"Tch! Not even for puppies," he grumbled.

"Good. Now, why don't you go show Lucien the shirt I know you're wearing under that hoodie?" Ernest's face lit up with a blush and he bared his teeth.

"You don't know shit!" he said before running off. Christoph's mouth hurt with the force of his grin. He took a deep breath once he was alone, the troubling thoughts from earlier edging back in.

The blonde re-lit and finished his cigarette, then smoked another, hiding in the shadows at the side of his house. He chain-smoked until the first guests to leave came to find him and say goodbye. After he thanked Craig and his girls for coming, he wandered back into the party and made himself a plate of food just for something to do with his hands.

Guests started to filter out and Christoph had eaten all he could when Amanda wandered over, picking at what was left of the food.

"Great party, dad," she said, bumping her hip against his.

"You deserve it," he answered, smiling brightly. "I'm just sad I couldn't get you a bouncy house, too."

"I would have died of excitement, so it's probably better that you didn't," she said with a faux-solemn nod. "So, after we clean up, I have a gift for you."

"What? A gift for me? This is your day, Manda Panda."

"I know, and I was gonna wait 'til the day I left to give it to you, but the mood is just right right now," she said. "Oh, and I think Mr. Vega wants to talk to you, but I'm going to steal you first. So, let's get this mac'n'cheese packed up because I'm going to take it with me and eat it at every rest stop I stop at." Christoph blinked stupidly.

"Manda, you're not leaving for three days..." he said with a raised brow.

"You don't think it'll keep that long?" she asked, watching as her father snapped plastic lids on tin containers.

"I think you'll eat all that's left before then," Christoph teased. Amanda pouted, but quickly laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she agreed.

The two took in the food together, trying to cram it all in the refrigerator. When they went back outside, they found Hugo picking up trash. He gave a wave as if to say 'don't mind me.' Amanda cleared her throat to get her father's attention and presented him with a hastily wrapped package.

"I wanted you to have this," she said, one shoulder hunched slightly.

Christoph opened his gift, tears welling in his eyes as he took in the sight of a beautifully framed and decorated picture of himself and Amanda.

"Don't cry!" Amanda said urgently.

"Too late, I'm crying," Christoph said. "I'm gonna drip gross dad-tears all over your jacket."

"No," she whined, throwing her arms around his neck, "then I'll cry too and we'll just be a mess of snot and tears and probably bits of all that yummy food because I still think there's crumbs on my shirt."

"Thank you, Amanda. So much," he said, wrapping his free arm around her. "I love you, kid. I'm gonna miss you."

"You know I'll take plenty of pictures," she said, easing herself back. "I'll send you a scrapbook's worth every week."

"Promise?" he asked, sniffling pitifully.

"I promise. It'll be like I'm still here except your food is vanishing at half the rate it usually does."

"You mean one third the rate," Christoph teased, wiping his face with the back of his free arm.

"Psh," Amanda scoffed playfully. "Well, I should go finish deciding what clothes I want to take and which ones I want to leave here. That's probably going to take the rest of the time I have left anyway. I'll make time for Meat Hell tonight, though, for sure. We can gorge ourselves on the rest of the food while we watch toddlers cry. Uh, besides, I think Mr. Vega's still hanging back for your sake." She waited a beat before giving a small smile. "I love you, dad," and with that, she headed inside.

Christoph stared at the picture in his hands for a long minute, not realizing Hugo had walked up behind him. He gasped when strong arms wrapped around him, a chin rested on his shoulder.

"That's a nice picture," he said. "Where are you going to put it?"

"The living room, probably," Christoph answered, his voice wavering a bit as if he might start crying all over again.

"Sweetheart, you're shaking," Hugo said softly, taking his arms from around the other to turn him around. Gritting his teeth, Christoph buried his face in Hugo's shirt, lifting one hand to cling to the bright fabric.

"Sorry," he whispered, still fighting back tears.

"Hey," Hugo said softly, rubbing his hands up and down the other's biceps. "Let's go sit down, huh?" He guided the smaller form to the bench under the cherry blossom tree, pulling the shaking body into his lap. "Tell me what's wrong."

A long moment went by before Christoph spoke.

"I'm scared," was all he managed to say.

"What, for Amanda?" Hugo asked, keeping his voice light. He rubbed one large hand up and down the quivering back, slowly, letting the heat of his palm soak through the other man's shirt.

"Amanda, myself, her friends, their friendships," the blonde spat out quickly, cradling the picture between them with one hand, wiping at his eyes with the other.

"You know Amanda is going to be fine, Christoph," Hugo promised, leaning the blonde back.

"I know," he muttered, staring at a small part of the graphic on his lover's shirt. "I know."

"Hey," the brunette said again, lifting the smaller, stubbled chin with his fingers. He stroked away the remaining moisture on the red face, then laid his palm over the other's forehead. In a minute, the blonde gave a heavy sigh and took a deep breath, trying to correct his breathing as he leaned into the touch. "That's a good boy," Hugo said, a smile in his voice. "Now, tell me what's got you so worked up?"

"I'm- I'm not worried that Amanda is going to get hurt while she's away at college. She's a tough cookie. I'm just... worried that I won't be close enough to support her, that she might forget she can call me if she needs to vent, that I," and he trailed off, squirming a bit.

"Sweetheart?"

"I'm... worried that I haven't spent enough time with Amanda lately," he muttered. "I didn't want to say that because I don't want you to think anything... bad."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, like," and Christoph trailed off again, reaching up to put his free hand over the back of Hugo's on his face, "like I was neglecting my child, like I rushed into our relationship so I wouldn't be alone when she left."

"I don't think those things, Christoph," Hugo said, pulling the blonde closer with the arm around him.

"I hope not, but I worry. I don't- I don't like talking about these things," he said, tears welling up in his eyes all over again. "But I told you how much I hate being alone, and I've known Amanda was leaving since she got that letter."

"Shh," Hugo instructed, splaying his fingers to cover more of the smaller man's face. "First of all, we had feelings for each other before that," he said softly, unable not to give an amused huff. "And one could say that I rushed into a relationship with you because I was in pain from my divorce, just old and lonely and happy to have the attention. If people want to say those things, let them. We know they're not true, Christoph." Hugo shifted a little, letting the bench take some of the blonde's weight. "I love you, and I know the pain of being alone. I get up and pace the halls, paint my figures and lift for hours on end when Ernest goes to Anthony's for two weeks every summer. I won't let you fall apart in Amanda's absence." Christoph licked dry lips, looking up at Hugo from under moist lashes.

"And I'll be with you when Ernest goes away," the blonde promised meekly.

"I appreciate that," Hugo answered softly, pulling his hand away, dropping it to a shoulder that had ceased shaking. "I know Amanda will be sending you a lot of pictures, so I wouldn't mind if you showed them to me and told me their stories. It'll feel like she's right there with us."

"Thank you," Christoph said, managing a small smile. "You're so good to me."

"I give as good as I get," Hugo promised with a little laugh. "Now, how would you like to go voice the daddest opinions about what clothes Amanda should take with her?" The blonde scoffed.

"Sure, though I'm more worried about her trying to take her whole stuffed dog collection."  
  


* * *

 

When Amanda left, there were no tears. The whole cul-de-sac was there to see her off. Carmensita and Daisy nearly cried, but perked up at Amanda's promise to visit them when she came back for winter break. She was surprised when Ernest gave her a brief hug, almost as surprised as Hugo.

As she drove away, Hugo kept an arm around the blonde's shoulders as they all waved. Ernest stood closer than he'd normally be comfortable with. The other dads offered words of encouragement and pats on the back and shoulder of the small blonde as they all turned to head home. Hugo walked Christoph to his door.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just need to get some cleaning done, then I'll work ahead for a couple days so we can go and do something fun. Yeah?"

"Sure," Hugo said, leaning down to press a kiss to Christoph's forehead.  
  


* * *

 

When a full day went by with no messages or visits from Christoph, Hugo started to grow worried. He'd been planning for them to spend some time together when Ernest went to Anthony's over the weekend, but as the hours stretched on, that seemed more and more unlikely.

On Friday, after dropping Ernest off, Hugo messaged Christoph.

_Hey. What're you up to?_

He was surprised he didn't have to wait long for an answer.

_Oh, just cleaning. You?_

_Wishing you were here ;)_ he chanced. When he received no response for five minutes, Hugo considered waiting a bit longer in case the other had gone off to the restroom, but his fingers were moving before he could stop them.

_Christoph?_  
_Are you alright?_

_I'm fine. Just need to finish this._

_Can I help?_

_I appreciate the offer, but I'm almost done. ;)_

_Message me when you're done?_

Hugo waited an hour, pulling down a collection of Shakespeare poems from his bookshelf to kill the time. Receiving no response in all that time, Hugo gave a heavy sigh. He slipped on a pair of loafers and headed over to the blonde's house.

He rang the doorbell and waited a few minutes. Eventually, the door cracked open and his little blonde lover peered out.

"Oh, hello," he said almost sheepishly.

"Hey," Hugo greeted, relieved to see the other. "Mind if I come in?" When Christoph looked nervous, Hugo started to worry. "Sweetheart?" The blonde nodded, stepping back and letting the door swing open.

The house was spotless. That was the first thing Hugo noticed when he walked in. He was shortly assaulted by the smell of something burnt, and he wrinkled his nose.

"What's that smell?"

"Burnt dinner," Christoph answered.

"And you ate it?" Hugo tried to joke, though it fell flat at the way the blonde fidgeted, tugging at his mussed hair.

"No. Threw it out," was the answer.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Instead of answering, Christoph looked away, pulling harder at the lock of hair curled around his finger. "Look at me, baby," Hugo gently ordered. The blonde grit his teeth and hunched his shoulders, clearly fighting back tears. At the feeling of Hugo's hand cupping his cheek, the tears fell.

"I'm sorry," Christoph said, folding himself against Hugo, clinging to his shirt. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Like what, sad?" Hugo asked, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. "Wouldn't being alone only make it worse?"

"I would have gotten over it eventually," he muttered.

"You don't have to do that, you know," Hugo promised, burying his face in messy hair.

"I don't know what else to do," was all the blonde could manage for a long moment. Eventually he added, "I didn't want to worry you." Hugo chuckled quietly despite his worry.

"Sweetheart, you should know I'm going to worry about you either way."

"Mnh," the smaller man protested. "Can we, uh, maybe... sit or something? It's weird to just... be crying in the middle of the living room."

"Sure," Hugo said softly. He led Christoph to the kitchen with a hand on his back. "When was the last time you ate?"

"This morning," was the answer. "I had... eggs."

"Well, at least you're eating a little bit. I'm going to get you a snack right now, and then we'll have dinner together later, alright?" The blonde merely nodded. "Can you answer a few questions for me?" Hugo asked as he guided the blonde to a chair.

"Sure," the blonde managed, wiping at his face.

"What did you eat yesterday?" the brunette asked as he opened the refrigerator to look for something light to give his lover.

"Um... A ham sandwich and some broccoli."

"That's it?" Hugo asked with a furrowed brow, taking an apple from the crisper. He located a knife and started cutting the fruit as he waited for an answer.

"I don't like to eat when I get like this. It makes me feel sick."

"Did you drink anything? Water, soda, alcohol?" Hugo asked, cutting the core from the slices.

"Water, yeah, and, um, a shot of whiskey a couple hours before bed," Christoph answered, picking at his sweats.

"Just one shot?"

"Yeah," he said, sniffing. "I don't, like, get drunk or anything. I just... One shot helped me get to sleep. That's all."

"How many nights in a row have you done that?"

"Just two."

"Does that happen when you... fall into a funk? Do you need to drink to sleep?" the brunette asked, putting the slices into a bowl and the knife in the sink. He took the bowl over to the table and sat it in front of Christoph. He stayed standing for the moment.

"No," the shorter of the two answered, giving the fruit the side-eye. "I usually have Pr- uh, medication, but I didn't feel like going out to get it when I ran out."

"Why not?" Hugo asked, taking a seat. He moved his chair closer, turning it to face Christoph.

"Good question," he said. "I feel... stupid."

"You're not stupid, sweetheart," Hugo said with a slight frown he couldn't control. "Feel like taking a few bites?" he asked, reaching onto the bowl to pick up a slice. He held it up to Christoph's lips, making a small sound of approval when the blonde bit off the end of the apple. He fed the other a few slices until, after a minute, he started eating on his own.

"Sorry," Christoph muttered after swallowing the last bite.

"You have no reason to apologize," Hugo said. "I just wanted to spend time with you. I'm glad I decided to come over. You really seem like you could use some company."

"Can we... cuddle? I'm sorry I'm so down, I just... It's so hard to sleep here, all alone-" his words were cut off in a gasp as Hugo scooped him up and carried him to the couch. The bigger man sat down, cradling the other man to his chest.

"Of course we can, sweetheart. Can you make me a promise, though?" Hugo asked as he stroked his fingers through the messy hair, picking out tangles. He'd been a bit surprised that the messy hair and the bags under gray eyes were the only real signs of stress that had manifested in the smaller man with how far gone he seemed.

"Maybe," was the honest answer. Hugo scoffed and smiled.

"Can you promise me that the next time you start to feel like this, you'll call on me? I know it will just have to run it's course sometimes, but I'd really like to be there for you so it isn't amplified by being alone."

"...okay," Christoph said in a small voice. "I thought about asking if I could just, uh, come over and cuddle for a while, but I thought that might be weird."

"How would that be weird?" Hugo asked, satisfied with the manageable state he'd gotten the other's hair into.

"Now that you're here, I don't know," Christoph answered, managing a little laugh.

"I love you, Christoph," Hugo promised, holding the smaller man close. "I don't want you to suffer on your own."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," the younger man said, his fingers finally wandering up to play with the curls that escaped Hugo's bun. "You might... have to remind me. When I get like this, I mean."

"I will. I promise. Do you mind if I stay here tonight? We'll just talk and cuddle, and if you're feeling any better tomorrow, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"We'll worry about that tomorrow, alright?" Hugo asked as he brought a hand up to Christoph's face, splaying it over his forehead.

"...kay," the blonde said, his body relaxing in his lover's embrace. "Love you, too."


	13. Rough Ryder

The two spent the evening catching up on the wrestling Christoph had missed over the past few days. They made dinner together from what they could find in the blonde's refrigerator and ate on the couch. Christoph fell asleep leaning against Hugo, and the brunette didn't have the heart to wake him. Instead, he pulled the throw that was folded over the back of the couch over the both of them and dozed off to the sounds of the evening news in the background.

Hugo woke up to the smell of something made of flour sizzling in grease. He expected the smaller man to still be curled up on his chest, but found that he'd been moved and tucked in, and wondered when he'd become such a heavy sleeper with a laugh under his breath. He stood and stretched and briefly regretted not bringing a change of clothes as he folded the throw and put it back where he'd taken it from. He turned off the TV and wandered into the kitchen to see what his lover was up to.

"Mornin-" Christoph couldn't even finish the first word out of his mouth before he broke into a giggle fit.

"What?" Hugo asked, too tired not to pout.

"Your hair is a mess, baby," Christoph said, flipping a pancake shakily in his laughter. Hugo grunted and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling out the tie - still Christoph's - smoothing it out as best he could. "I've got an unused comb in my bathroom if you want to put it back up before breakfast."

"I will," Hugo said, letting the tie fall around his wrist. He moved in behind the blonde, loosely wrapping his arms around the other, watching over his shoulder as he made breakfast. "Seems like you're feeling a bit better," he noted.

"I am, but," and Christoph trailed off for a moment. "I'm still likely to break out into a crying fit at any moment if I don't keep laughing, though."

"See, normally, if you go up against a crying fit, you'd have a fifty-fifty chance of winnin'," Hugo started, doing his best Steiner impersonation. The blonde was already shaking with laughter by the time Hugo pulled back to continue. "But I'm a genetic freak, and I'm not normal! So you've got a twenty-five percent chance at best at cry." The modified quote had the blonde in stitches, and he had to let go of the pan not to pull it off the stove. "And then you add pancakes to the mix?! Your chances of crying, drastic go down!"

"Stop! Stop!" Christoph gasped, wiping a tear of joy from the corner of his eye.

"But, Christoph, the numbers don't lie, and they spell laughter for you," Hugo finished, rewarded by a small hand playfully slapping his chest.

"I'm almost done here," he whined. "Just let me finish."

"Did you put coffee on?" Hugo asked.

"It's in the corner. Help yourself," the blonde offered with a smile. "Hey, you want cheese on any of yours?" He turned to look at Hugo, only to double over in laughter at the face he pulled.

"Cheese?" the brunette gasped in horror.

"Sharp cheddar. It's really good."

"But," Hugo started, his lips pulling away from his teeth in disgust, "pancakes are sweet."

"Not the kind I make," Christoph said. "No sugar. It's why Amanda always drowned hers in syrup and fruit bits."

"Now _that_ sounds good," Hugo agreed with Amanda's taste.

"You don't want to try one with cheese?"

"Can I steal a bite of yours?" Hugo asked, turning his head down so he could look up at the blonde from under long lashes.

"Sure," Christoph said with a snort.

Hugo wound up eating a whole cheese pancake while Christoph laughed in his coffee, spilling drops of the precious liquid at Hugo's amazement at the unexpectedly delicious combination.

"I feel bad for taking one of your pancakes," Hugo admitted, sipping his coffee.

"It's fine. I had two, and I'll have a bigger lunch," the blonde said, smiling softly.

"You plan on eating lunch?" Hugo asked, raising a brow and trying not to bounce in his excitement.

"Well, if I actually do something, I'll get hungry again. You said you had a surprise for me anyway, right?" Hugo blushed and his eyes widened, suddenly remembering what he had planned.

"Ah, I dunno if now is a good time for that," Hugo said, scratching behind his ear nervously. Christoph gave his signature grin, his eyes narrowing salaciously.

"Why? Was it a sexy surprise?" the blonde teased. When Hugo took a drink of his coffee without responding, Christoph's smirk faded into a soft smile. "Aww, baby," he cooed. "I could go for something like that right now, actually. It would be nice to, ya know, let go of everything," he said with a shrug.

"If you're sure you're okay with that, we could head back to my house soon," Hugo muttered into the rim of his cup. "Just, uh, grab a pair of workout shorts and, uh, whatever kind of shirt you want to wear."

"We're going to work out first?" Christoph asked. He turned his eyes toward the ceiling and put a finger under his lip. "I guess that would probably be a good idea since I've only done a few sit-ups these last few days."

"We're certainly going to get a workout, that's for sure," Hugo mumbled. Christoph giggled.

"Alright. Let me clean up here, then we'll go."  


* * *

 

" _Oh_ ," Hugo breathed when Christoph emerged from his room in a pair of basketball shorts straight out of the eighties and a tank top. "You're not wearing that outside, are you?" he asked, a blush growing over his cheekbones.

"Why? Afraid someone'll get all hot and bothered over my legs?" Hugo waited an awkward moment before answering;

"I'm afraid _I'll_ get all hot and bothered over your legs. Let's go, or else we won't make it back to my place." Christoph grinned, tying his flannel around his waist, it's pocket loaded with his keys, phone and cigarettes. "And I might have to break out the squirt bottle to keep Robert away," Hugo mumbled miserably. The blonde laughed so hard he snorted.

"He's more likely to make fun of me than pant after me. These shorts are... very old," he said as he locked his door.

The two made their way to Hugo's place. Once inside, Christoph laid his flannel over the couch and turned to Hugo, who was once more blushing.

"If you want to complete the eighties work-out video look, I have a singlet."

"Oh. Oh my god," Christoph said. Hugo looked away awkwardly. "Baby, yes," Christoph moaned, reaching out to grip Hugo's forearm. " _Please_." The brunette pulled the smaller man close to him, pressing his lips against that begging mouth, quickly seeking access with his tongue. It was granted readily, and Christoph gave himself up to the other's embrace. Hugo's lips glistened when he pulled away and righted his glasses.

"Wait here? I'll, uh, I'll go change."

"Hurry back," Christoph breathed before flopping down on the arm chair.

Hugo returned a few minutes later, and the blonde's jaw fell slack.

"I am not- are we seriously- baby, I can't work out if you're wearing that," he whined, eyes raking over the other's form. He had missed how thick the other's thighs were, and openly admired how the black spandex stretched around them and only further amplified the display of musculature. His lover's chest was barely contained in the surprisingly sturdy material, and Christoph's mouth watered.

"Just come with me," Hugo said, his voice low as he stared his smaller lover down.

"Oh, yes sir," Christoph breathed, quickly tailing Hugo, staring at the taut ass and the way his thighs flexed on the way to the man's room. "What's-" When Hugo turned around just outside the door, the blonde stopped talking. The brunette took his hand.

"Can you close your eyes for me for just a moment, sweetheart?"

"Yes," was the quick answer, gray eyes falling shut. Hugo opened the door and led the blonde inside, moving him to face the bedside stand, fine eyebrows pinched in confusion.

"Remember how you mentioned getting fucked over my workout equipment?" Hugo asked right in Christoph's ear, hands on smaller shoulders. Christoph squeaked out an affirmative response as Hugo dug his thumbs into his lats. "Open your eyes."

When he followed the command, Christoph saw that Hugo had moved his bench press into the bedroom and set it up parallel to the bed with enough room to walk and operate the machine on either side. Straps hung from the ceiling, bolted in, wrapped around the bar that rested in the catches, laying a bit limp as they weren't supporting any weight at the moment. A thirty-five pound weight and clamps adorned each end of the bar.

"Hugo," the blonde said fondly. "You didn't have to-" he was cut off by arms around him, fingers splayed over his chest.

"I wanted to give you on of your fantasies, sweetheart. I want to fuck you over this bench. Do you still want that?" Hugo husked in a sensitive ear, earning himself a shiver.

"Fuck yes," the smaller man groaned. Hugo grinned, turning his head slightly to brush his mustache against the sensitive skin of his partner's neck.

"Well, if we're going to work out, we need to stretch first," the bigger man instructed, giving the blonde a gentle push forward, bending him over. "Touch your toes, sweetheart," he ordered, guiding the smaller body to bend. Christoph whined breathlessly as he went, grabbing his ankles as Hugo took hold of his hips. "Good boy," Hugo cooed, running a hand up Christoph's back, pressing up against the smaller body. They went through a few more stretches, the blonde shaking until they were nearly finished, going lax under the massive hands guiding him.

"Mnh," the smaller man whined when Hugo's hands left him.

"Relax, sweetheart. Lay back on the bench for me?" he asked, adjusting his erection inside his spandex so it was as visually appealing as it could be. He was glad he did when Christoph laid half-lidded eyes on it, whining low in his throat, even as he obeyed the request, laying back on the bench, his shorts tented.

"What now?" the blonde asked quietly.

"Can you do five reps for me, sweetheart?" the bigger man asked, kneeling before the blonde's spread legs, placing his hands on the other's knees. "It's one-hundred and fifteen," Hugo supplied. "I know you can do it."

"That's not too hard," the blonde agreed, lifting his hands to the bar. He gave what he would have considered an embarrassingly loud moan as Hugo's warm hands slid up his thighs, fingers just barely breaching the legs of his short shorts.

"Come on, sweetheart. Just five. Count for me," Hugo whispered against a thigh, pressing a soft kiss there. After squirming for a moment, Christoph grit his teeth and readjusted his grip.

"One," he counted as he brought the weight back up from the lowest point the safety straps would allow. "Two," he huffed out as a soft moan as Hugo's fingers wandered higher. With "three," Christoph's voice was shaking, the brunette's large fingers moving closer to his briefs with each rep.

"Breathe, sweetheart," Hugo cooed, "you're being such a good boy."

"Four," the blonde managed, his eyes squeezed shut. "Five," he said, and huffed a sigh of relief when he could let the bar rest in the catches just as Hugo's fingers brushed the leg of his briefs. "Oh, please," he gasped out, hands still on the bar, gripping tight.

"Such a good boy," Hugo praised, kissing up one thigh. "Think you can do another five?" The overdramatic whine he received in response had Hugo chuckling. "Come on," the bigger man taunted just a little, "you could do five more if I doubled the weights."

"Not with you teasing me like this," Christoph mumbled, looking down at the other. He bit his lip, squirming in an effort to get meaty fingers to brush his most sensitive skin.

"Would you rather I stop until you're done?"

"No," Christoph gasped. " _No_ , please," he whined.

"Shh, beautiful. I won't stop," Hugo promised, leaning over to press a kiss to the erect member contained in two layers of fabric. He nuzzled his lover softly. "Five more is all I'll ask of you, alright? Do you think you could do that for me?"

"I can," Christoph said, arching his back to press his hips against Hugo's face. He huffed when the bigger man pulled his hands from his shorts to push squirming hips down.

"Then, please, carry on," Hugo said softly. "Afterward, I'll open you up on my fingers, alright?" he asked, grabbing the lube from where he'd hid it under the bed.

"Please," Christoph said, once more fixing his grip.

"Count again," was the order, and the blonde did. As soon as the bar was resting safely in the catches, a slick finger slid under the band of his briefs. "Keep your hands on the bar," Hugo ordered as he eased his finger inside, pushing the tight briefs aside with his other fingers. He soon had two, then three fingers inside the gasping blonde, his knuckles completely white from the force of his grip on the bar. "God, you're such a good boy, Christoph. Such a sweet thing," Hugo moaned quietly, pressing his fingers in as deep as he could get them. The intense pressure had the blonde seeing stars.

"Fuck, please," he gasped, fighting the grip on his hip that kept him from pushing back against the digits. "Please- please-"

"How do you want me, sweetheart?" Hugo asked, getting to his feet.

Gray eyes soon blinked open, taking in the sight of Hugo's length straining in the spandex, the material at the tip of his length stretched and soaked through. Christoph's eyes fluttered closed again for a second, and he groaned.

"Can- can I use my mouth first while you've got that on. It's- wow," was the only word he could think of to describe the way his bigger lover looked, accented in dark, skin-tight fabric, fully erect and wanting, his hair falling around his face that almost seemed to glow with his arousal. Hugo let out a long breath.

"I'd love that, sweetheart," he said, moving forward as the blonde ducked under the bar to sit up. He thrust a hand into blonde locks, gripping gently, but not hard enough to pull out the tie. "But not for long," Hugo said sternly. "Spandex," he trailed off for a moment as he guided the other's head closer to his aching desire, "excites me." The blonde whined as if to say 'me too,' his tongue darting out for a taste of the wet fabric. Hugo groaned, closing his eyes as he gave his lover's hair a little tug, hauling him in closer, thrusting his hips in shallow movements against his lips and cheek, tongue occasionally playing a part.

Christoph gave a pathetic whimper when Hugo tugged him back by the hair, his mouth hanging open as he looked up at Hugo from under moist eyelashes.

"Ready for me, sweetheart?" Hugo asked, his voice wrecked in a way that made his smaller lover shiver.

"Yes," he gasped out.

"Then turn around and brace yourself," Hugo said, leaning as he pulled the other up by his hair and under his arm, swiping his tongue over slack lips briefly. The blonde was soon scrambling to splay himself for his lover, who abandoned soft, mussed locks to push up the shirt and run a hand down his back. Hugo took Christoph by the hips and pulled him back against him, rubbing his spandex-clad cock against the other's behind, not yet bothering with his shorts. Whining, the smaller man humped back against Hugo as he braced himself with one hand on the padded bench, the other in the middle of the bar. "I need just a moment, alright, sweetheart?" Hugo asked, his voice soft.

"Alright, yes," Christoph said, nodding.

Hugo bent to get the lubricant, giving his lover's bum a playful kiss, earning an impatient whine.

"I'll only be a moment, sweetheart," Hugo promised, quickly taking down the straps of his leotard. He pulled the garment down until his length was free, giving a sigh of relief, but left the material clinging to his thighs. He lubed up his jumping cock, only giving it cursory attention as the blonde was starting to squirm without his touch. "I'm right here, sweetheart. Just about ready," he said, and hooked his fingers under the bands of both Christoph's shorts and underwear. He pulled the clothes down as far as he could, until they caught around spread thighs.

"Need you," the blonde whimpered, shaking all over again.

"You've got me, love," Hugo promised, taking hold of himself to guide his length to the other's eager pucker, pressing until it caught the ring of muscle. As he pushed further, he wrapped his arms around the trembling body, drawing one hand down to a tense stomach. He rocked his hips in slow circles, working himself in while whispering sweet nothings in his quivering lover's ear.

"Please, please," Christoph begged, "give it to me hard."

"I will, sweetheart. Oh, believe me, I will. When you're ready. When I won't hurt you," he breathed, the rest of his breath coming out in a rush as their barely clothed thighs came flush together.

"I _need_ it," the blonde whined, taking the hand from the bench to cling to Hugo's forearm where it was wrapped around him.

"I promise I'll fuck you senseless," Hugo growled. "Just be patient until then. Be my good boy," he cooed the last words, dropping his free hand further to feel the straining length, giving it a gentle squeeze. The organ was leaking so much the gentle grip made him drip on the bench, over Hugo's fingers, earning the blonde a low groan in his ear. "You really wanted this, didn't you, sweetheart?" He smeared the excessive precum over the other's rigid prick, making him start squirming all over again.

"Yes, oh god, yes, Hugo-" he couldn't even finish begging as Hugo braced his wet hand on Christoph's hip and slammed home inside the tight body, making his lover cry out in surprise.

"Baby," Hugo marveled, his breath ragged against the shoulder under his lips, "you're going to make me come so fast, sweetheart. You're so fucking tight," he groaned. He couldn't stop to catch his breath, his hips slamming harder with each thrust, the bench scooting forward slightly. "Fuck," he bit out, lifting his leg to plant a foot on the padding to keep the surface in place. Christoph keened at the change of angle, and Hugo resumed pressing in, deep and hard. "Think you can come for me first, sweetheart? Can you be a good boy and get off on my dick? Come all over the bench for me?"

"God, yes. Yes, please, just- just- bite me, Hugo, please," Christoph babbled, his length twitching, another drop of precum splattering the padding every few thrusts.

Hugo didn't need to be told twice to bite and dig his teeth into a mostly bare shoulder, earning himself a pleased wail and a passage fluttering around his throbbing prick. He kept thrusting even as the blonde shuddered, falling apart in his arms as he painted the padding with his seed, digging his nails into Hugo's forearm.

"God damn," Hugo hissed when he pulled his teeth from the skin he'd marked up. "So good for me sweetheart. Gonna fill you up now, alright?" Christoph gave a weak nod, already limp in Hugo's grasp. He picked up the pace again, driving into the relaxing, occasionally fluttering passage, blindly chasing his own orgasm as the blonde whimpered in his arms.

Hugo bit down on Christoph's shoulder again when he came, groaning into the skin as his cock pulsed and jumped. He sucked in a deep breath as soon as he could do more than let his eyes roll back as sensation washed over him.

"So wonderful, sweetheart," Hugo cooed, wrapping his arms around the blonde, not yet pulling out. "Such a good boy," he praised, giving the slighter body an affectionate squeeze. He eased his leg down, slipping from the other. "Let's-" and he had to take a moment to catch his breath, "Let's lay down for a few, hmm?" he suggested pleasantly, voice airy in satisfaction. Christoph merely cooed an affirmative and let Hugo direct him onto the bed. "Lean over this for me for a moment, alright? I'm not going anywhere, baby, I'm just going to clean you up a bit so we can cuddle now and not have to change the sheets later."

"Okay," the blonde agreed, laying his head in his arms with his ass in the air. Hugo kept a hand on his lover's hip as he knelt to take out the wet-wipes he'd stashed under the bed. He made quick work of cleaning up the blonde as he sighed, whined and groaned at the pampering. Hugo gave himself the once-over with a wipe before tossing it aside, along with his leotard. He maneuvered his lover out of the bed so he could turn the blankets back.

"Shorts on or off, sweetheart?" he asked, not knowing if he should help the other back into his clothes or take them off.

"Off. Everything off," was the muttered response. Hugo chuckled and helped the pliant blonde out of his clothes. They were soon curled up together, Hugo pulling up only the sheet, leaving the blanket downturned so they wouldn't get any more overheated than they already were on the warm, early summer day. "Thanks, by the way," the blonde whispered against his chest, curling his fingers in the bigger man's chest hair.

"You're welcome baby," Hugo said with a little laugh, pulling out the other's hair tie. He ran his fingers through the other's hair a few times until he fell asleep. Hugo followed shortly, reaching over to the bedside stand to set an alarm so they wouldn't sleep all day.


	14. Pedigree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some awkward conversations about race in this chapter, just to warn y'all.
> 
> Also, this chapter has the watersports, so if you don't want to read that, skip from the second line to the third.

Christoph stayed close to Hugo's side for the rest of the weekend, the two spending most of their time reading and doing research for work and side projects they finally had time to expand upon. They took the Duchess for a walk on Sunday, Christoph finally feeling able to be sociable if they ran into other humans.

When Ernest returned home on Sunday, he made a beeline for the back yard, only barely greeting Hugo before going off in search of the blonde.

"Hey," he said, startling the other who dropped his cigarette. The older of the two immediately crushed it under his shoe and tried to look innocent. Ernest made an irritated noise and rolled his eyes. "I know you smoke," he grumbled.

"I know you know, but I'm not smoking around you until you're, like, sixteen," Christoph clarified.

"Whatever. Your loss, I guess," the boy said, stepping out onto the porch. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Christoph said, sounding a little confused. "Is it- Is it something you can't tell your father about, or?" he trailed off, raising a worried brow.

"It's not that bad," Ernest hissed. "I just wanted to talk to someone I'm not related to about this because my dads will just give me the same placating bullshit they always give me."

"Uh, okay," was all Christoph could say, stunned speechless.

"So, like, you know my other dad is White, right?" Ernest started, looking out over the back yard.

"Yes."

"Right, well, while we were out over the weekend, someone gave him shit about 'adopting' a Brown Kid, and- wait, did Hugo ever tell you about, like, how I was born and stuff?" the boy asked, taking his vape from his pocket to suck in smoke as he waited for a response.

"No. I figured it wasn't my business, Ernest. He didn't volunteer the information, and I didn't ask."

"Good," Ernest said with a serious nod. "And it wasn't your business. Until now, anyway, because I'm making it your business.

"Well, they used a surrogate, and they didn't want to know which one of them was the 'real' father, but, as you can clearly see, it was Hugo." The boy sighed out smoke, then took a deep breath before sucking on his vape again. "And it's not like I think of either one of them as being more my father than the other, but because our skin is so... different, people assume Tony isn't my dad. Sometimes I wish I looked paler, so I looked mixed-race, and people could just assume I'm Tony's kid, too, and keep their damn mouths shut.

"I mean, I am mixed-race," Ernest clarified. "The surrogate they used was half-White, half-Latina, but I don't look White at all, and that's... I mean, I don't really care, but it would just be easier if I did. I can't really tell either of my dads that because it makes them sad. It makes them feel guilty and all that mushy stuff. Like, it's whatever, I just wish people wouldn't talk shit about things they know nothing about."

"Half... Latina?" Christoph asked, his brows pinched in confusion.

"Yeah? They did that, and paid a lot of money for it, so I'd come out looking like their kid either way, but- oops! Something about genetics. Wait," Ernest said, realizing the blonde still looked confused. "Did you not know I'm Latino? What the hell race did you think I am?" Christoph looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a long moment as the boy vaped with an unamused expression. Eventually the blonde managed;

"... Black?"

"You've been dating my dad for, like, six months, and you thought he was Black this whole time? Are you serious right now." Christoph didn't have an answer, and fumbled for words, finding none. "So, is it true, then?"

"Is wh- Is what true?"

"Do all Brown people look the same to White people?"

"Clearly not," Christoph said, an embarrassed flush consuming his features.

"Uh-huh," Ernest said, his tone one of disbelief. "Well, at least you get to look like your White parents."

"My mom was Native American, Ernest," Christoph said softly.

"Oh," the boy said, his brows raising. "Well, shit. I guess we're in the same boat, then. You're blonde, so I kinda assumed," he trailed off with a shrug.

"It's alright. We all make mistakes," the older of the two comforted.

"So, did you grow up with the same problem I'm having now, or was adopting across race not the hot new trend back then?"

"I was adopted into a White family. I didn't even meet my mom until I was twenty," the blonde offered.

"I met my mother," Ernest admitted. "She's a nice lady, but I don't really want her to be part of my life, since I was just a paycheck for her. I mean, I understand it, but it still hurts a little."

"Circumstances like these are tough, Ernest, but you'll come out stronger in the long run because you have to deal with these things."

"Yeah?" Ernest asked, taking one last pull from his vape before shoving it in his hoodie pocket.

"You get to learn things about life early, things that most people aren't confronted with until after high school, when they have to go out into the real world and find out that things aren't as sanitized and harmonious as they seem inside the halls of your school.

"My adoptive grandmother would not let me forget I'm half-Native. She really did her research, despite being a French immigrant herself, and went to Miami headquarters to learn everything she could about my tribe to teach me. I got to learn the realities of American history, even if I was shouted down in classes when I tried to tell my teachers they were wrong. It didn't feel so much like it at the time, but I really do consider it a gift; having this knowledge and understanding how people react to telling them things they don't want to believe because it has come in handy as I've gotten older. You'll notice that as you get older, too."

Ernest was looking at the ground instead of Christoph. He took a deep breath before he could answer.

"I hope so." He waited a long moment before he said anything else. "And I'm sorry for freaking out on you over making the same mistake I did."

"It's alright, Ernest. Like I said, we all make mistakes. But, you never really told me what happened with Anthony," he offered the brunette a chance to speak.

"Oh, yeah," Ernest said, his eyes widening a bit as he suddenly remembered. "Okay, so we were out at a Toys'R'Us looking at getting new controllers for Tony's PS4, and he had one of his chick friends from a gaming podcast he occasionally goes on with him, right?" Christoph nodded. "And this fucker- er... sorry, this... wanker in a camo jacket and his little trophy wife were staring at us all the whole time.

"Eventually the blonde, make-up caked, buying-her-children's-affection-with-expensive-toys broad came over and tapped Chelsea on the shoulder and was all 'I know adopting foreign babies is the hot new trend for you young people, but do you ever think about how the kid will feel when he grows up?'" Ernest mocked, using a nasally voice to mimic the woman he was talking about. "And Chelsea was all, 'Woah, he's not my kid, and it's none of your business, anyway,' and, like, Tony got a little irritated because he heard what the bit- woman had said. So, he was all, 'You have no right to comment on anyone else's well-behaved children, you old hag.'" Ernest laughed a little. "She got all offended and started ranting about a child not feeling accepted by their own family, or whatever. Ya know, like, your basic concern trolling." Ernest shrugged. "I mean, it wasn't the worst thing someone's ever said, but, like, it's annoying."

"I'll never understand how people feel like they can comment on random strangers lives," Christoph complained. He sighed. "You know who your parents are, Ernest, and that's all that matters."

"Yeah," the boy agreed, "you're right. Anyway, thanks for listening to me bit- complain. I'm gonna go walk the Duchess."

"Make sure you tell your dad," Christoph instructed, taking out a new cigarette.

"I will."

Christoph smoked his cigarette feeling oddly guilty.

When he went back inside, he found Hugo walking into the kitchen.

"What did Ernest do?" Hugo asked, concerned by the embarrassed, awkward look on his smaller lover's face.

"He didn't do anything wrong," Christoph said with a scoff.

"So why are you as red as a beet?" Hugo asked, getting out a pot to start dinner.

"Um... So, don't be mad at me, but, like, until twenty minutes ago, I thought you and Ernest were Black." Hugo blinked a few times.

"... Was it my ethnic shampoo?" Hugo asked, fighting back laughter.

"No! I mean, I don't know. I didn't notice? Uh, this is awkward."

"It happens," Hugo bit out, doubling over with laughter, holding his stomach. Once he calmed, he turned to Christoph. "To be fair, Ernest just told me you are half-Native American, which I was unaware of. So, if we're guilty of anything, we're both guilty." He turned from dinner prep to draw the blonde into his arms, still shaking with laughter. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart," Hugo said softly. "You know now, as do I."

"Still, I feel a little guilty."

"Well, don't. Help me make dinner if you want to make it up to me," Hugo said with a wink.  
  


* * *

 

As the summer grew warmer, Christoph's embarrassment faded and his depressed state receded for a time with Hugo's support, with his insistence that the blonde pick up his prescription, that he stay with he and Ernest most nights instead of wasting away in an empty house. Having the smaller man there helped Hugo sleep easier when Ernest went off for the two weeks he spent with Anthony every summer since they separated. They thoroughly made use of their time alone together.  
  


* * *

 

One evening, after a long day at the dog park and lots of tacos from the cart that was always there, the two relaxed on the couch to watch Smackdown. At the end of the show, Christoph was more stunned by the change of events in the story line than Hugo seemed to be, and let his limp body be drawn into Hugo's arms.

"Can I have a little one of my fantasies tonight?" Hugo breathed in his lover's ear.

"Depends on what it is," the blonde said breathlessly.

"We'd have to get in the shower," Hugo said, biting his lip. He was a little stiff, fearing the idea would be rejected. Christoph laughed softly.

"Sure," the blonde said, pressing his lips to the other's, using his tongue to ease the brunette's lip from between his teeth.

"Oh," Hugo breathed once they broke apart, "thank you, sweetheart."

In the bathroom, they quickly undressed, the bigger man pulling down towels.

"Do you want the water on first, or are you alright with waiting?" Hugo asked, watching with baited breath as the blonde got to his knees in the tub. He almost whined when big, gray eyes turned up to look at him from under long lashes.

"I can wait, if that's what you want. I just want to wash off afterward," the smaller man said, bracing himself on the porcelain between his thighs, his mostly soft length giving an interested twitch. Hugo found himself half-hard just watching the blonde's willingness to submit to his desire that often went unspoken.

"Thank you so much, sweetheart," Hugo said, fisting a hand in soft locks, tilting the other's head back, drinking in his moan and watching the way his manhood started to swell. "You're so good to me," the brunette whispered. "Will you-" and he stopped to swallow the lump in his throat, "will you get me hard with your mouth?"

"Yes," Christoph said, reaching up with one hand to brace himself on Hugo's hip, it being a little bit of a reach with the bigger man outside of the tub. "If you're going to do it in my mouth, warn me first?"

"Yes, sweetheart, yes," Hugo said with an eager nod. "You are so amazing," he praised, groaning when salmon lips wrapped around his hardening prick. Christoph worked the man with his mouth until he was straining, throbbing. The brunette gave his lover's hair a gentle tug to urge him back, and took a deep breath when he was released from the moist heat. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," was the answer, and he closed his eyes as Hugo took himself in hand, pushing down on his prick. The bigger man let out a groan as he relieved his bladder, watching the stream spray his lover's face and neck, dripping down over his chest, belly and erect length. He gave a loud sigh when he was spent, and realized he was trembling slightly. The blonde blinked a few times, then turned his gaze up at Hugo. He grinned devilishly before leaning up to lick a bead of moisture from the end of the older man's prick.

"Fuck," Hugo hissed. "Oh, sweetheart, can I have your mouth, please," he sounded so desperate. Christoph opened his mouth without a word, taking an extra salty prick down his throat and closing his eyes again. He moaned as Hugo pulled his head to him, slamming his hips against the wet and willing face. "I'm gonna come, baby. Can I- can I come on your face?" The way Christoph moaned was a good answer, and Hugo yanked him back by the hair, taking himself in hand to stroke himself over the slack-jawed, plasure-wracked face. The blonde stuck out his tongue and stared up at him, whimpering quietly. The sheer eagerness of his partner pushed Hugo over the edge and he watched, fascinated, as he streaked his lover's face and chest with his seed.

When his orgasm subsided, he had to lean over and brace himself on the wall, in such awe of the man below him who would let himself be marked in such ways twice in one night.

"Oh, sweetheart," Hugo whispered breathlessly. Christoph grinned, licking his lips. "You might want to stand up," he said, "the water is usually cold at first."

He turned on the water quickly, warming it to where they liked their showers before leaving his glasses on the sink and stepping in to turn on the overhead spray. The brunette pulled the smaller man close to him and proceeded to wash away every physical trace of what they'd done.

"Do you want me to do anything for you, sweetheart?" Hugo cooed, pressing reverent kisses all over his partner's face.

"Jerk me off?" the smaller man asked sheepishly.

"Anything, sweetheart," Hugo promised. He soaped his hands and reached down to stroke his lover's length, lifting his testicles to play with his perinium with a soapy finger. Christoph clung to broad shoulders as he gasped and bucked, shuddering through his orgasm. "You are so good to me," Hugo said once more as he rinsed his hands and grabbed the loofah to seriously wash them both.  
  


* * *

 

When Ernest returned, he went straight to his room and slammed the door. Hugo and Christoph stared, the blonde startled by Anthony clearing his throat in the doorway.

"Christoph, do you mind if I talk to Hugo alone for a minute?" the man asked, his voice weak and close to breaking. With his sunglasses on his head instead of his face, one could see his eyes were rimmed with red as if he'd been crying.

"No, uh, I'll go... talk to Ernest?" he asked, looking to Hugo who gave a confused nod in response. Christoph headed off down the hallway, leaving the other two alone.

"Anthony, what happened?" Hugo asked, getting up. He followed the tall blonde out onto the porch where the other lit a cigarette before he spoke;

"Do you ever miss us?" he asked. The brunette took a step back immediately, needing physical distance from that question. Anthony laughed bitterly. "I don't mean being together," he clarified, taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"Then," Hugo started before he found his tongue. He took a moment, cleared his throat. "Then what do you mean?"

"I mean the stability of raising our child together, in the same house. I don't know what to do when he gets like this, and you always had a handle on this kind of thing. I'm just... lost, Hugo. I don't know what to do." Anthony's hand shook as he brought his cigarette to his lips for another pull.

"What happened?" Hugo asked, stepping closer once more. He awkwardly put his hand on the other's back.

"Ernest asked if I don't think of him as my child anymore. I have no idea where that came from. I tried to explain to him that he's as much my baby as he is yours, but he wasn't having it for some reason.

"A few weeks ago, someone gave me shit for 'adopting' a Brown Kid, and he's been moody with me ever since. I just can't get through to him." Anthony sniffed and huffed out a curse, bringing his free hand to his face to wipe away tears before they fell. Hugo reluctantly rubbed the younger man's back. "Don't act all weird," Anthony said, chuckling, "I'm not trying to get back together with you or anything."

"I-" Hugo started, but snapped his mouth shut for a moment to think. "Alright, I did think that at first, but now I'm worried," he admitted.

"I don't know what I did wrong, Hugo," Anthony moaned.

"I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong," Hugo assured.

"I've only been doing everything wrong for the last five years," Anthony corrected, moving to the opposite end of the small porch to put some distance between himself and his ex. "I fucked up our relationship, and now I'm fucking up the relationship I have with my child." Hugo crossed his arms.

"You didn't fuck up our relationship, Anthony. People just fall out of love sometimes. We both contributed to it's collapse because we got tired of each other."

"After we had a child," Anthony muttered, scrubbing at one eye with the palm of his free hand. He lit another cigarette as soon as he finished the first. "Christ, I shouldn't have left when he was ten. Now he has abandonment issues, doesn't trust people..."

"You see him every two weeks," Hugo reasoned. "He doesn't think you abandoned him. Hell, he likes spending time with you more than he likes spending time with me."

"That may be true, but I think he sees me as more of a friend than a father. An escape from being under his real father's thumb."

"He calls you 'dad' more often than he calls me that," Hugo huffed, looking away.

"Really?" Anthony asked, swallowing thickly. "You're not just telling me that to make me feel better, are you?" Hugo drew in a deep breath and sighed it out through his nose.

"No, I'm not. He's only recently started calling me 'dad' again at all, and it's still 'Hugo' most of the time."

"I'm sorry," Anthony muttered, relighting his cigarette which had gone out. "I don't know what's going on in his head. He won't sit and talk to me. He just kind of... asks these abstract questions, then gets mad when I press for details."

"He's just barely a teenager, Anthony. He's going to do that."

"What do I do?" the blonde nearly whined.

"Go home, spend some time with Petr or whatever you need to do to cheer up before Ernest sees you again in two weeks, get pizza with Ernest and try to have a regular weekend. These moods come and go in teens. He could be perfectly fine the next time he comes over," Hugo supplied, uncrossing his arms to hook his thumbs in his pockets.

"Will you try to talk to him, at least?"

"I will try," Hugo promised.

"Thank you, Hugo," Anthony said, closing the distance between them to wrap one arm around the brunette's neck in an awkward half-hug, which the taller man returned via a few pats to the back. "Tell him I love him," the blonde asked.

"He knows, but I'll remind him," Hugo offered.

Once Anthony was gone, Hugo sat on the couch for a few minutes with his head in his hands. Tears welled in his eyes, but he sat up and tilted his head back each time they threatened to spill. He figured he should go rescue Christoph from a child who wasn't his responsibility, but he didn't want to go into the room crying, so he waited until the tears subsided.

Though Ernest's door was cracked, Hugo knocked. He gently pushed open the door a few seconds later, finding his partner sitting at the end of the bed Ernest was curled up on, buried in his hoodie he'd thrown back on as soon as he'd gotten to his room. His son's eyes were rimmed with red and he was looking at his comforter between his feet, staring through it.

"Is everything alright?"

"No," Ernest barked, then buried his face in his arms. He shouted over the muffling of the material; "But it's not like I can talk to my dads about it because I'll just make them cry. So leave me alone, Hugo! Both of you, actually," he said, his voice still raised. "Get out!" he shouted, making both men flinch.

"We'll be in the living room until bed time if you want to talk, Ernest," Hugo offered, a hand on Christoph's shoulder as they left the room.

"Whatever," was the only response they received.

Hugo flopped back down on the couch with a heavy sigh. He opened an arm, beckoning the other for some comfort, which was readily given. Christoph curled his legs up under himself so he could both be embraced and wrap his arms around strong, quaking shoulders and pull Hugo's head to his shoulder.

"He'll talk about it eventually. Just give him time," Christoph cooed, stroking renegade curls.

"God, I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time: I thought Hugo was Black when I first started falling in love with him.


	15. Corkscrew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more uncomfortable conversations in this chapter, but Lucien is surprisingly mature.

Preparing breakfast was a solemn affair. Christoph chopped, diced and sliced various add-ins while Hugo manned the stove, trying not to sigh every five minutes like he wanted to. His sleep was fitful, and so was Christoph's by having the bigger man tossing and turning next to him. Hugo wound up getting sleep in two hour chunks, thanks to the little blonde wrapping his arms around him and stroking his hair, but he felt guilty for waking the other up multiple times. The other didn't seem to mind, happy just to have a cup of sugary black coffee at his elbow as he helped prepare breakfast, but Hugo couldn't shake the guilt.

When they were nearly done, only needing to assemble plates, Ernest wandered in in just his pajamas, looking tired and awkward.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," he announced, no annoyed edge to his voice for once. Not looking directly at the man, he walked up to Hugo to wrap his arms around his waist in a hug. "I wanted to stop hurting you, but I only made it worse," he mumbled into his father's shirt.

"Ernest," Hugo started, stunned. He looked to Christoph briefly, finding the other just as shocked. He wrapped his arms around Ernest, drawing him into a warm hug. "It's alright," Hugo promised. "We just want you to be happy and healthy. You know you can talk to us about anything. We can't really control the entirety of our emotional reactions," he mumbled into the boy's messy, fluffy hair, "but we do value your thoughts and feelings, and would like you to trust us enough to talk to us." Ernest tried to push his father back a bit, resulting only in pushing himself away from the man.

"Alright, that's enough mushy stuff," the boy grumbled. "And who's 'we' and 'us,' huh?"

"Uh," Hugo started, looking over at the blonde who gave a single, slow nod. "All three of us, Ernest. Me, Anthony, Christoph. Maybe Petr, but I don't know how close you two are." Ernest gave an almost amused huff.

"I talk to him sometimes, but he's almost as socially awkward as Carmensita's dad. He's nice, but I think I'd break him if I tried to talk to him about anything serious." He then turned to Christoph, who couldn't help but raise his brows slightly. "I guess I should apologize to you, too," he grumbled. "I'm sorry," he said, kicking at the linolium. His bare foot made a quiet screeching noise. "I'll... hug you, too, but no mushy stuff! Just a quick bro-hug, got it? Three pats on the back and that's it. You're not one of my dads yet, so you don't get to be all weird," he said as he approached. Christoph blinked as the boy wrapped one arm around him, and he returned the gesture, giving the allowed three pats before Ernest pulled away, clearly embarrassed. "So, uh, food?"

"Right!" Hugo said suddenly, turning around to resume filling plates with eggs, meat and veggies. He handed one to his son, who muttered a small 'thanks' in response and grabbed a fork before heading to the breakfast nook. After piling two plates for Christoph and himself, handing them off to the blonde, he poured a glass of orange juice for Ernest and brought it over to the table.

They chatted about their plans for the rest of the summer, Ernest informing the others that he planned on spending the next day with Lucien.

"He's on the way back from the vacation he and his dad take every summer, and they took Robert this time, so I'm sure there's some funny stories there," the boy said. He shoveled eggs into his mouth.

"Where'd they go?" Hugo asked.

"Mnh," Ernest said, holding up a finger to tell the other to wait until he was done chewing. "Somewhere in Europe," he explained. "Like, sight-seeing tour, or something," he said with a shrug. They lapsed into silence as they ate, but it was surprisingly comfortable for all parties. Eventually, Ernest spoke up again; "Do you guys want to come with me when I walk Cordy today?"

"Sure," Christoph answered.

"We'd love to," Hugo put forth.

"Cool," was all Ernest said.  
  


* * *

 

After cleaning up and dressing, the four of them wandered down to the park, the Duchess dragging Ernest along ahead of the other two. They ran into Brian and Daisy, and their dogs played together while the adults talked and the kids watched the dogs to make sure the Duchess didn't get too rough with Maxwell. After a while, the whole group got tacos together. Daisy laughed when Ernest spilled a taco's insides on his shirt, only to do the same herself a minute later, her face turning red. Ernest grabbed napkins for the both of them, Hugo smiling proudly.

Instead of heading home afterward, they went to the Coffee Spoon. Hugo was about to tether the Duchess to the poll outside specifically made for restraining dogs while their owners got coffee, but Ernest offered to stay outside with her in exchange for an iced coffee. A few minutes later, Christoph and Ernest had iced coffee, and Hugo had iced tea. They then wandered home, and spent the evening together watching television.  
  


* * *

 

The next morning, Ernest was only around long enough to grab a gluten-free waffle and drizzle it in syrup. He folded it in half and shoved it in his mouth, speaking around it as he ran out the door;

"Lucien is back. I'm going to be over there all day. I'll come get the Duchess for her walk later. I'll text you. Bye!"

Lucien answered the door, scoffing at Ernest's eager knocking.

"Sup?" the older boy asked, grinning.

"You said you had funny stories," Ernest prompted, following the light haired boy into the house.

"Oh, my god, yes," Lucien said with a laugh. He led them past the sitting room, where Robert and Damien immediately stopped talking, their cheeks tinting with pink. Lucien barely resisted breaking into a fit of laughter until the boys got to his room.

"What was that about?" Ernest asked after the door was closed behind them. He waited a minute for the other to stop laughing.

"That's a hilarious story," the lighter haired boy said, digging through one of his travel bags. He pulled out a sampler box of Ritter chocolates that was already open and threw it on the bed as he spoke; "So, Robert introduced my dad to some frou-frou alcoholic beverage, and he really liked the taste, so he had, like, three, right?" He sat on the bed and beckoned Ernest toward him. The brunette kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the bed. "So, then, like, they're both drunk, so I had to be the adult and get them back to the hotel room. Which is fine. It's whatever. Dad was a hilarious drunk. He was singing, half to Robert, half to the entire city, and, like, I couldn't stop laughing." He threw one of the packets of chocolate at Ernest, smacking him in the face. "But! Get this.

"We all went to bed when we got back to the hotel, and they were talking really loud, thinking they were whispering," Lucien continued, opening a candy of his own. "Then, they started trying to have sex. With me in the next bed over." Ernest pulled a face and Lucien laughed around a bite of chocolate. "I was like, 'dude! I'm right here!' and now they're so embarrassed that they can't even look at me, and it's hilarious.

"Oh, and Robert is terrified of flying. It's kinda cute, actually." Lucien finished the candy, tossing the wrapper aside. He ate another one, sorting through them before throwing another one at Ernest.

"Eh," was all the younger boy could manage for a moment. "If Hugo tried to have sex with Christoph in, like, the same house as me, I'd freak out." He thought for a moment. "Wait, they did that once, but I was drunk, so I let it go."

"You got drunk?" Lucien asked, his brows raising.

"Not _drunk_ drunk," Ernest said, looking away from Lucien's curious gaze. He finally unwrapped one of the candies the other had given him and shoved it in his mouth. "This is good," he changed the subject. "What is it?"

"Marzipan," Lucien answered, grinning. "It's one of my favorites. Somehow I knew you'd like it." After a moment, Lucien picked one more chocolate for each of them and sat the box aside on the table that held his laptop and various books. "Hey, are you going to the church dance next week?"

"Oh, I forgot about that. Yeah. I'm supposed to help with decoration."

"I don't usually go to those kinds of things, but I think I'm going to go this time," Lucien said, rolling over onto his back.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Ernest asked.

"Been out of town so long and I'm feeling sentimental. I don't have any religious affiliations despite my apparent 'Satanism.' I just like getting under people's skin. Though, if you've looked into LaVey Satanism, it's kind of an interesting concept."

"LaVey?" Ernest asked, leaning forward.

"The guy who made it famous. I've got a book I could lend you, if you're interested."

"I could glance through it, but I don't know if I could take him home. Dad and his new boyfriend aren't particularly religious, but I think bringing home something Satan-related might worry them." Lucien rolled over so he was laying on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows to better look at the younger boy.

"That's the cool thing about it, though. It doesn't actually have anything directly to do with Satan. It's not devil-worship. Hugo's a smart guy," Lucien said with a nod, "If you explain it to him, I'm sure he'll understand. Like, for real, my dad is loosely Christian - or, more like agnostic, I guess," the light haired boy said with a shrug. "But, he doesn't have a problem with it. He's the one who bought me the books. I have all kinds of books on religion. Dude, have you seen my bookshelf?" He gestured to his left where a short shelving unit sat on the other side of his bed. "Take your pick, man. Just not the leatherbound editions. Those are valuable and I won't lend them out. Though I'm going to reccomend the books on Satanism. It's really interesting shit."

"Y-yeah, alright," Ernest gave. An awkward minute ticked by as Lucien got up to unpack a few more things he hadn't gotten to the night before.

"Oh, hey! I'm the cul-de-sac babysitter now that Amanda's gone, and I got a few things for the kids while I was out. Want to take a look at them and tell me what you think?"

"Sure," Ernest said, scooting off the bed to stand.

Lucien smirked and pulled things from his bag. He showed off a book he'd picked up for Daisy, a preserved flower for Carmensita, candy cigarettes for Chris, which he explained were contraband in the countries they visited and an illegal purchase with a grin on his face. He pulled several vials of safe-to-eat glitter from his bag, setting several of them aside, showing only a pink and blue one to Ernest, informing him that those were gifts for Joseph's twins.

"Man, you really enjoy tormenting that man, huh?" Ernest asked with a laugh.

"Oh, yes," Lucien agreed. "Mary's cool, though. I hope she doesn't get stuck cleaning up the mess the twins make."

"She is cool," Ernest agreed. He continued, his hands in his pockets; "Joseph gets a lot of flak, but he tries really hard, ya know."

"Oh, I know," Lucien said, nodding. The soft, amused smirk that had been on his features since Ernest arrived faded. "But it just bothers me how much of a phony he is. I mean, sure, we front sometimes, but we're kids. ...ish. It's what we do. He's supposed to be an adult, and yet he's playing house with real people's lives.

"He's gay, and yet he has a wife and kids? That doesn't sit right with me," the lighter haired boy said, flipping his hair and smoothing it down.

"My dad's gay and has a kid," Ernest said with a pout.

"That different," Lucien clarified. "Your dad isn't pretend not to be. Like, let me put it this way;

"My dad came out to me when I was seven, because that's about an age that kids kind of understand gender and all that crap." Lucien sat down heavily on his bed, bouncing a little. "He wanted to be who he was, and, like, I wasn't aware of it at the time, but I respected that. My parents argued about it all the time, and eventually they were divorced.

"The whole thing came up in court, but I fought to stay with my real dad, because if my sperm donor was gonna be a piece of shit who would keep someone from expressing their true self, I didn't wanna be with that bitch. Watching my dad come into himself gave me a whole new respect for the man. And, I know I might not be the most well-behaved kid in the world, but I love my dad and I make an effort to say it fairly often. He wants me to be who I am, without limit - as long as I'm a decent person." Ernest flopped down beside the other.

"Might help if you don't try to trick the neighbor kids into letting you build walls around them," he complained lightly.

"Aww, are you still upset about that?" Lucien asked with a playful pout. "I said I was sorry."

"Nah, I'm over it. Just teasing, really. I'm not seeing the parallel between your dad and Joseph, though," Ernest admitted.

"Oh, right," the fair haired boy said. "Well, my dad is honest about who he is. He's a pansexual goth dude, not the straight southern belle my sperm donor would have had him pretend to be.

"Joseph, on the other hand, pretends to be this Good Christian Father, when he's hooking up with men behind his wife's back. Not that she doesn't know, because she wouldn't drink so much if she didn't, but, like, he's a fake. Preaching all this fidelity, sanctity of marriage bullshit that he's ignoring?" Lucien sighed. "Maybe he's just a late bloomer, but he's absolutely toxic in my opinion, and that's why I won't go to his stupid Sunday school classes even though I have friends that go."

"Hmm," Ernest hummed thoughtfully, frowning.

"Hey, when did your dad come out to you?" Lucien asked.

"N-uh," the brunette trailed off, thinking about it. "Never? I just always kinda knew. I mean, he was married to my dad when I was born, and now that they're divorced he's got a new man."

"He could be bi or something," Lucien offered with a shrug.

"He spends all weekend watching sweaty men throw each other around a dusty old ring. He's gay," Ernest stated with an air of finality. Lucien snorted, dissolving into a giggle fit.

"What about you?"

"I- I don't know," Ernest said, turning away to hide his blush. "I guess I like both? Like, I like girly-looking guys better than manly-looking ones, though."

"Hmm, so, like, feminine-attracted?"

"I guess!" Ernest huffed. "Now you spill, since you went and made this conversation even more awkward than it already was!"

"Probably demi, if I'm honest."

"What's that?"

"Well, the long and short of it is an attraction to personalities rather than looks." Lucien shrugged again. "It's whatever. There's no need to be embarrassed about something so, like, human." The older boy got up and went back to his bag. "I got an exotic picture book, if you want to look through it with me," he said, grinning.

"What do you mean 'exotic'?" Ernest asked, eyeing the other warily.

"You'll see," Lucien teased, his grin growing. He brought the book over and flopped down on the bed.  
  


* * *

 

After lunch, Christoph turned to Hugo, reaching out to stroke his fingers through his lover's free-flowing hair.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. He received his answer when the brunette pulled him into his lap, having the smaller man straddle his legs and the dining room chair.

"Better than last night," he said, splaying his hands on the other's back. "I'm still... out of sorts, though. But if you need anything, I'm ready to provide," he promised.

"You could let me take care of you today instead," Christoph offered, scratching lightly at the bigger man's scalp. Hugo closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the petting.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, his voice airy. "Are you asking me to turn over my role to you tonight?"

"No, no, nothing like that," the blonde assured, moving his hands down to the other's neck, rubbing in slow circles, increasing in firmness the further down he moved. Hugo groaned, unable to keep the sound from bubbling up in his throat. "I just meant maybe we should focus on your pleasure tonight. You take such good care of me. I want to return the favor." Hugo let out a happy sigh.

"Christoph, you do so much for me as it is. I wish I could show you all the things you do that just make me so-" and he groaned again as clever little fingers worked at a knot in his lats, "-h-happy."

"Still," the smaller man cooed, "maybe you have a fantasy we haven't talked about yet?"

"Well, there is-" Hugo jumped when Christoph's phone buzzed in his pocket. The brunette snorted. "You should get that. It's probably Amanda."

"Other people text me," the blonde said with a pout, leaning back to take out his phone.

"Oh yeah?" Hugo teased, holding his lover by the hips.

"Robert texts me sometimes," Christoph huffed.

"For what?" the bigger man asked, still smirking.

"Cryptid and ghost hunting."

"You can't be serious," Hugo said with a snort.

"I'm _dead_ serious."

"Oh my god," Hugo groaned, laughing. "So, who is it?" After a long moment, Christoph answered;

"... Amanda."

"Called it," the bigger man teased. "What's she have to say?"

"She asked, well, look," he said, showing the messages to Hugo.

_Man, I thought you'd be calling me the second you got it, but the mail must be really slow for it to have not gotten there yet._

_Got what?_

A new message showed up with a wooshing sound as Hugo was reading the others.

_I sent you a package. Figured you'd like some real, physical pictures since you like scrapbooking so much, grandma._ Hugo laughed again, and the blonde snatched his phone back.

_Hey! HEY. You like scrapbooking, too!_

_Yeah, but I'm a teenage girl. Call me after you look at the pictures, but only after four PM and before midnight, OK?_

_Will do, Manda Panda._

"I've been over here the last couple days and haven't gone home because I have clothes over here now," Christoph muttered, his cheeks turning red. "I should probably go see if there's a package for me on the porch."

"Want me to come?" Hugo offered.

"Sure," the blonde said, climbing off of the comfortable lap.

Once outside, he lit a cigarette that he wasn't able to finish on the short walk. However, sure enough, there was a rather large, padded envelope propped up inside the screen door. He grabbed it and pried it open, hissing when the plastic just stretched instead of breaking on the first few attempts. Hugo huffed out another small laugh, still in a good humor from their earlier banter.

"Oh, man," Christoph said, flipping through the photos, "looks like Amanda is making some new friends." He showed the pictures to Hugo. There were pics of her dorm which was decorated in dogs from one end to the other - posters, stuffed animals, and so on - stopping in the dead middle of the room, the decor switching to the much simpler stylings of her roommate. There were several pics of her and her roommate, a young lady with long brown hair kept in French braids down each side of her head. Pictures of campus, including many, many pictures of the variety of eateries. One even had the words 'This is where I'm spending all your money' scribbled on it. Many of those shots had the same three to five people in them, as well as some of the others.

"I told you she'd be alright," Hugo said, putting an arm around his smaller lover's shoulders.

"I'm glad she's having a good time," Christoph said softly. He turned his gaze up toward Hugo and puckered his lips. His desire for a kiss was granted, and Hugo pulled him close for a moment.

"Why don't you put those inside where they'll be safe?"

"Sounds like a plan," was the answer that was accompanied by a nod. Christoph unlocked the door and put the package on the coffee table, setting the pictures up higher on the shelving unit in the corner. "I'll have to make a new page in the scrap book soon. Oh, and since I'm here, I might as well go around and turn everything on and off just so it gets used." Hugo gave yet another little laugh and joined the blonde on his excursion around the house, in his effort to flip every light switch and let each faucet run for a few seconds.

"If you want to stay here tonight, I won't be offended," Hugo promised. "But I'll be coming back tomorrow to make sure you're okay."

"No," Christoph quickly shot the idea down. "I want to take care of you tonight. I just need to call Manda first. You can go and assemble whatever things you want to use, and I'll be back when I'm done. Sound good?"

"Sure, sweetheart," Hugo said, leaning over to kiss the top of the other's head. "Tell Amanda I said 'hi'."

"I will," Christoph said, grabbing the photos again as Hugo left. He went out on the back porch and lit a cigarette as he dialed his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The name of this chapter was contested for a while before I decided "fuck it" and went with it. Many wrestlers use a corkscrew-type move as a finisher, but I wasn't able to find a single wrestler who simply called their finisher "Corkscrew." My sweet, adorable boyfriend, who is a bigger wrestling nerd than I am, picked it because he thought it summed up the chapter pretty well like the rest of the finishers do for the others. I disagree, but he's helped me pick a few titles, so I'll defer to his judgement for this one.


	16. Dominator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags, yo.

After his call with Amanda, Christoph wandered over to Hugo's slowly, enjoying a cigarette, his skin and ears buzzing with happiness for his baby girl. When he finished his cigarette, he knocked on the door. A couple minutes later, Hugo opened it, smiling.

"You know, at this point, you don't really have to knock. Just announce yourself when you come in," he said, smirking as he braced himself on the doorframe.

"Is that so?" the blonde asked, leaning into Hugo's personal space.

"It is," Hugo confirmed, leaning down to press his lips to Christoph's. "How did the call go?" he asked, backing away from the door so the smaller man could enter.

"Good," was the answer. "She's really fitting in. Already making friends." Hugo drew him into his arms, smiling into his hair. "She says hi back, and that she misses the Duchess." The brunette chuckled, closing his eyes. He let the other's head push his glasses up as he nuzzled into soft locks, strands getting stuck in his mustache. After a minute of the affection, his hands fisted in the back of Hugo's shirt to hold him close, Christoph asked; "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Hugo assured him, pulling back and adjusting his glasses. "I'm just feeling affectionate, is all."

"I don't mind that," the blonde said, closing the distance the other had put between them. He buried his face in Hugo's chest, giving a happy little hum. 

"Do you still want to... do a scene, or would you rather just relax for now?" Hugo asked, a hint of pink rising to his cheeks.

"I want to take care of you, baby," the smaller man said softly, looking up at the other. "Whatever that means to you, that's what I want."

"I did pull out a few things." There was a long moment of silence as Christoph stared at Hugo's face, trying and failing to keep his averted gaze. Eventually, the blonde prompted;

"It sounded like you wanted to say more there."

"I, um, may have gotten you something to wear, if you're willing."

"Wear?" Christoph asked with a raised brow. "Like, lingerie or something?"

"N-no, not exactly," Hugo said, taking a step back. He twisted a lock of hair around a thick finger anxiously.

"Well, good, because I gotta say," Christoph started, his tone light and teasing in an attempt to relieve some of the tension in his lover, "I think my calves are way too muscular to pull off something like that." Hugo managed a chuckle, taking his hand from his hair. He held a hand out to the other, which was readily given. 

"Allow me to show you?" and the hope in his voice was devastating, tugging Christoph along by his heartstrings as he nodded, then was led off to Hugo's bedroom. "I only pulled out a couple toys," he promised, bumping the dimmer switch halfway up. "But I ordered something new, and I hadn't really had a chance to give it to you, if you even want it."

"As long as it's not a cock ring or a sound, I'm sure I'll love it," the blonde assured the other, laying a hand on his forearm.

"No, that's for me," Hugo said, gesturing to a towel laying out on the bed. It held only a semi-stretchy silicone cock ring, Hugo's ever present tube of lubricant and a small butt plug. "If it's too much, we don't have to."

"This seems rather tame so far," Christoph said, cocking his head to the side. 

"I don't have the, um, gift out here. It's in the nightstand," Hugo muttered. When Christoph only regarded him curiously, Hugo moved to sit down at the head of the bed. "Sit with me?" he asked. The blonde readily went, flopping down next to the bigger man, their thighs brushing. Hugo took in a steadying breath before he opened the drawer. Christoph's eyes widened at what was pulled out.

It was a simple, brown leather collar stitched with a hearty, black thread. It had a copper buckle and a small, smooth nameplate of the same material that simply read 'Sweetheart' just to the left of an O-ring just large enough for Hugo to fit two fingers through. After staring for a long moment, Christoph's lips parted. He didn't say a word, merely pined mutely as he panted. 

"Hugo," he eventually said breathlessly. "This is custom made." Hugo swallowed thickly.

"It is," the brunette admitted. "I may have had... many an awkward conversation with the leatherworker. I wanted it to be perfect." Hugo ran his thumb over one edge of the collar lovingly. 

"It's wonderful," Christoph whispered, a little shiver wracking his form. "It- It matches my favorite shirt."

"I wanted you to be able to wear it in public without people getting suspicious," Hugo said. He quickly continued; "That is, if you want to. I'll never ask you to do that. I just... wanted that option there for you."

"I will never take it off," the blonde said, his voice already wrecked. Hugo chuckled warmly.

"Well, I will need to clean it from time to time, and I'd prefer that you not wear it in the shower to prevent water damage and rust. If you'd like something that's wearable in water, I could get a strip of pleather for you." He smiled, his mustache rising on one side more than the other. "But, this is a very serious step in our relationship. Let's take it slowly until we've both acclimated to the change, yes?" The blonde gave a quiet mewl, nodding. "Use your words," Hugo ordered gently.

"Yes. We'll... take it slow."

"Before I put this on you," Hugo said, turning bodily toward the other, "I want to make sure you understand the implications here." Hugo took a deep breath through his nose, releasing it through his mouth to steady himself before he continued; "This means I will treasure you, care for you and help to protect and maintain your mental state in exchange for the gift of your submission. 

"I want to reiterate that I will never strike you. I have no desire to cause you pain under any circumstance. I never want to see your beautiful face twisted in pain; only pleasure, sweetheart. 

"I will never push you past your limits without a long and thorough discussion beforehand and, in the case that we try something that would push our limits, and should you need it, we will use the color system. I will never physically take away your ability to tell me to stop, be it by your voice or by the use of your hands, and will always stop the moment you tell me to. 

"I understand that you have Depression and that, though you manage it on your own, you may need extra tenderness and care after any scene, and I will always be available for you, even if that time comes days afterward. If you feel the need to cry, I don't ever want you to be ashamed of that. I am here to lift you up and will never cut you down or disregard your needs." By the end, Hugo had one of Christoph's hands in his spare that wasn't holding the collar. "All I ask of you is that you obey my orders, be open and honest with me at all times - including giving me a clear 'no' or 'stop' when something makes you uncomfortable - and that you give me the tools I need to help you improve your life, pleasure, and happiness. 

"I've no intention to control you or your life outside of a scene. I will never ask you for e-mail or social media passwords, I will never look through your phone or tell you how to do your job, and I expect those same courtesies in return. I will never try to dictate your day-to-day dress, but I will allow you to wear your collar anywhere but the shower if it brings you comfort." A small hand gave his a gentle squeeze. "That was a lot of words," Hugo said with a quiet, near-distressed huff of laughter. "Show me that you understand, sweetheart. Tell me what I expect of you, please?"

"T-to obey your orders, communicate clearly, and accept your help when I need it," the smaller man said, looking up at Hugo from under his lashes. 

"Wonderful, sweetheart," the brunette praised, his smile growing at the small one on the salmon lips of his lover. "And what can you expect from me?"

"To never hurt me or ignore my needs and feelings, and to have your support and care."

"Good, yes," Hugo said, an undertone of excitement lining his voice. "Is there anything you'd like to add?"

"I-" and the blonde trailed off for a moment, "I need a moment to think of how to phrase this," he said so the other wouldn't worry. Hugo nodded, bringing the other's hand to his lips to press a soft kiss to his knuckles.

"Take your time, sweetheart."

Christoph opened and closed his mouth a few times, then finally settled on; "I want you to know that I'm here to support you mentally and emotionally as well. I won't let the burden of our mental health fall on your shoulders alone. I-" The blonde took a deep breath, squeezing the larger hand in his tight. "This is hard to admit," he huffed out with a little sniff of laughter. "I go to some dark places in my head sometimes, and I usually prefer to deal with it myself - to let it run it's course and push it away until it comes up again - but I will... let you in on those things. I will confide in you if you will do the same with me. I'm here for you, too. This is a two-way road.

"And, um, I'd really appreciate patience at first. I'm probably not going to be immediately forthcoming with details and may require very gentle prompting. And I don't expect you to spill your guts right off the bat, either. I mean, I'm willing and want to hear all of your problems and feelings, but patience is key. From me, too."

"Of course," Hugo readily agreed. "Thank you so much, sweetheart. You are truly wonderful." Christoph seemed to demure a bit at the compliment, a dusting of pink over his cheeks and nose. He licked his lips nervously.

"So, what did you have planned for today? You... you were going to let me focus on your pleasure, right?"

"Yes, sweetheart," the brunette promised. "I had hoped to have you eat me out for a while with a plug inside you, if that sounds acceptable." The quiet moan from the blonde was answer enough, but the following enthusiastic nod made Hugo chuckle under his breath. He unhooked the collar, splaying it wide. "Is there anything else before we get started?"

"Ernest," Christoph blurted.

"I've taken care of that. I texted him earlier. He's staying with Lucien tonight. If you're feeling up to it, we'll walk the Duchess later, but we have no pressing engagements and don't have to worry about anyone barging in on us."

"Okay. Thank you," was the quiet, relieved response. 

"Are you ready to become mine?" Hugo asked, his voice airy.

"You already own me, Hugo," the blonde breathed, letting his shoulders relax to elongate his neck. His eyes lidded as the older man brought the collar up, carefully fitting it around his neck. After he found the hole that seemed to fit his smaller lover the best, he slipped a finger under under the leather to make sure it wasn't too tight. 

"It looks better on you than I had imagined, sweetheart," Hugo husked. Christoph blinked his eyes open, giving a small twitch of a smile. "Can you stay here for a moment?" When his lover looked slightly uncomfortable, Hugo continued; "I'm just going to put on the cock ring before I get too hard. I won't leave the room, I promise." Christoph then nodded eagerly, folding his hands in his lap. "Good boy," Hugo said, dragging a finger along the other's stubbled jawline and earning himself a shudder. 

Hugo stood and made quick work of slipping the silicone on around his genitals with his jeans still around his thighs, then stripped himself entirely. He folded his clothes hastily and left them on the chest of drawers. He left his glasses and hair tie, too. He turned back to Christoph, finding the man with his hands folded together in his lap and his ankles crossed. 

"Good boy," he said again, carefully putting a hand on a smaller shoulder as not to startle him. He ran a hand through his lover's hair, pulling out the tie. "Would you stand up and take your clothes off for me, please?" When he took his hand away, the blonde stood and took off his shoes and socks, tucking the cotton into the sneakers, putting them aside, looking to Hugo who nodded. He stripped off the rest of his clothing, and held the fabric in his arms, looking to the brunette for further instruction. "On the floor," was the order, and the blonde dumped the clothes next to his shoes. "Thank you," Hugo said, stalking over. He ran his fingers along the underside of his lover's collar, studying the shorter man for a long moment. "Are you uncomfortable?" he asked. 

"I am not," the blonde said quietly, his hands folded in front of him again. 

"You seem uncomfortable," the brunette explained, hooking two fingers in the O-ring. "Am I being too stern?"

"Not at all," Christoph assured with a shake of his head, his hair finally settling.

"Good, then. Get on your knees for me, sweetheart," Hugo said as he took a step back and sat, still holding onto the collar. He gave the metal a little pull and the smaller man dropped to his knees, giving a soft sound of desire from his throat. "Oh," Hugo said, watching the man's eyelids flutter. "Do you like me being a little more stern, then?"

Christoph looked a little ashamed when he nodded.

"You're such a treasure," Hugo husked, pulling the blonde closer by his grip on the metal. "Use your mouth to get me hard," he ordered. "Keep your legs splayed. I want to see what sucking my dick does to you."

The smaller man let out a pitiful moan before reaching up to brace himself on massive, furry thighs, leaning forward only to have Hugo stop him. 

"Keep your hands to yourself until I'm fully hard. You can touch me with your hands as a reward." Hugo couldn't help the way his lips twitched up when his lover shuddered and pulled his hands back, folding them over his own knees instead. 

Christoph took Hugo's half-hard member into his mouth, massaging the slow-growing organ with his tongue. As it stiffened, he drew back to suckle the head, then slid his lips down the still malleable flesh until his nose was buried in dark curls. He whimpered when a hand started stroking his hair.

"If you need to stop for any reason, the same rule as always applies," Hugo stated, reminding the blonde before he lost himself to the sensation of an eager, manipulative tongue, "give my thigh a slap." The blonde moaned in answer, redoubling his efforts. 

Before long, Christoph was slobbering over a stiff prick, spit leaking from the corners of his mouth, Hugo pulling his head down into his lap with a grip on his hair. The smaller man was moaning near-constantly, loving the feeling of having Hugo's full length occasionally breaching his throat and filling his mouth, hot and heavy against his tongue that he tried to use. Hugo gave a breathless sigh each time the younger man's throat constricted around him, trying to push out the intrusion against his lover's will. 

"That's enough," the brunette said, easing the other back. Christoph panted, staring up at Hugo with eyes blown wide. "You can put your hands on me now, sweetheart," Hugo permitted, spreading his thighs as the smaller man eagerly reached up to brush the pads of his fingers over furry muscles. 

"Thank you," Christoph whispered, his voice cracking.

"You earned it, sweetheart," Hugo cooed, leaning back on his hands, spreading his legs further. He showed his teeth with his smile when his partner gave a small noise at the action. "Go on, touch me however you like."

Pale fingers wandered over dark thighs, appreciating Hugo's body hair, then drew in to frame his lover's length briefly. One palm stroked up over the trail of fur just below the bigger man's navel, giving a wonder-filled noise when Hugo's stomach muscles jumped. 

"Just another minute here, then I want to get that plug in you." Christoph whimpered in response, leaning down to press a series of soft kisses along the dip in the muscle, fondling his lover's restrained testicles as he worshiped a thigh with his lips. "Alright, come up here, sweetheart." Hugo chuckled softly as the blonde scrambled to his feet, one hand folded by his chest, the other hand bracing him on his fingertips on the bigger man's thigh. "Come straddle my lap," Hugo said, reaching back for the lube. "I'm going to finger you open, okay?"

Nodding, Christoph braced himself on Hugo's shoulders to straddle the open legs, spreading himself wide.

"Come closer, sweetheart," Hugo said, nudging the blonde's legs further apart until the smaller body collapsed against his chest. "Perfect. Can you hold this pose for a few minutes?"

"Yes," Christoph said, nodding shallowly against Hugo's collar bone. 

"Are you sure?" Hugo asked, uncapping the lube. "You're shaking," he clarified.

"Excited," Christoph explained, closing his eyes and biting back a moan at the feeling of a slick finger sliding between his glutes. He let out a harsh puff of air when the finger brushed his hole, whimpered through clenched teeth as the rough pad circled his pucker. 

"I can feel that," Hugo said with a soft chuckle in the other's ear. "It's lovely, sweetheart," he cooed, pressing his finger in slowly, steadily until he was up to the knuckle. "Hold still for me. Give me three minutes, then we'll move on." Christoph nodded again, gasping as the digit wriggled inside him.

In just a few minutes, Christoph was gasping, his quivering intensified as he did his best to keep still, stretched open on three dripping wet fingers and listening to the squelch of lube and his lover's quiet praises. 

"Think you're ready, sweetheart? The plug isn't all that big," Hugo promised, easing his fingers out of the other to reach back and wipe them on the towel. 

"Please," was all the blonde could manage.

"Get up," the brunette said, helping the other stand on shaking legs that seemed likely to give out at any moment. "Lean over the bed on your elbows and spread your legs," he ordered, reaching for the plug and the lube. "Don't worry, I'll give your legs a rest soon."

Christoph chanced a shy glance over when Hugo sat next to him instead of getting straight to work. Hugo smiled fondly.

"It's alright to look, sweetheart," he said, lifting his lover's chin with his clean hand. The copper ring at his lover's neck glinted in the low light and Hugo let out an astonished breath. "You are so handsome." The words were out of his mouth before Hugo could stop them, but the embarrassed flush spreading down Christoph's neck and shoulders was worth it. "I want you to see this so you know what's going inside you. It's not that intimidating, now is it?" he asked, showing off the small, metallic plug. Christoph shook his head in the negative and Hugo picked up the lube. "I'm going to put it in now. Only another minute or so until you can rest your legs."

Behind the trembling body, Hugo couldn't help staring for a moment, watching his lover struggle to keep the position he'd put him in for his sake was a wonderful sight. Lightly furred thighs and sturdy calves trembled with the effort. Hugo smoothed one palm over the firm rear, prying the cheeks apart, delighting in the other's startled moan as he pressed the plug to the wet pucker. He rocked the toy in gently, moving it this way and that so it went in easier. Christoph gave a whimsical sounding sigh when it was inside, unable to keep himself from clenching around the thinner part, giving Hugo quite the view. 

"Such a good boy," Hugo cooed, watching the hole wink around the intrusion at the praise. "Alright, let me fix the towel, then we'll get you laying down." He reached over to straighten out the towel, then eased his lover onto the bed, laying him out on his back with his lower body over the towel, his head resting on the comforter-covered pillow. "There," the brunette said, stroking a hand up a still shaking thigh. "Do you need a moment?"

"I'm alright," Christoph said. 

"Then I can sit on your face?" Hugo teased. A grow bubbled up in his throat in response to the low keen that escaped from between Christoph's teeth. "Sounds like you like that idea," a hint of cockiness colored Hugo's words. "Slap my thigh if you need to stop," Hugo said, gripping the headboard and throwing one leg over his lover to straddle his face. "Grab onto my thighs, sweetheart," Hugo ordered. As soon as shaking hands followed the order, the bigger man maneuvered himself until he found a manageable position for moth of them. He looked down at his lover as he lowered himself, sighing at the image of his testicles pressed against his lover's face. "Ah," he gasped when the blonde kissed his seldom-touched hole, fingers tightening on the headboard. "Keep going," Hugo instructed, "use your tongue."

Christoph pressed his tongue against the pucker, practically glowing with pride as Hugo moaned. He swirled his tongue and pressed in, holding tight to Hugo's thighs. It wasn't long before Hugo was rocking against his face, panting.

"So good, sweetheart," he said, taking one hand from the headboard to stroke himself, watching his balls shift over the planes of his lover's upper face. He reluctantly lifted himself to allow the blonde a moment to breathe and the smaller man whined like he was being robbed of something. "Breathe," Hugo ordered. Christoph whined again, but took a few deep and steadying breaths. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" he teased, still stroking himself. 

"Mmhm," the smaller man whined, nodding, rubbing his nose against the furry flesh pressed to his face.

"Good, because I could have you eat my ass for hours," Hugo growled. The cry that wrung from his little lover was magical, a bolt of need making his insides quiver. "But we won't do that tonight," Hugo said, his voice softer. "I don't want to keep this on for too long," he said, rubbing a finger over the top of the silicone ring. "I'm going to sit again, sweetheart. Remember to slap my thigh if you need to stop, because I'm going to ride your face hard."

Christoph's moan was cut off by moist, furry skin pressed back against his mouth, and he immediately went back to work, kissing, licking and sucking the tender pucker. He shoved his face deeper into the larger man even as the bigger form rocked hard against him, pushing his tongue as deep as it could go, holding tight to thick, quivering thighs. He couldn't help shifting around as Hugo rode his face, one hand in blonde hair, the other on the headboard, the pressure of the plug inside him noticeable every time he moved his lower body. Moaning into his lover's hole, squirming on a lube-smeared towel, Christoph found himself on the brink of extacy, in a blissful daze he never wanted to leave. 

Eventually, Hugo hissed out a curse and pulled off of Christoph, looking down at the brilliantly red face with wonder. When the blonde opened his eyes, they were blown so wide that gray irises were only a sliver of silver ringing black. Hugo looked almost feral, flushed a pleasant redish hue all the way to his collar bone, curls fanned out around his face, teeth bared as he fought to contain himself. The sight made Christoph give a squeak of a whine, his heady scent when the blonde took a real, deep breath made him shudder. 

"You're such a good boy," Hugo growled, stroking his hand through the other's hair lovingly. After they'd both had a chance to catch their breath, Hugo eased himself off of his lover with a low groan. Christoph watched without moving was his bigger lover stretched out the cock ring to pull it off and set it aside on the towel. "I need you to do one last thing for me before I take care of you." 

"Yes," the blonde said, giving a lazy nod. Hugo took hold of one of Christoph's hands and the lubricant that had been left laying on the towel.

"I want you to jerk me off over your chest," Hugo informed, drizzling lube over the smaller man's palm, the other gasping when the cool liquid dripped onto his chest from between his fingers. "Wanna paint you up all pretty, sweetheart," he cooed, putting a knee up on the bed. 

As Hugo let go of the smaller hand, he braced himself on the headboard, hissing when a slick hand found his overexcited cock. The brunette let his eyes flutter shut as he enjoyed the simple act of being stroked, sighing quietly in pleasure. His orgasm built slowly in the smaller hand, and was almost overwhelming when it hit, his knuckles going white on the headboard as he dashed his lover's torso with his seed. 

As he came down, Hugo put his hand on Christoph's hip, stroking tenderly while he caught his breath.

"Such a good boy, sweetheart, following my orders to the letter," he praised. "Now it's your turn to come," he informed, swiping his still-moist hand through the mess he'd made on the smaller man's chest to gather as much of his emissions as he could. Christoph grunted in surprise when Hugo wrapped his soiled fingers around his length. "Oh, wow, sweetheart," the brunette breathed. "You're so wet," he said, smearing the other's fluids with his own, rubbing the sensitive underside of the leaking prick with the pad of his thumb. "Spread your legs," Hugo said, climbing between the limbs once there was room. He used his free hand on the plug, grinding it into Christoph, who bucked his hips without realizing it. "That's it, sweetheart. Come for me," he ordered breathlessly. It only took another minute for the blonde to lock up, clamping down on the plug as his length pulsed in Hugo's hand, spilling over the massive fingers and dripping onto his belly. "That's a good boy," the bigger man cooed, easing his grip to lightly stroke his partner until he was spent. 

"Ah," was the only sound the blonde made throughout the ordeal as Christoph sagged back to the bed. After a moment, Hugo gently eased the plug from inside his lover.

"Relax," Hugo ordered, using the towel to clean Christoph's less sensitive skin. He put the plug and cock ring in the towel and balled it up, setting it on the floor. "You did such a good job, sweetheart," Hugo cooed, helping the blonde sit up. He soon pulled the other into his lap, stroking his mostly clean hands up and down the other's back as the smaller man curled into him, making quiet cooing noises. "So wonderful for me, baby," Hugo mumbled into mussed hair. He rocked slightly, bringing one hand up to tease the hairs just under the collar at the back of Christoph's neck. The smaller man sighed at the touch, his eye lids drooping.

Hugo simply held the younger man for several long minutes, murmuring soft praises as the other made the occasional sleepy sound of pleasure. 

"Christoph, I know it's tempting to fall asleep right now, but I need you to come up and take a breath before I let you get some rest, alright?" When the blonde whined and pushed himself harder into Hugo's chest, the bigger man gave a fond little huff of laughter. "Come back to me, sweetheart. I love you, and I want to take a shower together, but we can't do that until you're coherent enough to remove your collar without hurting your feelings."

"Just a few more minutes?" Christoph asked, hooking a finger in the ring at his neck. Hugo chuckled again and pressed a kiss to the top of the other's head.

"Just a few more minutes," Hugo agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I wanted to call this chapter "Flying Asshole," which is one of Colt Cabana's signature moves, but I couldn't bring myself to break the theme of using only finishers, nor could I give such a silly name to such an intense chapter. 
> 
> If you're interested in getting into wrestling, Colt Cabana is a hilarious commentator on Ring of Honor Wrestling as of when this was posted, and certainly worth checking out. Check your local listings for a hilarious introduction to the world of wrestling.


	17. Kiwi Crusher

The days went by in a pleasant haze of walking the Duchess, watching wrestling, cooking together, reading, Christoph working quietly while Ernest watched television and Hugo painted his figures. Christoph joined Hugo in his home gym more often than not, but spent most of his time there on cardio and a few push-ups, electing to watch the other lift. They wrestled, twice, in the brunette's wrestling room, making love both times the smaller man let himself be pinned. The day of the dance came up quickly, and Ernest ran off to Joseph's house, hopping a ride with him and helping to pack things into the van and bring them out at the church. A devious grin crossed his features as he was put in charge of banners and streamers.

At Hugo's house, the man's computer pinged with a Dadbook message. Hugo raised a brow, standing up from the couch where he'd been relaxing with a compliant blonde against his side to head to the kitchen and read the message.

"Huh," he said as he read the message.

"Something wrong?" Christoph called out.

"Not exactly. Come here for a minute?"

Hugo showed the blonde the message from Joseph.

_Hugo, can you come help me out here? I'm having a little bit of an issue. Not only have three of the chaperones canceled on me, but Ernest's taste in decorations is... not exactly church appropriate. I wouldn't normally ask a huge favor like this, but I'm out of options. Christoph didn't answer, Damien and Robert are out and Brian is busy. Mat's at work and I haven't tried Craig yet, but he's really hard to get a hold of because he's so busy._

"How would you feel about chaperoning a dance with me?" Hugo asked, giving a slight huff. "I need to go down there and at least deal with Ernest, anyway. Might as well stay and help out," he said with something akin to a shrug. "You can stay here if you don't want to go."

"I'll go," Christoph said quickly. "He'll get two chaperones back, at least. It's just a couple hours of kids awkwardly dancing and stuffing their faces with junk food. How bad could it be?" Hugo clicked his tongue.

"Well, if Ernest is up to his shenanigans again, the night might get crazy." Hugo laughed under his breath. He shook his head. "Well, I'm going to go change my shirt, then we'll get going, I guess."

"Um," the blonde said just loud enough to draw the other's attention.

"Yes?"

"Can I wear this?" Christoph asked, tugging at the O-ring on his collar. A hint of pink dusted his cheeks.

"Of course, sweetheart," Hugo said with a fond smile. He drew the smaller man close to him for a moment. "I said you could wear it anywhere you want except the shower," he reminded gently. "Are you going to wear your favorite shirt, too?"

"Like always!" was the happy response.

"Wonderful," the brunette said, leaning down to press a kiss to the other's forehead. "Let me change, then we'll head out."

When the two found a flustered Joseph, the smaller blonde couldn't stop giggling at the banner that was hung so lovingly above the stage.

"Don't encourage Ernest," Hugo and Joseph groaned at the same time, but Christoph curled in on himself, still laughing, covering his mouth in an effort to stop the giggle fit.

"I'm sorry," the shortest man moaned, in pain from his uncontrollable laughter.

"I can't let the kids in here with that up there, and I don't have all of the snacks laid out yet," Joseph rambled to Hugo who nodded at each item the man listed on the to-do list.

"Hey," Christoph interrupted as Hugo moved to start helping Joseph arrange various plates and trays of snacks, finally having recovered.

"Yes, Christoph?" Joseph asked, pausing for a moment to check his own pulse with two fingers placed at a pulse-point on his neck.

"Let me help you with that," he offered. "That way Hugo can go find Ernest and bring him back in here to fix his little joke with the banner." Joseph looked over to Hugo as soon as he'd processed the suggestion, raising a brow at the taller man. Hugo nodded once.

"Do you know where Ernest ran off to?" Hugo asked, hands in his pockets almost awkwardly.

"He was supposed to be grabbing folding chairs from the store room, but I've no doubt he went outside to vape," Joseph groaned. Hugo sighed.

"I'll go get him."

Christoph aided Joseph in organizing the remaining things, the taller blonde offering his thanks repeatedly.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this," Joseph said. "I know you're not particularly religious, but I am still grateful for the help."

"Well, it's not the worst thing the kids could be doing," the shorter man said with a shrug, tucking the plastic lid to a cheese tray under the tray. "I don't mind helping out a neighbor in need."

Hugo soon walked back in, a chastised looking Ernest at his heel. They stared at the banner, looking for a solution while the blondes took over the task of getting chairs. When they returned, the banner read 'Jesus is calming' instead, and Joseph raised his brows in an excited expression.

"That's much better," he said, setting up the four chairs from under his arms.

"Ernest thought of a way to fix his mistake," Hugo said, a firm hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever," Ernest said, pouting.

They soon joined in the chair moving, and before long, the room was set up to Joseph's satisfaction. Just in time, as there came a knock at the door.

The bigger blonde welcomed Quinn in, and showed him where to set up his equipment.

"Why did you do that, Ernest?" Hugo asked.

"I thought it was funny," the boy huffed. "He thought it was funny," he said, pointing to Christoph.

"Yes, Ernest, it was funny. But it was also inappropriate," came the answer from the blonde.

"You need to learn the appropriate time and place for these kinds of jokes," Hugo explained. The boy harrumphed through his teeth.

"I wouldn't think you'd think it's acceptable to make those kind of jokes at all," he said.

"Ernest," Hugo said seriously. "I make those kinds of jokes on occasion, but I know not to make them at school, or at houses of worship, or in public. You'll learn who can handle those sorts of jokes with time, but until then, please keep any dirty jokes you may have limited to our home, when you're alone with friends, and anonymous online forums."

"What do you know about anonymous online forums?" Ernest asked, giving his father the side-eye, crossing his arms.

"I've been on 4-Chan, Ernest," Hugo said.

"On /y/?" Ernest teased.

"Ernest," the older man said, his cheeks burning with red.

"Ew!" Ernest said, his tone still teasing. Christoph put his knuckles to his lips to keep from laughing. "I guess that's why you don't put parental locks on my computer, because you'd feel like a hypocrite, huh?"

"I'm gonna..." the blonde muttered, looking around the room, "stuff an oatmeal raisin cookie in my face so I don't laugh and encourage him."

As the blonde left, Hugo rubbed his palm over his forehead. "No Ernest," he said, "I don't put locks on your computer because I trust you." Ernest deflated, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jean shorts.

"Man, now I feel bad," he complained.

"You should right now," Hugo said honestly. "I'm going to let you stay and enjoy the dance, because you've been pretty well behaved this summer, but you're staying after to help clean up." Ernest gave a loud sigh and a quiet;

"That's fair."

It wasn't long before kids started wandering in, and Ernest bolted for Lucien when he saw him. Teens milled around the snacks, but didn't do much else, unable to get into the older love songs Quinn was playing.

"This isn't exactly dance music, is it?" Joseph asked, wandering over to Hugo and Christoph with a plate of veggies and cookies. "I'm glad he and his wife worked things out, but this is a little ridiculous," the taller blonde complained. Christoph and Hugo muttered quietly in agreement. "I wonder if he has any dance mixes for children's parties? I mean, every good DJ has to have the Macarena and the Cha Cha Slide, right?"

"Don't those come in the training kit?" Hugo joked.

"Along with the Electric Slide," Christoph added. "Oh, there's Cotton Eyed Joe, too, but that's a little..."

"...Silly?" Joseph supplied.

"Yeah, but it works for kids, I guess."

"I'm going to go talk to him," Joseph announced. "We're all going to do the Macarena to get the kids dancing. Can you put this somewhere safe where the kids won't get in it?" the blonde asked, handing his plate off to the closer man, which happened to be Hugo.

"Sure," the brunette said. As Joseph walked off, the two looked for a place to hide Joseph's plate out of reach of teens who may be plotting intestinal distress for their minister. After Hugo put the plate on top of a bookshelf that had been shoved in the corner, far too high for most of the partiers to reach, the Macarena started to play. "That was fast," Hugo noted.

"Wanna dance?" Christoph asked, his trademark grin inching onto his features.

"Oh. Must I?" Hugo protested, though he caved quickly as an excited blonde tugged on his wrist.

"Come on," the shorter man said, already bouncing before they were on the dance floor, "we can't leave Joseph to dance alone. Poor guy needs a hand."

They took up Joseph's side, following the dance along with him. A few kids looked over, the braver souls among them wandering onto the dance floor by the first chorus. Joseph turned to them and winked, mouthing the lines 'Now, come on. What was I supposed to do?' with exaggerated gestures of his hands. 'He was out of town, and his two friends were so fine.' He earned himself a few laughs from the kids as Hugo and Christoph rolled their eyes.

Enough teens joined in by the time the chorus played that Hugo could pull Christoph back against him and coo the chorus in his smaller lover's ear. The blonde shivered and pried himself from Hugo, giving the other an embarrassed smile. He flicked his tongue out over his lips and ran off to join the conga line Joseph had started, Hugo close behind. The taller blonde led a small train of teens around the dance floor during the instrumental.

When they scattered to resume the dance, Hugo and Christoph noticed Ernest dancing with a girl about his age. She had four nubbly ponytails, each one dyed a different color. They were a little closer than Joseph would have liked, but he'd yet to notice, too busy leading kids who were actually doing the Macarena in the dance to see the group of kids in the rear of the dance floor.

"Should we break them up?" Christoph asked.

"Nah," Hugo said, pulling the small blonde even closer for the last few repeats of the chorus, whispering the words against the shaking smaller man's ear. He replaced 'Macarena' with 'Christoph' in the last, quieter repeat.

"Don't turn me on in front of a bunch of kids, Hugo," Christoph harshly whispered, gripping the furry forearms.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Hugo purred, "you just seemed to like the Spanish so much, I couldn't resist." He gave a coy grin, his cheeks glowing with a reddish hue. They wandered off of the dance floor as a song they didn't know started to play.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish," Christoph breathed, putting a little space between them, tugging on the ring of his collar. His other hand fiddled with the opposite arm's folded up sleeve.

"None of that, now," Hugo said, easing a small hand away from the metal. "And yes. My parents and grandparents spoke it at home when I was a child, so I grew up bi-lingual. Even Ernest speaks a little Spanish, but he only bothered learning because he realized he'd get to cheat his way through high school Spanish by learning it at home first." He gave an amused huff.

"That's awesome. I wish I could speak it, but I only have a vague understanding of it," Christoph said, his hand wadering to the ring again. Hugo caught his hand and held it for a moment. "I- I could sort of understand someone if they started jabbering to me in Spanish, but I'd have to respond in Engish. Never learned the right gendering of the words and all that."

"Where did you learn it? I thought you said you did Latin and German in college?" Hugo asked, distracting his small lover from the collar.

"Middle school, actually. The school I went to had mandatory basic Spanish," Christoph said, giving Hugo's hand a little squeeze. "It was only like, 'Hi, my name is,' 'Can you help me find someone who speaks English,' and 'Where's the bathroom,' but it worked. Uh," and he trailed off for a minute. "I also may have shared one wing of a hotel with several Mexican roofers for an entire summer before college, too." Hugo raised a brow.

"I have the feeling there's a story there."

"Not really." Christoph finally let go of Hugo's hand, hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans. "I was just living in a hotel for a while, and they happened to be the people renting the rooms around mine. Nice people. A little too friendly at times, but still nice." Christoph popped his neck and gave a pained little grunt. "I'm going to go see if Quinn has the Electric Slide, and teach that to the kids. Wanna come?"

"Oh, I don't know that one. I think I'm gonna hit up the snack table, anyway. The carrots are going pretty fast for some reason, and I want to grab a few before they're gone," Hugo demurred.

"Suit yourself," Christoph said with a shrug. He looked around briefly, then took to his tip-toes to plant a kiss on his lover's cheek. "I'll catch up with you in a bit."

A couple songs later, the Electric Slide played, and Christoph dragged a reluctant Ernest and his excited friend out on the dance floor, teaching them the moves. After watching for a bit, other teens joined in.

"He's good with kids," Hugo heard to his right, jumping a bit, the carrot between his teeth snapping loudly. "He'll be good for Ernest," Joseph said. "Sorry for startling you," and he gave a little chuckle.

"It's fine, and yes, he is," Hugo muttered.

"I don't mean to go all preacher on you here, but are you planning on asking him to marry you?" Joseph asked. Hugo sputtered.

"I wouldn't think you'd be on board with gay marriage," he muttered in an attempt to deflect.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Joseph asked, a hand on his chest, looking only slightly put-off. "The good book says 'Render unto Caesar the things that are Caesar's, and unto God the things that are God's,' meaning follow the law of the land as well as the law of the lord. If our Supreme Court says that gay marriage is legal, I support it." He gave a nod.

"That's surprisingly progressive of you," Hugo noted with raised brows.

"I'll have you know I voted Democrat in at least the last two elections," Joseph said, raising his chin a little. He then dropped it. "I think Mary voted Green party," he said, putting his hand to his chin. Hugo's brows raised a little further and he turned more toward the other.

"Did she now?"

"In the last one, she did. I don't know before that, though. We don't talk about politics too much, mostly because I do have some conservative views." Joseph put his hands on his hips. "But, all of that is a distraction from my original question. Are wedding bells in your future?" Joseph cocked his head slightly.

"I honestly don't know yet," Hugo admitted. "We haven't been together all that long, and Ernest might not be ready for me to get remarried. Ernest comes before all else, and I don't want to throw his life into turmoil by throwing another 'dad' at him." The brunette furrowed his brows, turning away from Joseph. He watched the girl Ernest was dancing with take his hand to keep herself from falling when she tripped, the two resuming dancing to the steps the little blonde was leading, still holding hands.

"He's wearing your collar, Hugo," Joseph leaned closer to whisper. "Isn't that as good as a marriage proposal in the kink community?"

"And what would you know about the kink community?" Hugo whispered back, one brow raising dramatically.

"Hey, I read," the blonde defended himself.

"Not Fifty Shades, I hope," Hugo said, giving the other the side-eye.

"My goodness, no," Joseph said with a laugh. "But you're changing the subject again, Hugo. You've claimed him on a personal level already. Why not do it on a legal and spiritual level as well?" Hugo sighed heavily.

"I don't know. Like I said, no one is ready for that yet."

"Alright, I'll let it go for now," Joseph said, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. "But if you ever need someone to talk to, to weigh the pros and cons, you know where to find me. Also, I'm ordained, so there's that, too." Joseph's smile was unbearable for Hugo, who groaned miserably.

Joseph wandered away to remind eye-rolling teens to 'leave room for Jesus,' and Christoph and Ernest wandered over to Hugo as the girl who was with Ernest ran off to the bathroom.

"So, who's that?" Christoph asked the boy.

"Katie. She's in my grade," Ernest answered.

"I thought you liked Lucien," the blonde teased. "What's going on with all that?" Ernest puffed up, huffing through his nose.

"I like punks, okay?!" he bit out, grabbing a cookie to stuff in his mouth to avoid answering any more questions.

"Nothing wrong with that," Christoph said, ruffling Ernest's hair only to have the teen swat at him. The blonde gave a happy sigh as he moved closer to Hugo, laying his head on the other's bicep for a moment.

"Getting tired?" Hugo asked.

"Nah, my leg is just starting to hurt a little," the smaller man answered.

"Well, why don't we sit down for a bit? Get something to eat and watch the kids from some... somewhat comfortable chairs." Christoph laughed.

"It'll be comfortable if it takes the pressure off of my knee and hip," the blonde muttered. "I was planning on staying to help clean up so I could take the broccoli that's left home." Hugo chuckled softly and led Christoph to a chair.

The two sat and chatted quietly until the end of the dance, at which point they started cleaning up. Lucien and Katie stayed behind to help Ernest. When Joseph thanked them, Lucien spoke up;

"Don't act like I'm doing this out of the kindness of my own heart." He flipped his hair and smirked. "I'm doing it for the cookies and tomatoes I'll get to take home."

"Fair enough," Joseph said with an amused little sigh.

At home that evening, Ernest went straight to his room and flopped down on the bed, falling asleep as soon as he'd kicked his shoes off.

Hugo gave Christoph's sore leg a thorough massage, and the two made love before falling asleep wrapped up in each other.  


* * *

 

A few days before school was about to start, Christoph wandered out to the farmer's market on his own, finally starting to feel more normal with everything quieting down as kids were dreading and preparing to return to class. He wound up coming home with a dozen watermelons, storing as many as he could in his refrigerator, keeping the rest in the dark garage.

He messaged all the dads on Dadbook, requesting they bring dishes for a potluck the next day. Joseph offered to grill, Brian would bring Daisy's favorite fried potatoes. Damien offered to bring the same cucumber sandwiches that always went quickly at every gathering, and Mat said he would bring coffee cake. Craig was excited for an excuse to go out and buy ice cream. So were his twins. Robert offered to bring fresh bread, but wouldn't say where he got it from.

When everything was set up, Christoph started moving watermelons outside. Robert offered to cut them, grinning wickedly.

"Be my guest," Christoph said.

"So, why'd'you have so many watermelons?" Robert asked as he sliced into one. Brian and Hugo hovered nearby, curious.

"Oh, I made a bet with a guy at the farmer's market."

"Yeah?" Robert said, not looking up.

"Yup. He brought his watermelons in on a cart pulled by a donkey," the blonde started, hands in his pockets. "I told him I could make his donkey laugh, and he said he'd give me a watermelon for free if I could do that. Then I told him I could make his donkey cry, too." Christoph kept an eye out for any children wandering too close as he told his tale. "He said if I could do that, he'd give me a dozen for free." Robert looked up from his slicing with a raised brow. "So, I went over to the donkey and told him my dick was bigger than his. He brayed with laughter. Then," and the blonde grinned deviously, "I showed him."

Brian and Hugo broke out into a barking fit of laughter. Robert's shoulders even shook with his own amusement. Hugo leaned on Christoph's shoulder and held his stomach with one hand.

"That's good," Robert said, pointing with his knife. "I'm using that."

"Be my guest."

After everyone had their fill and caught up, people started to wander home. Hugo and Chirstoph cleaned up.

"How many watermelons do you have left after that?" Hugo asked, leaning the folding table against the wall in Christoph's garage.

"Oh, two or three," the blonde said, his face glowing with pink.

"Something wrong?" the brunette asked.

"O-oh, no," the smaller man said with a shake of his head. Hugo hooked a finger in the O-ring of Christoph's collar, giving him a gentle tug closer. He kissed the smaller man softly.

"Are you certain?" Hugo breathed against salmon lips.

"I just... I've been having this thought since I got the melons," Christoph admitted.

"What's that?" Hugo asked, releasing the ring to wrap his arms around the blonde.

"It's embarrassing," the blonde whined, pushing his face into the other's chest. He bit onto the soft cotton of the other's shirt.

"Sweetheart, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad," Hugo soothed, taking Christoph's chin in hand, gently prying the cotton from between his teeth. "Is it some kind of food sex?"

"I mean, kinda, but not really," the smaller man muttered.

"Tell me what you want and, if I can provide, I will." Christoph first mumbled what he'd thought into the larger man's shirt. "Speak up, sweetheart," Hugo ordered softly.

"I... I said I want to watch you crush a watermelon between your thighs." The blonde then huffed out a whine and pouted, his face a bright red.

"Oh," Hugo said softly. "Do you really think my thighs are that strong?"

"They look that way," Christoph said quietly.

"I can try for you," the brunette offered.

"You don't have to."

"I will, though," Hugo said, toying with his lover's nub of a ponytail. "I'll put on my singlet, we'll lay down a tarp in the garage and make a night of it."

"You're too good to me," the blonde whined. Hugo could only laugh in disbelief.

Later, they both found themselves in Hugo's garage in their workout gear. Hugo wore sweats and a T-shirt over his singlet as not to be seen wearing it by Ernest, who was happy to have the living room TV to himself, and Christoph still had on his collar like he did most of the time. A generic blue tarp had been laid out over the mats, and Hugo held the watermelon under his arm. His lover shivered in anticipation.

"I'm not actually sure if I'm going to be able to do this or not," Hugo warned as he sat the melon aside, stripping off his first layer.

"The fact that you're willing to try just," and the blonde trailed off for a moment, playing with the ring on his collar, "makes me so happy."

"Want to come over here and give me a little encouragement?" Hugo asked, beckoning the other over with a curled finger. When the smaller man trotted over, the brunette pulled him into a kiss, quickly swiping his tongue over soft lips, the pliant flesh falling open in response. They shared a long, obscene kiss before Hugo pulled back, holding the other's chin. "What did you want to do afterward?"

"I wanna lick you clean and suck your cock through the spandex until you come all over yourself," he growled. Hugo groaned.

"Shit," he hissed, panting lightly. "That sounds great. And for you?"

"Me?"

"How do you want to get off?"

"Oh, fuck, I didn't even think about that. Uh. Surprise me?" Hugo smiled at the almost-innocent expression on the smaller man's face.

"Sure," he said with a nod. "Are you ready to get started, baby?"

"Oh, yes. Please?"

"Come over here. I want you on your knees in front of me," Hugo said, placing the melon carefully between his thighs toward his knees. He was already mostly hard in his spandex, his length curved up toward his hip as he'd positioned it for the best visual appeal. He leaned back, bracing himself on the bench as the blonde dropped to the tarp-covered mat in front of him, watching with eyes already blown wide. "Good boy," Hugo said. "Ready?"

"Yes," the blonde groaned, his shorts tented, legs splayed to display himself for the other.

"You learn so fast, sweetheart," Hugo praised, the words coming out as little more than grunts as he squeezed his legs together. It felt like an impossible task in the moment, and was near painful, but he pressed on for that look on his lover's face, the slack-jawed, wide-eyed look of him panting over the thick thighs. "Ah!" Hugo gasped when the rind gave, looking down at himself briefly before turning his attention back to Christoph.

The blonde had watched the rind burst, gushing forth with one short burst of juice, splattering both of Hugo's thighs. He leaned forward slightly in longing as the juice dribbled down the cuts of the other's muscles, licking his lips.

"Please," he asked quietly. Hugo groaned when he spread his legs, the split rind falling to the tarp.

"Yes, sweetheart," the brunette gave, spreading his legs further and hauling himself onto the bench as the smaller man lurched forward, licking up every drop of the sweet liquid. After a couple minutes of Christoph's licking, sucking and desperate whining, Hugo fisted a hand in blonde locks and pulled the other up, putting his face against his restrained testicles. After the blonde laved those with attention, Hugo urged him up, encouraging his smaller lover to press his lips along the curve of his length and suck. "Fuck," he groaned. "That's great, sweetheart. Damn," he hissed, "I'm close already." Christoph whined for it, flicking his tongue over the dip under the head of his partner's cock. "Suck, sweetheart," Hugo gasped, curling over his lover's head as he did exactly as told.

Christoph made the lewdest sound the brunette had ever heard when the spandex-trapped length started to pulse against his lips, trailing off into a whimper as Hugo groaned through the whole ordeal, a wet spot spreading in the fabric. The blonde lapped at the stain until Hugo pulled him away, shuddering in oversensitivity. He panted for a moment, looking down as gray eyes stared up at him longingly.

"Wonderful, sweetheart," Hugo finally managed. "Good boy," he praised. "Just let me catch my breath for a moment, then I'll give you whatever you need.

"I... just want to be held," Christoph said. Hugo blinked, his breath catching.

"You mean, you don't want me to pleasure you?" Hugo asked, unable to keep his brows from furrowing slightly. Unable to turn his head due to the hand in his hair, Christoph turned his gaze to the ground. "Sweetheart, is something wrong?"

"I already..." he trailed off, giving a loose shrug.

"Oh," the bigger man breathed, gently releasing his grip on blonde locks, moving his hand down to a recently shaved cheek, then further down to trace his fingers over the edge of the collar. "Oh, sweetheart, do you mean what I think you mean?" Hugo asked, sliding off the bench to join the other on the ground. He reached for Christoph's groin and a small hand shot out to stop him.

"Please don't," he asked quietly. "I'm too sensitive right now."

"Of course, sweetheart," Hugo said, bringing the hand up to a hunched shoulder. "Is this alright?"

"Yes, just not... there."

"Wow, beautiful," Hugo breathed, sounding a little bit giddy. He drew the other toward him. "I can't believe you got off from that."

"... sorry," Christoph said in a tiny voice.

"Don't apologize, baby. That's amazing," Hugo couldn't help but groan. "Are you alright?" he asked when he realized the other wouldn't make his gaze.

"I am now," Christoph said, nodding into a spandex clad chest.

"Just, wow," Hugo whispered into his partner's hair. "We should clean up and sneak back to my bedroom soon. Think you'll be up to that in a few minutes?"

"Yes," Christoph said, nuzzling the bigger man. "I don't know how I'll hide this moisture, though."

"We'll figure something out," Hugo promised.  
  


* * *

 

After they showered together, Christoph not moving far from Hugo with his collar off, they climbed into bed, the blonde's collar back in place. The blonde cooed happily as he buried his face back in Hugo's chest and curled his legs up over Hugo's so his shins rested over thick thighs. Hugo wrapped both arms around the smaller man.

"I'm not looking forward to going back to school," Hugo admitted. "Another year of middle schoolers is going to have my hair turning gray." Christoph looked at the other's face then and smiled. He reached up and stroked a hand through brown curls as he spoke;

"I think you'd look handsome with a little bit of gray in your hair. Right here," he said, scraping his nails gently over his lover's scalp just above the ear. "No one will notice my hair changing color. It'll just get lighter year after year, and one day I'll have white hair, and someone will be like, 'didn't you have blonde hair yesterday?'" Hugo chuckled softly.

"The benefits of having fair hair, I suppose."

"I like your hair more. I'll still like it when it's all gray," Christoph promised.

"I sure hope so," Hugo whispered. He pressed a kiss to the smaller man's forehead, earning himself a giggle. "You still gonna be wearing this when your hair turns white?" Hugo asked, fingering the edge of the collar.

"I'll be buried in it," Christoph said resolutely. When Hugo drew in a quick breath, the blonde muttered; "sorry."

"No, don't apologize. That's so... touching, sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too," Christoph mumbled. He yawned, covering his mouth. Relieved, the blonde drifted off to sleep leaving Hugo to consider things he was certain he'd pushed from his mind for a later date. Yet, there those ideas were.

Was seven months really long enough to get to know someone? How would Ernest feel about it? Did he really want to ask Christoph to marry him?

He buried his face in the other's hair and cleared his mind, letting the smell of his own shampoo in his lover's hair - yet another mark of his possession - take him away to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally intended for this to be two chapters, and to go into more detail with the watermelon crushing, but I decided to put them together as one to get the summer chapters, which have been dragging on, over and done with. Prepare yourselves for some time skips after this point. 
> 
> Also, I figure I should go back and give the name of the wrestler whose finisher I use in every chapter, as well as a little fun fact about them. I did promise wrestling trivia, after all.
> 
> This chapter is named after Jay White's finisher. He's currently in Ring of Honor, and I believe New Japan, but I don't actually have access to much of New Japan's content, so I'm not actually sure about that one, though I do know he wrestled matches under the name "Switchblade" in NJPW earlier this year.


	18. Ice Breaker

School being back in session relieved Hugo of those troubling thoughts for a few weeks, new concerns taking the forefront of his mind. It seemed like every year, his new students were getting lazier and more careless, and by the time the first round of quizzes were graded, he was ready to pull his hair out. Christoph occasionally spent the night at his own house, once or twice a week, and Hugo found it harder to sleep when the smaller body wasn't clinging to him. Every once in a while, he resorted to a glass of wine to help him nod off, and he felt guilty over it. The brunette decided, one morning as he pinned strands of his hair back that refused to stay in his bun as a result of his tossing and turning, that even if he wasn't ready to consider marriage, he was certainly ready to discuss moving in.

It wasn't as if the blonde didn't keep a handful of outfits and a toothbrush at his house already, and his hair ties were everywhere. Hugo could admit to loving that, having something that belonged to Christoph that he could wear that was discrete and functional. He'd considered getting back in touch with his leatherworker acquaintance to have a wrist cuff made for himself that matched the collar he'd given his lover, but when he thought about that for too long, Joseph's words always came back to his mind. 'Isn't that as good as a marriage proposal...?' With a matching cuff, Hugo figured, it may as well be. Sometimes his mind would provide him with the almost bitter thought of; if you're going to do that, why not just go buy wedding bands?

Though, thinking of Joseph's words would also take his mind off of the whole conundrum. He often remembered the rest of their conversation, and kept reminding himself to schedule a night out at Jim and Kim's with Mary to talk politics. He never got around to it, though, opting to spend his free weekend evenings taking Christoph apart, clearing all from his mind but the moment and the way the blonde struggled to keep his sounds at a level that wouldn't disturb Ernest.

Said teen seemed to return to his normal irritated state, though he maintained taking care of the Duchess, feeding her every morning before school, and walking her when he got home. Hugo had the feeling that the boy was so vigilant in walking the dog to put off his homework as long as possible, but at least he was doing both chores. Sometimes he even asked for help.

It seemed, too, that Ernest's relationship with Anthony had returned to normal as well. The man told Hugo himself when dropping off Ernest one Sunday afternoon, giving Hugo a thumbs up as he hugged the teen goodbye.

On weekends the boy was at Anthony's house, Christoph had taken to sitting on the floor with his legs folded under him and his hands on his knees while Hugo graded papers. He'd lay his head against Hugo's thigh, and the bigger, more frazzled man would run the fingers of his left hand through blonde locks while he marked papers with the red pen in the right. Nothing calmed him from his fear for the future faster than the little blonde being, for lack of a better word, sweet. He seemed keyed in to when Hugo was getting stressed about the low grade average of his students and would almost always do one of those things the brunette found so comforting. He also listened to what Hugo called his 'bitching' with a pleasant smile, reassuring him that his lessons would sink in, that the children were just goofing off because they weren't yet ready to let go of summer.

As it grew closer to Christmas, it was Ernest who grew antsy. One evening, Hugo sat him down to talk. They shared a bowl of baby carrots and ranch dressing as they talked.

"Do you feel like telling me what's bothering you?

"Are you gonna be upset if I tell you the truth?" Ernest asked.

"I can't promise that I won't be upset, Ernest, but I want to know what's wrong and if I can help." The teen narrowed his eyes, staring at Hugo for a long moment before giving in with a sigh and grabbing a carrot.

"I... I want Tony around for Christmas this year," he admitted quietly. Hugo heaved a sigh of relief, and Ernest took it as the other being irritated, so he stood, shoving the chair away from the table. "I shouldn't have brought it up," he complained.

"Ernest, no," Hugo said, looking up at his son, not standing himself. "That was a sigh of relief," he explained. The boy's expression softened, his brows raising.

"...Yeah?" he asked, hesitant to sit back down.

"Yes," Hugo said, offering a soft smile. "If you want Anthony here, we can invite him over for Christmas day."

Ernest flopped back in the seat, grabbing another carrot with a, "that easy, huh?"

"Well, it's not exactly easy, since I will have to talk with him, figure out who he's bringing, cook extra food, make sure I have enough matching dishes," Hugo explained. "However, if that's something you really want, I will speak to Anthony and see if he can come down for Christmas day."

"What about Christoph?" Ernest huffed around a carrot. Hugo had just taken a bite, so he asked;

"What about him?" around a mouthful, partly to buy himself a moment to chew.

"If he'll be there, and Tony will be there," the boy trailed off, waving half a carrot in a circle.

"They'll be civil, Ernest. You have nothing to worry about," Hugo assured.

"That's not- I know that. I meant, like," and he stopped to stuff his hands in his hoodie pockets, "I don't want to put Christoph out on your guys' first Christmas together." Ernest looked away, pouting slightly, chewing on the inside of his lip. Hugo was stunned speechless for a moment.

"That's... really sweet of you, Ernest."

"Whatever," the boy huffed. "Like, I know you like him a lot, and I don't want to ruin anything you might've had planned, or whatever."

"I appreciate the sentiment," Hugo said, offering a warm smile, "but he knows that your needs come first for me."

"Don't put it like that. It sounds... I don't know. It makes me uncomfortable," Ernest admitted. "And it's not like I need Tony there or anything, and, like, won't you be marrying Christoph some day, anyway?"

"Do you want the truth, Ernest?" Hugo asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"Uh, yeah?" the younger man said, pulling a face.

"I've been trying not to think about that," came the admission. Ernest sat up straight and took his hands from his pocket, pulling the bowl of carrots into his lap.

"Why?" he asked, then crammed his mouth full of a carrot dripping with dressing. Hugo took a deep breath.

"There are," and he paused briefly, "many reasons. First and foremost, I worry that you're not ready for me to get married again." Before Ernest could make a snippy comment, Hugo continued; "I also worry that I'm not ready." Ernest calmed from his irritated state, looking almost sad. "Yes, I love Christoph, but I'm still," and he paused to look for the right word, "...hurt over what happened with Anthony." Ernest's brows raised. "I worry that I rush into commitments, and I don't want to push something like that on you or Christoph."

"You guys have been together for, like, a year," Ernest said with a roll of his eyes. "You're not rushing at this point."

"It'll be nine months in a couple weeks," Hugo clarified. "I don't think that's long enough to-"

"Bullshit," Ernest interrupted.

"E-excuse me?" Hugo asked, sitting up straight, stunned.

"Sorry for cussing and all, but you know that's bullshit," Ernest huffed. "Don't use me as an excuse to keep yourself from being happy. That makes me feel like crap. I don't want to be what's holding you back." He put the bowl on the table and crossed his arms, staring his father down.

"I didn't mean to come off that way, Ernest, I swear," Hugo said, holding his hands up. "I just don't want to... make any mistakes I can't take back. I'm too old not to be sure, and I don't want you to be unhappy."

"I'm fine with Christoph, geez," the boy complained, rolling his eyes. "I've gotten used to him living here already, and you're happier when he's around, so that works out in my favor. Just, like, take me out of whatever equation you've got going on in your head, tryin' to figure out if you're going to marry him or not."

"I can't take you out of that equation, Ernest. You know that. I worry about how the decisions I make will effect you all the time."

"Then put me down on the positive side, I guess," Ernest huffed. "But, like, will Christoph be okay with Tony being down here for Christmas?"

"I'm sure he will," Hugo soothed. "It's just dinner, presents and maybe a movie. It's not even a full day, and it's not as if he'll have to interact with him much. I'll also be right there with him, so I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll talk to him about it before I call Anthony and ask him to keep the day open to come down, if you want."

"... thanks," Ernest said, launching forward to wrap his arms around Hugo's neck for a brief hug. He then ran off to his room, leaving his father to blink stupidly and finish the carrots.  
  


* * *

 

When Christoph came home from work, one of the rare days he actually had to go into the office instead of just e-mailing in his work, he announced himself as he walked in;

"I'm home," he called.

"I'm in the kitchen," Hugo answered.

"I'm doing homework, don't bother me," Ernest called out from his room. Christoph chuckled and headed to the kitchen.

"Are you cooking?" Christoph asked, smiling, walking up to Hugo, who was holding the refrigerator door open, staring at it's contents.

"Thinking about what to make," he said, closing the door. When he looked at Chirstoph, his lips parted as he took in the sight of his little lover in a suit sans a tie, the collar of his shirt splayed to display his collar. "You went to work like that?" Hugo asked breathlessly.

"Of course," the blonde answered, hunching his shoulders. "Would you rather I not?" Christoph's hand wandered to the ring of his collar, as he had the tendency to do, hooking his finger through it and worrying the metal.

"Oh, sweetheart, it makes me so happy that you like wearing that so much," Hugo promised, stepping forward and lifting his hands to cup the other's cheeks. "I just worry that," and he trailed off, biting his lip. "...That people may judge you."

"Let them," Christoph said, nuzzling into the gentle touch. "It makes me feel good, and that's all that matters." Hugo gave a happy sigh, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lover's forehead. "Oh," the blonde said, looking up suddenly. "Do you feel like getting a coat on and coming outside with me? I want a cigarette, but I still want to talk to you, and I'm trying not to smoke in my car anymore in case I have to take you or Ernest somewhere in it someday. I really enjoyed it after Amanda got her own car, but I'm trying not to anymore." Hugo gave a quiet chuckle at the other's rambling, touched that he was taking such lengths for Ernest.

"Sure," Hugo said, "just let me get my coat."

Once decked out in warm clothing, Hugo followed a giggling Christoph out to the back porch.

"Aren't you cold?" Hugo asked.

"Nuh-uh," the blonde answered with a shake of his head. He caressed the leather at his neck as he said; "This makes me feel warm." After a moment, he continued, "I'm wearing an undershirt, too, so I've got three layers on, and I don't plan on staying outside long."

"You're talkative today," Hugo noted with a warm laugh, his breath visible.

"Sorry, but I wanted to ask some questions and I've gotta keep talking, or I'll lose my nerve," Christoph said, finally lighting his cigarette. Hugo's brows rose.

"What's up?"

"I, uh, may have wanted to ask if you and Anthony had had this kind of relationship," Christoph mumbled quickly, gesturing to his collar. He went on almost immediately; "I mean, if you think it's none of my business, I respect that and I'm sorry, but I was just curious." His face was red from more than the cold by the time he finished awkwardly shoving words out of his mouth. Hugo chuckled.

"I'm not going to go into any of the gory details, but I'm not offended that you'd ask," the brunette said. "The answer is yes and no. It," Hugo thought for a moment, watching Christoph's smoke fade into the air, "never left the bedroom, and he didn't really take it seriously. Or, he did, but he would try to get me to hit him frequently, even though I told him I couldn't do that. We just weren't a good match for that type of relationship," the bigger man said with a shrug that was barely visible with his thick, black coat. "I did love him, though, so I mostly gave it up.

"It's not like that is a requirement for me to love someone, or anything of the sort. I just," and he trailed off for a moment. "Nothing relaxes me more," he settled on. "Maybe some people would say it's not healthy, but I've just always felt that everything in my life is so out of my control that having someone trust me to make all of the decisions, give all of the orders, and see to our pleasure on my own just," he took a deep breath, closing his eyes, "feels great." Christoph giggled a little and Hugo cracked an eye open to look at the other. "Hmm?"

"People can kiss my ass if they don't think it's healthy," the blonde said, smiling when Hugo snorted. "I love giving you control. I don't think I can put into words how much of a relief it is." Christoph huddled close to Hugo, pressing himself against the other's side, looking at his nearly spent cigarette. "I've been doing everything on my own since I was about fourteen. I mean, I had Alex for eight years, longer if you consider the time where we were just friends, but, for the most part, I've always had to do everything.

"Don't get me wrong, I loved taking care of Alex. Especially when she was pregnant. Rather than angry, she was whiny, and it was the cutest thing. I have few regrets about how I've raised Amanda. Sure, I could have done some things better, but I've raised a good child, and I'm happy that the things I did were able to result in her being so well-adjusted and happy. But," he stopped, looking at his cigarette. "Mind if I have another? I don't want to go in just yet, and this is only my fourth today."

"Go ahead," Hugo permitted. "I've got a scarf on, so I'm good for probably another fifteen minutes," he said teasingly.

After he lit another cigarette with the butt of the first, Christoph continued; "It's so nice not to be responsible for anything for a little bit. All I have to do is follow simple orders and pleasure the man I love? Amazing," he almost moaned the word. "I'm a little on the short side, I'm sure you've noticed," he said, and Hugo huffed out a laugh as Christoph took a long pull on his cigarette. "So I've been fighting all my life for every scrap of masculine dignity I could muster, because apparently being short makes me less of a man for some reason, I guess," he shrugged dramatically, "and," his voice started to waver a bit, "I really like be- being able to just be small without having any negative feelings toward it or wi- without being judged for something I can't control. Shit," the blonde said with a sniff, reaching up to wipe away a tear that barely made it to his cheekbone. "I mean, maybe I could have smoked less when I was a teenager, but that would have got me an inch more at most, and I just- just like the way I fit under you, and I'm not ashamed of being small when I'm kneeling for you, and this sounds stupid. I'm sorry. Fuck," he rambled, chuckling bitterly as fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Hey," Hugo started, gently nudging the blonde. He turned to the blonde, lifting his hands to his cheeks, brushing away the tears. Christoph sighed at the feeling of large hands that had been kept warm deep in pockets stroking his cheeks. "I guess we've both had negative feelings toward our heights, huh? It's nice that it works out so well like this," he said softly. "I love how small you are, sweetheart. It makes me feel like I can actually keep you close and protect you. God, it's so wonderful," he said, brushing away one last stray tear before pulling the blonde close.

"I'm sorry for crying on you," Christoph muttered against one of the large buttons on his lover's coat.

"Don't be," the taller man said, a smile in his voice. "I want to comfort you," he promised.

"You're too good to me," came another murmur.

"There's no such thing," Hugo teased, kissing the top of his lover's head. "Finish your cigarette and we'll order pizza. Cuddle on the couch and watch a movie."

"You don't have to make bad decisions for my sake," Christoph said, pulling away to finish his smoke and sniff miserably.

"I don't feel like cooking tonight, and Ernest has actually been eating relatively healthy compared to his usual lately, so I think we've all earned a break," Hugo said with a nod, a smile splitting his face.

Ernest was happy to have pizza, piling his plate high and stealing a whole garlic sauce for himself.

"Don't eat that on your bed, Ernest. Please sit at your desk if you take that to your room," Hugo said, expecting the boy to run off.

"I thought we were watching a movie?" Ernest said around a mouthful of stuffed crust.

"Oh, you're staying?" Hugo said, his voice inflected.

"Yeah, if you're not watching something dumb."

"Captain America: Civil War," Christoph blurted.

"Heck yeah, I'm staying," Ernest said, flopping into the small spot of space left on their small sofa, throwing his legs over the men's laps. "This is as close as I get to cuddling, so enjoy it while you can."

Truly happy, his face creaking with the force of his smile, Hugo gave Ernest's leg a pat before turning on the movie. He put his other arm around Christoph's shoulder and loosely held the smaller man as they ate and enjoyed the show.  
  


* * *

 

With Christmas only a week and a day out, Hugo started to pace one Saturday morning, trying to figure out what he would say to Anthony about him coming over for the dinner he'd already started purchasing the longer-lasting foods for. A ten pound bag of potatoes sat on the counter, he'd purchased sausage to make his own gravy, a twelve pound bird had been ordered for pickup on Wednesday at a local butcher, he already had a selection of cheese that kept well, and veggies would be picked up with the bird, and Christoph had offered to bake a few sweets. Ernest's and Christoph's gifts were wrapped and set next to a four foot tall plastic Christmas tree crammed into one corner of the living room, a card for Amanda rested on the tree itself. Christoph had even shoved boxes of his own for Ernest, Amanda and Hugo behind the brunette's slightly neater wrapped ones. Amanda was on the way back for Christmas break. Everything seemed in order, and yet he couldn't quite bring himself to make the call to put the last detail in order.

"Hugo?" the blonde asked, padding into the kitchen on bare feet in a pair of Hugo's sleep pants and his favorite flannel.

"Hey," the bigger man greeted, glad for a distraction.

"What's bothering you?" Christoph asked, hands on his hips.

"Am I that transparent?"

"Yes," and Hugo snorted at the immediate, honest answer.

"Ernest wants Anthony here for Christmas," the man admitted, gesturing with his phone as he continued; "I don't know what to say to him to ask him to come down." Gray eyes blinked. "Are you okay with him being here?"

"Of course," Christoph said, raising a brow. "Why wouldn't I be okay with Ernest's other dad being here to celebrate a holiday with his son?"

"I just didn't know if you'd feel awkward with my ex here," Hugo said, his face flushed. He almost wanted to unbutton the top of his night shirt.

"Even if I did, I'd put up with it for Ernest. I won't be, though," the blonde said, reaching out to take hold of Hugo's forearm, "because you and Amanda will be here with me." He smiled softly. "How about you say something like, 'Hey, Ernest wants you to come down here for Christmas this year, and I already bought extra food to make, so you should come down and spend the holiday with your son'?"

"That... might work," Hugo said, cocking his head slightly. "Sit by me while I make the call?"

"Of course," Christoph answered.  
  


* * *

 

Christmas came far too quickly for everyone's taste. Anthony and Petr found themselves rushing to make a green bean casserole to bring with them, having to drive back home ten minutes out because they'd forgotten it. Christoph was back at his house, getting Amanda settled back in to her room, both of them baking together and blaring music as they finished up a couple of pies and the last batch of cookies. Hugo checked the steamed vegetables one last time, and called Ernest out of his room.

Anthony and Petr arrived first, the blonde thrusting a large box into Ernest's hands, telling him not to open it yet. Petr waved awkwardly to Hugo, and the man returned the gesture with a small laugh, ushering them into the kitchen.

"Where's your man?" Anthony asked, peeking down the hallway.

"He's at home with his daughter. They'll be over shortly," he answered. "Would you mind helping me set the table?"

"Oh, I'll help," Petr offered quickly.

"Ah, thank you," the bigger man said with a real smile, handing Petr a stack of plates.

"No problem!" he said. "I should at least do something since you're giving me free food." Hugo huffed out a small laugh in response, taking out silverware and handing those to Anthony.

Fifteen minutes later, Amanda was announcing their arrival as they came in the door. Ernest ran to help her with the pies in her arms. When Anthony noticed Christoph's collar, his brows shot up. He turned a devious grin at Hugo who turned away quickly, the speed at which a blush rose to his face making him slightly dizzy.

They all chatted as they ate, Amanda talking animatedly about school. She and Anthony seemed to hit it off, gabbing about video games, too. Ernest was delighted to join in on that conversation. Hugo, Christoph and Petr chatted quietly.

Ernest was so excited for presents that he opted to skip desert. He would find himself up to his ears in new video games, and a brand new system from Hugo, a pair of the hot, new, expensive shoes from Anthony and Petr, and other surprisingly trendy clothes from Christoph. Amanda squealed, and most of the room had to plug their ears, at the gift card she received from Hugo. She flung herself at him in a hug, pulling him into an affectionate headlock. Everyone laughed at the choking sounds he made. After all the presents were open and hugs were exchanged, Amanda and Ernest ran off to his room to set up his new system.

"Do we tell them to keep the door open?" Anthony asked.

"Nah, they're not interested in each other. They think of each other more like... cousins, I think," Christoph answered.

"First cousins, I hope," Anthony joked.

The adults had wine and a selection of cheeses Hugo pulled out and chatted.

"You know, Christoph," Anthony started, resting his chin on his hand, "I actually got you a present, but it looks like you won't need it."

"I- what?" the smaller blonde squeaked. Hugo fought the urge to put a protective arm around his lover.

"Oh, put away your claws, Hugo," the tattooed man said, rolling his eyes. "Here," he said after fishing a small package out of his coat.

Hugo and Anthony watched as Christoph unwrapped the present that was clearly a book. Petr covered his blushing face with one hand.

"'Beginner's Guide to BDSM'," Christoph read aloud, his face turning redder by the moment. Anthony laughed.

"I mean, if you don't want it, I'm sure one of the Christiansen's would get a kick out of it." He couldn't stop his laughter as the smaller blonde turned darker shades of red. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Anthony eventually said. "Had to tease you just a little bit. I'm gonna smoke. Who else is coming?"  
  


* * *

 

Eventually, Anthony and Petr headed out after hugs from Ernest, and Amanda wandered home, saying she was going to shower, and would give the two some time alone for at least half an hour. Ernest thanked Hugo and Christoph again for his presents and went back to his room to play with them.

Hugo and Christoph had another glass of wine together, just standing around in the kitchen.

"I really don't want to let you go home tonight," the brunette admitted, his shoulders hunched. He looked so darling in his Christmas sweater, blushing.

"It's going to suck when we have to sleep alone tonight, but at least we can enjoy some time with our kids," Christoph said, setting his glass aside to wrap his arms around Hugo's waist. "We'll be cold tonight, but we can warm each other up the day after tomorrow, when I'll come back here."

"Do you want to take the kids skating tomorrow?" Hugo asked, wrapping the blonde in a hug.

"I'd like that. So would Amanda, since she delights in me falling on my ass." Hugo laughed.

He tilted Christoph's chin up and pressed a soft kiss to his slightly parted lips.

"You should get out of here before I ask you to stay," the brunette said, easing Christoph back.

"Yeah," the smaller man said with a little huff. "Text me in the morning?"

"I will," Hugo promised, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Hugo stood at the door and watched Christoph walk home carefully in the snow and ice, smoking a cigarette. He waved from his porch as he stood out there to finish the smoke, and Hugo waved back before closing the door.

He told himself one more time to push all thoughts of proposals of any kind until early April, when they'd have been together for a year, and headed to Ernest's room to clear his mind of those thoughts by getting his virtual ass kicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is named after Winter's finisher. She had a wicked theme song when she was in TNA, and was one of my favorite wrestlers from their women's division. The song is "Hands of the Wicked" and you should check it out.


	19. Sweet Shin Music

Skating was a trip with Christoph falling so much, Amanda and Ernest tripping over themselves as they laughed at the blonde. Eventually he had to sit out for a while, his leg aching from the cold and the falls. Hugo sat with him, watching the kids skate together in the outdoor rink from a seat next to an industrial sized heater.

"You don't have to miss out on the fun for me," Christoph said, his head on the brunette's shoulder.

"I'm tired anyway," Hugo said, turning his cheek to press it against the smaller man's hat. "I'm getting too old to spend hours in the cold. We've been at it for over an hour already."

"We should have hot-chocolate coffee when we get home," the blonde mumbled.

"That sounds wonderful," Hugo agreed, smiling as Amanda helped Ernest back to his feet.

They had warm beverages at Hugo's place, then spent the rest of the evening playing board games.  
  


* * *

 

The following day, Christoph was reluctant to let Amanda go, but with hugs from everyone and a hand in loading her car, she was off for school once more.

As they went back to the bigger man's house, the blonde was limping a little.

"Sweetheart," Hugo started, bracing the man with a hand on his back. "Are you alright?"

"My leg hurts. That's all," he said, waving the other off.

"Then let's go to bed," Hugo suggested. "Let me take care of you for a bit."

"It's not even late enough to drink, Hugo," Christoph said with an awkward laugh.

"Come on," Hugo prodded, "Ernest has his face buried in those new games of his, and we still have several more days before we even have to think about doing anything." He stopped to think for a moment, watching smoke curl lazily through the air. "Are you ahead on work like usual?"

"Oh yeah," Christoph said with a snort. "This is my least favorite time of year to work for the paper, so I get everything written up and ready to ship weeks beforehand. Unless one of my bosses calls me with an issue, I'm set until the day after New Year."

"Great," the bigger man said with a smile. "How about some Irish Coffee to warm us up, then I'll rub your leg and see where the night goes?"

"You have whiskey?" the blonde asked with a raised brow.

"You know I drink things other than wine," Hugo said with a slight pout.

"I know you do, I just didn't expect you to have any of it at home. I've never gone through your cabinets or anything," Christoph muttered, his face growing redder than the cold had already made it.

"Ah, then I suppose I still have a few secrets to share with you," Hugo teased as Christoph put out his cigarette and they headed inside.

Hugo made them the sweet drinks, and they drank them curled up on the couch, the Duchess at their feet. When she started whining to go out, Christoph offered to take her out since he wanted another cigarette. Hugo put on his coat and joined them outside with another Irish coffee in his hands, sharing the drink with the smaller man by holding the glass to his lips and allowing him to take a sip.

Inside again and pleasantly warmed by the central heat and the flush of whiskey, they headed to Hugo's room. The brunette tapped the dimmer knob just enough for them to see and toed off his shoes while pulling the sheets and blankets back.

"Want to take off all our clothes and share body heat?" Hugo lilted, shucking his sweater and undershirt. He put his glasses and hair tie on the bedside stand, gesturing for the other to do the same.

"That sounds lovely," Christoph admitted, stripping quickly himself. He hopped under the blankets the brunette held open for him in hopes to avoid the chill of the air. Hugo climbed under with him and pulled the blankets up to his shoulders. The sound the blonde let out when Hugo splayed himself over the smaller man was a delight, and he couldn't keep himself from giving a sigh of pleasure when slender knees came up around his hips and squeezed.

"Oh, sweetheart," the brunette said softly, bringing his hand down to the other's left knee, caressing the skin. Christoph's lips parted in a sigh as the large hand moved down his shin, more feeling the soft hair than anything else. Hugo leaned back, keeping the blanket around his shoulders, and gripped the other's leg gently, bending it up to help him stretch. One of the smaller hands fisted in the sheets, the other by his lips, ready to bite if need be. "I did say I'd rub your leg. You've been rough on it lately. It needs some care," Hugo cooed, massaging the knobby ankle.

Christoph's breath caught, and he breathed out a soft 'oh,' as Hugo's fingers tightened, taking the massage deeper. The blonde shoved a knuckle in his mouth as Hugo lifted his leg further, pushing the pale knee back to a blushing red chest to dig his thumbs into the arch of a not-quite-small foot.

"Oh, god, Hugo," the smaller man breathed. "I can't- I can't take a foot massage without making noise." The brunette hummed quietly, leaning forward to nip the side of his lover's foot.

"Are you sure you can't hold it in for a few minutes? I want you thoroughly relaxed, sweetheart," Hugo purred.

"I can try," was the whined answer.

"I have an idea," the bigger man said lowly, smirking. "I want you to listen to me, sweetheart, and you can't do that if you're whining, now can you?" Christoph shook his head in the negative, still breathing heavily. "Put your hands on the pillow and listen. Be a good boy for me?"

"I will, I will," Christoph promised, his toes curling. Hugo smiled, pressing another kiss to the side of his little lover's foot.

"Of all my loves this is the first and last-" he started, digging his thumbs in again. Christoph drew in a sharp breath, but held it, managing not to cry out. "-that in the autumn of my years has grown-" Moving his thumbs in circles resulted in Christoph's stomach muscles bunching in an effort to stay still and silent, the muscles of his foot awash with sensation, so unused to being pampered. "-a secret fern, a violet in the grass, a final leaf where all the rest are gone." The blonde was biting down hard on his knuckle, small sounds bubbling up in his throat occasionally. He started to squirm, so Hugo skipped a few lines. "You are my sun and stars, my night, my day, my seasons, summer, winter, my sweet spring, my autumn song, the church in which I pray-" at the last few words, the brunette stopped rubbing to press yet another kiss to the other's foot, giving him a short break to sag against the sheets in relief, only for his entire body to seize up as Hugo recited and resumed rubbing once more. "-Of glory and of sustenance, all that might be divine, my alpha and my omega, and all that was ever mine."

Christoph let out a relieved groan when Hugo moved back up to his ankle, a much easier pleasure to bear.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? You did so good for me. Kept quiet, just like I asked," Hugo praised, slowing his fingers' wandering so the dazed looking blonde could find the words to respond.

"I'm alright," the blonde breathed, smiling lazily.

"Good," Hugo said, returning the gesture. "I'm going to keep going. Tell me if it becomes too much. Otherwise, stay quiet for me, and put your hands back on the pillow." The massage continued, the smaller man's hands shaking as he tried to keep them on the pillow. He hissed out in pain when his calf was stroked a little too roughly and Hugo stopped. "Sweetheart?"

"I might be a little dehydrated," the blonde explained, giving an awkward smile. "I kinda indulge around the holidays and don't get as much water as I should."

Hugo hummed, resuming much more gently.

"We're going to get some water after this, sweetheart. You should really be taking care of yourself," he lectured, keeping his voice light. "I'll forgive you because it's the holidays," Hugo said, moving up to the other's shaking knee, digging his fingers in. "Just be a good boy for me," he continued, working the sore tendons as hard as he could without causing pain, digging the pads of his fingers in to work out the soreness. Christoph started to yelp, but bit down on it. Hugo stopped. "Pain or pleasure?" he asked.

"Pleasure," the smaller man gasped, squirming in the other's grip. The brunette gave a soft sigh of relief, relieved of the guilt that growing hard in response to his lover's sweet sounds had inspired in him.

"Good," Hugo said with a nod, easing his lover's leg down. He shifted until he was straddling it, his heavy length brushing the other's kneecap every so often as he moved up the somewhat muscular thigh, digging his fingers in, eventually winding up giving a gentle rub down of the small, sharp hip. When he was finished, the brunette leaned up to steal a kiss from slack lips. "Good boy," Hugo said, grinning. Christoph whined softly, blinking slowly. "I'm gonna take care of you, sweetheart," the larger man rumbled lowly, stroking his fingers over the nameplate on his collar. "How is your leg feeling?" Hugo asked, shimmying between his lover's legs, lifting the left over his hip. He leaned over the other, holding on to the headboard, but bringing their faces close together, tickling his lover's cheeks with his hair.

"It's good," was the airy response, the blonde twitching away from the sensation.

"Glad to hear it. I'm going to rub it for you again tomorrow night, because I want you kneeling for me when Ernest goes to Anthony's next weekend." Christoph gasped, his fingers twitching, curling into his palms by his head. Hugo smirked again. "I love how excited it gets you to kneel for me," the brunette purred, rubbing his nose against Christoph's. "I can't believe you're willing to do it in the kitchen, sweet thing," Hugo growled, rubbing his leaking length in the gap between his lover's thigh and torso. "You're such a treasure," he breathed against a soft cheek.

"I- I'd-" and Christoph stopped, pressing his lips firmly together. He looked away, trying not to squirm against his lover, to try to find some friction against that hard, furry belly that teased his length every now and then.

"What's that, sweetheart?" Hugo asked, cupping his lover's cheek and stroking a thumb over his lower lip. "It's alright to talk," he soothed. "I told you to stay quiet, not that you couldn't speak." He couldn't help the tender feeling that came over him, his easy smile matching his thoughts, his hip movements slowing to an easy slide.

"I'd do it more places, if you wanted," the blonde said so quietly that the other barely caught it. A shiver wracked Hugo's form and he had to close his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, hazel irises glittered deviously.

"Yeah?" he teased. "Where else?"

"Anywhere but work or in front of the children," was the even quieter answer. Hugo couldn't resist stealing a kiss then.

"Don't say anywhere, baby," Hugo groaned. "I'll have you kneeling for me under a booth at Jim and Kim's." The blonde made a pitiful little noise in response, squirming. "Oh god," Hugo breathed. "You like that idea?" Christoph swallowed thickly, his lips parting to pant as he pushed up against Hugo so the other could feel the moisture gathering at the tip of his cock.

"I wouldn't mind being shown off if I get to wear my normal clothes and we don't actually do anything sexual in public," the blonde admitted, still avoiding Hugo's gaze.

"Such a treasure," Hugo whispered, placing a kiss to the smaller man's cheek. "I would never ask you to do anything sexual in public, sweetheart, but the thought of you kneeling for me where other people could see just," and he trailed off to take a deep breath and sigh it out against the other's skin. "Use one of your hands and feel me," he ordered.

Trembling digits wandered down, brushing the wet head of his lover's length. Christoph drew in a sharp breath.

"Really feel me, baby," Hugo growled. "Yes," he groaned in a sensitive ear when the blonde wrapped his fingers around his lover's girth. It throbbed in his grip as Hugo spoke; "The thought of other people seeing you on your knees for me, knowing you're mine, getting so jealous of my well-behaved lover and trying to hide their arousal just... Fuck, baby," he growled, thrusting into his lover's hand. He couldn't stop himself from nipping the other's taut neck, wringing a strained whimper from the smaller man. "God damn," he hissed, bringing a hand between them. "Arms around my neck," he ordered, taking both their lengths in hand.

Christoph clung desperately, teeth clenched as Hugo stroked them together, smearing the mess over them both. He looked down and almost wished he hadn't, pushed closer to the brink at the sight of his lover's swollen cock dwarfing his own, the head swollen an angry red.

"You're so fucking wet we don't even need lube. Shit," the brunette hissed, taking his other arm from the headboard to wrap around the clinging body. "Oh, sweetheart, you don't know how fucking hard I'd be with you being so good for me, having a little leash tied to your collar with your head against my knee. You know as soon as we get home, the second the door is shut, I'd have you up in the air with your back against the door and my dick buried inside you. Oh, fuck, if you wore a plug for me while we were out, I'd-" Hugo actually whined with his orgasm, an intense sigh punched out of his chest as he stroked himself, dribbling over Christoph's belly.

A moment later, while catching his breath, Hugo readjusted his grip to just the blonde, hauling the small body closer as he twisted his wrist. Christoph's legs squeezed like a vice around his waist and he humped up into the bigger, soiled hand.

"Such a good boy," Hugo said as if it were a promise, panting against a sensitive ear. "Come for me, baby. Make a mess on your lovely belly for me."

Christoph came with a sigh, sagging in his lover's grip. The brunette stroked him until he was spent and squirming to get away from the contact.

"That's just... damn," Hugo said with a little laugh. "Can we- can we talk more about this later?" he asked.

"Mmhm," Christoph gave with a nod into a massive shoulder.

When the blonde was coherent enough for Hugo to clean them up, the bigger man tended to them with wet wipes since it was too early for either of them to shower. They dressed, and went outside for Christoph to smoke and for the Duchess to mark another spot in the yard. Hugo wrapped an arm around Christoph's shoulders as he lit his cigarette, and the blonde chuckled, looking up at his lover.

"Sorry," Hugo said, but pulled the smaller body close anyway, "I'm feeling really affectionate right now. That was just," he stopped to chuckle, "wow." He kissed the mop of messy hair. "Did you really mean that?" he asked quietly. "I mean, it's alright if you didn't and you were just saying that to get me excited because, damn, did it work, but I'm just curious." Christoph giggled.

"I wouldn't mind so much. I think," Christoph trailed off for a moment, watching the Duchess plod around in the snow happily, "it would be calming if it was crowded and I was getting nervous. And," he stopped again, "as long as no one else touched me, I really wouldn't mind being shown off as your... yours." Hugo gave a happy little moan into the smaller man's hair.

"I may have an idea," Hugo nearly squeaked. "Please, feel free to shoot it down. Don't you ever feel obligated to do anything I suggest, but, maybe," and Hugo pulled away a little bit, Christoph following him instinctively, leading to the bigger man letting out a happy little hum.

"Yes?" The blonde asked, cocking his head when Hugo wouldn't speak, his lower lip caught between his teeth.

"I- I've been meaning to sit and talk politics with Mary since I heard she voted Green party in the last election, and I thought that, maybe, if you both were alright with it, you could sit at my feet while she and I had a glass of wine and talked politics." He quickly added; "No plug or anything, I swear."

"I trust Mary, but," the blonde trailed off for a moment, his lips pursed as he tried to figure out what to say. "Do you think she'd really be down with that?"

"I'm not sure," came the honest answer before Hugo placed yet another kiss on his lover's head. "But even if she were, it would be a while before we could do it because we'd all have to talk about it and plan out every last thing except the political conversation." He stepped back to take a hold of Christoph's shoulders, making sure he had eye contact before he asked; "But, would you really, truly be okay with that if she said yes?"

"I would," the blonde said simply.

"Oh, I love you," Hugo said, wrapping the smaller man up in a tight hug. "I don't know how I got so damn lucky," he said, pressing one more kiss to the other's hair. "Oh," and he put the blinking blonde at arms length again, "and don't forget: You can change your mind at any time, sweetheart. I won't be upset with you, I promise. It can be daunting to even tell someone you're in this kind of relationship, much less show them. You don't have to do anything, alright?"

"Bitch, I know," Christoph teased, raising one shoulder in a coy gesture. Hugo let out a hearty laugh, then leaned forward to press a kiss to his lover's red nose before letting him finish his cigarette in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I won't be able to post again for a few days, as it is exam week and I've got three in a row coming up and tomorrow is for studying instead of writing. 
> 
> This chapter is named after one of the finishing moves Mick Foley used as Dude Love. Mick Foley is my favorite wrestler, and I doubt anyone will ever surpass him. I had been in a car accident some years ago, just as I was starting to get into wrestling. I really liked the Undertaker, and a friend bought me a DVD of Undertaker matches to watch while I was unable to walk more than a few steps at a time because my hip was messed up. Mr. Foley's Hell in a Cell match was on that DVD, and seeing him get up from that (big fall) inspired me to get back up from my injury that had almost made me give up on life at that point. Now, eight years later, I'm running, lifting and playing sports, a full one-hundred pounds lighter than I was back then. I credit my recovery to the support I had from my two best friends at the time, and Mr. Foley's inspiration. I really hope I have the chance to meet him some day and tell him my story.


	20. Novacaine

It was late in February before the three had the details ironed out.

Mary was surprisingly eager to help, interested to see what a real Dom/sub relationship looked like, rather than going by what she'd read.

"I really hope your only experience in reading about those kinds of relationships wasn't Fifty Shades," Hugo commented during one of their discussions.

"Then I hate to dash your hopes and dreams, big guy," she answered, picking up one of the crackers he'd laid out for them to snack on while they talked.

"Mary," he groaned, looking toward the ceiling in an exaggerated manner. "Don't you know those books are for-"

"Lonely housewives to lose themselves in fantasy to? Yes, I've heard your critique," she said, scoffing fondly. "I mean, hello?" she said, gesturing to herself with a splayed hand. "Kinda the target audience, here."

"Oh," he said, a blush finding his cheeks. "I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she said with a laugh and a wave of her hand.  


* * *

 When the day they'd planned on rolled around, Hugo was excited all morning. He made a huge breakfast, pulling his little lover into a hug or a kiss every time he walked by. Christoph's ears were glowing with red by the time the plates were on the table in the breakfast nook.

"You're really excited," Christoph said after he'd swallowed a bite of sausage that Hugo insisted on feeding him with his fingers.

"I've never been able to do something like this, sweetheart," he said, hooking a foot under the rung of the other's chair, pulling it closer. The blonde raised a brow even as he grinned at the gesture. "I've always wanted a chance to, I don't know, show this to someone else," he started, picking up his fork to feed the other eggs. Christoph huffed at the over-pampering, but allowed it. "I've always been too nervous to meet up with anyone from the kink forums I belong to, especially since they have a tendency to be a bit more extreme than I'm willing to go. I don't do punishments, as I'm sure you've noticed, I just hold off on rewards until my orders are fulfilled.

"I don't want to see anyone strike someone they love, even if their partner is into that." Hugo cupped Christoph's cheek as he fed the other a lightly toasted slice of bell pepper. "I've tried to watch videos, but they left me in a dark place," he admitted, stroking a freshly-shaven jaw tenderly. "I don't want to go back there.

"Plus, I've never had a partner who was willing to be shown off. Or, rather," He trailed off for a moment, thinking. "Keep this between us?"

"Of course," Christoph said, pushing his face into Hugo's hand.

"Anthony was willing to be shown off if I would have let another dom discipline him. No sex, clearly, because I don't share, but," and he trailed off again, sighing. "I couldn't watch anyone strike him. I just couldn't. I never want to see anyone hit you, either. You're so precious to me, sweetheart," the bigger man cooed, pulling the smaller man close by a gentle grip on his jaw. He pressed a firm kiss to the other's lips, just pressing the flesh together and holding it there for a moment. "I'm sorry I can't do that, sweetheart, but it's probably the only thing I can't do."

"Don't worry, love," Christoph said, his eyes closed. "I've told you I don't mind. You pull my hair and bite me, and that's enough pain for me. I really like being choked on your dick, especially when you have your hands in my hair, pulling me down," he mumbled, sighing softly. "Just- that slight edge of pain does it for me far more than being slapped or anything of the sort."

"I'm so glad to hear it," Hugo said, then pressed another kiss to the other's lips. "Do you want me to choke you on my dick after Mary leaves?"

"Oh, yes. Please?" Christoph asked, his eyes fluttering open. They were already blown wide, and his lips had parted.

"If you're good, I'll cram my dick down your throat and pull on your collar when I'm giving you a hot load," Hugo growled. The words earned him a whimper. "Then we'll see where the night goes. Is there anything else you want?"

"Just your dick in my mouth," the blonde panted.

"Mm, I can certainly give you that," Hugo promised.

After taking a moment to calm down, they both went back to eating on their own.

* * *

Just after two, Hugo received a text.

"Mary is coming over in fifteen minutes," he told Christoph. The blonde nodded and put his phone on the bookshelf next to Hugo's. He dropped to his knees in front of Hugo and rested his hands, in fists, on his knees. "Leash?" Hugo asked, sitting up straight. Christoph nodded. "Get it," the brunette ordered, trying to keep his excitement from his voice. "Use your mouth."

The smaller man gave a near-inaudible whine as he turned toward where the thin strip of leather had been left on the coffee table. He leaned to get it, the action taking more than one try before the leather was between his teeth and held out to Hugo.

"Good boy," the bigger man said fondly, taking the leash when it was offered. He hooked the clip onto his lover's collar when his neck was bared, then put his hand through the loop and wrapped the material around his wrist until the other only had about two feet of wiggle room. Hugo leaned forward to press a kiss to the other's forehead. "I love you," he said softly, threading the fingers of his free hand in the other's loose hair.

"Love you, too," the blonde mumbled back, giving a small, soft smile.

"Get comfortable here," Hugo said. "You can rest your head on my knee," he gave, and Christoph did just that, and closed his eyes at the feeling of a massive hand petting him.

It wasn't long before the doorbell rang, and Christoph lifted his head looking a little surprised. Hugo stood and the blonde pressed his face against the other's knee briefly.

"Stand up," Hugo ordered gently. "I want you to keep your eyes on me unless Mary speaks to you, understand?"

"Yes, sir," the blonde said, his eyes trained on his lover's loafers as he followed him to the door.

"Mornin', sunshine," Mary greeted as Hugo opened the door. She raised a brow at the blonde's state, unable not to smirk.

"Mary, it's definitely afternoon," Hugo said with a quiet huff of laughter.

"Oh, good, then we can drink!" She cheered, shucking off her gloves and coat. "Where should I put these?" she asked. Hugo gave an amused sigh and shut the door, gesturing to the coat rack it had hidden.

"Right, then," she quickly hung up her coat and draped her scarf over it, following Hugo to the kitchen as he went.

"Nice to see you in pants for a change," Hugo noted, getting Christoph settled by the chair he'd be sitting in soon. He had the blonde hold his leash in his mouth as he waited.

"You must not look at my legs very often," Mary said with a scoff, leaning against the counter while Hugo poured them wine.

"Can't say that I do," he said, a teasing lilt to his voice as he held a glass out to her. She gave a little laugh as she took it.

"Well, good," and she took a sip of her wine. "Plus, it's too cold to play the good little Christian housewife. Too wet for skirts and heels," she complained. Hugo took a tray of snacks from the refrigerator and sat it on the table, stopping briefly to run his fingers through Christoph's hair once, then returned to the refrigerator to take out a plate of homemade jalapeno poppers and popped them in the microwave. "Oh, are those what I think they are?" Mary asked, delighted.

"Jalapeno poppers?"

"Yes," she hissed out on a joyous note. "I love those."

"I know you're a fan of spicy things, Mary."

"Maybe a little too spicy, if this is any indication," she said, gesturing with her chin toward the blonde, giving a devious smirk.

"Nonsense," Hugo said with a little chuckle, moving the bottle of wine to the table. He stroked the blonde's hair again before heading back to the microwave. "Have a seat, Mary," Hugo offered, bringing the treats over. She grabbed one as soon as the plate was out of his hands and bit off one end, crossing her legs. "So, I heard you voted Green party in the last election," Hugo gave an opening for her to start talking, taking the leash back from Christoph's mouth. The blonde gave a quiet little huff and leaned forward just enough to bump his nose against a jean-clad thigh. Hugo's hand found his hair again as Mary spoke;

"Sure did. I wasn't about to vote for a corporate democrat when there was another legitimate option." She took a sip of her wine, then finished the popper.

"I'm really surprised to find out I'm not the only one in the cul-de-sac who voted Stein," Hugo said, sipping his own drink.

"Me too, to be honest. I know everyone here is libby as fuck, but, like, ain't nobody got time for politics," she said, reaching for a deviled egg. "Man, you are a good cook," she groaned with a mouth full of egg.

"Thanks," Hugo said, unable to keep himself from snorting. "So, what was it that kept you from voting democrat?"

"Clinton's hawkisness, really," Mary said around another mouthful. "That, and she doesn't have all that great of a history on civil rights." Hugo nodded empathetically, lifting a treat from the tray. "What are those?" Mary asked, eyeing the cucumber warily.

"Hummus topped cucumbers," he explained, holding one down for Christoph, who gave a barely audible startled gasp. He looked down and watched the blonde take a cautious bite. Mary leaned over in her chair just a bit to watch the blonde finish the treat, catching a hint of a little pink tongue lapping at Hugo's fingers. "You should try one," he said, startling his companion into sitting up straight. She grinned awkwardly, reaching out to take one.

"Mm," she said thoughtfully. "Not bad. I like the eggs and jalapenos better, though."

"I figured," Hugo said. "These are more for us, anyway." He had one himself before picking up his glass again, Christoph laying his head back on his lover's thigh. "So, how'd you find out about Jill Stein and the Green party?"

"Oh, man," Mary said, drawn back into the conversation, "you'll get a kick out of this," she said before taking a long pull from her drink. "I Googled 'who the fuck else can I vote for?'" Hugo shook with his sudden bark of laughter, calming when he realized he'd startled his lover.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he said, soothing his hand over the other's hair until his breathing calmed. Christoph stared up at him with parted lips, and was soon granted another cucumber, licking Hugo's fingers clean again. "You're being such a good boy," he whispered before turning his attention back to Mary.

The two fell into a light banter, discussing the pros and cons of alternatives to the usual parties, and talked at length about their marketing strategies. Occasionally Hugo would feed Christoph another treat. Once, when he'd given the smaller man a deviled egg, the blonde continued to lap at his thumb as it was still smeared with the yolk. Hugo drew in a sharp breath when the digit was was sucked into a hot mouth, a tongue running over the rough pad. He snatched his hand away quickly, cursing to himself when the blonde recoiled at the quick movement. Hugo wiped his hand on his shirt before putting his hand back in the skittish man's hair.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he cooed. "Are you alright?" Christoph nodded against the rough fabric he cautiously pressed his cheek against and relaxed into the petting.

"You getting a chub over there?" Mary teased.

"Mary," the brunette huffed out, embarrassed. He parted blonde locks at the back of his lover's head to reach down and stroke the leather of his collar. Christoph was trembling slightly, so he returned a massive hand to the other's head, resting it there.

"Hey, you're the one doing this for sexual gratification," she prodded, wiggling her brows.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself quite a bit," Hugo grumbled.

"Yeah," Mary admitted, grabbing one more deviled egg. "Seeing you both turn red is great."

"Anyway, we were talking about the ten key values..."

After while, Christoph started nudging Hugo's thigh with his cheek.

"What is it?" Hugo asked, pushing the other's head back with a careful grip on his hair.

"I need to pee," the blonde muttered, red from his forehead, down into his shirt. He wouldn't make eye contact, and it worried the brunette.

"Of course, sweetheart," Hugo said, noticing a small dark spot of moisture on his leg, as if his lover had been crying, and found himself sincerely hoping it was spit. "Stand up," he ordered softly. The blonde did without a word, folding his hands in front of himself. He held the smaller body close for a moment with a firm grip on the back of his neck as he addressed Mary;

"I'll be back in a moment. Help yourself to another glass, if you'd like." She waved him off and knocked back what was left in her glass. "Come on," Hugo said, releasing his grip on his lover. When Christoph whined softly at the lack of contact, the brunette grew nervous.

He led the smaller man down the hall, fingers in the O-ring instead of on the leash.

"Sweetheart," Hugo said softly, easing the smaller body back against the wall just beside the bathroom door.

"Hmm?" Christoph asked, lifting his head, looking over Hugo's ear. The brunette knew that trick; someone trying to pretend they're making eye contact. He took the other's cheeks in his hands and found exactly what he'd feared. Moisture. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Come back to me for a minute, sweetheart," he cooed, trying to encourage the other to look at him. The blonde grimaced, drawing up one shoulder. "Please, Christoph," Hugo said, trying not to let fear edge in on his voice, "I need to know what's wrong. Let me help you, please. Do you want to stop?"

"No," Chirstoph said quietly, bringing one hand up to rest it over the back of one of the large, warm ones on his face. He blinked a few times before looking up. "I don't know why I'm crying," he admitted. "I'm not sad." After a moment he added, "or scared."

"Can I do anything for you?" Hugo asked, pressing his body to Christoph's, earning himself a soft sigh.

"Mm," the blonde hummed thoughtfully, his eyes fluttering shut. "More contact?" he asked. "I don't think I realized how much I'd want to participate in the conversation," he mumbled, relaxing into the pressure of the larger body against his own, "tuning it out is... putting me in a weird place. I love the sound of your voice."

"Of course, sweetheart. Of course," Hugo promised. He pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead, getting a small, loopy smile in return.

"I really do have to pee, though," Christoph said, suddenly serious.

"Do you need me to come with you?"

"No," the blonde said with a small laugh and a minute shake of his head.

"Alright," Hugo gave, unclipping the leash from Christoph's collar. "I'll be right here when you're done, alright?" He received a nod, and the blonde disappeared into the bathroom. A couple minutes later he returned, baring his throat to have the leash attached again. "I won't keep this going for much longer," the brunette promised, stroking a hand over a soft cheek, then threading his fingers in the other's hair. "Think you can handle another fifteen minutes for me? You're being such a good boy."

Christoph gave a pleased little hum and a nod. So, with a kiss on slack lips for good measure, Hugo led the other back into the kitchen.

"Everything come out okay?" Mary teased. Hugo rolled his eyes.

He sat, urging the blonde to kneel between his legs with his grip on the leash. He cupped the back of Christoph's head, holding him close, splaying the other hand down his back.

"Seriously, though," Mary asked, her brows pinching, "is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Hugo said with a soft smile, rubbing his hand up and down his lover's back. "We're both getting a little tired, though, so maybe we should call it a day soon."

"I can imagine. He's been on his knees on this hard floor the whole time," she said with a hand to her chest. "Doesn't he have a bum leg?"

"He knows his limits," Hugo assured. "He'd tell me if the position was hurting his leg." Hugo looked down at the blonde mop, twisting his fingers in it carefully. "Wouldn't you, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Yes," Christoph said quietly, a sigh bubbling over his lips when Hugo stroked his fingers through his hair, petting firmly.

"Alright," Mary said, grabbing the last deviled egg, "I'll get out of your hair after one more question."

"What's that?" Hugo asked, looking up at her. He cocked his head slightly at the serious look on her face. Though the issues they'd discussed throughout the afternoon had been serious ones, the tone of playful banter had always been there, a devious smile on her lips. Now that it was gone, another thread of worry wove it's way through Hugo's consciousness.

"Do you have any, um," she paused to lick her lips, "resources on this kind of thing?" She gestured vaguely toward Hugo and Christoph. "You know Joseph and I have been trying to, uh, work things out, and I feel like, maybe, if I could be stern with him, things would go a lot better." Her face was a furious red by the time she was done mumbling.

"Sure, Mary," Hugo said, both brows raised. "I can email you links to a few beginner reading pages tomorrow, if you'd like."

"I'd appreciate it," she said. "Well, uh, thanks for having me." She stood slowly, careful not to startle Christoph.

"I'll show you out," Hugo offered, slowly standing himself, Christoph keeping his cheek pressed to the bigger man's thigh. "Stand up, sweetheart," he said softly, lifting his lover's chin with the same hand that held his leash. The blonde gave a whine of a sigh and got to his feet, watching Hugo's shoes as he followed the two to the door. Mary slipped on her coat and gloves and blew kisses as she headed out the door. Hugo scoffed and closed the door behind her. "Christoph?" Hugo asked, giving a little tug on the leash. The blonde cried out in surprise, catching himself on Hugo's chest.

"Yes?" the blonde asked, staring up at his lover with wide eyes, splaying his fingers over his lover's pecs, happy to use them after having them curled for so long. When Hugo noticed Christoph flexing his fingers, he took one of the small hands in his own and started massaging the fingers one by one.

"You were such a good boy, sweetheart," Hugo promised, kissing each finger, relieved to get a little giggle from the blonde. "Are you feeling better?"

When Hugo started to rub the other hand, Christoph spoke; "I was never feeling bad to begin with," he said, smiling softly. "I think it was more of a cathartic cry than anything else. I was... relieved... to share this with someone who wasn't judgmental."

"Mary's been through enough weird things not to judge," Hugo said with a chuckle against Christoph's knuckles. "I'm sure this was hardly the strangest scenario she's been in." The brunette simply held the other close for a moment, burying his face in soft locks. "You up to continuing?"

"Yes," was Christoph's immediate purred answer.

"Wonderful," the bigger man cooed, taking Christoph by the shoulders to pull him back a bit. "One more thing first," he said. "How's your leg?"

"It's fine," Christoph said with a quiet chuckle.

"Fine enough for you to get back on your knees so I can choke you with my dick?" he husked, two fingers hooked in the collar alongside the clip of the leash.

"Oh god, yes," the blonde whined. His mouth fell open and he panted, hands curled awkwardly as he waited for an order.

"Good. On your knees, sweetheart."

Christoph eagerly dropped, and Hugo couldn't help but grimace, knowing he'd be rubbing his little lover's sore knee later. He was eager to pamper the other afterward with the things he'd bought just for this occasion, but he wasn't looking forward to the pain the other would be in. But the look of desire on his little blonde's face pushed all thoughts from his mind except for getting his dick in that sweet little mouth.

"You don't know how tough it was not to get hard with you licking my fingers like you were, baby," Hugo said, unbuttoning his jeans. He thrust them and his underwear down his thighs, taking himself in hand with the same hand that held the leash, stroking himself with the leather wrapped around his hand. Christoph squirmed as he watched, trying to keep his hands on the floor between his splayed knees. "Do you want it, sweetheart?" Hugo asked, holding himself close enough to Christoph's mouth that the blonde could stick out his tongue and taste him.

"Please?" the smaller man begged, his breath hot on Hugo's swollen cock.

"Yes, of course, sweetheart," the brunette permitted. "You can touch me, too. You've been such a good boy, you deserve a reward." Christoph made a happy noise, lifting his hands to feel the thick, furry thighs, moaning just from having his lover's flesh under his fingers. When Christoph took the stiff prick into his mouth, Hugo lost his ability to do more than gasp for breath for a moment, falling back against the door.

Fisting his free hand in Christoph's hair, he pulled the other down on his prick. Hugo groaned, his length throbbing as the other's throat constricted, trying to push the intrusion out. Christoph wrapped his arms around the thick thighs, trying to pull the other impossibly deeper, huffing into dark curls as his nose bumped the other's belly.

"Oh, god," Hugo gasped when Christoph pulled back slowly, grazing his teeth carefully over his length. His hand went limp in blonde locks and he just held, letting the other worship his manhood. "So good to me, beautiful," he praised. After a moment, he asked; "gag you again?"

The loud moan from the blonde had Hugo's toes curling in his shoes. He shoved his dick back down the other's throat, hissing as nails bit into his thighs.

"Remember," he bit out, pulling on the leash, "slap my thigh - fuck - if you need to stop." He scratched his nails along Christoph's scalp before giving the locks a sharp pull, holding the blonde against himself to appreciate the feel of a fluttering throat and the desperate whine his little lover let out. "Sweetheart," he gasped, grinding his hips against the other's face, "if I keep going, I'm going to come. D- uhn- do you want me to come down your throat or stop for a moment?"

Christoph whined, pulling at the backs of Hugo's jean-clad thighs, pushing himself against the larger man, swallowing repeatedly. His eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling, the fist in his hair, of barely being able to breathe his lover's intoxicating scent.

"Oh, fuck, sweetheart," Hugo growled. "I'm gonna come down your throat. Are you ready for me, baby?" The whine was barely audible, but the brunette could feel it, and it made him shudder. He couldn't hold off much longer, taking in the sight of his lover desperate for it. "Here it is, sweetheart," Hugo gasped out, fingers and toes curling almost against his will. His vision went white around the edges, his extremities numb for a hot second as he started to pulse, cutting off the constant, low whine.

After a moment, Christoph gave Hugo's thigh a light pat and the bigger man pulled back, sagging against the door.

"Shit, sweetheart," he gasped. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the smaller man said, his voice so wrecked Hugo's length tried to give an interested twitch. It was almost painful in the moment, still half-hard and leaking. "It was just getting hard to breathe there for a minute," Christoph explained around a few deep breaths. Hugo offered a warm smile and pulled his pants up so he could take to his knees, deciding to deal with the remaining moisture later.

"What can I do for you, sweetheart?" Hugo asked, smoothing back his lover's hair.

"Curl up in bed with me and hold me for a little bit?" the blonde asked, fighting the urge to look elsewhere. Hugo's eyes widened.

"Oh, did you...?" Christoph shook his head in the negative, and Hugo's brows pinched. When Christoph looked away, the brunette gently eased his head back toward him. "Sweetheart, is something wrong?" The smaller man sighed and pressed his cheek into the contact.

"No, it's nothing like that," he said, his voice airy, still wrecked. "I was just so focused on pleasuring you - heh - wanted you to come so bad that my gratification didn't even cross my mind." Christoph stopped and licked his lips, his jaw aching, worried briefly if he was slurring. "I don't think I got more than half hard, and I'm fine with that. I'm satisfied," he assured the other, finally able to make eye contact, offering something of a smile. "... and really tired. I just wanna stay under a little longer and fall asleep in your arms."

"Would you be alright with a little pampering, sweetheart?" Hugo asked, his chest hot and tight. Something was searing him from the inside, and not in an unpleasant way. Christoph nodded and gave a happy little cooing noise. "Can I take this off?" the brunette asked, thumbing the leash hook. Christoph's fingers curled under the leather of his collar, holding tight to it.

"This stays," he said, voice wavering just a little.

"Of course, sweetheart," Hugo promised, unhooking the leash. He set it aside and took the blonde's hand, helping him to his feet. "Let's go to our room," he said softly, leading the smaller man by the hand. He grabbed his phone from the bookshelf on the way.

Inside, Hugo barely tapped the dimmer switch. He pulled back the blankets with one hand, still holding his lover's in the other.

"Come here, sweetheart," he said softly, letting the smaller man walk on his own, closing the distance between them. "I want to take care of your leg," Hugo explained, showing Christoph the heating pad as he turned it on. "If you just want to rest right now, I can rub it later, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd lay this on your knee while I hold you." Salmon lips quirked up in a little smile and the blonde nodded sleepily. "Wonderful," Hugo breathed.

He sat about stripping them both, and wiped himself with his soiled undergarments before tossing them aside. He helped his lover into the bed before he crawled in himself, easing the cord to the heating pad out from under them so he could lay the warming device over Christoph's hip. The blonde drew in a breath, quickly melting back against the larger man under the heat of the pad and of the gentle embrace.

"Thank you, baby," the smaller man cooed, placing a hand over Hugo's arm around him.

"I should be thanking you, sweetheart," Hugo muttered happily. "You're such a good boy. I love you so much."

"...love you, too," Christoph said in return, shifting around until the blankets rested comfortably with the heating pad, which Hugo'd moved down to his knee. Settling back against the bigger man, he let himself drift off to sleep. Hugo set a timer and laid his phone on the bedside stand, letting him drift off with his face buried in blonde locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... may have been writing to de-stress between exams and studying for them. 
> 
> This chapter is named after the finishing move of a wrestler that went by Nova in the ECW days. Nova is a fan of comics, and I always love finding out wrestlers are fans of comics. Other notable wrestlers who are comic book fans are: ACH (from ROH, NJPW), Christopher Daniels (ROH) and Gregory Helms (Impact). 
> 
> Please leave me all of your feelings in the comments. I'd love to come back to y'all's thoughts after my most dreaded final - Latin.


	21. Sliced Bread #2

April snuck up on Hugo, but he wanted to do something special for their one year anniversary. He just wasn't sure what.

After school one day, he took Ernest to the mall, texting Christoph and letting him know as much.

_Cool. Pick me up some General Tso's, please?_

_Of course_ he responded.

Catching Hugo staring longingly as they passed one of the many jewelers the mall was populated with, the boy scoffed.

"Just do it already," Ernest said.

"I'm sorry?" Hugo asked, caught off guard.

"Don't act like everyone and their mother can't see what you're thinking right now," the boy said with a huff, hands shoved deep in the pocket of his favorite hoodie. It was starting to get small on him, as he was in the midst of a growth spurt, but he wasn't willing to give it up yet. Hugo opened and closed his mouth a few times, and Ernest rolled his eyes. "For god's sake," he muttered, walking off toward the jeweler.

"Ernest!" Hugo called, trotting off after his son.

The jeweler noticed Ernest first and raised a brow. When he saw Hugo walk up behind the boy, he turned a pleasant smile at the man.

"How can I help the two of you today?" the man asked, folding his fingers over the edge of the display case closest himself. Hugo's lips parted but no words came out, so Ernest took over;

"My dad wants to ask his boyfriend to marry him, but he's being all shy and indecisive about it," he supplied. The jeweler's thin brows rose and his smile widened.

"We have a lovely selection of bands to choose from," he said, motioning for them to follow him to a different case, one filled with simpler, thicker bands generally worn by men. "Any of these here can be set with the gemstone of your choice, and any of our men's bands can have a certain amount of characters inscribed on either the inside or the outside, if you desire a message." He splayed his hand toward a single row of rings, and Hugo found himself blushing.

"Hey," Ernest said, elbowing his dad in the hip. "There's one that matches the color of that thing he always wears around his neck."

True to Ernest's word, there was a copper band amongst the gold and platinum, with a single small set inlaid so it was flush with the rest of the band.

"Oh," was all Hugo could manage.

"Should I pull it out so you could have a closer look?" the jeweler asked.

"Yeah, might as well," Ernest spoke for his father. "If he doesn't get it today, he'll be back for it when I'm not here to embarrass him." Hugo huffed, his face growing redder by the moment. The jeweler gave a little laugh and pulled the key to the case from his sleeve and took out the ring, holding it out to Hugo.

"It seems like your son likes your potential husband a lot. That's always a good sign," the jeweler said with a nod as Hugo stared numbly at the small ring in his grasp.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool. He's kind of a dork, but not as bad as my dad," Ernest started as his father turned the ring over in his palm, examining it from all angles. The jeweler laughed at Ernest's comments, putting his knuckles to his lips to stifle louder laughter that threatened to escape as the boy went on; "He hasn't yelled once since they got together," Ernest said, hooking his thumb over his shoulder in Hugo's general direction. "Well, except for to come to dinner, but that doesn't count. He hasn't had to buy a new tablet from throwing his in over a year now."

"Ernest," Hugo scolded, his shoulders sagging, his face creeping with a darker shade of crimson yet. "Do you go around telling strangers about my anger issues often?"

"Not anymore," Ernest said, turning to his father, grinning deviously, "considering you don't seem to have them these days."

"Sounds like you've got yourself a pretty good partner," the jeweler cooed. "And I believe it was stated that this ring matches a piece of jewelry he already owns?"

"It does," Hugo confirmed.

"If you'd like to walk around and think about it for a while, it'll be here when you get back."

"I think that might be a good idea," Hugo said, holding the ring out to the jeweler. He found, to his surprise, that he didn't want to let it go when the man held his well-cared for hand out for the ring.

As they walked away from the jewelry store, Hugo stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You're going to get me in trouble," Hugo hissed at Ernest, proud of himself for not saying 'dammit' first. Ernest rolled his eyes

"You knew you were going to do it eventually," the boy said, leading the way to a gaming store. "And when he says 'yes' because you got him a ring that matches his stupid collar, you're going to owe me a big favor."

"Oh, am I now?" Hugo asked, amusement leaking into his voice.

"Yup," Ernest said, raising his arms to hook his hands behind his head. "I'll think of what I want later."

Hugo wound up browsing a book store while Ernest gathered an armful of comics. He poured over poetry books until his son was shuffling anxiously behind him, tired and wanting to go home, whining about how he still had to walk the Duchess and complete too many math problems. Unsatisfied with what he found, Hugo put the book in his hands back and paid for the comics Ernest had picked out.

He wound up buying the ring, finding it to be a darker rose gold rather than copper. Ernest stood at his side, giving his father a shit-eating grin the entire time, save for a brief moment when he balked at the sheer price of the ring.

"Do all engagement rings cost that much?"

"May I?" the jeweler asked, looking to Hugo.

"Uh, go ahead?" the bigger man permitted cautiously.

"Getting engaged is a momentous occasion, and most men and women who purchase a ring for their potential partner want the quality of their feelings to be displayed in the quality of the gem and the metal in the ring they'll be presenting to the person they love. Unfortunately, that generally means spending large portions of money for the best possible quality of product.

"There's also the personal taste of the partner to consider," the jeweler continued, motioning for Ernest to follow him. "Some people want an elegant piece they can show off," he said, splaying a hand toward a series of elaborate rings that used multiple cuts of different gems to form the shapes of flowers, "and some would prefer something simple that draws less attention to themselves," and he showed the boy a series a small, thin bands with modest sized princess cut diamonds. "There are also some people who have limitations to what they can wear on their hands, be that from a job, or a disability, and they may require a smaller ring like one of these," he said, showing Ernest a few ladies' rings that had smaller sets that were barely raised above the band. "There's also gem cuts and meanings and messages to think about as well.

"Would you believe that the ring your father chose was a bit on the cheaper end for the sake of it's simplicity?"

"That was cheap?!" Ernest gasped. The jeweler laughed.

"No, not cheap at all, but cheaper than many of the engagement rings we offer. However, it'll have more value to your father's potential partner than a ten thousand dollar ring would because of the thought he put into it, because it matches a piece of jewelry he already owns and seems to wear on a regular basis." Ernest hummed thoughtfully in response, looking at rings in the case.

"Man am I glad all the people I'm interested in like silver most." The jeweler laughed.

"You've got a good many years before you'll have to go buying one of these, I hope."

"Me too," Hugo agreed, one hand on his hip, the other holding the small bag with the ring. "We should go, Ernest. We still need to pick up food on the way home." He then turned for the jeweler. "Thank you for all your help."

"Glad to help. Remember, if you need to get it resized, you can bring it back here, but it will take a few days longer for the correction than taking it to a stand-alone store."

Hugo gave a nod and a small smile before leading Ernest away with a hand on his shoulder. They bought too much Chinese food and headed to the car.

"Ernest," Hugo began seriously after starting the car.

"Pops," Ernest addressed the older man, unable to be serious.

"I need to ask a favor of you."

"Depends on what it is," was the honest answer.

"I need you to keep this in your desk drawer until I ask for it," Hugo said, holding out the ring box. "Please do not take it out of the box, and absolutely do not show it to anyone. I can't keep it in my room because he might find it."

"Alright," Ernest said simply, taking the box. "When are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know yet, Ernest," Hugo said as he pulled out of the parking space.

"Am I going to have to make you do that, too?" Ernest teased.

"Maybe," Hugo said with a quiet sigh.  
  


* * *

 

Hugo returned home to another e-mail from Mary, with far more details than he'd ever wanted. He couldn't help but laugh, though, at a few lines spattered throughout. _I think he likes being used as a footstool almost as much as Lucien likes the extra cash he gets from taking Crish when he babysits the other kids, too._ was one of his particular favorites.

After responding, he curled up on the sofa with Christoph to watch RAW, Ernest electing to stay and grin in a way that made Hugo very uncomfortable.  


* * *

 

Ernest seemed to cool off from his enjoyment of his father's nervousness a few days later. As the school year grew nearer to it's end and the weather warmed significantly, Joseph called for the third cookout of the year.

Ernest seemed uncharacteristically eager to go, but Hugo pushed his suspicions aside and opted to just have a good time with his friends. As he and Brian were trying to stifle their laughter at the argument Robert and Christoph had gotten into - over Mothman of all things - Hugo found himself wishing he'd been a bit more skeptical about his son's good behavior over the last couple of weeks when he shouted;

"Listen up everybody! My dad has an announcement." Ernest walked over to Hugo, slyly slipping him the ring box behind his back as he walked by. Everyone turned their attention on a suddenly furiously blushing Hugo, who hissed at Ernest under his breath;

"Boy, I know you did not just do that." Ernest just shrugged and smirked in a way that said 'what're you gonna do?'

When he turned around, Hugo found everyone staring at him. Even Christoph and Robert had stopped arguing to regard him curiously, Damien walking up to take to Robert's side. The brunette closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He muttered 'dammit, Ernest,' under his breath before putting on his best smile. He worried the box, which was conveniently hidden by his massive hands for a moment before striding over to Christoph.

"I-" he started, only to stop and shake his head. "Christoph," he said softly, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, babe?" the blonde asked, blinking.

With one more deep breath, Hugo took a knee. Gasps sounded out around the yard and Damien slapped Robert's shoulder several times in his excitement. Robert flinched under the playful assault, muttering about how his lover hit harder than he thought he did. Damien shushed him and whispered an apology.

"Okay," Hugo said, giving one more jittery huff of laughter. "Would you- I- You'd think I'd have some sort of speech ready, but all I can think about in this moment is how much I love you and want you with me for the rest of our lives. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and- and-" he swallowed thickly, watching Christoph's eyes widen further as he opened the box. "-marry me?"

Everyone seemed to hold their breath, Carmensita and Daisy pushing through the crowd of dads to be able to get a better look.

"Oh, Hugo," Christoph said, reaching out for the ring with shaking hands. "Of course, yes," he said, letting Hugo take his hand and slip the ring on. It wasn't quite a perfect fit, but it stayed on when Christoph flung his arms around Hugo's shoulders and tackled him to the ground in a tight hug. The girls screamed and everyone clapped as the couple shared a kiss. "Yes. God, yes," Christoph breathed, refusing to let go of Hugo's neck, even as he sat up. "I love you so much."

As everyone took turns congratulating the pair, Hugo realized that Ernest had snuck away before he could face Hugo's wrath or over-emotional hug. The brunette wasn't sure if he wanted to chew out the boy or pick him up in a hug and spin him more. He felt like he was walking on clouds, moist and springy and charged with excitement.

After they'd gone home, Christoph couldn't stop staring at the ring. He complained of his face hurting from smiling so much, not willing to pry himself from Hugo's side when his phone rang out with a text.

"Ernest has informed me that he's staying with Lucien tonight, and the Bloodmarch family is asking him dozens of questions about us," Hugo said, snorting.

"Yeah?"

"Apparently, Damien is trying to worm his way into wedding planning."

"Oh, that'll be interesting," Christoph said, burying his laugh in Hugo's armpit. The larger man sat his phone aside. "Since we have time now, how about we celebrate the occasion?" The brunette couldn't agree more and stood to scoop up his little lover, carrying him all the way to their bed.  


* * *

 

An hour later, they were sprawled on the sheets, the blankets having been kicked off the bed in the process of their love-making.

"I don't feel like cleaning up right now," Hugo admitted, one arm around the blonde, one reaching down for one of the blankets.

"God, me either. Let's just lay in our filth," he said, completely serious as he pressed himself back against Hugo's bare body, his own emissions smeared over the other's belly and sticking to his back when the brunette spooned him. "This way, you can just slip back inside me when you get hard again," he said with a soft titter, reaching back to drag his fingertips up Hugo's thigh and over his hip.

"Again?" Hugo asked, his voice tinged with disbelief even as the hand belonging to the arm under the blonde wandered up to his chin and tilted his head back against a broad shoulder. He held Christoph's chin in place as he moved his hand between them to give himself a firm squeeze. "I've already come inside you twice tonight, sweetheart. Am I going to have to invest in some plastic sheets?" he teased.

"You probably should," Christoph said, squirming at the feeling of Hugo's fingers brushing him as he tried to massage blood back into his length. "At least until the honeymoon phase is over," the blonde breathed, pressing back against the other as Hugo rubbed his still-soft length against the well-loved, wet hole.

"Honeymoon phase lasts about three years, sweetheart," Hugo cooed, squeezing himself to try to give his length enough firmness to press into his lover. At the soft sigh from the smaller man, the brunette wrapped his arms around Christoph, one hand sliding down to his belly to pull him closer.

"Multiple sets, then," the blonde said quietly. "Oh," he gasped at the sensation of his lover's length throbbing as it filled inside him, Hugo pushing deeper the firmer he got. "Sorry I'm being so needy right now," Chrisoph murmured, clinging to the bigger forearm, raking his nails through the hair there.

"I'm just as needy, sweetheart," Hugo promised, dragging his fingers over Christoph's lips. "I've been missing this. We haven't had a lot of time to make love lately, and I'm sorry about that."

"I kn- know we're not always going to have time. It's alright," the blonde said, relaxing into his lover's slow rocking. "You're here now," he said, pulling Hugo's hand back up to his stomach when he reached down toward his groin.

"I am, and I want to give you everything you need and want, sweetheart," Hugo promised, pressing gentle kisses to the side of the blonde's head. "You've made me so happy." Christoph could only coo quietly in response, pushing back into the slow gyration of the bigger man's hips.

Hugo didn't pull out after he came for a third time that evening, rather he decided to stay as connected as he could to his little lover for as long as his biology would allow him, burrying his face in a taut neck, kissing the skin just above the collar. He settled in with a soft sigh through his nose, his partner's fingers tracing idle patterns in his arm hair.

"I've been thinking about getting a wrist cuff to match your collar," Hugo said, his voice low with just how worn out he was. "Something I could wear every day, too. I mean, in addition to the band, of course." He brushed his mustache against Christoph's jaw. "I just didn't know what to put on the nameplate. I don't really like being called Master, so... I'm at a loss."

"Hmm," Christoph hummed, his eyes fluttering open briefly. "All I call you other than your name is 'baby,' but that doesn't really seem appropriate for a dom," he said with a little giggle.

"I'd be alright with that if you would, though," Hugo admitted, heaving a small sigh.

"Yeah?" Christoph asked, a hopeful note in his voice. "Wanna show me what you're thinkin' about tomorrow?"

"Sure," Hugo said softly. Christoph started squirming again, pushing his hips back against the bigger man's. "Are you seriously still horny?" The brunette asked, squeezing the blonde in a hug to hold him still.

"... yes?" Hugo huffed out a laugh of disbelief in response.

"Can my fingers satisfy you, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," the blonde said softly, lifting one leg to throw it over Hugo's, pulling the blanket to readjust it. "I'm gonna keep you up all night," Christoph teased.

"I think I've got a few all-nighters left in me," the bigger man teased back, nipping at his lover's ear as his fingers wandered lower on his arching lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally free of all my exams! ... I'm sure I passed them all, but how well I did is up in the air. 
> 
> This chapter is named after the finisher of The Brian Kendrick, who is definitely in my top ten favorite wrestlers of all time. He is so tiny, and so cute, and I've met him twice and he is just the sweetest. 
> 
> Only a few chapters left! I want all of your feelings! Just pour them out below.


	22. Money Shot

They were married as soon as the school year was out.

They had a simple ceremony in Damien's garden, the man crying more than either of the grooms. Amanda's gross sobbing with both Carmensita's and Daisy's necks in tight hugs easily beat Damien's, however. She stayed for two weeks, getting caught up with everyone before heading back for the summer B semester.

Damien offered to watch Ernest, encouraging Hugo and Christoph to run off on their honeymoon while they had some summer left. The two spent the rest of summer chasing ROH tapings around the country, spending their nights wrapped up in each other in various hotels.

They were still on a bit of a high when school started up again, and everyone noticed how much calmer Hugo seemed. Students and staff alike commented on the positive change in his demeanor, his relaxed stance and no longer curling in on himself to try to seem smaller, his easier banter and less likelihood to turn a debate into an argument.

Even Christoph's coworkers, though seldom seen, noticed a change in the blonde. He was more sociable, beyond standing outside with his smoking coworkers and showing up for meetings because he had to.

Ernest mellowed a little as his freshman year got rolling, actually doing his homework, taking care of the Duchess and even lifting on occasion. He still went to Anthony's every other weekend and still caused some trouble with his punk friends, growing closer to Katie, but the two sat out of the more intense shenanigans. One day, as his chemistry class was about to begin, a boy at the next desk over kicked him in the shin.

"Hey, I heard Mr. Vega married a dude," the boy said.

"Yeah, so what?" Ernest shot back, his lip twisting up in a snarl.

"That's gay."

"Ya don't say?" Ernest asked, pulling a face. Katie giggled from a few seats back.

"Do you hear them doing butt stuff?" Ernest's brow furrowed in response.

"Do you listen to your parents fucking?" he asked, earning a few laughs from the students nearby.

"No, but like... two dads. Like, who cooks and stuff? Isn't that weird?"

"Man, if you think only women can cook, your life is going to suck balls when you get out on your own," Ernest said. "It's not weird at all. They make each other happy, and I'm spoiled rotten, so I think it's awesome." Ernest crossed his arms and grinned. "Also, I have three dads. Three dads who could each beat up your dad on their own."

"Yeah, right. Like some fairy could beat up my dad," the boy complained.

"Dude, have you seen Mr. Vega? He's kinda big and, ya know, ripped?" Katie provided, leaning forward. "And, like, aren't you a fan of Orlando Cruz? Pretty sure you were rooting for him in the Cruz-Lopez fight earlier this year."

"That's different. He's a trained boxer, not some stuffy old teacher," the boy grumbled.

"Oh, honey," Katie started, shaking her head. "You have got to catch a glimpse of Mr. Vega when he takes his coat off. I am surprised the girls around here aren't panting after Ernest because he shares that man's blood. Our broody-boy over here is gonna grow up to be a real hottie."

"Whatever," the boy complained. "My dad could still take him. He did football in high school. Was a damn linebacker."

"I've seen your dad," a boy behind the aggressor spoke up, "your dad ain't shit compared to Mr. Vega."

"Man, fuck all of you," the first boy said, crossing his arms and slinking down in his seat as he waited for class to start.

At the end of the school day, Ernest walked up to Hugo, who had been suckered into monitoring kids getting on their buses.

"Hey, pops," Ernest greeted.

"Hey, Mr. Vega," Katie addressed him.

The boy from chemistry walked by and Ernest flipped him the bird. He huffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, waiting for someone or something.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't see that," Hugo mumbled.

"Will you pretend you don't see it if I do it, too?" Katie asked, grinning brightly.

"Katie, I can't encourage that sort of behavior," Hugo said, rubbing his forehead.

"I can do a double back flip instead," she said.

"You can do that?" Ernest asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, watch!" she said, then spun around and flipped off the boy from earlier with both hands behind her back. Ernest broke out into laughter as the boy turned red and gave up on whatever he was waiting for, just getting on his bus. Even Hugo chuckled.

"What's all that about?" he asked.

"Bullying the bullies back," Katie explained with a firm nod. "Anyway, I gotta go. See ya later," she said, saying goodbye to Ernest with a brief hug.

Once the girl was out of earshot, Hugo deadpanned; "she's perfect for you."

"I know, right?" Ernest asked with a brilliant grin. "I'm thinking about asking her to homecoming." Hugo's brows raised, then he smiled.  
  


* * *

 

Hugo managed not to get stuck into chaperoning homecoming, and opted to take Christoph out to a nice dinner instead. After dropping the teens off, and one last reassurance that Katie's parents would be bringing Ernest home, the two headed out to eat at a quiet, out of the way place.

After tearing into a salad like a man starved, blushing at Hugo's laughter, Christoph calmed to just take a moment and enjoy his wine. Hugo reached out across the table to brush a finger over Christoph's wedding band, then down his finger.

"You look so handsome, sweetheart," he said, catching Christoph's eyes wandering to the leather cuff that barely peeked out from under his sleeve. "I wish we had time to do a scene tonight. I'd love to see you looking so wrecked in that lovely suit of yours."

"I'm sure we do," Christoph said, a bit of pink rising to his cheeks. "Ernest will stay out as long as he can, and I'm sure Katie is his partner in crime in that endeavor." He waited a moment, enjoying a piece of exceedingly soft bread. "Did you have something in mind?" he whispered, once a nearby waitress had left the area.

"I did, but I don't really think this is the place," Hugo muttered, looking around nervously.

"Come on," Christoph cooed, slipping off a shoe to tease his socked toe under the leg of Hugo's pants leg. The brunette drew in a sharp gasp, shivering. "Live a little," the smaller man cooed, "just whisper."

"I want to break out one of our chains tonight, if that would be alright," Hugo said quietly, the bridge of his nose turning red. Christoph continued to tease his husband's leg hair with his toes.

"Which length, baby?" the blonde asked.

"Two feet," the brunette answered, slipping off one of his shoes to bump his foot back against the other's. "I don't want you getting too far from me tonight." The smaller man made a breathy sound as Hugo's toes brushed his ankle. "I want your pants off, but I want you to keep your shirt on, open," he continued, using his toes to push down Christoph's ankle sock, "and I want you to ride me."

Both men had to school their features and breathing, make an effort to contain their blushing as the waitress dropped off their entrees. Hugo thanked her, and she gave a smile before walking off.

"Do you like that idea, sweetheart?" Hugo purred, picking up his utensils to cut into his meal. He raised a brow in a teasing manner as he chewed his first bite, the blonde nodding silently, taking a moment to calm his shaking hand before picking up his fork.

After he'd taken a bite of his own meal, Christoph managed; "Yes. I like riding you. You get so much deeper that way." Hugo brought his napkin to his mouth to hide his near-inaudible moan. He took a sip of his water to help cool himself, then said;

"We should eat so we can get home." The blonde couldn't agree more.  
  


* * *

 

In Hugo's car, on the ride home, a massive hand traced idle patterns on Christoph's thigh. The blonde had his knuckles shoved in his mouth, doing his best not to jump or make sounds that would distract his lover from driving. He couldn't stop himself from crying out when the brunette traced a single finger up his filling length through his pants.

"Baby," he gasped, "I'm not long enough to hide my erection in my waistband. You've gotta stop in case there's someone outside when we get home." Hugo hummed softly and turned his hand up, offering it to be held instead. Christoph gladly took it. He used both hands to bring it to his mouth and kiss each of his lover's fingers sweetly.  
  


* * *

 

As soon as they were inside, Hugo pressed Christoph back against the door, earning himself a loud whine as his body pressed flush against the smaller one. The blonde put his hands up by his head in offer and Hugo couldn't help the growl that bubbled up in his throat, taking the smaller, suit-clad wrists in his grasp to pin them against the door. Christoph's back arched, pushing his hips into Hugo's thigh as a pitiful sound escaped him.

"I'm so happy that you like being held like this," Hugo purred, giving the smaller wrists a careful squeeze, "but I need you to have one of your hands free right now, because I want to shove my tongue down your throat. Hand in my hair, sweetheart?" Hugo asked, releasing Christoph's right wrist. The blonde moaned out an affirmative, threading his fingers in Hugo's hair. He pulled out the other's tie and let it fall down to his wrist, twisting fingers in brown curls.

Hugo captured the smaller mouth in a rough, deep kiss, bracing himself on the door behind the blonde for a moment. He licked as far into Christoph's mouth as he could, wrapping his tongue around the other's and sucking hard before he pulled back, grazing his teeth over the sensitive muscle. A small tongue followed the teeth as they pulled back, Christoph panting after the bigger man's mouth. Hugo grinned, ducking his head to the side to brush his mustache over a bright red cheek. After agitating the skin for a moment, the brunette took Christoph's mouth again, letting go of his captive wrist to take the smaller man by the thighs and lift him up bodily until he was sharing support of the blonde's weight with the door. The smaller man wrapped his legs around Hugo's waist and humped against him, desperate for friction.

"Want my dick bad, don't you, sweetheart?" Hugo growled, grinning when his smaller partner whimpered. "Are you ready to work for it? Think I can get you horny enough to just take it?" he purred against slack lips, pulling Christoph's shirt from his pants.

"I'll do anything," Christoph breathed.

"Don't say that unless you mean it, sweetheart," Hugo warned.

" _Anything_ ," the blonde insisted. A growl bubbled up in Hugo's throat as he put his husband back on his own two feet.

"Take off your jacket," he ordered. The smaller man shucked his coat and tossed it aside. "Good boy," Hugo said as he took a step back, ridding himself of his own jacket. He tacked up a few steps as he unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, exposing the leather cuff he always wore. "Get on your knees." The yellow of his shirt stood out in stark contrast to his skin, almost giving his skin a golden glow in the room's light. Christoph stared up in awe from where he'd taken to his hands and knees, awaiting his next order. "Follow me," Hugo said softly, taking a bit of the domineering edge off of his voice, "on your hands and knees."

He backed away down the hall, and the blonde followed eagerly, whining every so often. Hugo stayed just a step away, watching the other with a pleased smile. He turned the lights a quarter of the way up as he entered his room. He quickly deposited his cellphone and keys on the bedside stand before walking back to the door, closing it and locking it behind the crawling man.

"Go kneel by the head of the bed, sweetheart," he said, taking out his lover's hair tie and running his fingers through the other's hair until it laud flat. As Christoph moved to obey, Hugo turned to his chest of drawers to take out a length of chain with clips on each end. "Such a good boy," the brunette cooed as he approached, "lift your head for me." When the smaller man did, Hugo clipped the chain to his collar. He sat on the bed to the right of the blonde, attaching the chain to his cuff. "Up," he said, lifting his arm until the chain was taut, and Christoph followed eagerly. "You look so handsome, sweetheart," he promised, smiling softly. "Take my pants off."

Christoph reached forward, popping the button with trembling fingers, pulling down as Hugo lifted himself from the bed. Small hands pulled down the brown slacks, licking his lips as the thick thighs were exposed, whining low in his throat by the time Hugo was stepping out of his pants, leaving his shoes behind. He kicked his clothes under the bed, deciding to worry about them later.

"Socks, too," Hugo said, sitting back down, careful to keep his arm in a position where the chain wouldn't pull too hard. He lifted one foot, using his toes to tilt Christoph's chin up, catching a glimpse of eyes blown wide. The blonde turned his head slightly, catching the edge of Hugo's sock with his teeth. The bigger man couldn't restrain his gasp and the slow hiss of breath he let out as his husband pulled off the garment with his teeth. His other leg was shaking a bit when he presented it to the blonde, moving his arm again so he had more room.

Once both socks were gone, Hugo pulled on the chain, urging his little lover up. Christoph stood, hands folded in front of him as he awaited orders from his seated lover, eyeing the bigger man's cotton-clad erection.

"You want it?" Hugo asked, one side of his mouth tilting up.

"Yes," Christoph breathed, hands fidgeting. Hugo reached out and gently pushed the other's hands away from himself, popping the button of his lover's pants. The blonde helped Hugo strip him of his pants and underwear. His shoes and socks joined the pile left on the ground when Hugo pulled the smaller man into his lap.

"I'm going to unbutton your shirt, but we're going to leave it on, alright?" he asked. Christoph nodded, bracing himself on Hugo's still-clothed shoulders. When the blonde worried the fabric between his fingers, Hugo assured him; "I'll unbutton my shirt soon, too." Christoph gave a little smile and surrendered himself to Hugo's clever fingers. Soon, his chest was bare, and Hugo's fingers teased at his nipples while the blonde panted for him.

"Please," was the quiet plea that made Hugo's length throb against his briefs.

"Soon, sweetheart, soon," he promised, splaying his hands over his lover's chest. His fingers traced every dip and curve, feeling out the muscle, the ribs, the places where skin was starting to not be as elastic as it once was, making the little blonde shy away from his touch. "Come now," Hugo scolded lightly, "you're so handsome. All of you," he swore.

After a small smile and a quick kiss, Hugo re-situated them on the bed. Christoph still sat in his lap, but he'd turned them so he could lay on the bed with his head on the pillow. He unbuttoned his shirt lazily as he gave the other an appreciative once over.

"Help me get these off," Hugo said, hooking his thumbs in his briefs, "then we'll get to the main event."

Christoph had to strain to be able to pull the garment down past Hugo's long legs, what with the restriction of the chain connecting them, but he relished the pull at his neck and gave a little mewl of longing. Hugo sighed fondly as his dick jumped in response to the noise. The blonde climbed back into the bigger lap and sat, Hugo's length resting against his cheeks, and waited for an order.

"How do you want me to open you, sweetheart?" Hugo asked, lifting the hand with the cuff to cup his lover's cheek, smiling warmly.

"With your dick," was the hurried answer.

"Sweetheart, I don't want to hurt you," Hugo cooed. Christoph gave a little shake of his head, pressing into the wide, warm palm.

"... it can be done if we take it slow and easy," he said in a small voice, trying in vain not to rock against the heat eagerly throbbing against his rear. "... just have to be careful and use lots of lube." The brunette's hand slid down to Christoph's neck, caressing the skin above his collar, earning another soft mewl.

"Are you coherent enough to try that, Christoph?" Hugo asked, seriously.

"Yes," was the answer, and it came with a nod and a small smile. "I'll be careful. Want to be super tight for you, make you feel so good." Hugo hesitated for a moment, pursing his lips.

"Alright," he finally agreed, stroking Christoph's thigh with his free hand. "But if I see any discomfort on your face, we're stopping and I'm going to open you on my fingers before we do anything else. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," the blonde said, nodding eagerly. Hugo reached out to the bedside stand, bending his arm awkwardly to grab the tube - a brand new one, as they'd finally used the last of the old one. Hugo urged the blonde back to straddle his thighs, his lover's body bent halfway over with the pull of the chain at his neck as Hugo drizzled his eager prick with lubricant.

"Do with that what you will," he said, capping the lube and laying it on the table in case he should need it. He folded one arm behind his head, holding out the one with the chain to give the other some room to work.

Christoph spread the lube carefully with one finger, watching with half-lidded eyes as Hugo's lips parted in a quiet noise of pleasure. The blonde rose to his feet and bent, straddling Hugo's length. He reached behind himself to take a hold of Hugo's length, giving a small smile to alleviate the somewhat apprehensive look that had come over the bigger man's features despite his efforts to look relaxed.

The head of Hugo's cock felt blunt and huge against his unstretched pucker, but Christoph pushed on, gyrating his hips this way and that so the angle would aid him in his quest. After a minute, the thick head popped through the ring of muscle with no pain for either party, and Hugo sighed. Christoph rocked down gently until he could take to his knees.

"Oh," Hugo gasped at the vice his cock was restrained in, moaned at the way the muscles flexed around him, bearing down on his length in a way he'd never felt in such graphic detail before. "Oh, sweetheart," he breathed, splaying his fingers in a silent order for Christoph to take his hand. Happily, the blonde threaded their fingers together, using his lover's arm for support as he rocked himself down the rest of the way, panting and sighing. Hugo's eyes fluttered closed and he hissed out a curse. "How- how are you feeling?" he managed.

"Good," Christoph said, panting the word. He couldn't help but giggle as Hugo's hazel eyes blinked open, blown wide and staring up in wonder.

"Do you think you can move, or do you need a min-" his words were cut off in a loud, low moan as Christoph started rocking, his own length bobbing against Hugo's stomach. "Fuck, sweetheart," Hugo gasped, tightening his fingers around the smaller hand in his. "Oh, fuck." The blonde stared to whimper, grinding in the same way over and over. His face was bright red and his mouth hung open as he panted. "Yes, pleasure yourself on my dick. Fuck, sweetheart, you're so tight, I-" Hugo's eyes drifted closed again and he threw his head back, clenching his thighs to keep himself from thrusting up into the impossibly tight passage.

"Feels so good," the blonde cooed, rocking back as his length dribbled and smeared precum through the hair on Hugo's belly. "Ah," he gasped, quivering. "I might- I-"

"It's okay," Hugo promised. "I'm almost there, too, sweetheart. Just a little longer. Can you ride me hard for a minute? Wanna see you bouncing on it, baby." Biting his lip, Christoph nodded, bringing his free hand up to brace himself on Hugo's stomach. He lifted himself, and at the first hard drop of his hips, Hugo keened.

Christoph picked up the pace, bouncing until they were both sweating, laced fingers turning white at the force with which they held tight to each other.

"That's it," Hugo praised, "I'm so close, sweetheart. Just- just a little longer. I'm- Oh." His orgasm caught them both off guard, the hot prick pulsing, pulling delightfully at Christoph's insides had him pushing back that much harder, chasing his own pleasure in his lover's.

When he found it - grinding Hugo's length against that magical spot - Christoph keened as he dribbled over Hugo's belly, further smearing his lover's body hair with his fluids.

When Christoph stilled, he was trembling, his legs threatening to give out. But he smiled softly, almost proud of himself, and Hugo couldn't help pulling him close. The blonde gave a while of loss when his lover's still half-hard length slipped from him, but Hugo hushed him with tender kisses, rubbing the fingers he'd been squeezing the life out of.

"Always such a good boy," he praised. He huffed out a little lap at the shift from horny to clingy in his husband, the man curling up against his chest. "Can I grab my pants and wipe us down real quick?" The blonde pouted for a brief moment, but eventually gave a nod. Hugo reached under the bed for his soft, brown pants and gave them a cursory cleaning, the smaller man letting out an irritated whine when he drew the soft cotton over his hole. "Shh," Hugo cooed. "We don't want to sleep on filthy sheets tonight, do we?"

"I guess not," the blonde muttered into a strong shoulder. The weight of the chain was a comforting pressure over his shoulder as Hugo stroked his hair for a few minutes. "Tired," Christoph eventually mumbled.

"Same," Hugo agreed, earning him a puff of a breathy chuckle.

"Wish we could sleep like this, sometimes," Christoph said, his voice airy.

"Like what, sweetheart?"

"Mm," and he lifted his head to tug at the chain attached to his collar.

"Oh," Hugo said simply, "sometimes I do, too, but I worry too much to try. It's not safe, even with one of the longer lengths."

"I know," Christoph said, dropping his head back to a sweaty shoulder.

"Maybe we'll look for another way some day."

"No, it's okay," Christoph muttered. "You're here, holding me. That's good enough."

Touched, Hugo gave a small smile and reached up to unhook the chain. After it was off of Christoph's collar, he removed it from his cuff and set it aside, both of them sharing a chuckle as it slipped off the bed and rattled to the floor.

"Dun wanna get up," Christoph complained when his husband-pillow started to move around, trying to get the blanket out from under them.

"Me either," Hugo agreed, pulling the blanket over them once he got it free. "Though, I do want you to do one last thing for me, my good boy." Christoph gave a happy little sound, a curious and tired thing. "I want you to put the heating pad on your knee for a bit while we rest."

"That's an easy order to follow," Christoph agreed, sliding off of Hugo as to not put so much pressure on his chest, and curled up at his side. He let the bigger man pull the heating pad that seemed to perpetually take up space in their bed over his curled up knee. The blonde sighed happily as he folded himself into Hugo, relaxing into the warmth of his lover's embrace and the device on his knee.

Hugo texted Ernest, telling him that they had already gone to bed, and reminding him to lock the door behind him when he came home, as well as to call if he ran into any problems or would be out past midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is named after the finisher of Val Venis. His gimmick was that he was a porn star before becoming a wrestler. Look him up at your own risk.


	23. Wave of the Future

Amanda graduated with honors, and started her own business. She stayed out on the coast and her photography allowed her to pay her way through a second degree. She still came by for holidays, to gatherings that seemed to grow each year with Anthony and Petr, and Katie and her parents.

The Vegas found that Katie came from a family of humble means, but the girl was spoiled sweet, regardless of her parents' lack of income. She understood that her parents sacrificed a lot for her, and appreciated every gesture, like being invited to her boyfriend's family's Christmas parties. She sobbed something fierce when she received the newest PlayStation from Hugo one year, and managed to ruin one of Hugo's good vests by having a long, snot-filled cry on it as she thanked him over and over. Her parents may have cried too, but they hid it better than Katie did.

Ernest found that he really enjoyed taking Spanish in high school. Not only because it was easy for him, but because he finally felt like he had something he could be proud of; his grammar and spelling in Spanish far surpassing his English. When he realized his school only offered two years of the class, he was disappointed. But with a little help from his dads, he was able to pull the rest of his grades up to a point where he could participate in a program that allowed him to take some college courses his senior year. These courses included Spanish.

Throughout his senior year, Ernest tried his hand at teaching Christoph more than basic Spanish. One-on-one, it went well, and soon the Vegas were chatting in Spanish almost as often as they spoke to each other in English.  
  


* * *

 

After his high school graduation bash, after bidding Katie farewell with a kiss, and cleaning up, Ernest had a confession to make.

He found Hugo and Christoph picking at the leftovers from the party in the kitchen.

"Pops," he greeted, looking at Hugo, "pops," he continued, looking at Christoph. "So, I need to talk to the both of you for a minute," he said, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. His style had changed with the times, and he'd started wearing form-fitting clothing as he got taller and broader.

"Of course, Ernest," Hugo said, setting his paper plate aside. "Is something wrong?"

"No, actually, everything is... great," the young man said, scratching his own well-trimmed mustache. He'd started wearing a mustache and goatee as soon as his facial hair had come in enough. Trimming and maintenance was one more thing he added to his daily routine that he started keeping to around his sophomore year. "Katie and I have been looking at schools for a while now, and we've found a few that we could actually swing with student loans and scholarships, and we're going to apply here soon."

"That's wonderful!" Hugo cheered, his hand on his chest. "I have so many questions, but I'll let you go ahead and tell us what you believe is the important information." Ernest gave a small smile in response to his father's eagerness, his shoulders hunching under two proud gazes.

"I had so much fun teaching Christoph Spanish, that I thought I might like to teach high school Spanish." He quickly held up his hands in a placating gesture. "I know, I know it's not the same as teaching someone one-on-one, but I'm good at it," he said, then paused briefly to offer a smile, "and I think it's a career path I might enjoy.

"Even if, after I start taking courses on it in college, it turns out it's not for me, I'll have plenty of time to change my major and get my career plans sorted out. I mean, Katie will be wherever we go with me, and I'll always have you two, as well as Anthony and Petr to talk to to help me find the right path." He then demurred a bit, a hint of his teenage reluctance to be affectionate showing. "Ya know... I know you all will always be there for me, or whatever, so I'm pretty sure everything will turn out okay.

"Oh!" Ernest said suddenly, his brows shooting up. "Lucien is already going to our dream school, too. So, if we both get accepted, we'll also have him to help us get ac- to get- um... equilibrado." He defaulted to Spanish when he couldn't find the exact English word he wanted.

"Acclimated?" Christoph offered with a teasing grin.

"Yeah, that's the word I was looking for," Ernest admitted. He turned his attention back to Hugo, who was staring with wide eyes. "Everything okay?" he asked, giving an awkward smile.

"Lucien is going to my alma mater," Hugo said softly. "The school I went to is really your dream school?" He wiped at imaginary moisture at the corner of his eye, pushing his glasses up.

"Yeah," Ernest said, his awkward grin transforming into a brilliant, excited one. "It has the best teaching program in the state, dad. Not to mention I'll get a discount since you went there," he explained. A slight blush rose to Hugo's cheeks.

"I forgot about that," he said. Christoph bumped his hip against the bigger man's affectionately. "What about Katie?"

"I'll help her out," Ernest promised. "Plus, she spent the last two weeks of school sitting with a counselor, trying to figure out what kinds of scholarships she can get, and it looks like she's got a lot lined up. We're gonna make it."

"I know you will," Hugo said, opening his arms for a hug. Ernest accepted, wrapping his arms around his father. After a moment, he turned a little with one arm still wrapped around the bigger man.

"You get in here, too," he addressed Christoph. The blonde gave a little chuckle and went, letting Ernest tuck his head under his chin in their three-way hug. The youngest man soon pulled back, smiling. "We'll have to get back to work on Monday if we want to figure out our plans by August, but I think we can all go out and do something tonight, if you want."

"Have something in mind?" Christoph asked.

"I thought we might go to the open mic night at The Coffee Spoon. I'm gonna miss having everyone so close by when I leave, so I might as well make the best of the time I have left."  
  


* * *

 

When Ernest left, Hugo managed to hold off on crying until the boy was gone, proud of himself for holding in his tears when Katie wrapped him in a hug and thanked him for all of his help throughout the years. Ernest promised Hugo that he could always call, and that he'd come down on long weekends, since he would only be a two hour drive away.

Hugo tried not to be clingy, but he clung tight to his husband after Ernest left. The blonde happily wrapped the bigger man up in his arms and told him everything was going to be alright, gladly cooked for him and fed him by hand with a smile on his face. Christoph brushed brown curls that started to be streaked with gray right where he'd suggested a few short years ago and did whatever he could to support his partner until the other started to actually believe the words he said. They took care of the Duchess together in Ernest's absence.  
  


* * *

 

One afternoon, a few weeks after Ernest and Katie had left, the school year back in full swing, Hugo returned home and put his bag on the couch. He kicked off his shoes and shucked his jacket before heading to the kitchen, finding his little lover cooking.

"Hey, baby," Christoph greeted, setting aside the spatula to reach up and tuck a lock of Hugo's hair that had escaped his bun behind his ear.

"Hey," the brunette said with a fond sigh, leaning into the other's petting. "What're you making?"

"Steak and potatoes," Christoph explained. When Hugo pulled a face, the shorter man continued; "Don't think I haven't noticed you only eating your veggies recently. I also made a salad with bell peppers and carrots, so you'll still get your veggies." The bigger man pulled back to roll up the sleeves of his shirt, giving a small smile when his cuff caught his lover's eye.

"I'm trying to keep the weight off, Christoph," he explained. "My stomach is getting soft," he complained in a barely audible voice.

"We're in our fifties," the blonde said, a note of humor in his voice, "it's going to happen. Not getting any protein isn't going to help you keep your musculature, you know." He wiped his hands on his jeans even though they were clean just to be safe, then reached out and placed a hand over Hugo's abs, over the powder blue shirt he was wearing that day. "You're still the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on, baby, and I'm sure you will always be." Hugo huffed out a little laugh in response and wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him close.

"Sure, but you're obligated to say that because we're married," he teased.

"I don't recall reading that in the law," Christoph teased back. He sighed softly when Hugo pulled out his hair tie to run his fingers through the blonde locks the smaller man had let grow out over the last few years. "I love you," he said, his voice airy, "and you're going to eat a damn steak tonight because not only is it protein, it's good for the soul, too." The bigger man gave a louder laugh at that and reluctantly tied his partner's hair back up, stepping away. "It's also trivia night," Christoph said in a sing-song voice. "Quinn and Sandra are bringing their daughter down tonight, so we can't miss that."

"Daughter? I thought Sandra didn't want kids?" Hugo called from the living room as he retrieved his bag. He brought it to the kitchen and started pulling out papers to grade as he waited for an answer.

"Her own," Christoph clarified, turning his attention back to the sizzling meat and potatoes in the lidded pan. "She didn't want to have kids, but she was perfectly fine with adopting. Robert told me they adopted a six year old girl a few months back, and that she apparently loves ghost stories, so the haunted tours are back on."

"Oh, joy," Hugo deadpanned before the two of them fell into a giggle fit.

With a sigh, Hugo sat down to grade papers. He was pulled from his task when Christoph sat a plate and a bowl in front of him, offering a kind smile. Hugo just stared for a moment, and the blonde blinked, a confused hum bubbling up in his throat. Hugo reached up and hooked two fingers in the O-ring of his lover's collar, pulling him closer for a tender kiss.

"I love you," Hugo breathed when they parted. Christoph's smile returned, and grew.

"I love you, too," he said, breathlessly. After a moment, he composed himself and took Hugo's papers, pen and school bag, moving them to the living room despite the brunette's protests. "Eat," Christoph said upon his return. "The papers will still be there after your steak is gone." Hugo shook his head, defeated, and picked up a fork when it was placed in front of him.

The two ate together and talked about their day. Soon, there came a knock at the door.   
  
"Ugh, I don't want company right now," Hugo groaned.  
  
"Hugo, open up," Anthony called. "Our kid just went off to college, and we're going to drown our sorrows in cookies and ice cream!" They heard the laughter of more than one person and realized Petr was with the blonde. After a minute, Hugo relented;  
  
"Fine, let them in."  
  
They did just as Anthony said they would, eating cookies that they heated in the microwave shoved deep into bowls heaped with ice cream, reminiscing about Ernest's shenanigans as a child. Christoph and Petr sat next to their lovers, laying a comforting hand whenever they needed it. An hour or so later, Anthony and Petr got ready to leave.  
  
"Sorry for barging in and forcing you to eat junk food," Petr said, a hand in his hair. "I just... I just saw something at work that reminded me of Ernest, and I thought we should come down and try to cheer you up." He awkwardly opened his arms for a hug, which Hugo gave surprisingly easily.   
  
"Anthony, if you don't marry this man, I swear I will sign you up for Cat Facts." The other three giggled and Anthony put an arm around Petr when the man took his side.  
  
"Maybe some day," the taller blonde said with a smile.   
  


* * *

 

After trivia, the two fell into bed together and made love. Hugo sweetly removed his partners collar so they could shower, and purred when Christoph's fingers massaged his scalp while washing his hair. When they returned to bed, the blonde's collar back in place, Hugo pulled him close. He had a confession to make;

"I know I'm too old be thinking this, but I want another child."

"No, don't say that, baby," Christoph whined, scratching his fingers through the stubble on Hugo's jaw. "If you say that, the universe will hear and we'll wind up with grandkids before we're old enough to be GILFs."

"You did not just say GILF like it's a real word," Hugo said with a snort of disbelief.

"I totally did," the blonde shot back, giggling under his breath. Hugo sighed and pressed his face into his partner's long, still-moist locks.

"I'm looking forward to grandkids. I want to spoil them in ways my parents never had a chance to spoil Ernest," he said, drawing the blonde in closer. His next sigh was much less happy, and he tried to restrain it, but a small hand rubbing up and down his side had it spilling out anyway.

"I'm sorry, baby," Christoph offered, turning his head up so he could press a kiss to Hugo's chin.

"Don't be," was the answer, the brunette turning his head down for a soft kiss. "I'm not sure I would have wanted my father around Ernest anyway, with how he reacted the first time I got married. He's probably spinning in his grave, knowing I got divorced and remarried."

"Hey," Christoph said, taking his melancholy lover's lips, rolling him over onto his back and crawling up on his chest. "You're a great dad, a wonderful husband, and you'll be an amazing grandpa. No matter how the man may have felt about your sexuality, I'm sure he'd be proud of you."

"I like to think that, too," Hugo admitted quietly, stroking the hand with the cuff down Christoph's spine.  
  


* * *

 

Later in the year, Mary invited Hugo to a meet-up with the other members of the kink forum they belonged to.

"Oh, I don't know..." was the only way he could think to respond, not that Mary could hear him, since she'd invited him via e-mail.

"Hmm?" Christoph asked, looking up from the book he was reading, wiggling his toes under Hugo's thigh to get his attention. The bigger man leaned back, closing his laptop on his knees.

"Mary and Joseph going to a meet up for one of the forums we belong to, and she wants us to come as well." After a brief pause, he went on; "It's being held in an upscale hotel about an hour and a half from here, and it's on a weekend, but I don't think... it would be a good idea."

"Why not?" the blonde asked, marking his page. He closed the book and reached out to set it on the coffee table.

"I mean, it's a very public gathering, and if people want to do scenes, they'll be going to their individual rooms, but," he trailed off in a sigh. "I'd like to go to support them, but... Don't you think we're too old for that?"

"What? Too old to meet other people who are into kink?"

"Wha- n-no," Hugo started, momentarily at a loss for words. "I mean- I just... There are things to consider, like your knee for one thing. If we went, I'm sure I'd feel really possessive and want you kneeling at my side the entire- well, not the entire time, but most of it. You're on two medications for it now," Hugo said, grimacing slightly. "I don't want to put any unnecessary stress on you." Christoph smiled and sat up only to fold himself into Hugo's side.

"Hugo, baby, I'm on those medications so I can continue to do the things I love, which includes kneeling for you. I always let you know if my knee starts to hurt, and you always take care of my leg afterward, even if it doesn't need it." He offered a small smile, curling his fingers in Hugo's shirt. He cooed when a still thick, meaty arm wrapped around him.

"I appreciate that, I really do," Hugo promised, pressing a kiss to the side of his husband's head. "But most of the people there will be in their thirties, and I don't want to have to think of excuses not to join people," and he sighed, "especially the ones who have an older daddy fetish..."

"Just say we're not into sharing and thank them for the offer," Christoph said, reaching up to take the hand that rested over his shoulder. "We can stick close to Mary and Joseph all night, maybe see what's for sale if vendors are coming, then come home." Hugo gave an amused huff, shaking his head.

"We'll see," Hugo said, pressing another kiss to the side of Christoph's head.  
  


* * *

 

After many hours of sitting on the couch together, having long chats with members of the forum over what to expect at the gathering, they wound up going.

They stuck close to Mary and Joseph, appreciating that they all chose to come in what served as casual clothes for them, even if Hugo did wear a suit jacket over a button-down tucked into jeans. Hugo was shocked that many people recognized him, either from his grainy, filtered picture on the forum or as one of their children's teachers, and he blushed furiously, but accepted handshakes and spoke with a few individuals. Christoph was surprised by how many hugs he received, many strangers telling him how happy they were for he and Hugo.

Mary and Joseph opted to hook up with a younger couple, and thanked the others for coming with them. As the Christiansens vanished, the Vegas decided to take one last look around the small spattering of table-sized shops that had cropped up in the meeting room the site had rented.

When someone who recognized Hugo caught his attention for a brief conversation, someone approached Christoph, who was browsing a rack of various garments made of incredibly soft furs.

"Hello there," a younger man greeted, his thin lips stretched in a smile.

"Hi," Christoph said in return, holding out a dark brown fur half-vest to get a better look at it.

"Hi... what?" the man asked, putting a hand on his hip. Christoph looked up with a raised brow. "Where's your master?" Christoph frowned.

"I don't have a master," the blonde nearly spat. "I have a loving husband who takes care of me, thanks. He doesn't share, either." He jumped when an arm wrapped around his shoulders, calming immediately when he realized the limb belonged to Hugo.

"Everything alright, sweetheart?" he asked.

"It is now," Christoph said with a smile, hanging the vest back on the rack. The man who had approached Christoph brightened.

"Hello, sir," he said, addressing Hugo with a bright smile.

"Um... Hi," was all Hugo could manage, a brow raised.

"I've always fantasized about having an older sub to-"

"Good luck with that," Hugo said, starting to lead his lover away with the grip on his shoulder.

"Wait," the man called, and Hugo took a deep breath to keep himself from rolling his eyes. "Is there nothing I can do to convince you to-"

"No, there isn't," was the simple answer.

"Not even money?"

Hugo whirled on the man, a fire in his eyes and his lips turned up in a snarl.

"I know you did not just offer me money to sleep with my husband after I told you 'no'," the brunette hissed. "Sweetheart," Hugo said softly, pushing the fury from his voice.

"Yes?" Christoph asked, taking Hugo's hand in his when it was thrust toward him.

"Please hold my hand so I'm not tempted to use it. I can't bear the thought of someone treating you like that."

"Of course, babe," Christoph said, unable not to smile at the other's protectiveness as he brought the other's knuckles to his lips to kiss them, stroking the leather of the cuff with his fingers. Hugo's fingers relaxed in his grip and the bigger man turned to Christoph to lean down and press his lips to the other's nose. He then turned back to the man who looked to be formulating an escape plan.

"I'm sorry I got a little steamed there," Hugo started, and the man blinked. "But you do realize how incredibly inappropriate your behavior was, don't you?" The stranger nodded mutely. "If someone tells you 'no' for any reason, you need to respect that rather than resorting to bribery. It's in bad form and it's tasteless.

"There are a handful of older couples here that I've met that might be willing to participate in something like that with you and yours should you learn to behave in a civilized manner," Hugo finished firmly. "I wish you luck on whatever endeavor brought you here tonight, but if you'll excuse me, my husband and I are going to resume shopping."

Christoph clung to Hugo's arm, almost bouncing as they moved to a different table. When Hugo caught a glimpse of the other's goofy grin, he laughed.

"What's with that look?" he asked.

"You stood up for me. It felt... nice." He buried his face in the sleeve of the other's jacket.

"I'm not about to let someone act like you're something that can be bought and sold," the bigger man promised, "I love you."

"I love you, too," the blonde said, giving a happy sigh.

After a little more browsing, they headed home without having made any new purchases. They changed into night clothes and had a glass of wine on the couch, watching the news together.

"Other than that one guy, I had a great time tonight," Hugo said after he'd finished his drink. He took Christoph's hand and pulled the other closer. "Thank you so much for sharing this with me, sweetheart."

"I'm glad to. I'm also glad that it was more of a social gathering and not all that sexual. I met some interesting people." Christoph trailed off for a moment as Hugo kissed each of his knuckles. "If they have it again next year, I'd be willing to go again. You could even have me on a leash if you want, so beginners don't hit on me.

"Actually, I'm kinda surprised someone hit on me. I've got some real crows' feet going on." Hugo laughed.

"Crows' feet are hardly anything to be worried about. You're a very handsome man, and you still will be when your forehead starts to wrinkle in, what, twenty years? I'm a little jealous about how young you look." Christoph huffed out a chuckle in response.

"Yeah, I didn't start liking that until I hit forty. I was carded for cigarettes until then," the blonde shared.

"I suppose I'm glad I look my age," Hugo said thoughtfully. "At least I can say with certainty that my students always know who their teacher is when they walk in the classroom, and they trust that I'm experienced enough to have at least some knowledge." He sighed. "Why don't we go to bed? I can't imagine anything I want more in this moment then to curl up under the blankets with you and the heating pads."

"That sounds wonderful. The weather is getting to my knee a bit," Christoph muttered the last bit. "Your arms around me will chase away the cold that's trying to seep in." They shared a smile and a kiss and headed to Hugo's room, leaving their glasses on the coffee table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more to go! One more lovin' and some loose ends to tie up, then this ride will be over. If you've stuck with me this long, drop me some love in the comments.
> 
> This chapter is named after one of Frankie Kazerian's finishers. I've met him, and he's pretty chill, but I was a little put off by how much he dislikes the color pink.


	24. Big Ending

Hugo kept writing his wrestling recaps, and eventually convinced Christoph to draw for them. They started their own website and it took off. The Southern Dandy, nearly as old as them, was a commentator at that point, and let their site host his podcast, on which Hugo appeared frequently, Christoph on occasion. The Eastern Dragon was finally, finally given the gold he deserved, and he came right to Hugo and Amir for the exclusive interview. The website's popularity exploded after that, and moderating comments sections became a chore, but Christoph was happy to have what seemed like a part time job after he retired from the paper.

They had both started saving for retirement long before Ernest left for college with Katie in tow, and had a decent amount saved up by the end of the six years it took him to get his degree and two minors. The two lived in a small apartment for a while as Katie completed a paid internship and Ernest searched for teaching jobs, Lucien and his partner running a studio out of their own small place next door.

When Ernest and Katie decided to start a family, Hugo couldn't contain his joy at the thought of grandkids, squeezing Christoph too tight while on that call.

Anthony and Petr wed before Petr went back to school in search of a doctorate.  


* * *

 

Ernest stopped by when he had some time, intending to talk to Christoph. He found the man on the back porch, smoking a cigarette.

"Got a light?" he asked as he slid the glass door closed behind him.

"Ernest!" the blonde cheered. "Hello!" he gasped, nearly dropping his lighter when he handed it over. Ernest lit his own cigarette with a chuckle and passed the lighter back. "How have you been?"

"Great," he promised, taking a drag of a thin menthol. "I've been great. You?"

"I've been keeping busy. Retirement isn't as boring as I thought it would be."

"That's good to hear," Ernest said with a nod. "I meant to ask you something, pops," he said, cocking his head slightly.

"What is it, Ernest?" Christoph asked, lighting a second cigarette with the butt of his first.

"... I was hoping you might let Katie and I rent your old place, since you pretty much live here and we've got a child on the way," he said, hands in the pockets of his suit jacket. Christoph put a hand to his chest, then lifted the same hand to Ernest's shoulder, briefly wondering when the boy got so tall.

"Ernest, honey," Christoph said with a little laugh, drawing the younger man's attention to his mirthful smile, "I had intended to leave my house to one of my children, and Amanda is perfectly happy living out on the coast, and has no intention of coming home except for the holidays. That leaves only one child, huh?" He stopped to grin. "You don't have to pay me anything, honey. You can have the house. Just pay the bills and promise me you'll always give Amanda a place to stay if she ever falls on hard times." Ernest was almost crying by the time the older man was done speaking, and pulled the short blonde into a tight hug, sniffing back tears.

"I will, I promise. Thank you so much, pops," he blabbered into long blonde hair that had only recently started to thin.

"Whenever you're ready to move in, we'll get the bills transferred into your name," Christoph said, returning the hug just as strong as the embrace he was wrapped in.  


* * *

 

With Ernest and Katie set to move in the next week, Katie due at any moment, Hugo was abuzz with excitement. The Duchess, old as she was getting, also seemed excited for a chance to live with her buddy again. As they prepared to watch ROH one Saturday night, Hugo wrapped his husband up in his arms.

"You know, there's only one fantasy left that I've had that we haven't fulfilled yet, if you're feeling adventurous tonight," he purred. The smaller man shivered in his grip, bracing himself on Hugo's biceps, sighing happily at the strength they still contained.

"What's that?" Christoph asked, licking his lips.

"I've though so much about you riding me, with your back against my chest and my arms wrapped around you, while we watched wrestling together." Christoph blinked before raising a brow.

"We really haven't done that yet?" he asked, reaching up to start unbuttoning Hugo's shirt. The brunette laughed.

"No, we haven't," Hugo answered, giving a soft sigh when his lover's fingertips brushed over his neck after his collar was splayed.

"We better get on it, then," Christoph breathed out on a sigh when Hugo's massive hands slid down his back. "The show starts in five minutes."

"You're the best, sweetheart," was all Hugo could say, stealing a kiss before heading off to their room to grab the lube.

Hugo made quick work of fingering his lover open, the smaller man bent over the arm of the couch, knuckles in his mouth. They'd had it down to a science by that point, but the way Christoph clenched around his fingers when the theme song started to play ripped an unexpected moan from Hugo.

Before the first promo was over, Hugo had the blonde in his lap, his length buried to the hilt. They settled in to watch the show, the bigger man teasing stiff nipples as he held Christoph back against him. Christoph lifted one arm to tangle his fingers in Hugo's graying curls, turning his head for a kiss he was granted.

"Be a good boy and watch the show, sweetheart," Hugo growled, smirking against his lover's cheek when the blonde squirmed.

The brunette couldn't help some of the sounds that escaped him at the way Christoph bore down on him each time a wrestler was slammed into the mat, the way he clenched every time someone took to the air in a high risk maneuver, and how he begged quietly for kisses during commercials. Hugo teased soft thighs and a small stomach that was starting to sag with the pads of his fingers, eventually moving up to give his nipples the once over before hooking a finger in the ring of the collar Christoph still wore, just resting it there. The blonde brought a hand up to rest over Hugo's arm, brushing his fingers over the leather of his cuff.

"Baby," he whined, "I'm not gonna last until the main event."

"You are the main event, sweetheart," Hugo whispered just behind his lover's ear. He latched his mouth onto the skin that bruised so brilliantly these days that sometimes just looking at his lover the day after making love would have his dick twitching in his pants because of the marks.

Christoph meant to say something, but could only whine as Hugo took his length in hand. He would have wondered when he'd applied more slick, but his head was foggy with pleasure, and he just wriggled his hips, grinding back against the hot, throbbing prick buried inside him. He gasped out a curse as he came, fingers tightening in Hugo's hair, earning himself a nip for the pull. Hugo caught his seed in his free hand before it could stain the carpet, moving the hand that had been stroking the blonde to his stomach so he could hold the other in place and thrust up into the relaxing, fluttering passage.

He came with a soft sigh, drinking in the way Christoph whimpered at the sensation. He smiled against a neck that had once been taut, nuzzling his mustache against the skin for a moment before sagging back into the couch, pulling the blonde with him. He held his soiled hand out awkwardly, but did so gladly for the way the smaller man relaxed against him, making the sweetest cooing noises at him.

Hugo gently stroked the soft skin of Christoph's belly as they watched what remained of the last match of the evening in comfortable silence, sharing a kiss every now and then.

They showered together, Hugo still removing and replacing Christoph's collar like he did every bath time, and talked about when they'd both be available to help Ernest and Katie move their things in. They curled up in bed, several heating pads around them. One fell off the bed as they got situated, but since it hadn't yet been turned on, neither bothered retrieving it.  


* * *

 

Ernest and Katie moved in without issue, and the Christiansens brought housewarming gifts and brand new baby clothes they'd bought and been gifted when Crish was born, but they'd never wound up using. Carmensita delivered sweets from the Coffee Spoon, still wearing an apron with their logo as she did, giving them her and her father's best.

After the excitement of Ernest and Katie having a baby girl settled down, Robert and Damien tied the knot, surprising everyone only in how long it took. Later that year, Mary and Joseph renewed their vows and they, along with Robert and Damien, took off on a honeymoon tour of Europe. All four Vegas helped to babysit Mary and Joseph's teenagers, though Chris mostly managed to watch his younger siblings on his own, even if he did need a little help with a fussy preteen Crish from time to time.

Amanda was married, sending a scrap book full of pictures home to her huge family in Maple Bay. Daisy and Carmensita cried almost as much as Christoph and Hugo did.

The five of them cried together over several tubs of ice cream three years later when Amanda got divorced and decided to come home for a bit, trusting her employees with the care of their office for a couple months to spend some time with her family.

Hugo couldn't be happier to have his house so full again and his life so busy, bouncing four year old Sylvia Plath Vega on his knee, Amanda hollering at the wrestlers on TV.  
  


* * *

 

One night, a few weeks before Christmas, Ernest called to ask if he could hide some of Katie's presents at his place, knowing she'd find them if he hid them anywhere on their property. Hugo gladly accepted with a laugh, and invited his son over to stash the gifts. Ernest walked into his father's room before the man could stop him, and immediately turned back around and walked out.

"What the hell, dad," he said, his face bright red. "I did not just see a sex swing in there."

"Well, Ernest, when you reach a certain age, sometimes you need a little help to keep your sex life... in full swing."

"Augh," the younger man groaned, burying his face in the bow of the box in his arms.

"And, if you would have waited, I would have suggested the hall closet rather than our room," Hugo said, his cheeks tinted with pink. "Now, let's put those presents somewhere that Katie won't find them."  


* * *

 

After Christmas, when Amanda was about to head back to her other home, she took a moment to comment on her father;

"You know, I'm proud of you," she said.

"What- h- That's supposed to be my line!" Christoph moaned. She grinned, running a hand through her then short hair and gave a fond sigh.

"I know, but I mean it. You've really made a life for yourself here, dad. You've made friends, got married, have a grandkid and hobbies to occupy your time... I'm really proud of you. To be honest, I was worried that you'd fall apart when I left for school. I thought you'd beg me to come back once I graduated, but you made it without me in the next room over, and I made it without you reminding me to pace myself when eating and to go easy on my teeth." She trailed off for a moment, blushing a little. "I did kinda gain some weight when I first left, but I worked it back off and started drinking plenty of water again after a year of crazy pizza parties.

"Anyway, that's all I wanted to say."

Christoph drew her into a tight hug, his eyes welling with tears. After a long moment, he pulled her back to arms' length.

"To be honest, I did fall apart at first. But, Hugo helped put me back together, and he and Ernest and Robert helped keep me sane while you were gone. And I'm alright now, Manda. I want you to live life to the fullest while you've still got the youth to enjoy it."

"Still got the youth to enjoy it, huh? You say that like you're not still cryptid hunting with Robert every few months. You know he posts those videos to YouTube, right?"

"I try to forget," Christoph said with an overdramatic sigh. Amanda gave a hearty laugh, clapping a hand on her father's shoulder. "But seriously, Amanda. I'm proud of you, too. Owning your own business, getting two degrees. You put your old man to shame. As you should. I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

As she drove off, Christoph waved, Hugo's arm wrapped around his shoulders, Ernest and Katie standing off to their side with Silvia on her father's hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I think I'm going to cry. This has been an adventure, and I'm kinda sad to quit writing about the happy couple. 
> 
> If you've managed to finish this, pleas, please pour out your every thought and feeling in the comments below.
> 
> Also, let me know if you'd be interested in a Dadsona/Brian fic done in my writing style.


End file.
